I Stay For You
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son un joven matrimonio que se prometió amarse por siempre. Un tranquilo paseo en la noche cambia todo cuando son atacados por un delincuente y sucede lo inesperado. Acompaña a esta pareja en una historia donde la vida y la muerte son dos situaciones tan cercanas y a la vez tan lejanas y la fuerza de su amor es el único camino. Basada en "Ghost"
1. Cap 1: Blaine&Kurt

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Blaine & Kurt"**

* * *

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel son dos jóvenes de 23 años, muy distintos entre sí, de hecho totalmente opuestos en casi todo.

Blaine, de estatura promedio, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro y rizado, el cual mantiene siempre bien peinado con un poco de gel, tiene grandes ojos color avellana, los cuales cambian de tonalidad inclusive de color según la luz o su estado de ánimo. Es deportista, por lo que posee un cuerpo bien formado.

Bastante atractivo y sexy, es abiertamente homosexual y se siento orgulloso de serlo. Es perseguido por chicas y chicos en todo el campus, pero no está en busca de algo pasajero.

Alegre, jovial, ama conocer personas y hacer amistades. Le encanta tomar riesgos y no le teme a nada, o al menos está seguro de eso. Ama las fiestas, reuniones con amigos, viajes y cualquier situación en la que pueda socializar o sentir adrenalina.

Muy romántico, cariñoso, detallista en su totalidad. Cuando se enamora le gusta hacer sentir a su pareja que es la única en el mundo, se desvive por hacerla feliz y darle todo su amor en cada instante.

Además es muy sencillo, se viste como se le ocurre o como se sienta más cómodo. Por lo general usa jeans, camiseta y zapatos deportivos. Su lema es "de la moda, lo que te acomoda".

Por su lado, Kurt es alto, de cabello castaño siempre bien estilizado y a la moda, su piel es tan blanca que se puede comparar con la nieve, pura, sin imperfecciones. Tiene ojos azules, pero que al igual que los de Blaine, cambian con las luces o su estado.

Odia los deportes, pero asiste al gimnasio, pues para él lucir bien es primordial, por lo que tiene un físico de envidia.

Es homosexual y aunque está orgulloso de quien es, es reservado en ese aspecto, el cual sólo comparte con sus familiares y amigos.

Atractivo y con una sensualidad muy propia, tiene un sin número de chicas y chicos buscando una oportunidad con él, pero a todos los ha rechazado.

Aunque alegre, mantiene un carácter serio la mayor parte del tiempo, su círculo de amistades es reducido porque así lo prefiere, su lema es "prefiero pocos pero verdaderos".

Amante de la lectura y cualquier actividad que sea de tipo intelectual, prefiere quedarse en casa a ver una película o tener un momento tranquilo.

Una de sus pasiones es la moda, siempre se viste de forma sobria y está pendiente de las últimas tendencias. No le importa gastar algo de dinero siempre y cuando se vea bien.

Aunque cree en el amor y espera algún día encontrar a la persona ideal, no es muy romántico ni expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, aunque hay momentos en los que puede ser detallista.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine y Kurt se conocieron en el primer año de universidad, la atracción y la química entre ellos fue instantánea.

Blaine le pidió salir a tomar un café al finalizar el primer día de clases y Kurt aceptó para su propia sorpresa, pues él nunca había sido de salir con desconocidos. De hecho, siempre ha sido muy reservado en cuanto a las personas que deja entrar a su vida.

Sin embargo, entre ellos había química, magia, una conexión, y los dos lo sintieron desde que sus miradas se encontraron en la clase de italiano. Y para cualquiera a su alrededor era más que obvio lo que sucedía con ellos.

Ese café se convirtió en su primera cita y fue más que perfecta. Ambos la disfrutaron de principio a fin, conversaron, se rieron, conocieron un poco más sobre el otro y sin lugar a dudas estaban fascinados.

Se convirtieron en grandes amigos, a pesar de ser muy diferentes y al poco tiempo se volvieron novios. Después de celebrar su segundo aniversario, Blaine le pidió que se mudaran juntos y lo hicieron de inmediato. El lugar era pequeño, pero lo sentían bien para empezar, eran estudiantes y en un futuro tendrían buenos trabajos, ganarían lo suficiente y comprarían algo más grande.

En todos sus planes siempre estaba el otro presente. No había forma en que vieran sus vidas sin estar juntos.

En la actualidad están por graduarse de la universidad, y pese a todo pronóstico de que no durarían por todas sus diferencias, desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy siguen juntos.


	2. Cap 2: Poniéndose de Acuerdo

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Me alegra que te haya gustado C: Gracias a ti por leerme siempre Mi imaginación parace no tener fin =D

 *** _Adriana Botero_** Gracias por apoyar otra de mis historias c:

 *** _jeny_** ¡Qué bueno! Planeaba escribirlo para el fin de semana, pero hoy me inspiré C:

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Muchas gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo

 *** _danielagleek_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra demasiado que ames todas mis historias *-* Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

 *** _CereceresDany_** ¡Gracias! C:

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_** YAY! Me alegra (*^-^*)

 *** _lety bl_ ** Será una historia con un poco de todo, aunque ahora el amor flota por todas partes.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"Poniéndose de Acuerdo"**

* * *

.

\- Despierta dormilón, es un día hermoso como para salir a correr, respirar aire puro, sentir la brisa en el rostro y los ligeros rayos del sol calentando. Es simplemente perfecto.

\- Blaine, por tu bien espero que no me hayas despertado con ese fin porque sabes que no me gusta correr.

\- Está bien, podemos caminar, también es bueno hacerlo.

\- Estoy cansado, no pienso levantarme.

\- Vamos Kurt, es un día tan bonito, no es justo desperdiciarlo así.

El castaño se tapó completamente con el cobertor y le dio la espalda. El ojimiel se arrodilló en la cama y le quitó el edredón – arriba dije – empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Blaine basta… no Blaine… detente… te dije que no… Blaineee… ya… ya… estoy despierto… sólo detente.

\- No me mires así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Como si quisieras asesinarme.

\- No tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte Anderson. Mi sueño es sagrado.

\- Anda, vamos a caminar – le sonrió por varios segundos pero la mirada de su novio era totalmente inquisidora – Kurt – se agachó y empezó a darle besos por todo el rostro, pero el ojiazul seguía serio – Ah no, no te vas a quedar así – empezó a besarle el cuello.

\- Blaine, detente… Blaine… ok, no vas a hacer esto de nuevo. Detente ahora – colocó sus manos en los hombros del moreno y lo alejó.

\- Aunque seas un gruñón, te amo – tomó las manos del castaño y se acomodó para no caerse, luego las besó despacio – te amo mucho, te amo con toda mi vida.

El ojiazul lo contempló en su accionar y movió sus manos para acunarle el rostro y levantó el cuerpo un poco, seguido de eso lo besó. Blaine lo sostuvo para que la posición fuera más cómoda y poder prolongar el beso. Al separarse los dos suspiraron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

\- ¿Realmente quieres ir a caminar?

\- El día está demasiado bonito para quedarse en casa Kurt, peor en la cama.

\- Yo puedo hacer que el día sea perfecto quedándose en casa y más en la cama – sonrió de lado de forma coqueta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? No se me ocurre nada que sea tan bueno como ejercitarse – sonrió con picardía y un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Si lo que quieres es ejercitarte y sudar, te mantendré en constante movimiento y te haré sudar mucho.

\- Me gusta como suena eso.

\- Entonces decide Blaine, ¿vamos a caminar o te enseño una mejor forma de quemar calorías?

\- Quiero caminar – dijo lo más serio que pudo.

\- Bien – respondió el castaño con una mirada seria – pero esta noche duermes en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tenía planes para esta noche.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué planes?

\- Besarte, acariciarte, amarte, adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Qué lástima! Porque en la noche voy a salir a caminar.

El moreno no pudo contenerse más y sonrió ampliamente – te amo Kurt Hummel, te amo más de lo que te imaginas – lo inclinó hacia tras y empezó a besarlo.

\- ¡Oh no señor! – dijo separándose de los labios de su novio – usted quería ir a caminar, ahí está la puerta, vaya y que disfrute su día.

\- Sabes que estaba bromeando, cariño. Te amo mucho – lo besó – mucho, mucho – lo volvió a besar – con todo mi ser – lo besó más – eres mi vida entera – volvió el beso apasionado y el castaño le correspondió hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

El ojiazul le acarició el rostro suavemente – tan hermoso, tan mío.

\- Todo tuyo bebé, por siempre tuyo. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – lo besó apasionadamente y profundizó el beso enseguida.

\- Kurt…

\- Mmm – respondió en medio del beso.

\- Hazme el amor.

El castaño sonrió y sujetó con fuerza a su amado girando y quedando encima de él, empezó a besarlo y fue descendiendo por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello en donde le dejó una pequeña marca. Cuando Blaine dejó escapar un gemido, siguió su camino hacia abajo tanto con sus labios como con sus manos.

La ropa fue despojada de sus cuerpos lentamente, tenían todo el día y querían hacer uso de cada hora que fuese posible. Los besos y las caricias siempre tan precisas, tan perfectas. El roce de sus cuerpos produciendo tantas sensaciones, sus pechos agitados y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Luego de un largo preludio, Kurt se acomodó lentamente entre las piernas de su amor y él las subió enganchándolas en su cintura. Ambos suspirando y produciendo diferentes sonidos al embriagarse por la sensación de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno solo. Tan envueltos en el calor del otro, en la estrechez, en los movimientos perfectos que los hacían sentirse de una forma que era imposible explicar con palabras.

Estaban entregándose por completo y demostrándose todo su amor en una forma sublima, etérea y como sólo ellos sabían. Blaine no dejaba de repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba y Kurt no dejaba de besarlo dulcemente, hasta que entrelazaron sus manos y llegaron a la cúspide juntos, sintiendo que estaban en la cima del cielo.


	3. Cap 3: Momentos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Momentos"**

* * *

.

Los dos jóvenes ya graduados de la universidad y con excelentes trabajos, han estado ahorrando para conseguir un lugar más grande y en donde ambos puedan tener un espacio para poder trabajar desde casa cuando fuese necesario.

\- Kurt, cariño, ¿qué haces?

El castaño estaba sentado en el comedor con el periódico extendido sobre la mesa leyendo con atención – Estoy buscando en los anuncios de bienes raíces, todos los días hay algo nuevo y debemos estar pendientes de lo que aparece.

Lo abrazó – regresa a la cama, todavía es temprano. No es justo despertarme y no tenerte a mi lado – comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello.

\- Blaine, ahora no.

\- Vamos, regresa a la cama. Quiero abrazarte.

\- Estoy leyendo el periódico.

\- Lo haces en la cama. Te acomodas para leer y yo me acuesto a tu lado y te abrazo.

\- Y luego no me vas a dejar leer, como si no te conociera Blaine.

\- Lo único que quiero es abrazarte, tengo sueño y me gusta dormir sintiendo tu calor. Vamos, lo abrazó desde atrás aprisionándolo por completo a su cuerpo – ven conmigo amor.

\- No seas tan empalagoso, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que rogarte para que vengas a la cama conmigo? ¿No puedes sólo venir y…?

\- No es mi culpa que tus inseguridades no te permitan dormir si no me tienes abrazado.

El ojimiel soltó a su novio de inmediato – no sabía que querer abrazarte era una inseguridad.

\- Oh, por favor. No quise decir eso. Sólo que… ya sabes como soy, no me gustan tantos arrumacos y esas cosas. Todo tiene su momento y ahora ya estoy levantado, buscando un lugar mejor para nosotros y quieres que regrese a la cama.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Olvídalo, no dije nada. Sigue buscando en los anuncios.

\- No te pongas con esas cosas Blaine. Ya voy a terminar de revisar y voy para que no digas nada.

\- No es necesario, ya se me fue el sueño – el moreno salió del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación.

\- Como quieras.

Una vez que terminó de revisar toda la sección, preparó café y sirvió dos tazas. Se dirigía a la habitación cuando Blaine salió con ropa deportiva.

\- Te traía café, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A hacer ejercicio. Sabes que todas las mañanas luego de que me levanto salgo a correr y ejercitarme.

\- Pero… querías que me metiera a la cama contigo porque tenías sueño.

\- Te dije que ya se me había quitado. Y ahora me voy a correr.

\- Bien.

El moreno tomó la taza de café de la mano de su novio y bebió su contenido de camino a la cocina.

Kurt asentó su taza en la mesita de noche, haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine regresó al departamento y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y al entrar encontró a Kurt que estaba terminando de desvestirse.

\- No viniste a desayunar – dijo serio.

\- Tenía ganas de hacer una doble rutina de ejercicio y luego me fui a caminar un rato para aflojar los músculos.

\- ¿Sigues enojado por lo de la mañana?

\- Sólo olvídalo.

\- No me gusta cuando discutimos o tenemos algún problema de estos y últimamente pasan seguido.

\- A mí tampoco, pero no soy yo quienes los provoca.

\- Yo soy el conflictivo entonces.

\- Por lo que más quieras Kurt, báñate o déjame bañarme. No quiero discutir contigo ahora.

\- Báñate, yo lo hago después – tomó una toalla, se la amarró a la cintura y con el ceño fruncido salió del baño.

Blaine suspiró molesto y se apoyó en el lavamanos. Él sabía que Kurt tenía un carácter difícil, pero había sabido sobrellevarlo todos esos años que llevaban juntos, tampoco era que el castaño anduviera de malas siempre, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas parecía que todo le molestaba.

También estaba consciente de que el ojiazul no era muy cariñoso ni expresivo con sus sentimientos, a menos que quisiese, Kurt tenía otras formas de demostrar su amor y era algo a lo que el ojimiel se había acostumbrado.

Ellos eran una gran pareja y sabían cómo complementarse de una forma perfecta a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Pero en la cabeza de Blaine rondaba la idea de que su novio estaba distante, irritable, nada cariñoso, él le resultaba demasiado empalagoso y cursi, apenas si se besaban o abrazaban y no habían tenido ningún tipo de intimidad en más de una semana.

Se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha, el agua refrescando su acalorado cuerpo luego de tanto ejercicio. Luego de unos minutos cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano izquierda en la pared.

De pronto sintió unas manos rodeándolo por la cintura desde atrás y abrió los ojos rápidamente – Kurt, ¿qué haces?

\- Lo lamento Blaine. Tienes razón, hemos estado discutiendo mucho y ha sido todo mi culpa – el ojimiel cerró la llave y se giró para quedar de frente – estoy bastante estresado por el trabajo y este vecindario ya no es lo que solía ser cuando nos mudamos.

Quiero irme a otro departamento, un mejor barrio, un lugar más seguro y amplio. He estado buscando y no encuentro nada y parece que a ti te diera igual donde vivimos.

\- Lamento que estés tan estresado Kurt. Y respecto a donde vivimos, claro que quiero cambiarme, hemos estado ahorrando para tener algo mejor, y no es que me de igual donde vivimos, es sólo que teniéndote conmigo soy feliz.

También tengo días malos en el trabajo y es cierto que este vecindario se ha dañado, pero llego y te veo aquí y todo lo que me molestaba desaparece.

\- A veces quisiera ser un poco más como tú Blaine, pero no puedo. No depende de mí y admito que no he sido el mejor novio últimamente. Me siento enclaustrado, estresado, fastidiado y me he estado desquitando contigo.

¿Me perdonas? Voy a tratar de que no vuelva a suceder.

\- Kurt, es que…

\- Perdóname – cruzó sus brazos por completo por la cintura del moreno apegándolo totalmente a su cuerpo – Sabes todo lo que significas para mí y lo importante que eres en mi vida. No me gusta discutir contigo, detesto que estemos peleados o enojados.

Empezó a acariciar su nariz por el rostro del moreno – eres un hombre maravilloso y noble, puedes perdonar a este imperfecto ser humano – le habló al oído provocando que el ojimiel se erizara por completo.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto. No hay nada que no podría perdonarte – colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro del ojiazul y lo besó apasionadamente – Te amo mi vida, y me duele que estemos mal – lo llenó de besos – te amo… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – lo empezó a arrinconar contra la pared – nos debemos más de una semana sin intimidad y quiero empezar ahora.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Estoy emocionado por el piso que encontramos, mañana podemos ir a verlo – dijo el moreno mientras se servía un vaso con jugo.

\- Lo sé, cuando hablamos de mudarnos, siempre fue a un departamento más grande, pero pensar que tenemos la oportunidad de comprar un piso completo y a un excelente precio, me hace tan feliz, es realmente emocionante. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

\- A las diez.

\- A esa hora estás en la oficina.

\- Pero tranquilo amor, voy a ir. Sabes que mi jefe me tiene muchas consideraciones y no va a objetar que salga.

\- El Sr. Smith sabe lo grandioso que eres. Prácticamente eres su mano derecha y eso que tienes poco tiempo trabajando ahí.

\- Realmente estoy muy agradecido por el empleo que tengo y por mi jefe. No todos los días se presentan esta clase de oportunidades.

Luego de tomar su jugo, el ojimiel se acostó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

\- Blaine, ¿me acompañas al gimnasio?

\- Seguro mi amor y luego vamos a comer.

\- ¿A comer después del gimnasio? Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así.

\- El ejercicio siempre me da hambre. Además, así me amas.

El castaño sonrió, se acercó y lo besó.

\- Te amo mucho Kurt, en verdad te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas? Siempre dices "y yo a ti" o "yo igual", pero en los años que llevamos juntos jamás me has dicho que me amas.

\- Blaine, sabes muy bien que no creo en algo trillado como decir "te amo". Todos lo usan como si fuese que estuviesen hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

\- Entonces cuando te digo que te amo…

\- Es distinto cuando tú lo dices, porque sé que es verdad, la forma en la que lo dices, como brillan tus ojos cuando me miras, es todo. Sé que me amas y sólo en tus labios esas dos palabras suenan hermosas.

\- Me gustaría escuchar cómo suena en tus labios.

\- Sabes que eres todo para mí. ¿O es que no te demuestro lo suficiente mis sentimientos? Estoy consciente de que tal vez no soy tan cariñoso como tú o detallista y todas esas cosas, pero es mi forma de ser, sin embargo trato de demostrarte a mi manera todo lo que siento por ti.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo – le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que decía que sabía que su novio lo amaba, pero que anhelaba por lo menos una vez en su vida escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras.


	4. Cap 4: Decisiones

*** _Soledad Rodríguez_ ** Sí, Blaine es un pan dulce. ¡Quiero uno!

 *** _Yamii Leguizamon_ ** Son muy distintos los dos. Blaine es muy expresivo mientras que Kurt no tanto.

 *** _jeny_ ** Exacto! Blaine es muy cariñoso, pero a pesar de lo diferente que es con Kurt, se aman mucho.

 *** _ElizabethHummel_ ** Jajajaja, amo el drama, pero no para el capítulo 3. Realmente me hiciste reír con eso xD

Es que si no se come, el cuerpo se queda sin energía jejeje.

 *** _brendaledesma33_ ** Así es! Cada persona tiene su forma de expresar y de demostrar lo que siente. Lo malo es el carácter de Kurt, aunque Blaine ha sabido ablandarlo, aunque no siempre es posible.

 *** _AdrianaBotero2_ ** Lamentablemente esa es la forma de ser de Kurt, no es muy expresivo ni demostrativo, aunque lo hace a su manera.

 *** _monaibarra99_ ** Totalmente de acuerdo, Kurt debe aprender a medir lo que dice =/

Jajajajajaja, la comida es el alimento para el cuerpo, si no comes no funcionas =D

* * *

Hoy les traigo actualización doble (*^-^*)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Decisiones"**

* * *

\- Este lugar es inmenso – decía Jordan sorprendido, mejor amigo de Blaine desde la primaria y gran amigo de Kurt con el pasar de los años. Era más alto que el ojiazul, atlético, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Bastante atractivo y con una personalidad arrolladora.

Él era como el cupido entre ellos cuando tenían alguna pelea o desacuerdo, ya que se empeñaba en hacerlos reconciliar y buscaba cualquier forma para conseguirlo.

Claro que ellos nunca habían estado peleados por un tiempo demasiado prolongado, de hecho, lo más que duraron enojados y sin hablarse fueron dos días. En esa ocasión Jordan se había preocupado mucho porque Kurt se había ido a dormir al sofá y ellos jamás habían dormido separados.

Pero todo estaba bien ahora, y había pasado un tiempo ya desde aquel episodio. Ahora los tres amigos revisaban el piso que la pareja había comprado y comenzaban con los arreglos. Ese día se habían reunido para demoler varias paredes.

\- ¿No sería más fácil si contrataran a alguien para que haga esto?

\- ¿Y perdernos la diversión? – respondió Blaine con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba a Kurt ponerse los guantes y el casco con cara de indignación.

\- Esto ni siquiera combina – protestó el castaño.

\- Hemos venido a demoler paredes, no a un desfile de modas.

\- ¡Calla Jordan! No importa lo que hagas, siempre hay un lugar para la moda.

Blaine lo abrazó por detrás, empinándose un poco para poder apoyar la barbilla en su hombro – acordamos que lo haríamos nosotros mismos para ahorrar ese dinero que costaría contratar a alguien y poder con eso comprar el nuevo mobiliario.

\- Ya teníamos el dinero para eso – dijo con un puchero.

\- Sí amor, teníamos el dinero para un mobiliario sencillo, pero cuando fuimos a comprarlo, viste uno que había llegado recién y te enamoraste automáticamente.

\- No puedes negar que es mucho más bonito que el que teníamos pensado comprar.

\- Sí, es más bonito, pero también más elegante y por consiguiente más costoso. Así que era el mobiliario caro o contratar a alguien para que haga esto y fuiste tú quien dijo que podíamos tumbar las paredes nosotros mismos.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé. Sólo digo que por lo menos podían haber conseguido unos guantes menos feos y que combinen con el casco. Y este casco es horrible.

\- Pero te va a proteger de cualquier cosa que te pueda caer encima y esos son los guantes para construcción. No hay una gran variedad, ¿sabes?

Además, ahora haces pucheros Kurt, pero vas a estar feliz cuando hayamos terminado y tengamos esos fantásticos muebles aquí y la cama _king size._

Blaine lo tomó del rostro suavemente y lo hizo girar para que sus labios se encontraran y los capturó en un beso.

\- Bien tortolitos, no quiero arruinar su diversión, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Ya tendrán tiempo para eso después.

\- Aguafiestas – murmuró el ojimiel.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Jordan trabajaba en la misma empresa que Blaine, el moreno le había conseguido una entrevista con su jefe y fue contratado de inmediato. El ojiverde era excelente en lo que hacía y se ganó su puesto a pulso.

Ambos eran expertos en finanzas y contabilidad, y tenían a cargo varias cuentas importantes, pero las del moreno eran las más exclusivas y donde se manejaba mayor cantidad de dinero, aunque él lo entendía, su amigo tenía mucho más tiempo en la compañía y se había ganado la confianza de su jefe, al punto que le había dado la clave de la computadora principal que tenía acceso a todas las cuentas de los clientes y diferentes bancos. En esa máquina era donde se hacían grandes transacciones a diario y si alguien debía realizar algún movimiento monetario o bancario, debía esperar a que el ojimiel entrara al sistema y le diera acceso.

\- Blaine, necesito que hagas una transferencia a la cuenta Fisher, solicitaron 10 millones y los necesitan hoy antes del mediodía.

\- Seguro, enseguida lo hago.

\- ¡Diez millones! – silbó Jordan – esa es una cantidad muy grande.

\- Lo es, sin embargo es una de las más pequeñas que han solicitado.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido y observó que su amigo sacó un pequeño papel rectangular de su cartera y digitó lo que estaba ahí escrito.

\- ¿Es esa la clave? Pensé que te la sabías de memoria.

\- Lo es, y no, es demasiado larga y tiene una combinación entre letras y números bastante compleja. No puedo equivocarme, una vez que se ingresa mal, no hay segunda oportunidad, la máquina se bloquea automáticamente.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Blaine, 45 millones a la cuenta Goldberg y hay que revisar un pago de Waltman con el banco.

\- ¡Qué raro! Yo mismo realicé el pago.

\- Eso le dije, pero me comunicó que recibió una llamada del banco por ese motivo.

\- No hay problema, voy a averiguar qué sucedió, yo me encargo de todo.

\- No lo dudo, por algo eres mi mano derecha. Esta compañía nunca marchó mejor – le dijo el jefe con una gran sonrisa.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine masajeaba los hombros y la espalda de Kurt – ¡Sí! ¡Tus manos son mágicas! Estoy completamente adolorido y no tienes idea lo mucho que me estás ayudando.

\- Amor, no debiste ponerte a mover todos los muebles y cajas tu solo, quedemos en que lo haríamos juntos el fin de semana.

\- Quería avanzar con eso, realmente deseo que nos mudemos y eso no será posible hasta que tengamos listo nuestro nuevo hogar.

\- Lo entiendo, pero no puedes pasar todo el día cargando cosas y haciendo fuerza. Un par de horas era más que suficiente. Estuviste en eso desde la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Cualquiera estaría más que adolorido.

\- Lo estoy, siento que se me van a caer los brazos y la espalda me mata.

\- Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

\- Seguirme dando masajes. Mis piernas y pies también te necesitan.

\- Necesitas darte un baño con agua fría para relajar los músculos.

\- Mi cuerpo no resiste estar en pie ni un segundo. Si tuviéramos una tina sería distinto.

\- En nuestro nuevo hogar la tenemos.

\- Sí, pero no aquí – se quejó cuando se movió un poco.

\- Deja a estas manos hacer su magia, te vas a sentir mejor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine te deseo tanto – se besaban apasionadamente.

\- Y yo a ti, pero no quiero hacerte daño, precioso. Estás adolorido.

\- Eso fue hace dos días.

\- Hace unos minutos atrás te estaba dando un nuevo masaje por esa razón.

\- Tú tuviste la culpa porque ese masaje me hizo sentir otro tipo de cosas.

\- Kurt…

El castaño cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio atrayéndolo más.

\- No quiero aplastart… – el ojiazul capturó sus labios y luego de unos segundos empezó a profundizar el beso.

\- Si vuelves a hacer eso no podré controlarme – dijo el moreno en un suspiro, juntando sus frentes luego de separarse.

\- No quiero que te controles, esa es la idea – volvió a besarlo, halándolo para instarlo a que se acostara encima suyo, pero el ojimiel trataba de ponerle su peso encima.

\- Blaine, no soy de cristal, no me voy a romper. Estoy bien.

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- No lo harás – con su mano fue descendiendo por la espalda de su novio, acariciándola en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras la otra la mantenía sujetando su nuca y jugando con el cabello del moreno con los dedos.

Blaine no pudo resistir más y metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de su novio, acariciándole el torso suavemente mientras le besaba el rostro y descendía hasta el cuello.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos se habían quitado la ropa y sólo los boxers permanecían puestos. Kurt comenzó a jugar con el elástico del interior de su amado hasta introducir su mano debajo de este y le acarició las caderas fervientemente haciéndolo producir toda clase de sonidos.

Ambos empezaron a moverse y Kurt soltó un quejido de dolor, haciendo que Blaine se detuviese – no puedo amor, te estoy haciendo daño, trato de sostener mi cuerpo para no hacer tanta presión sobr…

\- Estoy bien, sólo hice un mal movimiento.

\- Kurt, cariño no…

El ojiazul volvió a buscar sus labios y entre besos susurró – sabes que hay cientos de posiciones, no tienes que estar encima necesariamente. Te deseo ahora.

El ojimiel lo contempló por unos segundos, con los ojos llenos de pasión – ¿por qué no puedo negarme?

\- Porque deseas esto tanto como yo.

\- Sí, lo deseo, te deseo… pero sobre todo te amo tanto – se fundieron en otro beso apasionado y más desordenado.

Blaine adoró el cuerpo de su novio milímetro a milímetro con cientos de caricias y besos de todo tipo, sin dejar de repetirle lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se colocó detrás del castaño, tomando con cuidado una de sus piernas y elevándola para colocarla sobre las suyas. Lo sujetó de la cadera y Kurt giró la cabeza hacia tras para poder besarse mientras el moreno se fundía dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Tan perfecto – soltó en un jadeo – eres tan perfecto para mí.

\- Te amo Kurt – susurró antes de empezar a moverse.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió antes de besarle el cuello.


	5. Cap 5: Deseos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"** **Deseos"**

* * *

.

En la cafetería de la empresa, se encontraban almorzando los dos amigos – ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Jordan con duda aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy seguro – contestó Blaine sonriendo ampliamente. Kurt y yo llevamos juntos siete años.

\- A eso me refiero, son increíblemente siete años, contra todo pronóstico que vaticinaba que ustedes no durarían más de unos meses, y no han necesitado dar el siguiente paso para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban.

\- No se trata de demostrarle nada a nadie. Amo a Kurt y lo hago por él y porque quiero esto más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

\- Entiendo, y ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

\- Este fin de semana.

\- ¿Ya tienes el…?

\- Sí – sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de terciopelo – hoy me lo entregaron – la abrió y le mostró su contenido.

\- ¡Es hermoso! Debió costarte mucho.

\- Eso no importa, sólo quería algo que fuera muy Kurt, ya sabes. Y cuando lo vi, supe que era el indicado, es elegante, sobrio, fino y la pequeña piedra azul es del tono exacto de sus ojos.

\- ¡Realmente estás tan enamorado! ¡No sabes cómo te envidio! Algún día espero encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir de esa forma, con quien compartir mi vida.

\- Lo vas a encontrar amigo, esa persona va a llegar. No te preocupes por eso.

\- Es que el tiempo pasa Blaine, voy a cumplir 26 y todavía no encuentro a esa persona que ponga mi mundo de cabeza.

\- Ya llegará, tranquilo.

\- Es que los veo a ti y a Kurt… Quiero algo así para mí.

\- Lo vas a tener Jordan. El amor llegará, todo a su tiempo.

\- Ustedes están juntos desde los 18.

\- Estoy consciente de eso y de que fui muy afortunado al encontrar al amor de mi vida tan pronto, pero no es igual para todos. Tu alma gemela llegará cuando sea el momento.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt caminaba contemplando el alrededor cuando Blaine lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió cálidamente – ¿en qué piensas?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Estás pensando en algo, estás muy callado desde que salimos del restaurante. ¿No te gustó?

\- ¡Oh no! El lugar era realmente hermoso y muy elegante. Estoy seguro que no fue fácil conseguir las reservaciones. Gastaste mucho dinero en esa comida.

\- Lo vales.

El ojiazul le sonrió – gracias – Sin embargo, pienso que hubo una razón para ir allí y que ahora caminemos por el parque.

\- Siempre caminamos por el parque tomados de la mano.

\- Sí, pero a esta hora es como muy romántico. No hay casi nadie en las calles, las luces alumbran hermosamente el camino.

\- Sé lo mucho que extrañabas caminar por el parque a esta hora, en nuestro antiguo vecindario no lo podíamos hacer porque se puso peligroso y ahora que vivimos aquí, es diferente, así que…

\- Entiendo y me encanta – acarició con sus dedos la mano de su novio – Gracias por la cena y por esta caminata.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero – se detuvo de pronto haciendo que Blaine también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Aww Kurt. Y tú eres lo mejor de mi vida también – colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro blanco y perfecto de su novio y lo besó – te amo tanto, en verdad.

\- Yo igual – suspiró cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Continuaron su camino hacia su hogar sin soltarse de las manos y de vez en cuando varios pequeños besos los hacían detenerse.

\- Sí… así… es perfecto…

\- ¡Oh sí!... Eres increíble…

Ambos hombres gemían y jadeaban en su gran cama mientras se entregaban por completo al otro, entrelazando sus manos, como siempre lo hacían, cuando estaban cerca de terminar.

En medio de su momento post orgásmico, se besaban dulcemente mientras sus cuerpos aun temblaban ligeramente – te amo, te amo tanto, te amo. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

\- Y yo a ti, con todas mis fuerzas.

Los besos continuaron por varios minutos, acomodándose para quedar de frente y entrelazaron sus piernas. Cada ósculo totalmente lleno de amor y entrega hasta que el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ellos.

Blaine pensaba que era el momento preciso para lo que quería hacer, pero lamentablemente su ropa estaba muy lejos, así que no podía acceder al contenido del bolsillo de su saco.

Suspiró pensando en que tendría que dejarlo para el día siguiente, por ningún motivo quería soltarse y perder el calor del cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo. Los besos siguieron hasta que se fueron volviendo perezosos y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el ojimiel despertó con una oleada de placer en su cuerpo, cuando estuvo totalmente consciente, se dio cuenta a qué se debía y sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Kurt, qué haces?

\- No lo pude evitar – sonrió travieso – eres tan hermoso y condenadamente sexy, aun dormido logras volverme loco – sus ojos brillaron tornándose más oscuros y continuó con lo que hacía, provocando varios sonidos bastante indecentes en su novio.

\- Oh… Kurt… oh… sí… no… no pares… Kuuurt.

\- No pienso hacerlo – respondió con voz sensual, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

Terminaron haciendo el amor en la cama y en la ducha.

Luego de desayunar, Blaine fue a la habitación por un instante y regresó sonriente. Tomó de la mano al castaño y lo llevó al sofá, en donde se sentaron juntos.

\- Kurt, sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, cada día doy gracias por tenerte en mi vida. Son siete años los que llevamos juntos y cada uno de ellos ha sido maravilloso a tu lado, hemos tenido momentos difíciles de los que hemos tratado de aprender, pero definitivamente han sido más los buenos.

Desde el día en que te conocí, me di cuenta eras especial y cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita en la cafetería supe que eras el amor de mi vida. Muchos nos decían que no era amor, que era la novedad del momento y que no duraríamos y henos aquí después de todos estos años.

Cada día que pasa a tu lado es simplemente perfecto y maravilloso y no veo mi futuro sin ti, no veo mi vida sin ti.

\- Wow Blaine, eso es tan hermoso – suspiró – quisiera poder expresar de esa forma lo que siento por ti, pero no soy bueno con las palabras. Yo… eres todo para mí, todo, y trato de demostrártelo, pero siempre quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti… es que… me siento tan torpe…

\- No lo eres y no necesitas decir nada. Sé que me amas Kurt, me lo demuestras de muchas formas.

\- Quiero decirte cosas así de bonitas, pero yo…

\- Cada quien tiene su forma de ser y de expresar sus sentimientos. No eres de muchas palabras, eres más de acciones y amo cada cosa que has hecho para demostrarme tu amor – le sonrió.

Y es por estas cosas que me convenzo más. Sé que técnicamente es un formulismo, sin embargo quiero tener la dicha de poderte llamar mi esposo.

\- Blaine…

\- Deseo tanto esto – sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Matrimonio?

Sí, matrimonio. Así que Kurt, amor de mi vida – sacó del bolsillo la pequeña caja con el anillo – ¿Te casas conmigo?

\- Blaine… yo – estaba sin aliento – su rostro se tornó serio y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Kurt… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El castaño soltó el aire retenido y con voz temblorosa contestó…

\- No.


	6. Cap 6: No Está Bien

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Ok, tranquila amiga. Aquí tienes la actualización. Ahora respira.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Kurt tiene una forma de pensar muy diferente.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Sí, son tan lindos :)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ No, no es una broma. Kurt no quiere casarse y hoy sabrás sus motivos.

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Yes! Actualización doble!

Ya estrenaron su cama ;) Y se va conociendo más de sus vidas. Pronto se sabrán más detalles.

No estás nada mal con tus conjeturas. Me gusta tu forma analítica sobre todo lo que ocurre...

Oh! Cuando pusiste "Jordán" me hiciste acordar a una chica que conocí con ese nombre y que causó muchos problemas... No la había recordado en mucho tiempo. El mejor amigo de Blaine es "Jordan" (yórdan), un nombre americano que me encanta.

Sí, no te equivocaste. Blaine quiere unir su vida con su amor en matrimonio *-*

Exacto, Blaine merece un "Te amo" de vez en cuando por lo menos de parte de Kurt, porque realmente lo merece todo el tiempo.

El drama está apareciendo poco a poco. Jajaja, no soy malvada, en lo absoluto. Pero tengo que dejar el capítulo en suspenso. Sin embargo, aquí tienes ya la nueva actualización.

 _ *** jeny**_ Hoy sabrás la respuesta.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Son muy lindos ellos =) En este capítulo sabrás el por qué.

 _ *** msmaytemairena**_ Claro, no te preocupes. Jamás dejaré una historia incompleta. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"No Está Bien"**

* * *

.

Blaine sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, jamás esperó recibir esa respuesta. Tomando varias respiraciones para no perder la compostura, cerró la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo y en un susurro preguntó – ¿por qué?

\- Blaine, el matrimonio es algo tan tradicional como común en la actualidad. Muchas parejas se casan únicamente por el hecho de decir "estoy casado" – hizo comillas con los dedos – y no porque signifique algo importante. Y ni qué hablar de las parejas que se casan por conveniencia y las que lo hacen por obligación.

El matrimonio ya no es algo representativo del amor. Una pareja no necesita casarse para ser feliz y demostrarse lo que significan el uno para el otro. Míranos, somos un ejemplo de eso, llevamos juntos siete años y no hemos necesitado de un papel que diga que estamos casados.

Posó su mirada sobre el rostro de su novio y pudo ver la decepción absoluta, sus ojos estaban teñidos de tristeza y desilusión, sin ese brillo que habían tenido sólo unos minutos atrás.

\- Blaine, que no quiera casarme no significa que no desee pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo. Sabes que no puedo ver un sólo día de mi futuro sin que estés junto a mí.

\- Entiendo – respondió con la voz gruesa y apesadumbrada.

\- Por favor Blaine, no te pongas así. Déjame explicarlo de otra forma.

\- No tienes nada que explicar Kurt, está más que claro. Para ti el matrimonio no significa nada y ninguna cosa que digas va a hacer que deje de sentir este dolor en mi pecho, porque lamentablemente para mí significa más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

\- Cariño… – estiró su brazo para tocar el rostro del moreno, pero éste se apartó y se levantó del sofá.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, necesito la clave para una transacción. Blaine… ¡Blaine!

\- ¿Si?

\- Has estado perdido en tus pensamientos todo el día. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, no me puedes decir que no pasa nada y pretender que voy a creerte. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano – El moreno lo miró por unos segundos y eso fue suficiente para que Jordan lo supiera – Kurt no aceptó… ¡Wow! Lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien.

\- No, no lo está. Tú no estás bien.

\- No es el lugar para hablar de eso. Dime para qué me llamabas.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Necesito que ingreses la clave en la computadora para una transacción a la cuenta Marshall.

Blaine fue con él a donde estaba la máquina y sacó de su cartera el papel con la información, la digitó y entró al sistema – ¿Sólo vas a hacer eso?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque debo ingresar el tiempo en el que estarás usándola, una vez transcurrido la sesión se cerrará automáticamente.

\- ¡Oh! No tenía idea.

\- Imagínate que quedase abierta todo el tiempo, no tendría ningún objetivo que tuviese una clave.

\- Entiendo eso, lo que no sabía es que le ponías un tiempo determinado. Siempre preguntas lo que vamos a hacer, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que era por ese motivo, supuse que era para llevar un registro o algo así.

\- También. Llevo registro de absolutamente todo lo que se realiza en general, sobre todo en esa computadora. Y el tiempo lo pongo según lo que van a realizar. Por ejemplo, para hacer la transacción que quieres, no te toma más de diez minutos, así que ese es tu tiempo límite antes de que se cierre.

\- ¡Increíble! Pero me parece bien, es una buena medida de seguridad.

\- ¡Exacto! Listo, está activada.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Hablamos a la hora del almuerzo?

\- Mejor a la salida.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En el gran balcón con una hermosa vista a la ciudad, estaba el ojimiel sentado leyendo un libro. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y un beso fue depositado en su cabeza – Blaine, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así conmigo?

\- Así, ¿cómo?

\- Serio y distante. No eres así. Eres la persona más cariñosa del mundo. No entiendo por qué las cosas tienen que cambiar sólo por no tener un papel firmado. Eso no dictamina quienes somos ni nuestros sentimientos. No puedes tirar por la borda 7 años de relación por un pedazo de papel.

El ojimiel cerró su libro de un sólo golpe y se dio la vuelta, obligando al castaño a que lo soltara por el movimiento que hizo, y lo miró de frente – un pedazo de papel es lo que significa para ti, para mí simboliza mucho más que eso. Pero tienes razón, son muchos años juntos, no debería importarme que no quieras ser mi esposo.

\- Tu esposo – susurró – se escucha tan bonito en tus labios… sólo quisiera… – el moreno negó con la cabeza, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó – Esa no fue una sonrisa verdadera – lo tomó del rostro y lo besó – ese tampoco fue un beso real – protestó.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada que a Kurt le hizo recordar a los cachorritos cuando están perdidos – Blaine… – con sus pulgares le acarició el rostro – no quiero verte así cariño – lo volvió a besar suavemente hasta que él empezó a corresponderle.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- No sé cómo me convenciste de venir a esta fiesta Blaine, sabes que no me gustan, prefiero una reunión entre amigos.

\- Es entre amigos Kurt.

\- Claro, los amigos de los amigos del amigo del dueño de la fiesta.

\- Es el cumpleaños de Jordan, teníamos que venir, Además, todos nuestros amigos están aquí.

\- Bien – rodó los ojos.

\- Cambia esa carita mi amor y vamos a divertirnos – lo besó intempestivamente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Sentados con un grupo de amigos, la joven pareja conversaba amenamente. De pronto alguien hizo el comentario de lo bien que se veían juntos, el moreno sonrió feliz y tomó de la mano a su novio, entrelazando sus dedos. Pocos minutos después surgió otro comentario acerca de los años que llevaban como pareja, Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

\- ¿Qué haces? – se apartó enojado y todos los miraban expectantes.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Sabes muy bien que no me gustan las demostraciones públicas.

 **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt estaba tratando de mezclarse entre la multitud. A él no le gustaban en lo absoluto ese tipo de fiestas en donde hay más personas que las que uno puede contar, con música estridente rebotando contra las paredes y luces de neón por todo el lugar.

Caminaba hacia otro lado del salón, buscando un área donde no estuviesen fumando y se acercó a saludar a algunos conocidos cuando los escuchó hablando…

\- No entiendo cómo es posible que Blaine siga con Kurt después de todos estos años.

\- Te entiendo, Hummel es una buena persona, nadie lo niega, pero como pareja no sirve.

\- ¡Exacto! Blaine es demasiado bueno para él. Merece a alguien que sea igual de cariñoso y expresivo.

\- ¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo reaccionó y lo apartó porque le dio un pequeño beso? Después de 7 años juntos, eso es absurdo.

\- Anderson debería conseguir a alguien que sea un verdadero novio y a quien no le importe mostrarse con él en público.

El ojiazul no pudo seguir escuchando, se dio la vuelta y caminó a toda prisa tratando de encontrar la salida.

\- ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me tengo que ir Jordan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me siento bien.

\- Me doy cuenta, estás muy pálido ¿Y Blaine?

\- No lo sé, por algún lado debe estar. Si lo ves, dile por favor que me fui a casa.

\- Seguro. Espero que te recuperes.

\- Gracias.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que le pasa a Kurt?

\- Ni idea. Desde tu fiesta ha estado actuando muy raro, y a pesar de conocerlo tan bien, por primera vez no sé lo que le está ocurriendo.

Ayer lo sorprendí mirándome de una forma… estaba pensativo… tan… No puedo descifrar su mirada ni sus gestos últimamente. Me preocupa esta situación.

\- Trata de hacerlo hablar.

\- Lo he intentado, pero no me dice nada. Hoy probaré algo distinto.

\- Suerte amigo.


	7. Cap 7: Necesitas a Alguien Más

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Gracias! Me alegra que te tenga tan atrapada esta historia =)

Este final te dejará intrigada nuevamente...

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt está muy confundido ahora. Sí, es un buen chico, sólo que no es muy demostrativo en cuanto a sus afectos hacia Blaine.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Aquí tienes la actualización.

 ** _* Domi Criss Colfer_** Espero la estés disfrutando.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Las cosas se pondrán un poco complicadas.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Exacto, es una decisión de pareja y nadie más tiene por qué intervenir. Aunque Blaine soñaba con la boda y como él decía, poder llamar a Kurt esposo.

Mmm, creo que tu mano se alistará para unas buenas cahetadas .

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_** Blaine es dulce y amoroso, lamentablemente Kurt es más frío, así son sus personalidades, sin embargo se habían complementado durante años

Aunque es difícil cambiar quien eres, Kurt podría esforzarse un poco más. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, una relación es de dos y uno no puede adaptarse a todo lo que quiera el otro y no dar ni hacer nada a cambio.

Lo ocurrido en la fiesta lo hizo pensar y ya tomó una decisión.

Jajajaja, alguien una vez me dijo "el autocorrector es la peor invensión" xD

Yo igual soy muy analítica y observadora, así que estoy pendiente de cada cosa, cada detalle, etc y amo los reviews de ese tipo ;)

Creo que te voy a hacer sufrir un poco más, pero en el próximo capítulo te lo compenso =)

 ** _* Karen_** Kurt debería tomar lo que escuchó y usarlo en beneficio de su relación si lo considera necesario.

Así es, Blaine es muy entregado y ama a Kurt con toda su vida. Kurt también lo ama, sólo que no es de la clase de persona muy demostrativa ni afectiva :/

Muchas gracias por seguir cada una de mis historias!

Aquí tienes una nueva actualización. Un abrazo.

 ** _* msmaytemairena_** Totalmente de acuerdo! Las personas muchas veces hablan y emiten criterios sin conocer el trasfondo de las cosas.

Ellos se aman, si bien es cierto que Kurt no es tan expresivo y Blaine desearía que lo fuera, han tenido una buena relación y llevan juntos ya 7 años como resultado.

Así es, cada persona es un mundo y no podemos pretender que todos sean iguales a nosotros.

Kurt siempre ha sido muy reservado y es de aquellas personas que no les gusta mostrar su afecto en público y hay quienes no entienden eso y hasta como tú dices, les parece absurdo.

El tema de la homosexualidad es algo que a Kurt no le gusta comportirlo con otros. Él tiene muchas reservas en su vida y eso lo llevan a no ser tan demostrativo en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

 ** _* Areli Montes de Oca_** Mi hermosa chica brócoli! Gracias infinitas! Ya sabes, aquí poniéndole el corazón y todas las ganas a cada cosa que alegra que disfrutes cada historia! :3

No te equivocas en cuanto a Jordan...

Saludos y un abrazo enorme.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"Necesitas a Alguien Más"**

* * *

.Blaine llegó a su hogar y sintió nuevamente una extraña sensación en su pecho. Todo el día la había tenido pero no estaba seguro a qué se debía. Ahora estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Kurt y eso lo asustaba.

Buscó a su novio por todas partes hasta que lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama con las luces apagadas y siendo alumbrado nada más que por el brillo de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

\- Hola.

\- Hola – respondió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Por qué estás a oscuras?

\- Estaba pensando.

\- Sí, pero…

\- No necesitas tener la luz encendida para pensar.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

Palmeó en la cama para que el ojimiel se sentara a su lado. Una vez que lo hizo, respiró profundamente.

\- Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nosotros. No soy lo que necesitas Blaine. Mereces a alguien que sea capaz de demostrarte su amor en todo momento, alguien a quien no le importe darte un beso en público, alguien que te de su corazón sin reservas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que debemos terminar. Yo… no puedo ser diferente a como soy, es mi forma de ser, no soy tan expresivo como me gustaría, no puedo decirte palabras que quieres escuchar, quieres casarte y ni siquiera puedo darte eso.

Eres la persona más dulce, cariñosa, expresiva, amorosa, cursi, romántica y soñadora que he conocido en toda mi vida y yo no soy nada como eso. Es más, soy todo lo opuesto y no es justo. Realmente mereces alguien que sea como tú y ese no soy yo.

\- Kurt…

\- No, déjame terminar por favor, porque no creo poder volver a armarme de valor para decir todo esto. Eres lo más importante para mí, lo que más atesoro en este mundo y es por eso que te dejo ir. Lo que siento por ti es tan grande que sólo te deseo lo mejor, tu bienestar, tu felicidad y…

\- Y eso lo tengo contigo – lo tomó de las manos y trató de aclarar su garganta – Kurt, mírame. Eres el amor de mi vida, lo más valioso que tengo y te quiero conmigo siempre.

No importa si no puedes decir que me amas con esas palabras, me lo has demostrado de muchas formas durante todos estos años. No voy a negar que no me gustaría escucharlo, pero no necesitas hacerlo.

\- Eso no puede ser, necesitas a alguien que te demuestre su amor siempre.

\- Y tú lo haces. A tu manera, pero lo haces. Tal vez no usas muchas palabras, pero tus acciones hablan por sí solas. Por ejemplo cuando perdí mi trabajo por recorte de personal y me dijiste que no me preocupara por nada, que tú te encargarías de los todos los gastos y jamás me presionaste a conseguir algo nuevo. Al contrario, me decías que tuviese paciencia porque algo mejor llegaría y me motivabas todos los días.

O cuando estuve enfermo con ese virus y me cuidaste día y noche hasta que me recuperé, prácticamente no dormías, estabas pendiente de cada medicina, de tomarme la temperatura continuamente, te vomité encima en tres ocasiones y una de esas estabas usando uno de tus pantalones favoritos y pensé que te volverías loco por ello, sin embargo lo único que te importó es que me sentía mal y querías aliviarme de algún modo. Para mí eso habla acerca de lo mucho que me amas.

Y puedo decirte durante toda la noche cada cosa que has hecho con la cual me has demostrado tus sentimientos hacia mí. ¿Crees que si no me sintiera amado seguiríamos juntos después de siete años?

Hemos hecho muchos planes a futuro y eso sólo lo haces con la persona que sabes que quiere pasar el resto de tu vida.

\- Blaine, aunque no lo quieras admitir en este momento, añoras que sea más expresivo, más como tú. Aún tengo grabada en mi mente tu cara de decepción y tus ojos tan llenos de tristeza cuando te dije que no me quería casar contigo. Somos muy jóvenes todavía y necesitas de esas cosas que no te doy, de aquí a diez o quince años, vas a estar cansado de mí.

\- Nunca, jamás podría cansarme de ti. Eres la luz de mi vida.

\- A eso me refiero… siempre eres tan dulce y dices las cosas más hermosas y yo… yo, simplemente no puedo, no porque no quiera, sino que las palabras no salen.

La plática prosiguió durante varias horas, en las cuales Kurt le dijo que ya había hecho sus maletas para irse y Blaine le respondió que no se lo permitiría.

Lamentaciones, lágrimas, súplicas, reproches, corazones abiertos y expuestos en su totalidad se hicieron presentes durante la charla de la pareja.

\- Te amo Kurt, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y no importa si no me lo dices nunca, tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que necesito.

\- Blaine, yo… si te… – abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron.

\- No tienes que decir algo que no quieres – le dio un beso en la frente – sé que me amas y con eso me basta. Me lo dices con tu mirada, me lo dices con tus acciones, me lo dices por la forma en la que te preocupas por mí. Hay muchas formas de demostrar que amas a alguien, no sólo con palabras.

\- No es cierto – susurró – quiero ser más expresivo, es sólo que…

\- Shh, no necesitas decir más nada mi amor – sus labios se posaron sobre los de su amado de una forma suave y perfecta. Kurt correspondió el movimiento de inmediato en medio de un suspiro.

Los labios de Blaine se deslizaban sobre la piel del castaño, sus dientes rozando suavemente el blanco cuello, sus manos recorriendo ese cuerpo que adoraba mientras se empujaba desde atrás. Su pecho completamente pegado a la espalda de Kurt, quien tenía un brazo hacia atrás agarrándolo de la cintura.

El ojiazul giró la cabeza para capturar los labios de su novio a medida que los movimientos de ambos se volvían más rápidos, terminando en un grito ahogado dentro de la boca del otro.

Minutos después Kurt se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Blaine, el ojimiel lo envolvió con sus brazos y empezaron a besarse lentamente – te amo, te amo mucho, te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti, pero necesitas a alguien más.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca más.

\- Ya regreso.

\- No, no te vas – lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo.

\- Necesitamos limpiarnos.

\- No me importa amanecer hecho un desastre y todo pegajoso, no quiero soltarte.

\- Está bien. – le besó la punta de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Finalmente se durmió con la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y el rostro cerca de su cuello. Blaine hizo hasta lo imposible por permanecer despierto, pues tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba, se iría en cualquier momento, pero el sueño terminó venciéndolo.

Horas después, el moreno despertó y sintió sus brazos vacíos, abrió los ojos de golpe y Kurt no estaba. Se sentó y dirigió la mirada hacia donde habían estado las maletas la noche anterior y habían desaparecido.

\- No, no, no, nooo – supo de inmediato que su amado ojiazul se había ido.


	8. Cap 8: Lejos de Ti

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada! Triste pero cierto, fue la decisión de Kurt porque él quiere hacer lo mejor. Aquí tienes otro capítulo.

 _ *** jeny**_ Kurt piensa que esa es la mejor decisión.

 _ *** Camila Yupanqui**_ Lamentablemente Kurt actuó creyendo que era lo mejor alejarse de Blaine.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kurt está pensando en darle lo mejor a Blaine. Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *** Brenda Ledesma**_ No, por desgracia sí se fue. Creo que no pensó en lo que iba a significar el separarse y terminar de esa forma la relación.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ No llores! No te muereas!

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Te entiendo, pero esa fue la decisión de Kurt =(

 _ *** msmaytemairena**_ Kurt cree que es lo mejor que pudo hacer y que así Blaine tenga a alguien que sea capaz de expresarle su amor como merece.

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ la subasta de glee es un golpe al corazón =(

Clap clap clap *se llevanta y aplaude* Entendiste muy bien el punto de Kurt. A él le cuesta mucho demostrar lo que siente y luego de escuchar a aquellas personas y pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que Blaine merece a alguien mejor que él y sí, está sufriendo mucho porque lo ama y por amor actuó.

Hermosa y totalmente cierta esa frase, el corazón a la larga se cansa de esperar y es uno de los miedos que ahora tiene Kurt.

Exacto! ¿Qué pasará en el futuro cuando se de cuenta de tantas cosas que ha dejado pasar y con las que dice estar bien, pero que poco a poco van a ir y ya están pesando?

Oh sí! Cada una de mis historias trato de hacerlas lo más reales posibles, situaciones que son enfrentadas a diario por millones de parejas y que están reflejadas en Klaine y sus vidas.

Amo tus reviews tan analíticos! Así que no te preocupes si escribes un testamento, realmente disfruto leyéndolo y respondiendo. Aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo.

Un abrazo fuerte.

 _ *** CereceresDany**_ No me odies, la decisión fue de Kurt, él piensa que hizo lo mejor para Blaine.

 _ *** Areli Montes de Oca**_ Mi hermosa chica brócoli! Kurt tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero él estaba muy inseguro luego de lo que sucedió en esa fiesta.

Jordan... mmm... es cosa seria.

Saludos y un abrazo enorme.

 _ *** Vanesa**_ Nadie se esperaba que Kurt hiciera eso. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Klainer1**_ Fue un capítulo difícil, pero ellos son dos personas tan distintas que en algún momento se iba a presentar algún conflicto.

Exacto! Cuando dos personas se pertenecen, todo el universo confabula a su favor... aunque a veces demore.

 _ *** Karen**_ Kurt tomó esa decisión pensando en hacer lo mejor para Blaine.

Aquí tienes una nueva actualización.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Lejos de Ti"**

* * *

.

\- Kurt, esto no está bien. ¿Estás seguro?

\- No Jordan, no estoy seguro de nada, sólo de que Blaine necesita a...

\- A ti.

\- No puedo ser lo que él necesita cuando no le doy lo que quiere.

\- Blaine te ama con toda su vida. Lo que más desea es pasar a tu lado cada día de su existencia.

\- Y yo quiero eso también.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No entiendes lo difícil que es darme cuenta que no soy lo que necesita en su vida cuando él es lo más importante de la mía.

\- No seas terco, Blaine te ama.

\- Sé que me ama, jamás podría dudarlo, y yo a él, es por eso que esta decisión duele tanto. Él merece a alguien que sea capaz de darle todo el amor del mundo y que no tenga problemas con decírselo o demostrárselo en privado o en público.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, por ejemplo, Blaine es de los que llega y te abraza, te besa, no te suelta y es empalagoso como un dulce. Y está bien porque así es él, es su forma de ser. Al comienzo me incomodaba eso, sentía que me ahogaba cada vez que me abrazaba de esa manera, pero con el tiempo aprendí a aceptarlo y entender que él es así, es una de sus formas de demostrar que quiere a alguien y hasta terminó gustándome.

Pero yo no soy así, sí lo abrazo y lo beso, pero no me pego como chicle. Hay momentos como cuando estamos acostados o en el sofá viendo televisión en los que lo rodeo con mis brazos y él se apoya en mi hombro o en mi pecho, pero son momentos en los que me nace hacerlo, no es todo el tiempo. Y es que así es mi forma de ser.

\- Kurt, así como dices que al comienzo te resultaba difícil adaptarte a esos detalles de Blaine pero que con el tiempo terminaste aceptando y gustándote porque sabes que son parte de él, es exactamente lo mismo de su parte, sabe cómo eres y te ama así. Si no fuese de esa forma, no llevarían juntos siete años.

\- Sé que son siete años, pero aun así es poco, me refiero a que somos jóvenes, pero ¿qué pasará en el futuro? Seguramente se cansará y buscará a alguien que le de lo que quiere y no tiene en su hogar.

\- Puedes intentar se...

\- ¿Crees que no he tratado? Pero ya no depende de mí, no puedo cambiar quien soy o como soy.

\- Kurt...

\- Me tengo que ir Jordan, te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado. Necesitaba con quien desahogarme.

\- No tienes por qué quedarte en un hotel, sabes que esta es tu casa y...

\- Eres el mejor amigo de Blaine.

\- También soy tu amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo ponerte en medio de todo esto. Además, seguramente éste será uno de los primeros lugares en los que me busque. Gracias de nuevo por todo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, amigo, cambia esa cara, pareces un muerto viviente.

\- Así me siento Jordan. Ya son dos semanas desde que se fue y no he sabido nada de él. Me duele tanto que tomara esa decisión. No sabes como desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y no haberle mencionado que me dijera que me ama o haberle pedido matrimonio.

\- Anderson necesito acceso a la computadora para unos pagos.

\- Sí, enseguida voy – se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas de los ojos y respiró profundamente – tengo que concentrarme, estoy en el trabajo – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

\- No estás bien así.

\- Lo sé Jordan, pero necesito tratar de estar bien aquí. He puesto mal la clave en tres ocasiones esta semana y el jefe estaba enojado porque tuvo que hacer venir a los de seguridad en sistemas para que desbloquearan la máquina.

El día siguió transcurriendo y el ojimiel por más que trataba de concentrarse, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Ya le habían llamado la atención en varias ocasiones y se había equivocado en unas transacciones.

\- Blaine necesito que ingreses...

\- Jordan no soporto el dolor de cabeza, me quiero ir ya.

\- Faltan quince minutos para que sea la hora de salida, y entiendo que te sientas mal, pero...

\- Sí, sí, yo sé – se acercó a él – ¿puedes ingresar la clave?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí – sacó el papel con la información y se lo entregó.

\- Sí, claro. ¡Wow! ¡Gracias!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, eres mi mejor amigo, confío en ti. Sólo ten cuidado que nadie te vea ingresarla o me voy a meter en un gran problema.

\- Tranquilo, seré muy discreto.

\- Bien, voy al baño, necesito refrescarme.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine, hey. ¿Vas a ir a mi casa esta noche?

\- No creo, no tengo ganas de celebrar nada.

\- Pero es...

\- Es un mes y medio de que Kurt se fue.

\- Quedarte solo en casa es peor.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no estoy seguro. Si me animo a ir te aviso.

\- Bien, pero realmente espero que lo hagas, no ganas nada quedándote encerrado en tu casa. ¡Eso no lo hará volver!

\- Lo sé, es sólo que...

\- Nada Blaine, pensé que Kurt entraría en razón, pero no lo hizo. No puedes seguir sumergido en la depresión por él.

Te espero esta noche en mi casa, será una celebración sencilla entre amigos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El ojimiel daba vueltas por su hogar, a pesar de que habían tenido poco tiempo viviendo allí, ya estaba plasmado de recuerdos. Observó un sillón que tenían en un área que habían designado para hacer una pequeña sala de audiovisuales. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos acariciando suavemente los posa brazos.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Esta película me dio varias ideas – dijo el castaño sonriendo con picardía.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kurt se levantó y avanzó hacia donde estaba sentado su novio – hacer el amor en un sillón es tentador – la amplitud del mueble le permitió arrodillarse con las piernas a los costados de las del moreno y se inclinó para besarlo.

Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo, en cuestión de minutos sus manos estaban debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la blanca y tersa piel que tanto le fascinaba – ¿estás seguro que podemos hacerlo aquí?

\- Sí, podemos – llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de su amado.

Besos y caricias presentes en todo momento hasta que entrelazaron sus manos, jamás dejaban de hacerlo y culminaron con una diferencia de pocos segundos. Kurt cayó sobre el pecho de Blaine mientras trataba de regular su respiración y éste lo rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre – te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine se levantó y siguió caminando. En los últimos días había estado pensando en que tal vez él era el culpable de que Kurt se fuera, era muy demostrativo, demasiado empalagoso y seguramente el ojiazul se había cansado de eso.

Había crecido en una familia muy amorosa y unida, en donde no tenían ningún problema en mostrar su afecto y eso le encantaba. Soñaba con tener algún día alguien a quien amar y poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía con besos y muchas cosas que para la mayoría podrían resultar cursis, pero que a él le fascinaban.

Pensaba en cada momento vivido junto al castaño y se recriminaba por las veces en que fue demasiado expresivo.

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS Y PENSAMIENTOS ~**

Kurt estaba poniendo la ropa en la lavadora cuando él llegó y lo abrazó por detrás – eres tan sexy.

\- ¿Sexy por poner la ropa a lavar? ¿Qué es lo sexy? Como pongo el detergente o tal vez el suavizante o es que...

\- Tú eres sexy sin importar lo que hagas – le dio un beso en la espalda.

\- Blaine suéltame, no puedo poner las cosas así.

\- Sí puedes.

\- Vamos, resulta difícil.

\- No es cierto – lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y le dio muchos besos en la espalda y hombros.

 _Y ahí estaba siendo empalagoso y no permitiéndole a Kurt hacer las cosas tranquilo._

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban acostados en la cama conversando, con sus manos entrelazadas, de pronto se giró y lo contempló embelesado – te amo, te amo mucho, te amo tanto, te amo, te amo.

\- Yo igual, cariño.

\- Sí, pero es que te amo Kurt, te amo, realmente te amo y no me canso de decirte lo mucho que te amo.

 _Ya lo había dicho, pero seguía repitiéndolo una y otra vez como disco rayado._

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias, el castaño lo tenía abrazado y él había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Dejó de mirar al televisor y le besó el cuello a su novio.

\- Blaine...

\- ¿Qué? – seguía besándolo.

\- Estamos viendo...

\- Ya me aburrí, tu cuello es más interesante.

\- Basta.

\- No, no basta.

\- Blaine contrólate. Déjame escuchar lo que están diciendo.

\- Las noticias no son interesantes – hizo un puchero. Segundos después volvió a atacar el cuello del ojiazul.

\- Blaine, cariño. Por favor.

\- Por favor tú – esta vez cada beso fue acompañado por una frase: *te amo*... *te quiero*... *te necesito*... *eres mi vida*... *eres mi mundo*... *eres...

 _Una vez más lo había hecho, estaba siendo empalagoso y fastidioso. Kurt debía estar harto de eso, por eso se había ido._

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**


	9. Cap 9: Jordan

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Jordan"**

* * *

.

Jordan siempre había sido fan de ir a los casinos, hacer apuestas, cualquier cosa que según él representaba "dinero fácil" y había tratado de convencer a Blaine miles de veces para que lo acompañara, pero al ojimiel no le interesaba y terminaba dándole toda una cátedra sobre lo riesgoso que podía ser y cómo probablemente se quedaría sin dinero en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo al rubio le había ido bien en incontables ocasiones, pero también había tenido malas rachas, a las cuales no les prestaba atención ya que tenía el suficiente dinero como para darle igual si perdía unos miles.

A pesar de ser contador, jamás ha llevado un control de sus propios gastos, lo ganado y perdido en casinos y demás, lo que usa en las tarjetas de crédito, etc. Tanto Blaine como Kurt le habían aconsejado siempre que sea más cuidadoso, pero él se reía en cada ocasión y les contestaba que eso está bien para quienes viven de su salario, lo cual no era su caso.

Sentado viendo la televisión, empezó a revisar varios sobres que le llegaron en la mañana, la mayoría tenían un sello rojo en el frente y él sabía lo que eso significaba, los abrió uno a uno desconcertado y vio que se trataban de pagos vencidos de los servicios básicos y de sus tarjetas, lo cual consideró absurdo.

Empezó a realizar llamadas a las compañías para reclamar, pero en todas partes le confirmaron lo mismo, así que por primera vez, en años, decidió ingresar a su cuenta para revisar los movimientos efectuados.

\- No, no es posible – sonrió nervioso – debe ser un error – siguió revisando, trasferencias, depósitos, retiros, pagos, retiros, retiros, más retiros, gastos excesivos realizados con las tarjetas… Balance final: siete dólares con cuatro centavos.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, las manos le temblaban, no era posible, no estaba pasando. No podía haber gastado todo el dinero que tenía, no tenía sentido, siempre tuvo dinero suficiente como para no preocuparse de su futuro, trabajaba porque le gustaba lo que hacía más no porque lo necesitara.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Otra semana empezaba y Jordan esperaba ansioso a que Blaine llegase, los minutos se le hacían eternos. Finalmente lo vio entrar a la oficina y prácticamente brincó sobre él.

\- Amigo, no te pregunto cómo te va, porque luces terrible. ¡Mira esas ojeras! ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a seguir haciendo esto? Es que no entiendo a Kurt… – el moreno hizo un gesto de tristeza – En fin, lo lamento, no estoy siendo de ayuda.

\- Realmente te agradecería que no menciones el tema aquí, ya bastante tengo con…

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero me duele verte así – le dio un abrazo cálido – Vas a estar bien, eres fuerte Blaine, vas a superarlo.

\- No quiero superarlo, quiero a Kurt de regreso – caminó hacia su escritorio y luego de unos segundos volteó intrigado – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Necesito pedirte un favor.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, dime.

Se acercó a su amigo como buscando que nadie más pudiese escucharlo, aunque ellos fueran los únicos en la oficina – necesito que me prestes dinero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me escuchaste.

\- Sí, te escuché. No fue un qué porque no oí, sino un qué porque ¿desde cuándo necesitas que alguien te preste?

\- Amm, hay un problema con mi cuenta y tengo que solucionar eso con el banco – mintió – por alguna razón me la han bloqueado y no puedo hacer nada. Verás tengo que pagar mis deudas y…

\- Entiendo. Espero que puedas solucionarlo pronto. ¿Y cuánto necesitas?

\- Debo pagar los servicios básicos y mis tarjetas.

\- Está bien – sacó su cartera y se disponía a tomar varios billetes.

\- Son $8.000 dólares.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿$8.000 dólares? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

\- No lo es, sabes que tengo un alto estilo de vida. Eso es para esta semana, porque la próxima semana debo pagar otra tarjeta, pero ahí no es tanto el importe, sólo $3.000 dólares.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que gastas $11.000 dólares mensuales? ¿Quién rayos gasta esa cantidad de dinero?

\- Los ricos, los famosos, los…

\- Ok, obviamente no tengo esa cantidad de dinero, porque yo sí trabajo por mi salario. Te puedo prestar una parte, además, dijiste que es un problema en tu cuenta y que debes ir al banco a desbloquearla, eso es rápido. Lo puedes hacer hoy a la hora del almuerzo y ya vas a disponer de tu dinero.

\- Amm… es… lo que pasa… tengo mucho trabajo toda la semana y no voy a poder hacerlo. Tal vez tenga que esperar hasta el fin de semana para acercarme al banco y los pagos los debo realizar a la brevedad posible.

\- Entiendo, también tengo mucho trabajo, pero no dispongo de esa cantidad Jordan.

\- Hazme un cheque, no tienes el dinero contigo, pero sí en tu cuenta.

\- Sabes que estoy gastado con todo lo que invertí en el piso, los muebles, decoraciones, etc. Te puedo ayudar con la mitad, de verdad lo lamento pero es todo lo que puedo…

\- Sí, sí. Eso está bien. Ya veré cómo consigo lo demás, pero la mitad es mucho ya. ¡Gracias!

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Me das el cheque?

\- No tengo la chequera aquí Jordan, ¿para qué iba a traerla? La tengo en casa, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

\- ¡Oh!

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Al llegar la noche y ya en su cama, al igual que lo había hecho cada día desde que Kurt se había ido, le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que vuelva y diciéndole que tenían que hablar y que podían arreglar sus problemas.

Y como cada noche, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Mediados de semana y Blaine sentía que se volvía loco, en la casa todo le recordaba a Kurt, soñaba con él la mayoría de las noches, lo cual no ayudaba, en la oficina hicieron un cambio en las máquinas y el sistema, ahora todos tendrían acceso a las cuentas desde sus propias computadoras, aunque debían seguir requiriendo su autorización para hacerlo.

Esto significaba más trabajo para él, porque al final ya no tenía que revisar la máquina que solía ser la que se utilizaba para los movimientos, sino que debía hacerlo con todas. El experto en sistemas le explicaba como accesar desde su ordenador al de los demás, como controlarlos, como bloquearlos y un sin número de cosas de las cuales no había entendido ni la mitad.

Nunca había tenido problema en aprender algo nuevo, pero esta vez sentía como si le estuviesen hablando en chino. Su jefe al notar lo confundido que estaba con todo, decidió que debería ir a un seminario sobre redes y sistemas después de la hora de salida o los fines de semana, y eso era lo que menos quería. Su cabeza, la cual no dejaba de doler últimamente, no estaba para seguirla saturando.

\- Blaine, déjame ayudarte. Sabes que soy excelente en esto. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Sí, Jordan era un experto en todo lo que tenía que ver con computadoras, desde el uso de programas básicos hasta contables y financieros. Sabía de redes, de sistemas, de programación.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que ahora que la empresa iba a trabajar de esa forma, él podría hacerse cargo de todo y recibir un ascenso, por lo tanto un jugoso aumento, pero luego recordó que para eso debía quitarle el puesto a su amigo y sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento.

\- No tienes por qué hacerte cargo de mis cosas, estoy batallando con esto, pero voy a aprender.

\- Sólo déjame ayudarte. Tienes mucho encima.

El moreno suspiró rendido porque sabía que era cierto, así que decidió sólo por esa ocasión darle los datos de varias de las cuentas de las que él estaba a cargo.

\- Necesito que me des acceso o la clave. Yo me encargo.

Blaine le entregó el papel con la información disimuladamente y Jordan tuvo acceso a algo que abrió sus ojos más grandes que dos platos. Su amigo manejaba cuentas multimillonarias, él sabía que el ojimiel tenía las cuentas más importantes, pero nunca imaginó que estuviese a cargo de tales cantidades de dinero.

"Estas empresas tienen tanto flujo de efectivo que jamás notarían si les faltasen un par de millones" – pensó y su sangre se heló ante la idea. Volteó a ver al moreno que trabajaba a todo lo que daba, su mejor amigo de la infancia, con quien había compartido tantas cosas en la vida y quien confiaba en él ciegamente, al punto de haberle dado algo tan importante y delicado como la clave que permitía accesar al dinero de las más grandes compañías del país.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el ojimiel trayéndolo a la realidad.

\- No, sólo estoy preocupado por ti. No quisiera que fueras a enfermarte o algo así – eso era muy cierto, su amigo le preocupaba mucho, pero no era lo que estaba pasando por su mente precisamente en ese momento.


	10. Cap 10: No Quiero Lastimarte

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Blaine está sufriendo por la ausencia de Kurt y ahora tiene ideas que lo atormentan.

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** Así es, pero están tomando decisiones equivocadas.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Blaine está pasando por un mal momento y Jordan no hace las cosas más fáciles.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Jordan está involucrado en toda la historia.

 ** _* ElizabethHumme_ l** Lamentablemente Kurt tomó una decisión que los tiene en esta situación a los dos. Blaine sufre por la separación y al no saber nada de él.

Blaine tiene demasiada presión ahora en el trabajo y está confiando algo muy importante a Jordan por ser su mejor amigo desde la infancia y es imposible no creer en él.

Exacto! Ellos son como son y así siempre funcionó su relación, pero si algo estaba cambiando era más que necesario que lo platicaran para que lo resolvieran. Debo decir que Kurt no debió tomar esa decisión solo, es algo de dos y tenía que sentarse a hablar con Blaine. Ahora los dos tienen ese conflicto al sentir que no son lo que el otro necesita cuando han estado bien durante siete años y se culpan por la ruptura.

Así es, Blaine viene de una familia muy cariñosa y afectiva, que no tiene problema en demostrar sus sentimientos (se parece a la mía) y él aprendió eso, para Blaine no hay nada de malo en mortrar su amor en todas las formas posibles. Respecto a Kurt, ya se sabrá acerca de su familia.

Gracias a ti por tus increíbles reviews! Realmente amo todo el análisis que haces.

Ahora, con respecto a Jordan, está frente a una gran tentación, está acostumbrado a tener dinero y gastar a manos sueltas, siempre ha sido su estilo de vida y ahora las deudas se le vienen encima y no tiene como solventarlas.

De preocuparse por su amigo, lo hace, sin embargo sus propios problemas lo están llevando a ponerse por encima de todo. Estás muy acertada en tus apreciaciones, algo grande se aproxima y esa clave estará involucrada en el asunto.

Hoy sabrás de Kurt, regresa a escena a partir de este capítulo.

¡Oh! ¿Klaine suicida? Jamás he leído fics de ese tipo.

Blaine sufre demasiado al enviarle cada noche a Kurt mensajes y no recibir respuesta, pero finalmente la va a conseguir.

Recibí la notificación y cuando quise revisar me decía que no había nada o.O jajaja y yo ¿? Ahora todo tiene sentido jajaja xD

No eres la única que desconfía de Jordan o ha visto algo de él que no les agrada.

Gracias por amar mi historia y por el apoyo que le estás dando! :3

Pronto vendrán las nuevas, ahora tengo 5 historias que les estoy dando. Tengo que hacerme tiempo para poderles cumplir con todas C:

Besos y abrazos.

 ** _* Klainer1_** Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 ** _* misaki-jeevas003_** La tentación que tiene en frente Jordan es grande.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt piensa que hace lo mejor. Jordan está pensando en cosas que no debería.

 ** _* Karen_** Por desgracia Blaine cree que ha sido el culpable por ser demasiado cariñoso y expresivo.

Las decisiones que toman son difíciles. Jordan está tentado y puede fallarle a su amigo de toda la vida.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Lamentablemente Blaine cree que tiene la culpa de que Kurt se haya ido =(

Jordan se está metiendo donde no debe.

 ** _* AndyDiazOlivares_** Aquí tienes la actualización.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"No Quiero Lastimarte"**

* * *

.

Faltaban diez días para Navidad, todo el mundo en completa algarabía, canciones, luces, adornos por doquier, pero Blaine no tenía ánimos para nada.

Por lo general en esa fecha se pasaba con Kurt en los centros comerciales haciendo infinidad de compras, decorando y demás. El ojiazul amaba esa festividad y Blaine amaba verlo tan feliz y entusiasmado.

Ahora estaba totalmente apesadumbrado pues iba a ser la primera vez en siete años en que no estarían juntos.

Tomó su celular antes de meterse a la cama y empezó a escribir:

 _Kurt, sé que debes estar cansado de mis mensajes y que no te he dado un respiro. Nunca ha sido mi intención atosigarte ni molestarte, sólo así soy. Te amo y no puedo evitar querer abrazarte, tenerte a mi lado, llenarte de besos, sentir tu olor y…_

 _Finalmente entendí que no quieres estar conmigo y fui yo quien lo causó. Lamento haberte orillado a eso… Pero si me das la oportunidad, voy a tratar de cambiar… Yo… haría todo por ti. Te amo._

 **ღ**

El ojiazul recibió el mensaje y presionó el teléfono contra su pecho por varios segundos. Sollozó y secó unas lágrimas que corrieron desde sus ojos hasta la nuca, antes de abrir una aplicación de texto en donde tenía algo escrito, lo leyó varias veces y luego copió lo que tenía ahí y se lo envió por mensaje a Blaine.

 **ღ**

El ojimiel estaba abrazado a su almohada tratando de dormir, el dolor de cabeza lo mataba y eso dificultaba bastante el conseguirlo. Escuchó un repiqueteo en la mesita de noche, abrió los ojos y vio su teléfono vibrando. Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que Kurt le hubiese contestado, pero sabía que no iba a suceder.

El dispositivo volvió a vibrar, retumbando en el silencio de la noche, por lo que rodó los ojos y estiró el brazo para tomarlo. La luz brillante molestaba sus ojos, hizo una mueca y trató de leer de qué era la notificación.

Vio el nombre del castaño y su corazón se aceleró. Después de casi dos meses, por primera vez le contestaba. No pudo evitar emocionarse y al mismo tiempo sentirse nervioso. Encendió la lámpara del costado y se dispuso a leer.

 _Blaine_

 _Sé que me fui de la peor forma y cada día que pasa me siento mal por eso, pero no sabía cómo más podría hacerlo. Estoy consciente de lo difícil que debió ser despertar y estar solo, no sólo en la cama sino también darte cuenta que me había ido de la casa. No quería lastimarte, jamás fue mi intención, sólo era la única manera que encontré para que no sufrieras a futuro._

 _También sé que mereces una explicación y te la doy a continuación._

 _He estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación, todo lo que hemos vivido durante estos años, la clase de persona que eres y la clase de persona que soy, somos tan distintos y sí, lo hemos sabido desde el comienzo. A pesar de que todos decían que no duraríamos, de algún modo lo hicimos, aunque debo agregar que al comienzo tampoco creí que lo lograríamos, pero supimos acoplarnos al otro y aceptar las pequeñas y grandes diferencias._

 _Estoy consciente de que no podemos ser iguales, cada persona es un mundo, por lo tanto no existen dos seres humanos idénticos. Pero a veces las desigualdades pueden convertirse en factores negativos, sobre todo en una relación._

 _Con mucha tristeza me he dado cuenta que no soy lo que necesitas en tu vida, mereces a alguien mejor, una persona capaz de darte amor de la misma forma en la que tú lo das._

 _Te puedo asegurar que no ha sido una decisión fácil de tomar, pero es la mejor, porque es preferible terminar ahora y no cuando pasen más años y sufras por mi culpa y termine rompiéndote el corazón._

 _Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y tienes todo el derecho de recorrer el mundo para encontrar a alguien casi igual de bueno, y digo casi, porque jamás habrá nadie como tú._

 _Y no se trata de que no te quiera, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero tu amor por mí es tan grande y especial que nunca podré corresponderlo como mereces._

 _Así que este es el final. Con este mensaje me despido para siempre. Lo correcto sería hacerlo personalmente y mirándote a los ojos, pero no puedo… Simplemente no puedo mirarte y decir adiós, por eso lo hago por este medio. No es lo ideal, pero es la única forma en la que puedo despedirme sin romperme frente a ti y sin ver tus hermosos ojos inundados en dolor._

 _Gracias por siete años maravillosos, te aseguro que jamás los voy a olvidar y siempre llevaré cada recuerdo grabado en la piel y tu amor fundido en mi corazón._

 _Kurt._

Blaine lo leyó una y otra vez, cada palabra perforando su alma porque su corazón ya estaba roto en miles de pedazos y esparcidos por todas partes. En medio de un llanto copioso, aventó el teléfono lejos estrellándose contra una de las paredes del dormitorio.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt daba vueltas por la habitación del hotel, extrañaba demasiado a ¿su novio? o ¿su ex novio? Probablemente la segunda opción era la correcta, aunque nunca definieron su situación, él sólo se fue dejándolo dormido después de haber hecho el amor.

Detestaba haberse ido de esa forma, pero no podría hacerlo con Blaine despierto y mirándolo a la cara. Sabía que le debía una explicación acerca de su decisión y había estado escribiendo un mensaje poco a poco cada día hasta que sintió que cubría todos los aspectos.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que se había armado de valor para enviarle ese mensaje y esperaba impaciente una respuesta que tal vez no recibiría. Nada le aseguraba que el ojimiel iba a contestar, y no sabía si realmente quería que lo hiciera o no.

Su celular sonó de pronto, lo tomó para revisar y vio la notificación de un mensaje de Blaine. Lo abrió nervioso sin saber qué iba a encontrar. Para su sorpresa no había nada, ninguna palabra, el mensaje estaba completamente vacío pero contenía una canción adjunta, la cual el ojiazul descargó de inmediato con ansias y con miedo, porque estaba seguro que esa canción diría lo que Blaine estaba sintiendo.

Presionó el botón _play_ para escucharla y al terminar, sintió que se había quebrado en millones de pedazos.

.

 _Que no quieres lastimarme…_

 _Que no era tu intensión…_

 _Que jamás imaginaste_

 _que llegaríamos hasta hoy,_

 _Que es mejor terminar todo_

 _para que no sufra tu amor._

 _._

 _Lo hubieras pensado_

 _cuando me miraste_

 _con esa sonrisa_

 _que me hizo temblar._

 _Y antes de decir la frase_

 _que me hizo sentir_

 _que yo era algo especial._

 _._

 _Antes de que con tu suéter_

 _quitaras el frio de mi soledad._

 _Antes de robarme un beso_

 _y encender mi cuerpo_

 _y no poder parar._

 _._

 _No querías lastimarme…_

 _._

 _Que no es porque no me quieres..._

 _Que merezco algo mejor..._

 _Y prefieres irte antes_

 _de romperme el corazón._

 _._

 _Lo hubieras pensado_

 _cuando me atrapaste_

 _en las cuatro paredes_

 _de tu habitación._

 _Cuando bajaste mis defensas_

 _y me hiciste frágil_

 _con esa canción._

 _Antes de cerrar la puerta_

 _y dejarme nervioso_

 _y sin respiración._

 _._

 _Antes de entrar en mis sueños_

 _y cambiar mi rumbo_

 _hacia tu dirección._

 _._

 _No querías lastimarme…_

 _._

 _Dices que me vaya ahora_

 _que aún estoy a tiempo,_

 _que puedo escapar._

 _Que vas a soltar mi mano_

 _para que yo corra hacia mi libertad._

 _._

 _Dime quién te dio el derecho_

 _de tomarte a pecho_

 _el quererme salvar._

 _No puedes hacer más daño_

 _y si estoy contigo,_

 _es que yo quiero estar._

 _._

 _No querías lastimarme…_

 _._

 _No querías lastimarme…_

 _._

 _¡Me querías matar!_

* * *

Les dejo dos preguntas para el siguiente capítulo:

 **1.** ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Kurt luego de haber escuchado la canción?

 **2.** ¿Serán la necesidad de Jordan y la tentación más fuertes que su lealtad a Blaine?


	11. Cap 11: Sucesos Inesperados - Parte 1

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Hoy les doy dos finales ;)

 _ *** GleeKBattlestairs206**_ Definitivamente se le rompió el corazón. Esa canción le llegó directo y lo hizo pensar mucho.

Eso es muy cierto y más por el estilo de vida al que está acostumbrado y que ahora se ve amenazado.

Ambos la han pasado muy mal, pero las cosas van surgiendo y toman su rumbo.

Muchas gracias! Les dejo actualización doble =)

 _ *** msmaytemairena**_ Muy buenas observaciones las tuyas y bastante acertadas también. Hoy descubrirás lo que sucede con Kurt en este capítulo doble.

 _ *** jeny**_ Lamentablemente Kurt sigue pensando que lo hace por el bien de Blaine.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Definitivamente esa canción hizo cambiar algo en Kurt.

A Jordan cada vez se le abren más los ojos.

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Te entiendo, me ha pasado eso y terminas queriendo mandar todo al caracho u.u

Jajajaja amenazaste de muerte a los de Wattpad xD Eso! Una mujer decidida! Jajajaja.

Todo puede pasar en mis historias, además de que ésta no se centra en la separación de ellos. Si lees la sinopsis verás que todo gira en otra dirección.

Oh sí, Kurt decidió terminar con la relación y lo hizo de una forma poco ortodoxa y además muy dolorosa =(

Aww, eso es muy cute... ya me los imaginé corriendo bajo la nieve, pidiéndose perdón y diciéndose que se aman *-*

Hoy sabrás un poco más sobre el pasado de Kurt.

Jajajajaja, siempre me haces reír, sobre todo porque nada más lejos de la verdad. Cuando me siento a esribir, sólo dejo volar mi imaginación y escribo y escribo hasta que concluyo la idea con la que empecé. A veces van a contener drama, otras veces romance, momentos inesperados, etc.

Me imagino, porque sí he leído historias en las que te mantienen en ese estado, aunque no tengan nada que ver con la temática del suicidio.

En cierto punto hubiera sido mejor, pero por otro lado Blaine ahora sabe a qué atenerse y no estará enviando más mensajes suplicando que vuelvan.

¿Por qué no se llevan tu cel y Wattpad? Una lap es necesaria... No podría terminar mis historias si escribiera desde el celular x.x

Sí, 5 historias y 3 en camino... No sé cómo no se me cruzan las ideas jajaja. Amo escribir, me apasiona hacerlo y soy feliz entregándoles historias diferentes. Jajaja, si tus reviews son la forma de acosar, entonces acósame jajaja xD

Wow! Qué apreciación la tuya! Deberías escribir historias! Lo de Kurt fue tan acertado en muchos aspectos y ahora él ha tomado una decisión luego de días de reflexión...

Lo de Jordan, bueno... qué forma la tuya de atinarle! !Bravo! *clap * clap * clap.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Están pasando por momentos difíciles, pero las cosas van siguiendo su curso ;)

* * *

 _Gracias a todas por responder las preguntas, la respuesta a la primera la tendrán en esta actualización doble._

 _Lo que va a pasar con Jordan se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Sucesos Inesperados"**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

.

Kurt lloraba amargamente, cada frase, cada línea, cada palabra de esa canción lo había herido, quemado, destrozado. Blaine se sentía de esa forma tan horrible y era por su culpa.

Él lo había enamorado y luego abandonado, él se negaba a contestarle las llamadas y posteriormente los mensajes, él había dada por terminada la relación vía telefónica. Se sentía horrible saber que le estaba causando tanto daño y dolor al hombre que amaba, porque sí, lo amaba y por eso tomó la decisión de alejarse de él y darle la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien más.

Esa noche no pudo hacer más que llorar y llorar mientras escuchaba una y otra vez aquella dura canción.

Días después se encontraba analizando toda la letra, no sabía si lo hacía por auto torturarse, porque quería entender el sentir de su ahora ex novio o porque necesitaba comprender lo que había hecho mal, creyendo que hacía lo correcto.

"Que no quieres lastimarme… Que no era tu intensión". Absolutamente lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era lastimarlo de ninguna forma, pero es lo que había terminado haciendo. Pensó en cómo se hubiese sentido él si las cosas fuesen al revés y tomó conciencia del dolor que le provocó al ojimiel.

"Que no es porque no me quieres… Que merezco algo mejor… Y prefieres irte antes

de romperme el corazón". ¡Oh sí! Kurt quería a Blaine más que a nada ni a nadie y por eso deseaba lo mejor para él y estaba consciente de que él no era lo mejor y eso dolía, dolía entenderlo, dolía amar a alguien y no poder estar a su lado por no considerarse lo suficientemente bueno para esa persona. Y ahora también dolía el hecho de que no quiso romperle el corazón y fue lo que terminó haciendo.

"Dime quién te dio el derecho de tomarte a pecho el quererme salvar". Eso fue como una bofetada. Se daba cuenta de que efectivamente su objetivo había sido salvar a Blaine, salvarlo del desamor, del dolor, del sufrimiento, pero no era una decisión que le competía. En todo caso, debía haber hablado con el moreno y llegar juntos a una conclusión y no hacer las cosas a su modo.

"Y si estoy contigo, es que yo quiero estar". Blaine estaba con él porque lo amaba, porque quería, porque tenían muchos sueños y metas que implicaban al otro de una u otra forma, porque habían planificado toda una vida juntos. Y ahora él había desechado todo como si fuese una bola de papel inservible que se avienta al cesto de la basura.

"No querías lastimarme… Me querías matar". No pudo más, al pensar en esa frase se desmoronó por completo. Tal vez se equivocó, tal vez a Blaine no le importaban ciertos detalles mientras estuviesen juntos, tal vez…

Si antes estaba confundido y herido, ahora lo estaba diez veces más.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Por qué tan solo? ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando la silla que estaba frente al moreno, quien se encontraba en la cafetería de la empresa, y éste asintió con la cabeza. – Luces terrible, deberías cuidarte, has bajado de peso, estás muy ojeroso, tus ojos están rojos la mayor parte del tiempo, no te has afeitado en días y debo decir que es la primera vez que pasa algo así en los años que llevo de conocerte.

\- No me he sentido bien últimamente. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Te he escuchado decir eso muchas veces y no está bien. No es que quiero ser alarmista, pero un dolor de cabeza continuo no es algo bueno y deberías ir a un médico, aunque bien podría tratarse por lo poco que duermes y el exceso de stress que estamos teniendo en la oficina con eso del nuevo sistema y que la empresa se está ampliando.

\- Lo sé Matt, entiendo que toda empresa debe modernizarse constantemente y hacer toda clase de cambios positivos, pero es demasiado y mi cabeza no lo resiste.

\- La verdad es que tú tienes el mayor peso con todos estos cambios porque no sólo tienes que aprender lo que es nuevo para ti y el trabajo que realizas, sino que como superior nuestro, te toca aprender lo que todos hacemos y la forma en que funciona ese bendito sistema, que para ser honesto, me está costando también adaptarme y entender del todo.

Creo que el jefe está siendo injusto al presionarte tanto y enfadarse contigo cuando te equivocas en algo porque todos estamos cometiendo errores y seguirá siendo así hasta que hayamos aprendido correctamente el funcionamiento de todo.

Blaine resopló rodando los ojos – lo sé, pero él piensa que debo ser perfecto.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando te conviertes en la mano derecha del jefe. De algún modo espera que seas una especie de máquina que nunca va a fallar.

\- Lo sé y es frustrante.

Un silencio se instaló por alrededor de 30 segundos, entonces Matt volvió a hablar – Pero no es lo único que te tiene mal, tú estás así por Kurt. – el moreno abrió los ojos en sorpresa – Sí, sé lo de tu ruptura con él, de hecho, varios en la oficina lo sabemos y es que te hemos escuchado hablar sobre eso con Jordan.

"Genial" – pensó el ojimiel, ahora resulta que su vida privada era la comidilla en su lugar de trabajo.

\- Si me permites que te lo diga, sé que amas a Kurt y que estás atravesando por un momento difícil, pero deberías tratar de superarlo y seguir adelante. Con todo el respeto del mundo te digo que él no te merece. No creo que Kurt te ame lo suficiente y no es justo que sufras por…

\- ¡Basta! No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida personal ni a opinar sobre lo que me ocurre, mucho menos a juzgar a Kurt.

\- No lo digo con mala intención Blaine. Siempre he pensado que eres una persona estupenda y mereces a alguien mejor. Y para que lo sepas, no soy el único que lo cree así. Todos en la oficina opinan lo mismo y no entienden cómo seguían juntos.

Blaine lo miró molesto y sin decir una palabra se levantó y se fue dejando su comida casi intacta sobre la mesa y a Matt con la boca abierta.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Blaine.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Lo lamento Jordan, estoy de malas en este momento.

\- Entiendo eso, pero deberías controlarte, supongamos que quien se hubiese acercado a ti fuese el jefe o un supervisor o…

\- Sí, ya entendí. Tienes razón.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Luego te cuento. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

\- Tengo que hacer una transacción y dos transferencias, pero – se acercó para que nadie fuese a escuchar – la clave no agarra, me salió un mensaje de que era incorrecta.

\- Es que la cambié.

\- ¿Hiciste qué? ¿Por qué?

\- La cambié, con este nuevo sistema puedo cambiar la clave cuando considere necesario hacerlo y entre las cosas que me han estado enseñando es que debo renovarla cada cierto tiempo por seguridad.

\- ¡Oh! Ah… bueno… entiendo… claro, es lógico. Amm, necesito acceder al sistema para…

\- Sí, seguro. Ya lo hago – sacó el papel de su cartera, ingresó al programa en la computadora y empezó a digitarla – ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar? Ah y necesito los códigos de cada cosa que vas a hacer.

\- Cierto, ahora se usan códigos.

\- ¡Esto apesta! – exclamó el moreno rodando los ojos. Su amigo le entregó la información y escribió todo – listo, puedes trabajar.

\- Gracias. Amm, Blaine, ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy. Sólo me das la clave y yo me encargo – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

\- Sí Jordan, gracias. Pero tengo que tratar de hacerlo por mí mismo, si no, nunca voy a aprender.

\- Claro.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¡Anderson! – exclamó el jefe furioso.

\- ¿Si?

\- No sé qué rayos te pasa, pero ingresaste mal tres códigos y ahora tenemos un bloqueo general en las máquinas.

Así como su jefe era bueno y antes solía halagarlo y felicitarlo delante de los demás, también tenía su carácter y no le importaba llamarle la atención o hacerlo quedar mal frente a sus compañeros.

\- No puede ser, reviso bien los códigos antes de tipearlos.

\- Pues no lo estás haciendo bien, o te faltan lentes, tal vez no te concentras… No lo sé la verdad, lo único que sé es que ahora tengo a todos de brazos cruzados porque el sistema bloqueó cada una de las computadoras y fue por tu culpa.

Y voy a tener que llamar al departamento técnico para que envíen a alguien a resolver esto y eso significa tiempo y dinero perdido, dinero que voy a descontar de tu sueldo para que lo vayas sabiendo.

Blaine recorrió con la mirada el lugar y todos tenían los ojos clavados en él y murmuraban. Se sentía cansado y enfermo de esa situación, tenía ganas de renunciar pero no podía hacerlo porque necesitaba el dinero, sin embargo estaba llegando al límite.

En ese momento no sabía si gritar o llorar, la cabeza lo mataba, se sentía además débil, fatigado, aturdido y su jefe no dejaba de vociferar.

Jordan se dirigía a la oficina del jefe para entregarle unos papeles que necesitaban de su firma cuando se quedó estático ante la escena, buscando una forma de ayudar a su amigo, se acercó e interrumpió.

\- Si usted me permite, yo puedo ayudar con el problema. De hecho, no es algo tan grave, sólo se necesita la clave maestra y una información que seguramente le dejaron cuando hicieron la instalación del sistema.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ayudar?

\- Verá, yo sé de programas de seguridad, redes, sistemas, programación y demás. Es una de mis pasiones. Sólo necesito acceso a la máquina de Blaine que es la principal y los datos que le pedí.

\- ¿Y puedes desbloquear las máquinas?

\- Seguro.

\- Ya te doy lo que me dejaron, y veremos si es cierto – le dijo a su secretaria que le trajese la carpeta con la información y se la entregó.

Blaine se hizo a un lado y Jordan empezó a trabajar, en cuestión de minutos había resuelto el problema – Listo jefe, las máquinas ya están habilitadas y todo funcionando.

\- ¿No tengo que llamar al departamento técnico?

\- Para nada, el problema está resuelto.

El hombre se quedó pensativo – quiero que pases por mi oficina a la hora de la salida.

\- Ah, sí, seguro. Ahí estaré.

\- Gracias – susurró el ojimiel.

\- Tranquilo, para eso somos los amigos.

 **ღ**

Al día siguiente, Blaine recibió una notificación indicándole que debía salir de la oficina privada que tenía porque ahora iba a ser ocupada por Jordan ya que él sería quien se encargaría de todo.

Por un momento el moreno no entendió, hasta que vio a sus compañeros felicitando a su amigo por el ascenso y fue cuando procesó la información. A él lo habían destituido de su cargo y Jordan lo había obtenido.

 **ღ**

\- Te juro que yo no hice nada para que me dieran tu puesto – le dijo al ojimiel en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar – tú escuchaste cuando el jefe me citó en su oficina y ahí me habló sobre estar maravillado por mis conocimientos y lo útiles que le serían a la empresa, luego me ofreció un ascenso. No fue hasta cuando firmé el contrato que me di cuenta que me habían dado tu puesto.

\- Bien por ti.

\- Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

\- Buena suerte – fue lo último que Blaine pronunció antes de darse la vuelta y terminar de recoger sus cosas para sacarlas de la oficina.

A la hora de la salida Jordan corrió hacia donde estaba Blaine para hablar, pero éste lo interrumpió.

\- Mañana es navidad y hoy no sólo me destituyeron de mi cargo, sino que también me bajaron el sueldo. Kurt rompió conmigo por teléfono hace unos días, vivo solo en ese enorme lugar plagado de recuerdos y cada día me siento más enfermo. ¡Vaya navidad la que voy a pasar!

\- Blaine… yo… Tienes que venir a pasar a mi casa…

\- No, gracias. Hasta el lunes – se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando para tomar un taxi.


	12. Cap 12: Sucesos Inesperados - Parte 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"Sucesos Inesperados"**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con un trago en la mano. Había pensado beber hasta olvidarse de todo, pero él no era así, tan sólo le había dado un sorbo a su vaso y de eso hacía más de una hora.

Mil ideas rondaban por su cabeza, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin pedir permiso y un fuerte dolor le oprimía el pecho. Entonces se puso de pie, asentó el vaso en la mesita de noche, se cambió de ropa, buscó algo en un cajón, lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió corriendo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine había tomado un par de analgésicos y trataba de descansar. Era noche buena, se escuchaba en todas partes a las personas reunidas para el festejo, pero a él no le interesaba. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

El sueño empezaba a apoderarse de él, sólo esperaba no soñar con Kurt, porque la mayoría de las veces que lograba conciliar el sueño, Kurt se hacía presente y cada vez era de forma más vívida.

Lamentablemente, parecía que ese iba a ser otro de esos momentos…

 _Blaine abrazaba por la cintura a Kurt – ¿por qué no puedes entender que te amo y te necesito en mi vida?_

 _\- No es cierto, puedes vivir sin mí. No soy el aire, puedes seguir adelante._

 _\- No eres el aire, pero sí mi amor y me refugio, mis fuerzas y mi todo. Duele tanto no tenerte._

 _\- Siempre me tienes – el castaño empezó a besarlo y acariciarle el rostro._

\- Blaine… escúchame… Blaine… despierta.

 _\- No quiero despertar – sollozaba, sólo en mis sueños te puedo tener a mi lado._

\- Blaine… por favor… Blaine.

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió un toque cálido en su rostro – Blaine…

Giró la cabeza y vio al ojiazul sentado en la cama – éste es el sueño más vívido que he tenido.

\- No estás soñando, estoy aquí – le volvió a tocar el rostro, haciéndolo saltar de la cama.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿En verdad estás aquí? ¿Cómo... cómo entraste?

\- Sí Blaine. No es un sueño. Entré con mi llave, afortunadamente no has cambiado la cerradura.

\- Pero... pero... qué...

\- He venido porque tenemos que hablar.

El corazón del ojimiel se aceleró, golpeando tan fuerte en su pecho que dolía, su respiración se volvió irregular y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Kurt realmente estaba ahí frente a él después de meses de no verse.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Quieres hablar? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Al contrario, hay mucho que necesitamos decirnos.

\- Después de cómo te fuiste, o como rompiste conmigo, sólo te presentas aquí y… Ni de broma.

Quiero que te vayas – Blaine deseaba correr y abrazar a Kurt, pero estaba tan dolido por todo que ahora que finalmente lo tenía ahí, lo único que quería era que se fuera, pero todo era tan contradictorio porque una parte de él quería que se quedase.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que hayamos hablado. Yo necesito…

\- ¿Qué? Tener otra noche de sexo conmigo y luego irte como si nada, desaparecer durante meses, ignorar todas mis llamadas y mensajes para finalmente escribirme diciendo que terminas nuestra relación. No soy tu maldito juguete.

\- Bien, merezco eso. Todo el coraje, resentimiento, odio, lo que sea que estés sintiendo por mí ahora, sin importar lo cruel que sea, sólo dímelo, porque lo merezco.

Jamás debí irme de esa forma, jamás debí ignorarte, jamás debí terminar por teléfono, es toda una lista de lo que jamás debí hacer y de lo que sí debí, pero todo eso ya es pasado y no sirve de nada lamentarse porque no cambiará las cosas. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho.

Durante todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti, por más que no quisiera hacerlo, estabas presente en todo, incluso te soñaba.

Estuve en un hotel todo este tiempo y los recuerdos me inundaban y me sentía fatal, luego pensaba en que tú estabas aquí, en nuestro hogar tan lleno de nosotros y se me partía el corazón al imaginar lo mal que estarías.

He pensado en lo malo que puedo ser para ti, porque no soy lo que necesitas.

\- ¿No crees que soy yo quien debe decidir eso?

\- Ahora lo sé. Pero me ha tomado mucho entenderlo. Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, que tuvieras a tu lado a una persona que te diera todo lo que sueñas, todo lo que anhelas de una relación.

\- Yo tenía eso contigo.

\- Pero tú mereces más de lo que te doy. Mereces el mundo entero, toda la felicidad y todo el amor.

Eres tan maravilloso que estabas dispuesto a cambiar por mí, por complacerme, por ser lo mejor para este tonto y no Blaine, no tienes que cambiar, tú eres perfecto tal y como eres.

El problema soy yo, no soy muy expresivo. Vengo de una familia muy distinta a la tuya. Mi padre se aseguró de que nunca nos faltase nada, pero jamás fue del tipo cariñoso o expresivo y crecí con esa idea, para mí no es necesario mostrar de tantas formas lo que siento, en cambio tú eres todo lo contrario y es, aunque no lo creas, una de las cosas que más me fascinan de ti.

He pensado en todas nuestras diferencias y en como hemos vivido con ellas durante estos años, la forma en las que nos han afectado y la influencia que tuvieron en nuestra relación.

Realmente he podido pensar y reflexionar sobre tantas cosas en este tiempo y había tomado una decisión, luego me enviaste esa canción y alteraste todo nuevamente y la confusión se apoderó de mi otra vez.

Estos últimos días me han servido para aclarar mis ideas y creo que por fin llegué a una conclusión lógica.

\- ¿La cuál es? – preguntó con temor y la voz un poco rota.

\- Quiero que puedas sentirte amado cada día de tu vida Blaine.

\- Kurt...

\- Sólo déjame terminar, por favor. Mereces a alguien que de todo por ti, que te aprecie y te valore en todo momento.

Quiero que tengas a alguien con quien compartir tus tristezas y alegrías, fracasos y triunfos. Que se alegre por todo lo bueno que te ocurra como si le pasase a sí mismo. De igual modo que sienta tu dolor como si fuera el suyo propio...

Alguien con quien puedas caminar tomado de la mano por el sendero de la vida y que cuando hayan pasado 30, 40, 50 años, sigas sintiendo que te ama más que a nadie y que tú lo ames en la misma forma...

Alguien con quien envejezcas y que dentro de 50 años siga poniéndote como su prioridad y jamás te arrepientas de haber pasado todos esos años a su lado...

Alguien que de las gracias por tu presencia en su vida cada día, así como tú des las gracias por la suya...

Alguien que no necesite mirar a otro o estar con nadie más ni ahora ni en el futuro, porque tú le bastas, porque eres su todo y jamás podría reemplazarte... Y que tú no tengas que buscar en otro lado lo que no tienes en tu hogar con tu pareja...

Alguien con quien puedas sentir que valió la pena todo lo que vivieron juntos a lo largo de los años y que se siguen perteneciendo como el primer día...

Alguien que te llame con orgullo "mi esposo" y que sienta que estar casado contigo es una de las mayores bendiciones de su vida...

Alguien con quien tengas esa boda con la que sueñas y que a futuro construyas un hogar a su lado rodeado de maravillosos hijos...

Alguien que sea capaz de ver el extraordinario ser humano que eres, el hombre magnífico y perfecto que hay en ti...

Alguien que te haga sentir seguro y que a tu lado se sienta invencible...

Alguien a quien no le cueste demostrar sus emociones y sentimientos y te llene de detalles y palabras bonitas...

Realmente mereces a alguien que te pueda decir que te ama tantas veces como quieras y en cualquier lugar o momento.

El rostro del ojimiel estaba totalmente bañado en lágrimas y su mirada clavada en el piso, él quería todo eso, definitivamente lo quería, pero lo quería con Kurt.

Estaba tan absorto en el momento y en las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño se acercó a él, hasta que sintió su mano tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándolo a levantar la cabeza, pero le esquivó la mirada.

\- Quiero todo eso para ti Blaine, mereces más que nadie en este mundo tener a ese alguien en tu vida – hizo una pausa, tratando de pasar saliva a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta – y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa y se movieron buscando a la persona en frente suyo logrando que sus miradas se encontraran. La expresión del moreno era indescriptible e indescifrable.

\- Me escuchaste bien, quiero ser ese alguien. Sé que no soy la persona idónea para ti, pero me voy a esforzar mucho para ser lo que necesitas y mereces, porque fueron horribles estos meses sin ti y no soporto la sola idea de no tenerte el resto de mi vida.

Voy a ganarme tu perdón y demostrarte que todo lo que estoy diciendo es cierto, eres lo más importante para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado y me aseguraré de borrar cualquier duda que puedas tener respecto a mí o a mis sentimientos porq…

La frase no fue terminada porque Blaine lo sujetó por el rostro y unió sus labios en un beso suave, dulce y a la vez salado por las lágrimas de los dos. Sus labios no se movían y no era necesario, sólo el hecho de sentirlos juntos era suficiente.

Kurt se separó unos pocos milímetros, juntó sus frentes y sonrió en medio de un sollozo – voy a ganarme tu corazón nuevamente y…

\- Mi corazón es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

\- Blaine…

\- Te amo Kurt, no sabes cuánto te amo.

\- Aunque no lo merezca.

\- Jamás digas eso, porque mi corazón te eligió y el corazón nunca se equivoca.

Esta vez fue el ojiazul quien lo tomó del rostro y juntó sus labios por varios segundos. El moreno deslizó sus manos hasta rodearlo por la cintura y apegarlo completamente a su cuerpo. Sus labios empezaron a deslizarse en un suave compás que los dos conocían a la perfección hasta que Blaine buscó acceso a la boca del castaño y Kurt se lo dio de inmediato, permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

Habían transcurrido más de 40 minutos y ellos continuaban besándose de todas las formas posibles, diciéndose tanto con la mirada, con los labios, con los brazos que envolvían al otro de una forma en la que parecía gritar "no voy a dejarte ir".

De pronto la mano del ojimiel empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del ojiazul, pero éste lo detuvo – no, no podemos llegar a esto, sería muy apresurado y siento que no es correcto.

\- Es más que correcto.

\- No lo es, porque aún no te merezco, no después de la forma en la que me fui y en la que rompí contigo por teléfono. Quiero tu perdón, pero no así. Voy a ganármelo.

\- Kurt, no es necesario.

\- Para mí lo es. Te voy a demostrar cuan arrepentido estoy por haber hecho eso y por hacerte sufrir.

\- Tú también sufriste.

\- Lo hice, pero yo lo provoqué. Sólo, déjame hacer las cosas bien, por favor – sus dedos empezaron a acariciar el cabello del moreno, enredándose suavemente entre los rizos que estaban todavía sin gel.

Blaine asintió y Kurt le sonrió, sonrisa que fue devuelta de inmediato – te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – volvieron a juntar sus labios hasta que escucharon las campanas de la catedral que quedaba cerca y que retumbaban llenando el lugar – ¡Feliz Navidad Blaine!

El moreno le sonrió – ¡Feliz Navidad Kurt!

Segundos después, el ojiazul empezó a llorar amargamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?

\- Es… yo… siempre… juntos… y… casi… no…

\- Ok, tranquilo, shh – lo abrazó fuertemente y el castaño se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojimiel. Éste le acarició suavemente la espalda para tratar de calmarlo – Ya pasó cariño, todo está bien, shh, todo está bien – le besó un costado de la cabeza, percibiendo ese aroma que tanto amaba y que gritaba Kurt.

El castaño se fue tranquilizando hasta sólo sollozar – desde que nos conocimos hemos pasado juntos la navidad y casi este año no lo hacemos.

\- ¡Oh Kurt! ¿Por eso llorabas? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – Eres tan dulce y te amo tanto – le dio otro beso en el cabello – Pero eso no ocurrió, aquí estamos, compartiendo otra navidad mi amor.

El ojiazul acomodó la cabeza y clavó su nariz en el cuello del moreno, aspirando su olor, ese maravilloso olor que sólo Blaine tenía y le dio un pequeño beso que hizo estremecer al ojimiel y erizar toda su piel.

\- Blaine, ya sé que dije que quiero que vayamos despacio… no, olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Dime por favor.

\- Es que… quiero… pedir…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Quieres… ser… mi… novio? Digo, tú y yo rompimos y ya no somos nada y…

\- Sí, sí quiero.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- De hecho, nunca he dejado de serlo, porque jamás acepté esa tonta ruptura.

\- Entonces, ¿somos novios?

\- Novios – lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mover la cabeza para besarlo dulcemente.


	13. Cap 13: Juntos

_*** jeny**_ Kurt fue divino en esta ocasión y está dispuesto a luchar por Blaine.

sí, hubo reconciliación =)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Jordan va a dar muchos problems :/

Finalmente vuelven a estar juntos :3

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Wiii! Juntos nuevamente! Gracias! Besos amiga

* hummelandersonsmythe Me emociona que te llegara tanta el capítulo, hasta las lágrimas :3

No te equivocas, vienen cosas fuertes.

 _* **AdrianaBotero2**_ A Blaine se le están complicando las cosas en el trabajo lamentablemente =( Su consuelo ahora es que Kurt regresó y está dipuesto a demostrarle todo su amor *-*

 ** _* GleeKBattlestairs206_** Hola Karen! Sí, entiendo, cuando la imaginación vuela hay que dejarla fluir ;D

Me alegra que te emocionaras tanto con el capítulo. Kurt va a demostrarle a Blaine su amor y no está dispuesto a perderlo.

Disfruta esta actualización, sé que vas a amar este capítulo ;) Saludos

 _*_ ** _ElizabethHummel_ ** Encantada de haber contestado tus preguntas. Espero haber despejado todas tus dudas ;)

Kurt tuvo mucho que pensar después de esa canción y analizó todas las cosas a profundidad para tomar una decisión.

Nunca faltan los chismosos en todas partes, personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar hablando de los demás y metiéndose en donde nadie los ha llamado. Ahora juzgan a Blaine y su relación con Kurt. Si llevan tantos años como pareja es por algo .

Ahora Jordan es el jefe, tiene un puesto que a Blaine le costó mucho ganarse... A veces ese tipo de injusticias ocurren.

Aww, qué lindo y qué emoción! Estudias literatura en Bellas Artes *-* Te felicito!

Yo soy una escritora de la vida, cuya única base es la vida y la imaginación desbordante que tengo.

Escríbelos, estoy segura que serán geniales. Porque si escribes como te expresas y opinas, uff... Aquí ya tienes una lectora segura =)

Aww, gracias! Me inspiré mucho para escribir la descripción del "alguien" que merece Blaine *-* Kurt tenía que llegar con todo y no sólo con una disculpa o un vamos a intentarlo.

Tan linda :3 Me hace feliz que ames esta historia y te mantenga así de emocionada. Gracias! Amo escribir, es mi pasión absoluta (*^-^*)

Las nuevas historias vienen con todo. Siempre voy a estar escribiendo. Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que disfrutes mis otros fics tanto como este.

Un abrazo fuerte que supere las distancias =)

* * *

 ** _Sus comentarios son importantes y me ayudan a saber lo que opinan de la historia_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"** **Juntos"**

* * *

.

Sentados en la cama con música instrumental de fondo, estaban Kurt y Blaine conversando y sonriéndose, sin soltarse de la mano.

\- Me tengo que ir.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

\- Al hotel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya no vivo aquí Blaine, me fui y abandoné todo. Este ya no es…

\- Este es tu hogar, es nuestro hogar y no tienes por qué irte.

\- Pero…

\- Sin ti no son más que paredes, un espacio vacío. Que estés aquí lo vuelve nuestro.

\- Blaine, tú eres mi hogar, mi todo.

\- Entonces, ¿te quedas? – miró con ojos suplicantes y el castaño asintió haciéndolo sonreír – Puedes ponerte algo de mi ropa, no sería la primera vez de todos modos, y mañana vamos al hotel por tus cosas.

\- Está bien. Y quiero establecer algo, voy a quedarme en la habitación de invitados. Quiero llevar las cosas despacio y hacerlo todo bien. Cuando me sienta listo, volveré a nuestra habitación, pero ahora necesito tiempo.

No es una decisión egoísta, como te dije antes, voy a ganarme tu perdón, así digas que ya me perdonaste. Quiero sentirme digno de ti y de tu amor. Necesito perdonarme también por haberte hecho sufrir.

\- Kurt…

\- Blaine, por favor, entiéndeme. No quiero cometer más errores, estoy aterrado de muerte por perderte y…

\- No, no mi amor, jamás vas a perderme. Soy tuyo desde el día que nos conocimos y por el resto de nuestras vidas. Incluso si hay vida más allá de la muerte, entonces ahí también seré sólo tuyo.

\- ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

\- Amarme, hacerme feliz, preocuparte por mí, cuidarme…

\- Eres maravilloso, te… yo te…

\- No necesitas decir nada que… sé que me amas. Puedo sentirlo y eso es lo más importante.

\- No es así y lo sabes. Te prometo que voy a trabajar en cambiar todas esas cosas que…

\- Te amo tal como eres. No tienes nada que cambiar.

\- Sabes que no es así. Te lo dije y lo voy a cumplir Blaine, quiero ser ese alguien con quien puedas pasar el resto de tu vida sin arrepentirte por hacerlo – le puso dos dedos en los labios – shh, no lo sigas negando. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y voy a hacerlo porque eres lo más importante de mi vida – retiró los dedos y empezó a besarlo.

Fue descendiendo por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello donde dejó un sin número de besos y pequeñas marcas rojas. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine y lentamente lo hizo acostarse, luego se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él para llenarlo de besos y suaves caricias.

El moreno comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novio lentamente con las manos mientras seguían besándose y continuaron así hasta que los dos estaban demasiado encendidos y la ropa empezó a ser retirada poco a poco.

\- Blaine… Blaine, debemos detenernos.

\- No.

\- Sí, vamos muy rápido. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

\- No puedes hacer esto.

\- Lo lamento cariño – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se quitó de encima, acostándose a un lado.

\- Esto no es justo Kurt… Me dejas tan… – resopló.

\- No eres el único con un problema entre las piernas, te lo aseguro.

\- El ojimiel lo observó detenidamente y sonrió con picardía.

\- No me mires de esa forma.

\- Se ve muy bonito tu problema en esos boxers azules tan ajustados.

Kurt rió mordiéndose un labio ligeramente y se tapó el rostro con la almohada – eres un tontito.

\- Te amo mucho, te amo tanto – se quedó callado por varios segundos – lo siento, no quiero empalagarte. Te dije que iba a cambiar eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó quitándose la almohada.

\- De que siempre estoy de empalagoso contigo y eso…

\- Me parece adorable y me encanta – te lo dije cuando estábamos hablando. No me molesta – se inclinó hacia un costado para besarlo – Voy a cambiarme para ir a la otra habitación.

\- Quédate, prometo portarme bien.

\- Nunca te portas bien.

\- Sólo quiero dormir abrazándote.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Unas semanas después, estaba la pareja en un restaurante cenando – este lugar es hermoso Kurt.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Estuve buscando un sitio que fuese perfecto, algo hermoso y sublime que me recordase a ti.

\- Kurt – el ojimiel sonrió mientras se sonrojaba – ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sólo de que tengo al mejor novio del mundo. Blaine eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos y estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida. Hoy se cumple un mes de que volvimos y quería celebrarlo.

\- ¡Oh! Wow, no pensé que tendrías en cuenta la fecha, pero es un lindo detalle.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo de que no pensaste que me acordaría la fecha. ¿Realmente crees que lo iba a olvidar? Para mí fue un momento importante.

\- Para mí también, pero no creí que… no eres la clase de persona que se fija en…

\- Entiendo, estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas cambiar, pero sigo sin ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿cierto? No crees que puedo ser…

\- No he dicho eso Kurt. Sólo me refería a que…

\- A que no soy la clase de persona que se fija en esos detalles, ya lo dijiste y lo dejaste muy claro – apoyando el codo en la mesa, subió la mano en puño contra su barbilla y exhaló pesadamente.

Me estoy esforzando Blaine, realmente estoy tratando de cambiar. Esta fecha significa para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero me doy cuenta de que sigues enfocado en el viejo Kurt – se cubrió el rostro con la mano y negó con la cabeza – Dime qué más quieres que haga, ¿cómo te demuestro que… Si pudiera cambiar más rápido lo haría, pero lamentablemente las cosas…

El moreno extendió el brazo y tomó la mano del ojiazul que estaba apoyada en la mesa, acariciándola suavemente – jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir así ni que creyeras que no valoro todo tu esfuerzo. Sé que lo estás intentando, lo puedo ver a diario, pero Kurt, no quiero que cambies, no quiero que te forces a ser alguien que no eres.

Fui un tonto al decir eso, sé que esta fecha es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí – suspiró – sé que no es ninguna justificación, pero este día ha sido terrible para mí, tuve un sin número de contratiempos en el trabajo y lo único bueno que me ha pasado has sido tú.

Con la otra mano tomó la que el castaño tenía elevada para que se destapase el rostro y la movió hasta que lo consiguió. Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró de frente.

Te puedo asegurar que ha sido un mes maravilloso, me he sentido tan dichoso y lleno de amor. Hoy me despertaste de una forma muy dulce y me llevaste el desayuno a la cama, ahora me trajiste a este increíble lugar. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este día. Tú, tu sonrisa, esos ojos hermosos y la forma en la que me miran.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás unos minutos y no haber dicho la idiotez que dije. Sé que esta fecha es importante para ti, sé que soy importante para ti, sé que me amas, estoy consciente de todo tu esfuerzo y lo valoro muchísimo. ¿Y sabes qué? Te amo más por eso, pero no te quiero diferente, sólo quiero al chico hermoso y dulce del que me enamoré y no tienes que hacer nada más para demostrarme ninguna cosa.

¿Podemos tomar esa fracción de minuto y olvidarla?

\- Sólo quiero hacerte feliz Blaine, quiero demostrarte todo lo que significas par…

\- Lo sé, mi corazón lo sabe y no necesito que hagas más. Me has demostrado lo mucho que me amas y me haces inmensamente feliz. Es todo lo que necesito, tú eres todo lo que necesito.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Podemos seguir festejando esta fecha o lo arruiné por completo?

El castaño cerró el agarre de las manos que lo sujetaban y le dio una pequeña sonrisa – eres mi vida entera Blaine.

\- Y tú la mía. ¿Ahora te parece si terminamos de cenar y vamos a nuestro hogar para seguir festejando?

\- Me encantaría.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una vez en casa, pusieron música y empezaron a bailar. Blaine sujetó firmemente a su novio contra su cuerpo mientras se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo de la canción. Movió la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de la oreja de Kurt y empezó a cantar casi como un susurro

 _Eres mi todo_

 _y nada realmente importa_

 _más que el amor que traes._

 _Eres mi todo_

 _por siempre, y cada día_

 _te necesito cerca de mí._

 _Eres mi todo_

 _nunca tendrás que preocuparte_

 _nunca temas_

 _porque estoy cerca._

El castaño empezó a acariciarle el rostro y ambos se acomodaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave y delicado movimiento.

El tiempo transcurría y canción tras canción, permanecían envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose y prodigándose pequeñas caricias.

\- Vamos a la cama – susurró el castaño en medio de un beso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Hemos esperado todo este tiempo Blaine, creo que hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo.

\- Hoy cumplimos un mes juntos y vamos a hacer el amor por primera vez desde que volvimos, es más que perfecto.

Se dirigieron hacia su habitación tomados de la mano y esa noche volvieron a unir sus cuerpos y sus almas de una forma sublime y etérea, sintiéndose más conectados que nunca.

Al terminar, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, el castaño apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras éste lo abrazaba y le recorría lentamente con sus dedos la espalda – Blaine… te amo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Meses después, el moreno llegó hecho una furia, estaba cansado de la oficina, los problemas, la dichosa clave, que para sorpresa de todos en especial de Jordan, él seguía manejando.

\- Estoy harto Kurt, todo se ha vuelto un caos – se quejaba sentado en la cama mientras el ojiazul arrodillado detrás de él, le daba un masaje en los hombros y la espalda.

\- Se supone que el que haya nuevo personal es con el fin de optimizar el trabajo. Además, todas esas personas son responsabilidad de Jordan. Tú ya no tienes por qué estresarte por eso.

\- Pero yo sigo a cargo de la dichosa clave y ya sabes cómo es eso, darle acceso a todas esas personas, controlar el tiempo, las transacciones que realizan y demás.

\- No lo entiendo. Esa era tu responsabilidad antes, pero Smith le dio tu puesto a Jordan, lo cual me sigue pareciendo injusto, y por lo tanto él debería hacerse cargo de eso.

\- Lo hablé con mi jefe y me dijo que era algo muy delicado y que no se podía confiar a más de una persona, que él me la había dado a mí y yo me tendría que seguir haciendo cargo.

\- Entonces que te devuelva tu puesto, porque estás haciendo lo mismo que antes pero con un menor rango y un menor salario. Jordan está a cargo de las redes y el sistema, debería mandarlo a otro departamento o crear un puesto alterno o algo así.

\- Honestamente, estoy pensando en renunciar.

\- Si consideras que es lo mejor, hazlo. Sabes que te apoyo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó de la cama.

\- ¿Ya se terminó el masaje? – hizo un puchero.

\- Sí, porque ahora – lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a levantarse – te voy a preparar la tina para que te relajes – empezó a desvestirlo.

\- ¿Y me bañas también?

\- Blaine…

\- Ya que me estás quitando la ropa, podrías ayudarme a bañarme.

\- Te vas a meter a la tina, mientras voy a terminar de hacer las maletas. Luego de que te relajes, te bañas y sales para que cenemos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? No me has dicho todavía.

\- Te dije que tendremos un fin de semana lejos, solos tú y yo, sin nada ni nadie que perturbe nuestra tranquilidad. Ahora termina de desvestirte que voy a alistarte la tina.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto.

\- Lo hago porque quiero.

El ojimiel lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente – te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Amo este lugar, este fin de semana ha sido simplemente perfecto – decía feliz el moreno – gracias por esto mi amor.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – le besó la frente.

Entraron a la habitación de la cabaña donde estaban hospedados – pensar que mañana tengo que ir nuevamente a la oficina…

\- Hey, no pienses en eso, todavía faltan unas horas para que este día termine.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no es fácil. Tú eres independiente y no tienes a nadie que te moleste, eres tu propio jefe y vas a tu ritmo.

\- Eso no significa que no tenga días difíciles o estresantes.

\- Estoy consciente de eso amor, pero…

\- Ningún pero, olvídate de todo y disfrutemos el resto del día.

\- Tienes razón – lo sujetó por la cintura y lo apegó contra su cuerpo – Mejor pienso en cosas que me hagan feliz, así que ¿qué dices si vamos al jacuzzi?

\- ¿El jacuzzi?

\- Sí, encendemos las burbujas y nos relajamos, luego hacemos el amor y cuando salgamos nos podemos acurrucar en el cálido sofá que está frente a la chimenea para besarnos mucho y hacer el amor de nuevo.

Cuando despertemos, venimos a la cama y nos metemos bajo las mantas. Nos acariciamos y…

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿volvemos a hacer el amor?

\- Leíste mi mente Kurt, eso es sexy y caliente.

\- Tú andas caliente – sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo si tengo al novio más hermoso y sexy del mundo? – comenzó a besarle el cuello – ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

\- Hacer el amor tres veces… mmm… tentador, pero primero debemos comer algo.

\- ¿Comer?

\- Si quieres que el cuerpo resista tres veces, sí. Vamos a necesitar suficientes energías.

Blaine rió apretando más fuerte a su novio contra su cuerpo – entonces comamos algo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Ya en la cama, se prodigaban las más dulces caricias y besos llenos de todo el amor y la pasión que sentían. Blaine besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello y los hombros del castaño volviéndolo loco mientras deslizaba las manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul juntó sus labios de forma apasionada, tomando y reclamando la boca del moreno de una forma tan espléndida que logró excitarlo mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente por la espalda, generando ondas eléctricas que los recorrían por completo.

Te amo Kurt, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser – le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer.

El calor los recorría de pies a cabeza centrándose en sus entrepiernas. A Blaine se le erizó la piel al sentir la excitación de Kurt presionada contra su cuerpo y le empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello provocándole toda clase de sonidos.

En un momento inesperado, el castaño sujetó con fuerza a su novio haciéndolos girar para quedar encima y empezó a repartir besos mientras que con las manos le acariciaba el pecho y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los muslos. Recorrió el cuello y hombros con besos calientes y húmedos, sintiendo electricidad en cada centímetro de piel que tocaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire y totalmente extasiados, se miraron a los ojos, expresando todo lo que sentían. Blaine le acarició el rostro y le sonrió. Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rizos rebeldes y húmedos.

Se turnaban para prodigarse toda clase de caricias hermosas, frágiles, excitantes e íntimas, con las cuales se transmitían todo el amor y se procuraban al mismo tiempo todo el placer mutuo posible, haciéndolos querer más y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaban.

Hacer el amor siempre era una experiencia maravillosa, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, cada vez era algo nuevo y diferente. Sentían que se amaban profundamente y que le pertenecían al otro en todos los sentidos.

Ambos ardían de placer con cada oscilación de sus cuerpos, siendo delicados y cuidadosos sin dejar de ser apasionados, acelerando sus movimientos por momentos para luego ir despacio nuevamente y seguir un ritmo perfecto y totalmente sincronizado, lo que producía en ambos un placer absoluto.

Ambos sabiendo que estaban muy cerca, se besaron de una forma especial, Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la entrelazó con la suya, los sonidos que emitían creaban una melodía hermosa y perfecta. Eran dos almas reencontrándose una vez más y sabiendo que se pertenecían y se convertían en una sola.

Kurt atrapó los labios de su amado y lo empezó a besar suavemente para terminar profundizando el beso y sacándole al ojimiel hasta el último suspiro.

\- Blaine, eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi mundo, mi razón de ser, mi todo.

\- Kurt… – soltó entre gemidos – eres todo para mí, te amo tanto.

Los dos sintieron un inmenso calor recorriéndolos, estaban a nada de terminar – No tengo la menor duda de que quiero vivir siempre en la calidez de tu corazón – jadeó con fuerza – y es por eso que te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Qué?

\- Lamento no ser tan romántico como me gustaría, pero quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz siempre y amarte cada día de mi vida ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

El ojimiel no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A los pocos segundos llegó en un fuerte orgasmo, seguido por la culminación del castaño, quien se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y sus manos acariciaban el rostro del otro con amor. Blaine empezó a llorar y se aferró a su ahora prometido. Kurt lo besó suavemente y susurró a su oído un "te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas".


	14. Cap 14: Eventos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Kurt se está esforzando mucho para demostrarle a Blaine todo su amor. Sí, escogió un momento hermoso para pedirle matrimonio *-*

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kurt está haciendo lo que prometió =) Él quiere estar con Blaine toda la vida y aunque antes el matrimonio no era parte de sus planes, ahora ha comprendido el punto y decidió dar el paso.

 _ *** Breen Ledesma**_ Fue una forma muy hermosa y perfecta de pedirle matrimonio. Kurt está poniendo todo de su parte C:

Me alegra que te gustara tanto =)

 ** _*_** ** _GleeKBattlestairs206_** Sí! Finalmente arreglaron todos sus problemas, las cosas van bien entre ellos y ahora están comprometidos =)

Saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Kurt volvió! Y han estado tomando las cosas con calma, ambos han respetado el permanecer en habitaciones separadas e ir despacio en todos los sentidos.

No es fácil cambiar tus conceptos, tu forma de ser, etc, pero Kurt está dispuesto a todo por el amor de Blaine y se está esforzando mucho. Nadie puede poner en tela de duda que lo ama.

Jajajaja, es que por un momento se olvidó que le dijo a Blaine que iban a ir despacio y encendió el ambiente, ya luego recordó que estaban yendo muy rápido y los dejó a los dos con ganas :P

Así es, para Blaine es tan nuevo lo que está pasando, que a veces le parece irreal y se deja llevar por el pensamiento de como era su novio, aunque no lo hace con maldad, sin embargo sí, debe cuidar lo que dice.

El baile fue un momento muy dulce e íntimo entre ellos, en donde se permitieron aflorar todos sus sentimientos y emociones =)

Le dijo que lo ama! Le dijo que lo ama! Así le nació y sólo lo dijo *-*

Jajajajaja, no pues Fernanda, déjalos disfrutar su momento romántico :P Todo estuvo de maravilla en su pequeño descanso de fin de semana.

Kurt sabe lo que quiere. Hoy más que nunca está seguro de que quiere estar con Blaine toda la vida y se decidió a pedirle matrimonio :')

No es más que la verdad! Muchas gracias a ti también por tus palabras y el apoyo que me estás dando *-* Besos y abrazos con todo mi cariño. Te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo, bonita. También te quiero.

Aquí un nuevo capítulo ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Eventos"**

* * *

Blaine despertó lentamente, la luz de la luna alumbraba ligeramente la habitación, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y sintió unos labios que recorrían su rostro, unos labios que conocía muy bien porque eran los de su novio, no… prometido, se recordó a sí mismo que ahora Kurt era su prometido y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro – ¡hola! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! – respondió el castaño en medio de los besos que le estaba propiciando – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- De maravilla, ¿y tú?

\- Igual. Dormir abrazado a ti siempre es perfecto – descendió con sus labios a lo largo de la nariz y terminó en la boca del ojimiel, quien correspondió el beso de inmediato.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron y respiraron suavemente en el rostro del otro. Blaine le acarició las mejillas mientras lo contemplaba con dulzura y un brillo especial en los ojos – fue una forma muy original de pedirme matrimonio, original y muy especial. ¿Así lo planeaste? Me refiero, proponerte mientras hacíamos el amor fue… hermoso.

\- Honestamente no planeé pedírtelo en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cuándo lo haría, sólo sabía que quería que fuese especial, algo que los dos recordáramos por siempre y mientras hacíamos el amor pensaba en todo lo que significas para mí, la forma maravillosa en la que nos conectamos con nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas, como quiero tenerte conmigo por el resto de mi vida. Sentí algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, y entonces lo supe, ese era el momento y sí, no es nada común pedirle a tu novio que se case contigo cuando están a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero de algún modo sentí que debía decirlo, tenía que hacerte saber lo importante que eres para mí y qué mejor que mientras estábamos tan conectados.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas – te amo mucho, lo que acabas de decir es simplemente hermoso y te puedo asegurar que me sentí más conectado y más enamorado que nunca. Realmente lo hiciste especial y que dijeras en esa forma tan dulce que me amas – sonrió soltando una pequeña respiración sostenida.

\- Blaine…

\- No tienes que decir más nada, te amo Kurt, te amo con todo lo que soy y lo que algún día seré. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, el amor de mi vida y estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado – unió sus labios en un beso húmedo.

\- Blaine…

\- Sí, amor. Dime.

El ojiazul estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó una caja rectangular de color verde esmeralda y se la mostró al moreno, haciéndolo suspirar – Recuerdo que dijiste que si algún día nos comprometíamos querías que los dos usáramos un anillo – abrió la caja que contenía dos argollas la mitad dorada y la otra mitad plateada, ambos colores fundiéndose armoniosamente y en el centro tenían una letra en relieve.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Lo de los anillos te lo mencioné una vez cuando conversábamos acerca de Mary y Ron que se habían comprometido… pero eso fue hace como cuatro años… yo… sólo dije… Kurt… – negó con la cabeza y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla – y luego dices que no eres romántico. Te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- Recuerdo cada cosa que he vivido contigo. Tal vez no lo mencione o no sea muy expresivo, lo cual estoy tratando de cambiar, pero no olvido todos esos momentos, nuestras pláticas, las cosas que deseas. Y recuerdo que también dijiste que querías que nuestros anillos tuvieran algún detalle que nos representara.

Blaine tomó la caja y observó detenidamente cada pieza metálica y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los anillos tenía una K en el centro con bordes azules y el otro tenía una B con bordes avellana.

\- Nuestras iniciales – suspiró pasando el dedo sobre ambos anillos.

\- Con el color de nuestros ojos. Pensé mucho en qué cosa podía ponerles que te gustara y que nos representara, entonces… – fue silenciado con un beso dulce – eso quiere decir que te gustaron – dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

\- ¡Son los anillos más hermosos que puedan existir! Y tengo una petición… Quiero que sean nuestros anillos de boda, no los quiero cambiar por otros.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Dime que no has mandado a hacer otros porque…

\- No, esos debíamos escogerlos juntos. Así que estos serán…

\- Nuestros anillos de matrimonio también – le sonrió ampliamente.

Kurt tomó uno de los aros relucientes y lo colocó en el dedo de su prometido – este anillo representa mi promesa de amarte eternamente. Sin importar lo que nos depare el destino, siempre serás lo más importante y estaré para ti en todo momento.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaban más que nunca. Estaba consciente de que el castaño se esforzaba por mostrarse más afectuoso y demostrar sus sentimientos y simplemente le fascinaba lo que estaba sucediendo, todas las cosas que le había dicho eran perfectas, hermosas y lo hacían sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado.

No que Kurt antes no le hubiese dicho cosas bonitas, lo hizo, pero no tan seguido ni tan expresivamente, sin embargo él se sentía amado porque se lo demostraba con hechos, y ahora lo hacía todavía más. Luego de varios segundos de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, tomó el otro anillo y sonrió mientras lo deslizaba por el dedo de su amado, observando con alegría como resaltaba la letra B.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En la oficina algunos lo felicitaron, Blaine sabía quiénes eran sinceros y quiénes sólo lo hacían por "quedar bien". También estuvieron los que no dijeron nada y los que rumoraron durante todo el día, pero al ojimiel no podía importarle menos. Era feliz y estaba profundamente enamorado y eso era lo único que le interesaba.

Sin embargo, todo tiene su límite…

\- No puedo creer que Blaine se comprometiera. Es que no se da cuenta que Kurt no lo merece. No entiendo qué pudo hacer el idiota de Hummel para tenerlo así de enamorado, pero no tardará en volver a comportarse como el imbécil que es y lo va a hacer sufrir.

\- Escúchame bien Matt – gruñó el moreno, quien lo había escuchado conversando con otros compañeros cuando pasó por el cubículo de éste. Su intención nunca fue quedarse en medio de una plática ajena, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo al oír el comentario mordaz del rubio – no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Kurt o que digas cosas como que no me merece. Él es una de las personas más maravillosas que puedan existir y vale más de lo que alguna vez podrás entender.

Me ama, me hace feliz, está haciendo mucho… – se mordió la lengua antes de mencionar detalles personales, pues nadie tenía por qué saber nada concerniente a la promesa del castaño de cambiar.

Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida personal y mucho menos a juzgar a Kurt.

\- Es que me molesta tanto Blaine, porque él…

\- El moreno le dio una mirada furiosa – ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

\- Mereces más de lo que… es sólo que…

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Me gustas, no sólo eso, estoy enamorado de ti y yo podría darte tanto, hacerte inmensamente feliz, amarte como mereces y… – el ojimiel estaba en shock, no esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto y no supo qué decir – Si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte.

Un silencio absoluto reinó por varios segundos y todos se miraban entre sí – No puedo darte la oportunidad que quieres – dijo en un tono de voz ahora calmado – lo lamento, pero tengo a alguien que me ama y a quien amo, aunque no te guste, aunque te duela, aunque te enoje. Te pido que me respetes y respetes mi relación.

\- Puedo darte más de lo que él te da, Blaine…

\- No, no puedes. Nadie puede. Y si vas a insistir en eso, tendré que dar por terminada nuestra amistad lamentablemente.

\- Pero… ah… – suspiró resignado – está bien, no voy a decir nada más, sólo te hago una promesa, cuando Hummel te rompa el corazón y te deje abatido, voy a estar aquí para ti esperando.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Cuando la feliz pareja realizó una pequeña fiesta para comunicarles a sus amistades acerca de la gran ocasión, la mayoría protestó y se sorprendió porque fueran a dar ese paso y más aún de que hubiese sido Kurt quien se propuso.

Sentados en el sofá, una vez que todos se fueron, Blaine abrazaba a su prometido – no les hagas caso amor, sé que me amas y que vamos a tener un buen matrimonio. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, ellos no tienen idea de lo que dicen.

\- Duele, sabes. En verdad duele que nuestros amigos y personas cercanas no crean en lo nuestro, no crean en mí o que soy suficiente para ti – sollozó en el hombro del moreno.

\- Son unos idiotas. No todos, porque ahora sabemos con quienes contamos realmente y quienes se alegran genuinamente por nosotros. Al resto sólo hay que ignorarlos.

\- Blaine, es que si la mayoría cree que no soy…

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Kurt Hummel. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso vamos a casarnos y tendremos un maravilloso matrimonio y con el tiempo formaremos un hogar lleno de amor. No tengo dudas al respecto.

Ahora entiendo y comparto tu concepto acerca de los amigos, tu frase "no quiero muchos sino verdaderos" es muy cierta y así es como va a ser.

\- Blaine…

\- Te amo – le dio un beso suave – te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Junto a sus "verdaderos amigos" organizaron la pequeña pero nada sencilla ceremonia, muy al estilo Kurt Hummel, la cual se llevaría a cabo en unos pocos meses.

\- Por el apuro, cualquiera diría que uno de ustedes estuviera esperando un bebé. Si eso fuera posible – dijo Noah Puckerman, amigo de años de la pareja.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amigo – imagínate si eso se pudiera – dijo Kurt bromeando – tendríamos todo un ejército.

\- Chicos, dense un respiro – rió – Basados en su vida íntima, ¿cuál de los dos estaría esperando un bebé?

Se miraron y el moreno sonrió ampliamente mientras el castaño se sonrojaba – definitivamente los dos.

\- Esa es más información de la que puedo manejar – los tres rieron.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- No puedo creer que se casaran y no tuvieran luna de miel.

\- La verdad es que decidimos esperar Jordan.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué cosa?

\- Mi contrato está próximo a terminar, pero el jefe me dijo que lo renovaría deinmediato, sin embargo no lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Kurt ya lo sabe?

\- De hecho, él está muy feliz por mi decisión. Hace un tiempo ya que venía pensando en renunciar, me estoy volviendo loco con tantas cosas.

\- ¿Y cuál será el siguiente paso?

\- Luego de que mi contrato termine nos iremos de luna de miel. Pensamos en viajar al Caribe, pero no es seguro todavía, estamos estudiando las posibilidades. Lo que sí es un hecho es que dejaré de trabajar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer con los gastos? ¿Y cómo pagarán el viaje y…

\- Tengo mis ahorros, además a Kurt le salieron varios trabajos donde le pagaron muy bien y podemos prescindir por un tiempo de mi salario. No te preocupes por eso, tenemos todo cubierto. Él me está apoyando mucho en esta decisión y estamos bien.

\- Bueno, si estás seguro que todo está bajo control y esto es lo mejor, sabes que te apoyo.

\- Lo está, gracias.

\- Anderson… – interrumpió uno de los empleados nuevos.

\- Sí, ya sé, necesitas la clave – rodó los ojos – dame los códigos. Se dirigió a su máquina y sacó el papel para empezar a digitar.

\- Blaine, el Sr. Smith dice que vayas a su oficina en este momento y que lleves la carpeta de la cuenta Foster – dijo la secretaria.

\- Si quieres yo ingreso la clave y los códigos – susurró Jordan, quien lo había seguido hasta su cubículo.

\- Está bien, pero hazlo con discreción.

\- Seguro, descuida.

El ojimiel buscaba en el cajón del escritorio una gran carpeta verde mientras su amigo empezó a ingresar la información.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está esa carpeta? Estoy seguro que la dejé aquí. Estuve trabajando con ella ayer.

\- Tal vez la metiste en el archivador, tenías varias carpetas en la mano ayer cuando estabas ordenándolo y sin querer pusiste poner la de Foster ahí.

\- Mmm, puede ser – se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el archivador, el cual estaba aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia y empezó a revisar en los cajones.

Jordan sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo puso en silencio, activó la cámara y se aseguró de quitarle el flash para que la luz no llamase la atención. Estiró el papel con la clave y le tomó varias fotos. Luego lo revisaría para ver cuál mostraba mejor la información. Guardó su dispositivo velozmente y siguió trabajando en la computadora de Blaine

\- Tenías razón, la había guardado aquí – se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio.

\- Listo, ya le di acceso, toma – le entregó el papel y el moreno lo guardó enseguida.

\- Gracias amigo, eres el mejor.

Jordan le guiñó el ojo – mejor apresúrate porque a Smith no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Con todos los conocimientos que Jordan tenía, había hackeado el programa de seguridad que utilizaban en la empresa, así como las bases de datos de todos los clientes y durante meses había estado haciendo transacciones ilegales, sacando dinero de las firmas multimillonarias y depositándolo en una cuenta ficticia que había creado y lo único que necesitaba para tener acceso total era la clave. No necesitaba que Blaine la ingresara desde la computadora principal, él podía hacerlo desde la suya.

Sólo buscaba un momento para poder copiarla, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad hasta ese día en donde las cosas sin proponérselo, se dieron a su favor.

Ahora estaba sentado frente a su máquina realizando varios trabajos, actuando normal y pasando desapercibido. Disimuladamente sacó su celular y empezó a revisar las fotografías, varias habían salido borrosas, pero en un par de ellas, la clave que tanto anhelaba había salido perfecta.

Sonrió e ingresó al sistema, luego de ejecutar varios comandos, accedió a la computadora de su mejor amigo y pudo realizar las transacciones que quería.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- Hoy estuve haciendo un balance general en la compañía y hay cantidades que no me cuadran.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No lo sé Kurt, llevo un registro perfecto de todas las transacciones que se realizan y las cantidades de dinero que se mueven, sin embargo, hay algo que está mal. Creo que voy a tener que revisar los registros de los meses anteriores o tal vez hacer una auditoría.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Sí – resopló frustrado.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar de lado, apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo. Se estiró un poco y con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciar los rizos de su esposo – Todo va a estar bien, ya verás. Lo que pasa es que tienes mucha presión encima y tal vez algo no lo revisaste bien, no lo sé.

\- Puede ser, mañana me voy a quedar a la salida del trabajo haciendo eso, porque durante las horas de oficina es imposible.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Mañana tenemos la reserva en el nuevo restaurante francés.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! Lo siento amor, claro que iremos, la próxima semana puedo revisar eso.

\- No, está bien. Hazlo, reservaremos para otro día.

\- Kurt, nos tomó un mes poder conseguir una mesa.

\- Sí, pero tu trabajo es importante. Ya no te quiero ver estresado.

\- Pero…

\- Blaine, últimamente no estás durmiendo bien, has bajado de peso, andas de mal humor y…

\- No, no. Siempre me prometí que nunca sería de esas personas que llevan sus problemas del trabajo a casa, lo lamento amor.

\- No me molesta, me preocupas, que es diferente. Ya quiero que llegue el día que tu contrato venza para que puedas estar tranquilo.

\- Sólo dos semanas. Ese es mi consuelo, dos semanas y seré libre de todo eso y prometo no traer más mis problemas aquí, menos a la hora de dormir. Estamos en la cama, tenemos un mes de habernos casado, deberíamos estarnos besando hasta quedarnos dormidos y no hablando de…

El castaño juntó sus labios en un beso cálido – bien, entonces vamos a besarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos – lo volvió a besar.

\- Eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien y feliz – susurró el moreno juntando sus fretes – No podría vivir sin ti.

\- Nunca vas a estar sin mí – frotó sus narices.

\- Kurt – le acarició el rostro – te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti. Jamás te voy a dejar.

\- Así pasen los años y me convierta en un viejito cascarrabias.

\- Pase lo que pase Blaine, siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.

.

.

 _Sus comentarios son importantes en todo momento, aunque no pueda contestar en algunas ocasiones,_

 _siempre los leo y me ayudan a saber lo que opinan de cada historia_ _y si quieren que continúe._


	15. Cap 15: Verdades Expuestas

En el siguiente capítulo contestaré todos los reviews juntos ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Verdades Expuestas"**

* * *

.

Un día más en la oficina, el stress rodeándolo, la preocupación por las cantidades que no cuadraban, a más del trabajo que debía realizar – respira, tranquilo, sólo respira – se dijo a sí mismo – dos semanas, sólo dos semanas más y no tendrás que regresar.

\- ¿Hablando solo?

\- ¡Hola Jordan! Sólo estoy tratando de darme ánimos. Me siento tan agotado.

\- Dile a Kurt que te deje dormir, ya sé que están como en la etapa de "recién casados" a pesar de los años que llevan juntos, pero tienes que trabajar. El sexo intenso déjenlo para el fin de semana.

\- Eres un tonto – contestó con una sonrisa – Estoy agotado por todo esto – señaló un cerro de carpetas que tenía en su escritorio – pero estoy a nada ya de…

\- ¿Realmente vas a renunciar?

\- Así es. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Así te ofrecieran el doble de tu sueldo?

\- Ya hablé con el Sr. Smith y me ofreció el triple, pero rechacé su oferta.

\- Pensé que ibas a hablar el último día. ¿Y el triple? ¡Wow! Realmente te aprecia y valora tu trabajo aquí.

\- Era lo que iba a hacer, pero me di cuenta que no estaba bien decirle que me voy en el último momento y dejarlo de brazos cruzados. También aprecio al Sr. Smith, ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me demostró una confianza absoluta desde el comienzo. Y aunque en hubo una época que se portó frenético con todo lo de los cambios, le debo mucho y lo mínimo que podía hacer es ponerlo al tanto de mi decisión con tiempo para que pueda ir buscando a alguien.

\- Entiendo. Eres muy noble realmente, aunque tienes razón en eso. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo. Tengo mucho que hacer.

\- Bien, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – bostezó.

\- Seguro – se detuvo al verlo frotarse los ojos con cansancio – Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo días queriendo preguntarte algo y me olvido. ¿Por qué te estás quedando después de la hora de salida? ¿Estás haciendo horas extra? ¿Necesitas el dinero o…

\- ¡Oh no! No lo hago como horas extras, lo hago por cuenta propia porque estoy revisando los balances de meses anteriores y preparando todo para una auditoría.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque hay faltantes de dinero. Al comienzo eran cantidades que no me cuadraban, pero conforme he seguido revisando todo, me he dado cuenta de que falta dinero y que se han realizado transacciones que no están registradas.

\- ¡Qué raro! – contestó algo nervioso.

\- Lo sé, sobretodo porque cuando hice los balances todo cuadraba y ahora hay mucho que no encaja y lo de esas transacciones me tiene preocupado.

\- ¿Y te falta mucho por revisar? Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

\- Gracias Jordan, siempre tan buen amigo, pero necesito hacer esto yo solo.

\- Bien, pero ya sabes que si algo se ofrece, aquí estoy. Y mantenme al tanto sobre lo que estás investigando.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Días después Jordan estaba tratando de acceder a la cuenta que había creado. Tenía su teléfono junto al monitor, con la galería de fotos abierta, y al digitar la clave no pudo ingresar. Se angustió al darse cuenta y siguió tratando una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado.

\- Blaine.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué la clave ya no funciona? Necesito hacer una transacción y cuando la ingresé me apareció un mensaje de que era inválida.

\- La cambié.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque alguien de alguna manera ha logrado burlar la seguridad del sistema y ha estado haciendo movimientos incorrectos. He descubierto que cantidades fuertes de dinero han sido transferidas a un número de cuenta virtual.

El hombre palideció por un instante, pero trató de mantener la compostura – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

No tengo idea, porque yo no sé sobre esas cosas, pero le he notificado al Sr. Smith lo sucedido y va a hablar con los del departamento de seguridad en sistemas para que se encarguen de averiguar todo.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo – tragó con dificultad – ¿Me puedes dar la nueva clave?

\- No puedo, lamentablemente con esto que está ocurriendo debo…

\- ¿No estarás pensando que yo tengo que ver con esto?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Jamás! Nunca podría dudar de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños. ¿Cómo crees que iba a desconfiar de ti? Lo que te iba a decir es que ahora debo ser muy cauteloso, además de que me dieron indicaciones de cambiarla a diario.

\- ¿A diario?

\- Así es, de esa forma quien o quienes por alguna razón logren averiguarla y acceder al sistema hoy, mañana ya no podrán hacerlo y van a seguir intentando, y será registrada cada máquina desde donde lo hayan hecho.

\- ¡Wow! – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, pues por su cabeza pasaron un sin número de ideas.

Blaine rió – ¡Qué elocuente! Pero entiendo, también estoy impactado con todo esto. Sin embargo, agradezco que el Sr. Smith no desconfiara de mí, porque siendo yo el responsable de la clave, él podía haber sacado conjeturas equivocadas.

\- Cla… claro… Podía creer que fuiste tú el que… que está sacando ese dinero.

\- ¡Exacto! Y por eso agradezco que no lo pensara. ¿Por qué los nervios?

\- No, nada – trató de sonar tranquilo – Sólo estoy impactado por todo eso.

\- Yo igual. Pero este fin de semana el equipo de seguridad va a trabajar arduamente hasta encontrar al culpable.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – sonrió fingidamente mientras pensaba que a como diera lugar debía conseguir la clave antes de que el fin de semana llegase y poder así retirar todo el dinero.

¿Te vas a seguir quedando después de la salida?

\- No, ya le entregué el informe al Sr. Smith de todo lo que descubrí, desde ayer estoy yéndome a la hora habitual.

\- Me da gusto por ti. Estabas muy agotado.

\- La verdad es que sí, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. El jefe comentó que me iba a pagar las horas extra pero le dije que no era necesario, el manejo correcto de dinero y toda la parte administrativa del mismo es una de mis responsabilidades. Sin embargo insistió en que me pagaría, también me va a dar un bono por todos los años de servicio a la empresa.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Un ingreso extra nunca viene mal.

\- Muy cierto, aunque es raro viniendo del hombre al que el dinero le sobra y trabaja sólo por pasatiempo.

\- El dinero puede acabarse y siempre es bueno contar con un extra.

El moreno lo miró intrigado – ¿Sigues apostando? Jordan no está bien que lo hagas, es muy riesgoso, sabes que…

\- Tranquilo, sé lo que hago. Y para tu tranquilidad no he apostado _"en los últimos días"_ – pensó.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine llegó a casa y encontró el lugar a oscuras, lo cual significaba que Kurt o no llegaba todavía o había salido. Fue a cambiarse la camisa por una de sus viejas camisetas de algodón, la cual ya estaba muy desgastada, pero a él le gustaba. Se lavó las manos y la cara para dirigirse a la cocina.

Suspiró cansado y empezó a buscar los implementos para preparar la cena. Era miércoles, lo que significaba que era su turno de hacerlo. Con su esposo se repartían todas las obligaciones y quehaceres. Con respecto a la comida el uno preparaba el desayuno y el otro la cena, al día siguiente los papeles se invertían.

Sacó su reproductor de música, seleccionó una lista de canciones y se colocó los audífonos. Estaba agotado y prefería irse a sentar un rato, pero ya que le tocaba cocinar, por lo menos trataría de mantenerse motivado con la música.

Empezó a pelar una papa cuando pegó un salto al sentir que lo abrazaban por la cintura. Volteó y vio a su alma gemela sonriéndole, así que se quitó los audífonos mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Lo siento – depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

El moreno hizo una mueca y Kurt lo apretó más contra su cuerpo – lo bueno es que este viernes termina todo.

Blaine lanzó la cabeza hacia tras apoyándola en su esposo – Sólo debo ir el lunes para saber el resultado de la investigación que realizarán el fin de semana.

\- No debes ir, Smith te lo dijo, quieres que es diferente. Pero entiendo. Espero que atrapen al desgraciado que ha estado haciendo todos esos movimientos.

\- Yo igual, porque en verdad me siento mal. Esa clave era mi responsabilidad.

\- Hackearon el sistema, eso no es tu culpa cariño y estoy muy agradecido con tu jefe por no involucrarte en el asunto. Cuando me contaste temí que fueran a culparte.

\- Yo igual. El alivio que sentí luego de esa plática con él y que me dijera que confiaba en mí totalmente me quitó un peso de encima – suspiró cerrando los ojos y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, concentrándose en lo reconfortante que era tener a Kurt abrazándolo de esa forma.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En lo mucho que te amo – abrió los ojos – Voy a preparar papas gratinadas con una ensalada de…

\- ¡Oh no cariño! Deja eso, estás muy cansado como para que estés cocinando.

\- Es mi turno de hacerlo, tú preparaste el desayuno.

\- No importa, sé lo estresado y agotado que estás, así que traje comida.

\- Dime que es lasagna por favor.

\- Es lasagna. Todo por ti cielo.

El ojimiel se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, miró a su esposo, (amaba pensar en Kurt como su esposo), y le sonrió ampliamente – eres el mejor, simplemente el mejor y te amo tanto – colocó sus manos a los costados del rostro del castaño y lo besó suavemente.

El ojiazul cerró el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de Blaine dejando sus cuerpos tan apegados que ni una brisa de aire podría pasar por el medio y profundizó el beso. Luego de un tiempo se separaron mirándose con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

Una vez que comieron y se bañaron, fueron al gran y cómodo sofá para ver un programa en la televisión que a ambos les gustaba. Blaine estaba semi acostado, apoyado en una pila de suaves cojines y Kurt recostado entre sus piernas y envuelto en sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amor.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y luego de una breve plática, el ojimiel colgó.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Jordan que quería fuéramos a cenar con él.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, llamó muy tarde, además, prefiero estar así contigo. Casi no nos habíamos visto desde que empezaste a quedarte en la oficina luego de la hora de salida.

\- Lo sé. Cuando llegaba tú ya estabas dormido y me sentía terrible por eso – lo abrazó más fuerte y depositó un beso en el cabello castaño – Gracias por comprender. ¡Oh! Y antes de que me olvide, ¿te acuerdas la reservación que le dimos a Sandy? – el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, ella nos consiguió otra para mañana.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Alguien le debía un favor y como estaba muy agradecida con nosotros porque ese día era el cumpleaños de su mamá y la pudo llevar a cenar ahí, ahora nos quiso compensar. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella insistió en que la reserva estaba hecha y no tendrán nada disponible en un par de meses.

\- Así que aceptaste.

\- Sí, te lo debo. Querías ir a ese restaurante desde que lo estrenaron y no había sido posible y luego el día que debíamos ir surgió todo este problema en la empresa y bueno, tú no has sido nada más que comprensivo conmigo con el hecho de quedarme trabajando hasta tarde.

\- Te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora Blaine, tú eres más importante que todo. Ya habría otra oportunidad de ir. Lo único que quería era verte tranquilo.

\- Y por eso te amo más todavía – lo tomó por la barbilla haciéndolo elevar la cabeza para fundirse en un beso que duró hasta que la última gota de aliento había sido extraída de sus cuerpos – te amo, te amo – susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Y yo a ti.

Varios segundos después el moreno le acarició el rostro – ¿Cuándo me lo dirás de nuevo? Sé que me amas, y ya sé que para ti debe ser espontáneo, pero me gusta escucharlo.

Luego de la primera vez que Kurt había pronunciado esas dos palabras, no lo decía con frecuencia, de hecho, Blaine podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en las que pasó durante esos meses. No presionaba a su esposo, sabía lo difícil que era para él decirlo, pero después de haberlo escuchado, quería hacerlo siempre.

No sabía qué hubiese sido mejor, que nunca lo dijese y que fuera sólo un deseo constante o ahora que ya lo había hecho y quería escucharlo seguido.

\- Blaine…

\- Lo lamento, ya sé que sin presiones, es sólo que cuando lo dices siento algo maravilloso que no puedo explicar. Sé que esas dos palabras no significan mucho para ti, pero…

\- Significan todo cuando se trata de ti y lo sabes, porque eres mi todo.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Yo no debí… lo sie…

Fue silenciado por los tibios labios del ojiazul – Blaine… – susurró en medio del beso a lo que el moreno sólo respondió con un pequeño ruido – te amo.

El hombre de cabello rizado abrió los ojos y sonrió en el beso – Kurt…

El castaño se separó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Lo siento en verdad si no te lo digo tan seguido como quisieras, pero te pido que no lo dudes nunca, por favor. Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma y todas mis fuerzas.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron de forma especial y una pequeña lágrima se escapó furtiva – Kurt besó el camino que la lágrima había dibujado y volvió a pronunciar lo que su esposo tanto anhelaba – te amo ***** _le dio un beso en el pómulo_ ***** , te amo ***** _le besó la mejilla_ ***** , te amo ***** _besó la barbilla con la insipiente barba_ ***** , te amo ***** _llegó a los labios_ ***** , te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió entre cada beso.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué hará Jordan para conseguir la clave?

¿Logrará sacar el dinero de la cuenta?

¿Descubrirán que fue el quien realizó las transacciones ilegales?

Recuerden que su opinión es importante para continuar con esta historia C:


	16. Cap 16: Malas Decisiones

Aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios atrasados y a los nuevos. Gracias por responder las interrogantes ;)

 _ *** jeny**_ Demasiadas cosas están sucediendo y todas son impactantes.

Sí! Ya son esposos =)

A Jordan le importa más el dinero =/

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Jordan se porta como un vil y no le importó traicionar la amistad de Blaine, su ambición fue más fuerte.

Kurt está poniendo todo de su parte para mostrar sus sentimientos =)

 _ *** Breen Ledesma**_ Jajaja, sé que no tenía que responder, pero quise ;) Y como sabes, no, no va preso.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Y no te equivocas, el drama llega a todo lo que da...

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Oh sí, tendrá que enfrentar varios problemas por culpa de Jordan.

Momentos en los que su relación se sigue fortificando... sin saber lo que va a sucederles :/

 _ *** GleeKBattlestairs206**_ Ya son todo un hermoso matrimonio!

A pesar de ser tan diferentes, son el uno para el otro *-*

Eso siempre va a suceder, nunca falta algún envidioso o un metido que quiera dañar la felicidad de los demás

La ambición de Jordan fue más fuerte que todo =(

Eso sí, se apoyan en todo y se ayudan a seguir adelante.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Saludos =)

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Kurt está tratando con todo su ser expresar todo lo que siente, aunque a veces le cueste, pero ha abierto su corazón de una forma que ni él mismo sabía que podía.

Los anillos y la propuesta demuestra cómo es Kurt en realidad, esa parte de él que no permitía que antes saliera.

Blaine en el séptimo cielo ante ese momento totalmente inesperado.

Matt se convirtió en la piedra en el zapato de Blaine, aunque lo hace porque tiene sus razones. Quiere al hermoso ojimiel para él y no soporta el hecho de que Kurt sea quien lo tenga a su lado.

Me alegra mucho seguirte sorprendiendo, eso trato siempre =)

Así es, las opiniones de todos sus "supuestos amigos" hacen mella en su corazón, por diferentes razones obviamente, desde el hecho de que no crean en él y su amor hacia su ahora esposo, así como las cosas que él piensa acerca de sí mismo y cómo ha llevado la relación con Blaine.

Blaine está más que feliz con que Kurt trate, él no pedía más y verlo poniendo todo de su parte lo hace amarlo más todavía y siempre le va a recordar lo feliz que es a su lado y cuanto lo ama.

Jordan ha mostrado el cobre. Tristemente su ambición pudo más. El estilo de vida al que ha estado acostumbrado resultó más importante que toda una vida siendo amigos con Blaine =(

Así es, las cosas no han sido fáciles para Blainey en el trabajo y está tratando de salir adelante, afortunadamente tiene a Kurt que lo está apoyando mucho y siendo su mayor soporte.

Exacto, Jordan tiene "múltiples ocupaciones" que las logra camuflar con el trabajo que realiza en la oficina.

Lamentablemente a Blaine le ha afectado todo el peso que se le ha venido encima con los cambios que se realizaron en la empresa, pero tomó una decisión inteligente al no renovar su contrato.

Uy... cuando se entere lo que hizo su mejor amigo y la persona en la que más confía, después de Kurt claro, va a ser demasiado doloroso sobre todo por la forma en la que va a repercutir en su vida.

El Sr. Smith sabe la clase de persona que es el hombre de ojos dorados y confía en él, lo cual por ahora es un alivio.

Ay, lo que viene en este capítulo está muy fuerte :'(

Esposos *-* para Blaine es un sueño vuelto realidad y se siente flotando cada vez que recuerda que está casado con el amor de su vida.

Kurt se liberó de una forma especial al empezar a decir todos esos "Te Amo" *-* volviendo el momento extremadamente romántico y perfecto. Ahora su esposo está más enamorado que nunca.

Oh sí, está completamente desesperado y eso lo llevará a tratar de conseguir esa clave de cualquier forma sin medir las consecuencias

Blaine es un amor y por su cabeza jamás cruzaría ninguna cosa mala acerca de su "mejor amigo", por lo tanto confía en él en todos los sentidos.

Tarde o temprano todo cae por su propio peso, efectivamente así es y Jordan está poniendo cava vez más cosas sobre su lado.

Gracias un millón de veces por todo el apoyo! Y habrán más spoilers jejeje. La espera terminó, aquí tienes la actualización.

Besos y abrazos enormes y bien apretados :3

 _ *** Klainer1**_ OMG! Muchas gracias! Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo :')

Exacto! Jordan ni siquiera se puede llamar amigo, está traicionando la confianza que Blaine ha depositado en él sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre y cuando él no salga perjudicado.

Ellos son muy diferentes pero se complementan de una forma hermosa =)

 _ *** CereceresDany**_ Lo que se viene es muy fuerte u.u

 _ *** elena blackbird**_ Es que ellos desprenden dulzura por todas partes =3

Finalmente Kurt está dejando que todos sus sentimientos salgana flote y se muestra mucho más expresivo y cariñoso.

Muchas gracias! Me complace que te esté gustando tanto =)

Jordan sigue causando problemas que afectarán demasiado a Blaine =/

 _ *** blackcanaryys**_ Aww muchas gracias *-* Espero que no me odies luego de este nuevo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **Advertencia**_ _ **:**_ Violencia física. Lenguaje inapropiado.

Preparen sus Kleenex/Elite

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"Malas Decisiones"**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Jordan se empecinó en invitarlos a algún lado a Blaine y Kurt a la salida del trabajo, pero el moreno le dijo que ya tenían planes y le platicó lo del restaurante.

Entre las diferentes cosas de las que hablaron en el transcurso de la jornada, el ojimiel también le dijo que como el viernes era su último día, le entregaría al jefe la clave y que no tenía idea de quien estaría a cargo de ésta y de la computadora central por lo que el rubio se puso sumamente nervioso, tenía que conseguir ese pequeño trozo de papel ya.

En cada oportunidad que tenía trataba de acercarse a Blaine y sacarle información de todo tipo para tratar de distraerlo o hacerlo que le de acceso de alguna forma, sin embargo eso no pasó.

Cuando el moreno tenía el papel con la información sobre el escritorio mientras la ingresaba, pasaba "casualmente" por ahí intentando echarle un vistazo, pero no había conseguido más que una parte y eso lo frustraba.

Su cerebro trabajaba a un millón de velocidades ideando otras formas de conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba y fue así como empezó a preguntarle a su amigo acerca de los planes que tenía con Kurt para la noche.

No importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, necesitaba la clave antes de que el moreno la entregase al jefe y en un momento de desesperación absoluta, decidió que estaba dispuesto a todo.

Había conseguido dinero prestado para seguir con su vicio de las apuestas y para su suerte, había perdido demasiado, lo cual resultaba fatal para él en estos momentos, ya que las deudas lo estaban comiendo vivo y tenía encima a los prestamistas a quienes les debía y lo estaban presionando para que les pague.

Al comienzo había estado retirando dinero en pequeñas cantidades para cubrir sus gastos, pero luego decidió que era mejor dejar que cogiese intereses en la cuenta bancaria en donde lo tenía depositado, pero dadas las circunstancias, era inminente que lo sacase porque si no lo perdería.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt entró a su casa feliz, dispuesto a darse un baño y empezar a arreglarse para salir a cenar con su esposo. De pronto escuchó esa voz armoniosa que adoraba entonando una canción y se extrañó de que el dueño de esa voz hubiese llegado antes que él, así que avanzó hacia el lugar de donde venía.

Entró a la habitación y se dirigió al baño en donde tuvo la más perfecta visión del ojimiel, quien estaba de espaldas terminando de desvestirse para entrar a la ducha. Rápidamente y en silencio se quitó la ropa para luego correr y abrazar al amor de su vida haciéndolo pegar un grito.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Quieres matarme de un susto!

El ojiazul reía divertido – No fue mi intención, pero no entiendo por qué te asustas, es nuestro hogar, sólo los dos vivimos aquí, ¿quién más si no yo podría aparecer y abrazarte?

\- No lo sé, hay cada loco suelto. Tal vez un bandido que se metió a la casa.

\- ¿Y el ladrón te va a abrazar?

\- Tal vez al verme quiera raptarme – dijo tratando de contener la risa y sonar jactancioso – y luego te pediría un jugoso rescate.

\- Ay cariño – expresó el castaño tratando de sonar serio – si alguien te secuestrara, te regresaría al día siguiente y hasta envuelto en un lazo.

\- Kurt Anderson Hummel – se soltó del agarre y se llevó ambas manos a los costados de la cintura – ¿estás insinuando que el bandido no me soportaría, que no lo valgo o qué?

El hombre con piel de alabastro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Claro que no cielo, sólo bromeaba, es sólo que amo ver como arrugas la nariz mientras haces ese puchero tan adorable. Ven aquí – lo abrazó – Que nada permita que eso pase, si te raptaran jamás te regresarían porque eres demasiado maravilloso y no hay dinero en el mundo que pueda cubrir lo que vales.

\- Kurt…

\- Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos y soy afortunado de tenerte – se fundieron en un beso que pasó de ser suave a apasionado, sin dejar de ser romántico. Al separarse el ojiazul lo tomó de la mano – Vamos, entremos a la ducha. Quiero que nos bañemos juntos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza – No quiero ducharme ahora.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero hacer el amor con mi hermoso esposo.

\- Tenemos tiempo, así que no puedo oponerme a eso – sonrió con picardía y sin soltarle la mano los encaminó hacia la habitación en donde se dejaron llevar por todo el amor y la pasión que los embargaba.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Fue una cena increíble, la comida estupenda y el restaurante ha sido uno de los mejores en los que he estado en toda mi vida – comentaba Kurt emocionado mientras caminaban por las casi desoladas calles tomados de la mano – ¡Gracias Blaine! No tenías que gastar en un lugar tan caro.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme mi amor. Querías venir, yo también y puedo pagarlo, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, eso es lo único que importa.

\- Eres el mejor esposo que alguien pudiese tener.

El moreno sonrió y llevó la blanca mano que tenía enlazada con la suya a sus labios, besándola varias veces – Tú eres maravilloso. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque?

\- Me encantaría – le sonrió y apretó más el agarre de su mano.

Mientras daban un pequeño paseo, conversaban de diferentes cosas, incluyendo el viaje que iban a hacer por su luna de miel. Se sentaron en una banca y ahí permanecieron alrededor de una hora ultimando detalles y deleitándose con la brisa fresca, hasta que la temperatura empezó a descender.

\- Creo que mejor regresamos, está haciendo frío ya y no quiero que terminemos enfermándonos.

\- Sí, tienes razón – respondió el castaño levantándose y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

A esas horas de la noche, todo estaba completamente desolado, sin embargo la joven pareja caminaba tranquila porque era una zona tranquila y segura.

\- Kurt, ya sé que nos casamos hace poco, aunque tenemos años juntos y esto lo hemos hablado antes, aunque muy a la ligera. Sin embargo ahora lo veo como algo real e importante sobre lo que debemos platicar.

\- ¿De qué cosa? – preguntó intrigado.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado seriamente en que formemos una familia?

\- Definitivamente no es el momento porque somos jóvenes, tenemos muchos planes todavía por cumplir, pero sí, claro que quiero que tengamos una familia.

\- ¿Quieres hijos conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que los quiero, como dije no ahora, pero en el futuro sí. ¿Es que tú no quieres?

\- Es una de las cosas que más deseo Kurt, unos pequeñitos o pequeñitas que se parezcan a ti sería algo tan hermoso – se detuvo en seco y lo rodeó por la cintura.

\- A mí me encantaría un pequeño Blaine, una copia exacta de ti y verlo correr por la casa con su enorme sonrisa y los rizos alborotados.

\- Pobre niño, todavía no nace y ya lo estás condenando.

El castaño rió y cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo – jamás estaría condenado si se pareciera a ti, sería igual de perfecto que su papá.

El moreno sonrió y empezó a besar al hombre al que tanto amaba, ambos se empezaron a perder en el mar de sensaciones hasta que necesitaron hacer una pausa para regular sus respiraciones. Volvieron a besarse y de pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un ruido. Separaron sus labios y miraron en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido, pero no se volvió a repetir, lo único que se escuchaba eran las ramas de los árboles que danzaban al ritmo del viento.

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron avanzando hasta que se escuchó un crujido, como si alguien hubiese pisado una fina rama en el suelo. Se miraron y luego los dos voltearon buscando en todas direcciones pero no se veía a nadie.

\- Caminemos más rápido, no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo el ojimiel agarrando con firmeza la mano de su esposo.

\- Siento lo mismo, tengo una corazonada.

Sus pasos eran lo más veloces que el frío penetrante de la noche les permitía. Unas pisadas detrás de ellos retumbaron en el pavimento, lo que los obligó a correr.

Estaban relativamente cerca de donde vivían, a lo lejos se veían personas caminando y pudieron divisar a algunos vecinos. Si lograban llegar estarían a salvo, sin embargo, tres sujetos enmascarados aparecieron de la nada tapándoles el paso.

Giraron para tratar de correr en otra dirección, pero otro sujeto estaba detrás de ellos sosteniendo un tubo metálico.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – inquirió Blaine.

\- Entréganos la cartera ahora y nadie saldrá herido.

\- No cargo dinero.

\- ¡Danos la cartera en este, instante, desgraciado! – grazno en tono amenazante.

\- Ya les dije que no tengo dinero.

\- Ese reloj, parece costoso – dijo otro de los bandidos dirigiéndose esta vez al ojiazul – entrégamelo ya.

\- No – respondió tajante y tratando de sonar serio. Ese reloj se lo había regalado su padre y tenía un gran valor sentimental para él.

\- Entrega el maldito reloj si no quieres que te corte el brazo – se acercó con un cuchillo peligrosamente.

\- Y tú danos esa cartera ahora, es la última vez que te lo repito maldito infeliz.

Ambos esposos se miraron, habían estudiado defensa personal y sabían cómo salir de este apuro. Claro que en las clases el combate es uno a uno no cuatro a dos, pero tal vez correrían con suerte y podrían vencerlos o tal vez no era la decisión más inteligente, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

\- Pase lo que pase, te amaré por siempre, Kurt.

\- ¿Es una confesión?

\- ¡Es una promesa!

\- Suena a despedida.

\- ¡Jamás te diré adiós!

\- Ni yo a ti, siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones golpeando fuertemente en sus pechos, empezaron a luchar con los atracadores, lo cual los tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo estaban armados y por supuesto la situación no era pareja. Ellos sabían defensa personal pero estos sujetos conocían técnicas de pelea callejera y estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

En un momento dado, uno de ellos golpeó con el tubo metálico en la cabeza al castaño dejándolo fuera de combate.

Al ver a su esposo desplomarse en el suelo, Blaine se volvió una fiera y el enfrentamiento continuó. Pero uno de los bandidos lo tomó sorpresivamente desde atrás, inmovilizándolo y permitiendo que otro de sus secuaces lo golpease hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas.

\- Te dije que me dieras la maldita cartera – lo golpeó en el rostro y se la quitó, luego le profirió varios golpes más dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Con el último aliento, el ojimiel tomó el tubo que yacía en el piso y golpeó a uno de los delincuentes haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Con el alboroto, los vecinos se habían dado cuenta que algo ocurría y corrían en grupo para ayudar a quienes estuvieses siendo atacados, lo cual hizo huir a los sujetos, menos al que había sido golpeado.

Con furia se levantó y de una patada derribó al moreno.

\- No te tengo miedo – espetó – no eres más que una escoria.

El enmascarado lo miró con cólera, disparando a quemarropa y sin piedad. Blaine supo que era el fin, todo pasó demasiado rápido y las balas se dirigían a su corazón sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Cerró los ojos pero… nunca sintió el impacto.

Al abrir los ojos vio la peor escena que pudiese haber imaginado… Kurt estaba frente a él y su cuerpo se desvanecía en cámara lenta. El bandido maldijo en voz alta y salió huyendo del lugar.

Los vecinos ya habían llamado a una patrulla y comenzaron a pedir una ambulancia.

El ojimiel sostuvo el cuerpo de su esposo con las casi fuerzas nulas que le quedaban, volteándolo con cuidado y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre – ¡NOO! ¡KURT! ¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOO!

El castaño se sacudía violentamente entre los brazos de su esposo.

\- Mi amor resiste. ¡AYÚDENNOS! ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE!

Los vecinos se agolparon alrededor. Alguien dijo que la ambulancia estaba en camino.

Blaine sostenía contra su pecho a su esposo llorando a mares – resiste Kurt, por favor resiste… No me puedes dejar… Por favor, no me puedes dejar… Tenemos muchos planes, la luna de miel, la casa en la playa, nuestros hijos… Vamos a envejecer juntos… Por favor… No me dejes… Te necesito.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos en medio de la desesperación – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kurt? – el ojiazul temblaba y se retorcía entre los brazos del moreno.

\- Te amo – fueron las dos últimas palabras que logró pronunciar antes de cerrar los ojos.


	17. Cap 17: Inexplicable

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Fue un momento muy impactante. Así es, el Elite se acabó y todavía falta mucho =(

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** Kurt fue herido de gravedad ='(

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** De nada! La situación es complicada... Todavía no decido el destino de Kurt.

Yo nunca dije que fuera M-preg. Tendría que pensarlo y ver si es posible.

 ** _* Daniela Cereceres_** Ahí tenía que quedar. Kurt está muy herido.

 ** _* jeny_** Así es, Kurt le salvó la vida a Blaine *-*

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Fue muy triste lo que sucedió.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Lamentablemente así pasó.

 ** _* Sofia Salazar Rivera_** Todas/os están a la expectativa de lo que va a suceder u.u

 ** _* Estela Mendoza Severiano_** Lo sé, fue muy fuerte

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Gracias! Siempre me alegra que te enganches con otra historia.

Kurt está delicado y perdió mucha sangre. Su futuro es incierto.

 ** _* Jazmin Rhys_** Fueron asaltados cuando daban un paseo por la noche.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Respira profundo todas las veces que sean necesarias. Kurt arriesgó su vida por su esposo.

Podrías estar en lo cierto. Jordan estaba muy desesperado por esa clave ya que necesita retirar el dinero.

 ** _* Klainer1_** Gracias! Me emociona que te gustara el capítulo. Lamentablemente Kurt fue el mayor afectado en ese atraco.

Jordan ha hecho muchas cosas malas y Blaine cree ciegamente en él =/

 ** _* blackcanaryys_** Los feels son parte de todo capítulo porque son los que te atrapan en la trama.

 _ *** AndyDiazOlivares**_ Kurt ama tanto a Blaine que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por él sin pensarlo

Gracias! Tus palabras me motivan para no dejar de escribir =)

Aquí el nuevo capítulo (segundo en esta semana)

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_** Exacto! Jordan está totalmente desesperado a estas alturas y ya no sabe ni lo que hace y una persona en ese estado es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ninguno de los dos podía sospechar que su día especial terminaría de esa forma. Ellos estaban felices compatiendo momentos románticos.

Blaine es un pan dulce y su corazón es tan noble que no ve maldad en los demás y mucho menos en su mejor amigo.

Oh sí, el sufrimiento llegó a la vida del hermoso ojimiel así como muchas situaciones que serán totalmente inesperadas.

Los dos deseaban empezar a formar una familia a futuro, sus mini copias es lo más hermoso y tierno del mundo *-*

No te preocupes, Wattpad falla, FF falla, todos en algún momento lo hacen y no nos queda más que tener paciencia.

Me vas hacer llorar con tus comentarios y eso del "último beso" :'(

Les pudo el no permitir que los intimiden, sólo que no pensaron que esto era peor que una intimidación, se enfrentaban a delincuentes profesionales y no hay clases de defensa personal que ayuden si se está en la desventaja de número, además de las armas y el tubo.

Así es, lo material se recupera, lo principal es el bienestar y ninguno pensó en eso, sólo se dejaron llevar.

Las posibilidades de que Kurt sobreviva son escasas y aún si lo hiciera, no podría quedar bien si es que algún órgano se comprometió o si el golpe en la cabeza con el tubo causó algún daño... El desenlace de Kurt es totalmente incierto.

Te entiendo porque me pasa lo mismo, mi imaginación es muy vívida y cuando leo puedo visualizar con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasa y esa misma imagianción la que uso precisamente para escribir y describir las situaciones que presento en cada capítulo/historia.

No he decidido todavía cuál será el final de Kurt, aunque te aseguro que seguirá siendo parte de toda la historia.

Jajajaja, no tengo problema con todo lo que quieras comentar, sabes que me encanta leerte y responderte es siempre un deleite C:

Lo que acabas de describir lo comprendo a la perfección porque soy igual. Es como si ese mundo existiera y es de esa misma forma en la que lo imagino y lo creo, que lo plasmo al escribirlo y trato de hacer que ustedes lo vean y lo sientan de la misma forma.

Jajajaja los spoilers no son para torturar sino para emocionarlas/os más acerca de lo que va a suceder.

Yo también te adoro Fernanda :3 y me hace feliz que hayas descubierto mis historias y ahora tener el gusto de poder leer tus comentarios y conjeturas en cada fic y amo tus locuras *w*

Algo de lo que sospechas es cierto... Vas un paso adelante de lo que tengo escrito o voy escribiendo. Las cosas que sucederán dejarán a todas/os cada vez más sorprendidas/os y ptovocarán infinidad de emociones y sentimientos.

 ** _* Nahir Jaime_** Ese corazó necesita ser fuerte. Pero no pierdas las esperanzas.

Gracias por el apoyo desde el comienzo y a lo laargo de un año que tengo ya casi escribiendo! Un abrazo de oso.

 ** _* misaki-jeevas003_** Fue un capítulo fuerte y muy emotivo. Por supuesto que amo a mis lectoras/es

 ** _* GleeKBattlestairs206_** Momento inesperado definitivamente u.u

Me emociona que te tenga enganchada esta historia, aunque tiene parte de drama.

Estoy actualizando 2 veces por semana ;) Saludos desde Ecuador.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"Inexplicable"**

* * *

.

Blaine sostenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de su esposo contra su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

La ambulancia había llegado y los paramédicos intentaban tomar el cuerpo inerte del castaño para ponerlo en la camilla, pero el ojimiel estaba en tal estado de shock que no lo soltaba y lo mantenía aferrado contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de batallar y con ayuda de algunos vecinos, lograron que lo soltara y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Estos les informaron a los paramédicos que Blaine era el esposo y único familiar de la víctima, por lo que fue ayudado a subir al vehículo también.

El moreno observaba borrosamente el cuerpo de su cónyuge entre las miles de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y se mecía abrazado a sí mismo, pensando en que todo tenía que ser un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla.

Llegaron al hospital y Blaine estaba totalmente perdido en el momento que todo sucedió, las escenas se repetían en su cabeza como un disco rayado, y sólo reaccionó cuando quisieron separar su mano de la del castaño, volviéndose completamente irracional y violento.

Tuvo que ser sedado para que se calmase y que pudieran proceder a examinarlo debido a todos los golpes que presentaba además de estar cubierto de sangre.

Luego de un escrutinio riguroso, su cuerpo yacía en una cama del hospital, todavía bajo los efectos de los sedantes.

En un quirófano lejos de ahí, un grupo de médicos luchaban por salvar la vida de un joven que había sufrido varios golpes y el impacto de algunas balas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una luz brillante inundó el lugar, tan resplandeciente que se volvió cegadora impidiéndole abrir los ojos durante un tiempo, pero finalmente fue perdiendo su intensidad y el hombre pudo ver frente a él una puerta, escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no les prestó atención y sólo caminó hacia aquel pórtico. Un momento de silencio absoluto y oscuridad reinaron antes de que el hombre se encontrase caminando hacia algún lugar con determinación, a pesar de no saber a dónde se dirigía.

Caminaba aturdido entre el mar de personas que corrían en todas direcciones y fue así como llegó a lo que parecía una habitación. No sabía que fuerza lo había llevado hasta allí, pero sentía que debía entrar, había algo que lo llamaba y le decía que entrase y haciendo caso a esa corazonada, ese instinto, esa fuerza, avanzó a paso lento y cuando ingresó todas las paredes eran blancas, el cuarto lucía demasiado inmaculado. Observó a su alrededor y fue luego de varios segundos que se dio cuenta de una cama que estaba ubicada casi al fondo del lugar.

Con sigilo y cautela caminó, sintiendo algo muy fuerte mientras se acercaba a aquel lecho. Una persona estaba ahí tendida, conectada a un par de cables.

La luz de la habitación no le permitía distinguir bien los rasgos de aquel ser hasta que decidió agacharse y pudo notar que era un hombre. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaron sin entender por qué.

Volvió a mirarlo y vio lo golpeado que estaba. Lucía mal trecho, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Tenía hinchado un ojo, golpes y cortaduras a lo largo del rostro, un vendaje alrededor de sus costillas.

Si entender por qué, quiso llorar y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su respiración se aceleró y sintió un golpe en la cabeza. De pronto se reprodujeron escenas frente a él como si fuesen de una película.

 _\- Pase lo que pase, te amaré por siempre, Kurt._

 _\- ¿Es una confesión?_

 _\- ¡Es una promesa!_

 _\- Suena a despedida._

 _\- ¡Jamás te diré adiós!_

 _\- Ni yo a ti, siempre estaré aquí contigo._

Jadeó en sorpresa y volvió a mirar al hombre tendido sobre la cama y otro golpe lo llevó de regreso a un momento en el que estaba en una calle oscura, tendido en el suelo sintiendo que de su cabeza un líquido chorreaba hacia su rostro. Cuando finalmente logró incorporarse unos pocos centímetros vio a su esposo siendo apuntado por un arma.

Sin saber cómo, se impulsó hacia un costado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y sintió como recibía varios impactos que lo dejaron inmóvil y casi sin respiración. Un dolor impresionante lo recorrió por completo y empezó a temblar.

Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos del hombre al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y por el cual no le importaba dar la vida.

\- ¡BLAINE! – gritó asustado y regresó a la habitación donde estaba parado, junto a la cama y el hombre que allí yacía era su esposo.

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿qué te hicieron? Mira tu hermoso rostro todo golpeado.

Se inclinó hacia delante y cuando quiso acariciar al amor de su vida, su mano lo traspasó como si no estuviese ahí.

Asustado volvió a intentar tocarlo, esta vez en las costillas vendadas y lo atravesó nuevamente. Su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Que alguien me explique! – exclamaba totalmente desesperado.

Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, si no podía tocar al ojimiel y lo atravesaba como si fuese transparente, es que… no, no podía ser… Blaine estaba… muerto.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En un rincón permanecía asustado el ojiazul contemplando al cuerpo inerte del hombre que era el amor de su vida, pero luego algo sacudió el pensamiento inicial que había tenido. Blaine estaba conectado a un monitor que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco y estaba funcionando correctamente. Tenía un suero, el cual irrigaba un líquido de color amarillo claro a una de las venas de su esposo. Observó como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y con algo de dificultad, pero lo hacía sin perder el ritmo. Blaine no estaba muerto, estaba tal vez sólo dormido.

Pero si el moreno estaba con vida y él no podía tocarlo, significaba entonces que él… no, eso no era posible, él no estaba muerto, estaba ahí de pie observando a su marido.

Blaine empezó a agitarse, su respiración se volvió irregular, sus párpados se movían rápidamente y su corazón se aceleraba de una forma alarmante. Kurt sabía lo que estaba pasando, Blaine tenía una pesadilla, probablemente acerca de lo sucedido esa noche, y se acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Todo está bien cariño, tranquilo – cuando quiso tocarlo volvió a traspasarlo. Frustrado y asustado, intentó presionar el botón de emergencia y lo atravesó. Angustiado llevó su mano a la boca. No había forma de poder ayudarlo.

Una enfermera que entraba para checar al moreno se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y corrió presurosa hacia el paciente, atravesando al hombre de cabello castaño que estaba parado junto a la cama.

Se impactó por completo ante lo sucedido y el hecho de que si había muerto y estaba en la habitación del hospital donde su esposo era atendido, es porque entonces era un espíritu, un alma perdida, un fantasma o como sea que las personas le dijesen.

Kurt Hummel nunca había creído en fantasmas ni almas que se quedaban vagando luego de abandonar sus cuerpos, pero lo que ocurría sólo podía significar eso, no había ninguna otra explicación.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Sentado en el suelo, se había perdido por completo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, si se había quedado dormido o qué había sucedido, pero ahora estaba nuevamente lúcido y observaba a su amado todavía inconsciente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio pasar a una enfermera acompañada de un hombre. Ella le dijo algo casi en un susurro y él asintió con la cabeza. Luego de que la mujer se retirara, él hombre caminó lentamente hacia la cama y pudo darse cuenta de que era Jordan, quien se ubicó junto a su mejor amigo y lo tomó de la mano.

En cuestión de segundos empezó a llorar copiosamente – malditos infelices, mira lo que te hicieron. Los voy a matar, juro que los voy a matar. Los voy a encontrar así sea en el último rincón del mundo y los haré pagar.

El castaño observaba con pesar la escena. Jordan lucía totalmente abatido y destrozado. Sólo una vez lo había visto así y fue cuando sus padres murieron en aquel fatídico accidente unos años atrás.

\- No tenían ningún derecho a hacerte esto. ¡Ninguno! Y Kurt, Dios mío, Kurt… él… ¿por qué? – Cayó de rodillas hundiendo el rostro en el costado del colchón mientras lloraba amargamente y su cuerpo temblaba.

Lo lamento tanto Blaine, esto no tenía que pasar. Ni tú ni Kurt lo merecían.

Durante los siguientes minutos el rubio permaneció en silencio llorando de rodillas hasta que la enfermera entró y le dijo que debía retirarse.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine despertó aturdido hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a él haciéndolo desesperarse y empezar a gritar el nombre de su esposo.

Varias enfermeras le pidieron que se apaciguase con la promesa de llamar a los Dres. Miller y Harris y que hablasen con él pero no podía, quería respuestas, quería saber dónde estaba Kurt y que había pasado.

Al cabo de varios minutos, dos médicos entraron a la habitación.

\- Sr. Anderson, por favor tranquilícese. Necesitamos que esté calmado y en sus cinco sentidos… Sr. Anderson…

\- Blaine – dijo el otro doctor – si quieres que te hablemos acerca sobre tu esposo, tienes que relajarte. Harris y yo fuimos los encargados de recibirlo y podemos explicarte todo lo que quieras saber, pero primero debes estar tranquilo.

El moreno trató de respirar pausadamente.

\- ¿Quieres un tranquilizante, tal vez algo para los nervios?

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza – sólo quiero saber dónde está mi esposo.

\- En cuanto estés un poco más relajado podemos aclarar tus dudas. Lo prometo.

Blaine hizo un esfuerzo y en cuanto los doctores vieron que estaba más sereno y pensaron que podía resistir la noticia, se sentaron frente a él, listos para hablar.

.

.

* * *

 _Dependiendo de ustedes puedo publicar otro capítulo para la noche ;)_


	18. Cap 18: Descubrimientos

_*** Estela Mendoza Severiano**_ Ya vas a saber lo que sucede.

 _ *** jeny**_ Genial! Hoy lo sabrás ;)

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Te entiendo, fue impactante.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Su futuro es incierto.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Me alegra que te guste tanto. Estoy tratando de hacer una buena adaptación =) Gracias!

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Es un momento incierto hasta ahora.

 _ *** BigGirlCrying31**_ Hoy vas a saber más de lo que está pasando. Saludos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Jordan está involucrado en muchas cosas ahora =/ y Blaine es el más afectado.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Me encanta esa película! Por ahora Kurt está presente y van a suceder cosas interesantes e inesperadas.

De nada! Y gracias por seguir leyendo =)

 _ *** misaki-jeevas003**_ Lamento eso :( Habrán muchos momentos inmpactantes y situaciones inesperadas.

 _ *** TracyAnderHummel**_ En este capítulo entenderás un poco más lo que está pasando.

 _ *** stereri**_ Así es! De hecho, en la sinopsis puse que está basado en Ghost. Me encanta esa película!

 _ *** AndyDiazOlivares**_ Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!

 _ *** Danikopanda**_ Lo que sucederá será inesperado.

 _ *** ElizabethHummel**_ Todos tenemos un poco de todo jajajaja. Te cuento que yo leo un capítulo al menos 5-6 veces antes de publicarlo y cuando ya está, lo vuelvo a leer para comprobar si sigo sintiendo esa misma emocioón (sea cual sea) que sentí mientras lo escribía.

Definitivamente Blaine está pasando por mucho con todo lo acontecido en lo que iba a ser una noche romántica.

Jajajajaja, ahora tú me hiciste reír con eso de "¿Kurt no has visto películas? El que atraviesa las cosas es el muerto" jajaja. Es que estaba aturdido, hay que comprenderlo.

El trailer de Ghost es perfecto porque es el resumen ideal de lo que va a suceder en la película. Y sí, te va a dejar impactada (ahora ya lo sabes).

En este caso, mi imaginación no tiene límites así que vendrá mucho más, ya que como cité en la sinopsis, esta historia está basada en Ghost, más no es una adaptación nada más, así que he hecho y seguiré haciendo las cosas a mi manera, como por ejemplo Sam jamás le dice a Molly que la ama y cuando muere él se queda con ese dolor de nunca haberle demostrado la totalidad de sus sentimientos y ella con esa incertidumbre de si él la amó lo suficiente. Otra de las cosas que cambié es el rol de ellos, porque según el film, Blaine es quien debería estar en coma no Kurt.

Jordan tiene toda una historia que se irá descubriendo poco a poco, aunque no estás nada errada con tu teoría.

Jajajaja, tú también vas a empezar a apostar después de este fic... tal vez te me una cuando haya terminado de escribirlo jajaja.

Demás está decir que Blaine está hecho un desastre y el dolor que siente es insoportable =(

Oh sí! Eso es definitivo, las/os mantendré con esa expectativa, porque todo quiero desarrollarlo de una forma lógica y coherente, inclusive hago investigaciones en internet y me documento lo suficiente, aunque a veces también es bueno un poco de fantasía, pero todo depende del caso.

Por ahora Kurt estará y seguirá presente en la historia y las cosas que ocurrirán te mantendrán al filo del asiento/cama/sofá o donde estés al momento de leer.

Ay no, nunca lo he visto, pero es horrible pensarlo :'( Blainey perdiendo la razón. Justo ayer dieron "The puppet master" y me parecía escalofriante (y siempre lo hizo) el hecho de que fabricara el puppet para no sentir tanto la ausencia de Kurt, aunque ellos lo quisieron poner en un aspecto cómico.

En eso estoy de acuerdo, Kurt es más fuerte emocionalmente y probablemente lograría de algún modo superarlo, aunque sé que parte del dolor siempre lo acompañaría, sin embargo, aunque mi idea original era mantener los personajes originales como en la película, luego de platicar con una amiga, llegamos a la conclusión de que Blaine es siempre el que da todo por Kurt, el que se sacrifica, el que se entrega más, etc. Por eso fui moldeando ese cambio en Kurt desde ser un chico poco expresivo hasta el punto de ser más abierto con sus sentimientos, sin volverlo algo drástico porque dejaría de ser Kurt. Y de pronto llega un momento (en el que sucede el atentado) en el que ama tanto a Blaine que es capaz de dar su vida por él. Lo cual volvió más impactante la historia, porque muchas/os pensaron "Blaine daría todo, hasta su vida por Kurt" pero jamás lo vieron del otro lado. Y sé que tu lado analítico entendió perfectamente lo que quise plantear con esta historia ;)

Me encantan tus teorías, nunca dejes de crearlas y compartirlas C: Jajajaja estás bastante cuerda. A menos que crear toda una historia a partir de una pequeña idea sea no estarlo, entonces NO SOMOS CUERDAS xD

Sí! Sorpresas... Emociones... Momentos inesperados... Situaciones impactantes... Suspenso... Drama... Algo de comedia para destensar un poco... Mucho está por venir!

Gracias! Otro abrazo inmenso para ti. Exacto! Paso por todo un sin fin de emociones con cada cosa que escribo.

Aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas. Linda tarde/noche.

 _ *** Nahir Jaime**_ Muchas cosas van a suceder. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo =)

 _ *** lety bl**_ Muchas gracias! Son momentos de impacto.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **Descubrimientos"**

* * *

.

Blaine trataba de asimilar todo lo que los doctores le habían dicho. Kurt seguía con vida pero en estado de coma y nada podía garantizar que sobreviviría, sin embargo, estaban haciendo todo lo posible.

Algunos órganos habían sido comprometidos gravemente, además de que no sabían que repercusión podría tener el golpe en la cabeza, sólo cuando despertara, si eso pasaba, conocerían la respuesta.

\- Probablemente lo mejor sería que pudiera descansar en paz – dijo el Dr. Harris – No sabemos cuáles serán sus condiciones de vida si sobrevive – se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación.

Aquellas palabras quebraron por completo al moreno, sin embargo el Dr. Miller le dijo que si bien era incierto el resultado, todo en la vida lo era – Ninguno de nosotros sabemos lo que nos depara el destino y a pesar de eso seguimos luchando día a día.

No pierdas las esperanzas – aconsejó poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro – ¿Sabes? Yo pasé por algo similar a lo que estás viviendo, así que te entiendo. Años atrás, mi novia fue agredida por un grupo de pandilleros quienes la dejaron casi muerta en un parque. Todos decían que no lo lograría y si lo hacía, su vida sería miserable. Me dijeron que lo mejor era que ella muriera por las heridas, por el trauma, por una vida complicada y un sin número de razones, sin embargo me negué a escucharlos.

Un grupo de médicos se enteraron del caso y quisieron ayudar. Mary, no sólo se salvó sino que se recuperó casi por completo. Un desgarre en los músculos y tendones de su pierna la dejaron con algo de dificultad al caminar, pero ella es una guerrera y logró seguir adelante.

Esos doctores fueron más allá de cualquier posible pronóstico y dieron todo de sí para ayudarla. Ellos fueron mi inspiración para que me convirtiera en médico, quería hacer por otros lo que un día hicieron por alguien que era tan importante para mí.

Nadie creyó que podría sobrevivir, incluyendo a sus padres. Nadie, a excepción de este grupo de médicos y hoy en día Mary y yo estamos casados y tenemos 4 hijos maravillosos. El mayor está estudiando medicina también – sonrió.

Obviamente la medicina ha evolucionado impresionantemente desde esa época, todo se ha modernizado, además de que tu esposo no está tan mal como estaba Mary. No te voy a mentir diciendo que todo está bien y que despertará como si nada, porque él está grave, sin embargo te doy mi palabra que voy a ayudarlo y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por él y por ti.

Tampoco te puedo decir que no llores porque entiendo perfectamente tu dolor y toda la mezcla de emociones que te invade en este momento, sólo te digo que no te des por vencido.

\- No lo haré. No me voy a conformar con que me digan que no se puede hacer nada.

\- Eso está bien – le sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Está en el área de terapia intensiva y el acceso es prohibido.

\- Sólo un par de minutos, por favor. Necesito verlo. Él me salvó la vida – nuevamente se rompió, llorando desconsoladamente – Soy yo quien debería estar en esa cama, no Kurt… él se puso en medio.

\- Wow, eso no lo sabía. Él realmente te ama mucho para hacer algo así – respiró con dificultad y tragó con fuerza al formársele un nudo en la garganta – Te voy a conseguir un permiso especial para verlo, sin embargo no podrán ser más de dos o tres minutos. Pero vamos a esperar a que estés un poco más reestablecido.

\- Quiero verlo ahora.

\- No lo creo prudente Blaine, no estás en condiciones físicas ni emocionales para hacerlo. Esperemos hasta ver como sientes mañana y te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré.

\- Pero…

\- Hazme caso, debes descansar y recobrar algo de fuerzas para que puedas visitarlo. Ahora déjame ayudarte a acostarte, esas costillas necesitan reposo.

\- Está bien.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt abrió los ojos y sintió una extraña pesadez. No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación de Blaine observándolo dormir. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a mirar alrededor para tratar de enfocarse.

Lo primero que divisó fue una habitación blanca, lo que significaba que seguía en el hospital. Monitores, cables… definitivamente era el hospital, pero no estaba en la habitación de su esposo.

Siguió mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta que sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su respiración se aceleró frenéticamente. Frente a él yacía su propio cuerpo conectado a tubos y cables.

Empezó a retroceder lentamente en estado de shock. No comprendía lo que ocurría. Se suponía que estaba muerto… o eso él creía, pero… entonces… Trató de asimilar lo que ocurría hasta que cayó en cuenta de que seguía con vida.

Había escuchado miles de historias de personas que afirmaban haber tenido experiencias como la que él estaba viviendo. Sus almas salían de sus cuerpos y eran capaces de vagar por los alrededores, de decidir cuándo regresar, incluso si querían luchar o sólo dejarse morir. Pero nunca había creído en esas historias, para él no eran más que personas que buscaban llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, Blaine le decía que tantas personas no podían estar mintiendo. Algo así era posible para algunos. Quienes o por qué, siempre sería un misterio, pero sucedía. De hecho, al ojimiel le encantaba un programa que trataba sobre milagros y personas que habían tenido esa clase de experiencias fuera de sus cuerpos y él siempre le recriminaba por verlo porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

"Cuando vas a morir, sólo mueres. No hay segundas oportunidades ni milagros" solía decirle. Ahora él estaba experimentando un suceso extracorpóreo y ya no sabía en qué creer.

Volvió a mirarse y lucía tan maltrecho que no sabía si seguir con vida era lo mejor. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Si sobrevivía, ¿tendría una vida digna?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y vio una silla de ruedas ingresar, siendo empujada por alguien que dedujo era un médico por su traje azul y la bata blanca.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba siendo llevada y se percató que era su esposo. El médico empujó la silla y la dejó junto a la cama del castaño – te voy a dejar a solas – en unos minutos regreso – dijo suavemente y el moreno asintió.

\- Kurt – susurró tomándolo de la mano con cuidado ya que tenía un suero en ella y empezó a llorar – te amo tanto – hizo una pausa – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste – luego de eso no pudo pronunciar nada más.

El ojiazul lo miraba con tristeza y trataba de imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si él no lo hubiese cubierto con su cuerpo. Si Blaine, su Blaine, el amor de su vida fuese quien estuviese en esa cama debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. El dolor que lo invadió fue terrible y supo que era lo que su esposo estaba sintiendo.

Entonces se reprochó por haber pensado en que morir hubiese sido lo mejor. Blaine no lo soportaría, el dolor y la agonía serían demasiado para su dulce y maravilloso marido. Él sabía que si lo perdiese no podría soportarlo, el dolor lo desgarraría, pero Blaine, Dios Blaine se pondría tan mal que… Detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento y se acercó a él – no llores cariño, me duele tanto verte así.

Quiso acariciar sus rizos alborotados por la falta de gel, pero sólo logró traspasarlo con la mano.

\- Dijiste que no irías a ninguna parte, que jamás me dejarías – soltó en un grito ahogado – Kurt, te amo y te necesito aquí conmigo. No puedo, no puedo sin ti a mi lado. Por favor, no me dejes.

El castaño sabía que si los papeles estuviesen invertidos, él sentiría lo mismo. No podría seguir adelante sin Blaine. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la vida continuaría, pero el dolor sería perenne e insoportable porque aquel hombre que estaba sentado en esa silla de ruedas era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su otra mitad y si no estaban juntos, sólo sería un ser incompleto y vacío.

\- No me voy a morir. Voy a luchar por ti, por nuestro futuro juntos. ¡Me quedo aquí contigo!

Aun sabiendo que no sería capaz de sentirlo y que lo atravesaría, se acercó con sumo cuidado y depositó un suave beso en los rizos oscuros de su esposo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Dos días después, Blaine fue dado de alta, y aunque él se negaba, el Dr. Miller le aconsejó que era mejor si iba a casa para que descansara correctamente. Kurt lo necesitaba bien, fuerte, repuesto y eso sólo lo lograría con el reposo debido.

A regañadientes, a pesar de que lo que el doctor dijo tenía lógica, el ojimiel fue llevado a casa por su mejor amigo.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, todo va a estar bien. Voy a ir todos los días al hospital para saber sobre el estado de Kurt. Tú debes descansar.

\- Gracias Jordan. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí apoyándome – sollozó – Aunque estar en este lugar tan lleno de recuerdos no es de mucha ayuda.

\- Ya estuviste aquí sin él cuando se separaron.

\- Eso fue diferente, la situación es otra ahora.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. No quise que sonase de esa forma, sólo me refería a que debes ser fuerte y… No, por favor no llores. Me duele mucho verte así – hizo una pausa – Kurt va a despertar y tienes que estar bien en todos los sentidos para él.

\- Yo… es que… no… evitar…

Luego de analizarlo por un momento volvió a hablar – Bien, si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No es bueno reprimir lo que sientes. Voy a estar aquí contigo y te voy a dejar desahogar por media hora, luego de eso tendrás que calmarte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En el seminario que tomamos sobre autocontrol, nos dijeron que está bien permitir que las emociones afloren y si debemos llorar, gritar o lo que sea que nos permita liberarnos, sólo hay que hacerlo. Pero no debe durar más de 5 o 10 minutos, según la situación, porque es el tiempo suficiente para que nuestro ser se limpie. ¿Lo recuerdas? – el moreno asintió – Bien, te estoy dado media hora. Es mucho más de lo permitido porque las circunstancias son… bueno, ya sabes.

Ven aquí – se sentó junto a Blaine y lo abrazó de forma consoladora. El ojimiel enterró su rostro entre el hombro y el pecho de su amigo y lloró con todo el dolor que lo embargaba. El temor, las dudas y cada cosa que pasaba por su mente y corazón fueron liberados.

Jordan llevaba el control del tiempo y sabía que habían transcurrido más de los 30 minutos establecidos, pero estaba consciente de que el ojimiel realmente necesitaba sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro y lo dejó hacerlo hasta que estuvo tan exhausto que se quedó dormido.

Con cuidado lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó con el edredón. Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando escuchó en un susurro y con una voz quebrada – no te vayas – Sólo voy al baño, enseguida regreso. Te prometo que me quedaré el tiempo que me necesites.


	19. Cap 19: Dudas

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Poco a poco irás descubriendo si tus sospechas son ciertas =O

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez** _ Me alegra que cada capítulo te cautive =)

 _ *** jeny**_ Así es! Kurt sigue con vida, aunque en estado de coma. Blaine está pasando por mucho.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Jordan está dando mucho de qué hablar.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar con Kurt, pero él no se va a dejar morir, está dispuesto a luchar por Blaine y su futuro juntos.

Jordan quiere realmente a Blaine.

 _ *** AndyDiazOlivares**_ He tenido problemas con el internet, pero aquí está la actualización.

 _ *** KmiiloBastidas**_ Jajajaja chico ansioso, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias! Me alegra siempre que cada capítulo te cautive y te atrape de esa forma C:

 _ *** ElizabethHummel** _ Te entiendo, eso pasa a veces. Jajaja, botaste la tarea para ponerte a leer... también pasa xD

Yay! He ganado tu amor =) Kurt está en coma por ahora y sí, su futuro sigue siendo incierto.

Ouch, me has quitado tu amor... Amada y no amada en cuestión de segundos... .

He conocido doctores como Harris =/ (me ha tocado enfrentarme a ellos y uno le dijo algo similar a mi mamá). Lamentablemente existen y sólo van amainando las esperanza de las personas.

También he conocido a otros como Miller (mi doctor es así) y son la clase de médicos que realmente aman su vocación y son humanitarios.

Blaine se topó con las dos clases, pero afortunadamente el Dr. Miller logró tranquilizarlo y darle nuevas esperanzas. Además de que va a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Kurt. Él tiene una historia hermosa que lo inspiró para dedicarse a la profesión que con tanto amor ejerce.

Esas cosas suceden... y la forma en la que lo expusiste fue brillante. No tengo nada que acotar sobre lo que está viviendo Kurt cuando era quien no creía en las experiencias extra corpóreas.

El hermoso ojiazul al verse tan mal llegó a pensarlo y claro que tiene miedo de lo que pueda ser su futuro al salir del coma, pero como dices, Blaine va a estar ahí para él en todo momento. Además Kurt es un luchador.

Blaine está sufriendo mucho por todo lo acontecido, no quiere perder a Kurt por nada del mundo y verlo tan mal obviamente le duele, y si a eso le sumas que se siente mal porque su esposo se puso al frente para salvarlo y por eso ahora está en ese estado... lo destroza.

Jordan va a estar junto a Blaine, el cariño que le tiene es sincero y será por un tiempo su fuente de apoyo... aunque todo irá dando giros inesperados.

Exacto! Sólo está basado en la película, el resto es mi imaginación. En la película es muy triste como Sam jamás le logra expresar sus sentimientos a Molly y en los dos queda ese dolor de por medio =(

¡GRACIAS! ¡Me encanta que ames los cambios que he hecho! Empecemos con que uno de los más grandes y bastante drástico desde ya es el hecho de que Sam muere instantáneamente, mientras que Kurt todavía tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Jajajajajaja haber qué sucede, porque de ser así te voy a buscar ya que aquí los casinos dejaron de existir (prohibición del presidente).

¡No estamos cuerdas! ¡Lo estoy comprobando! xD

¡Oh sí! Habrán risas dentro de poco para así liberar un poco de la tensión que ahora hay.

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Hay mucho que analizar y estoy segura que tendrás de donde elegir para la formulación de tus teorías ;)

¡Gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos!

Igual para ti un excelente fin de semana. Muchos abrazos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"** **Dudas"**

* * *

.

Kurt daba vueltas por todo el lugar, no encontraba a Blaine y eso le preocupaba. Había estado buscándolo desesperadamente pero no sentía esa conexión que lo guiaba hacia él. Esperó a que lo fuera a visitar, sin embargo eso tampoco sucedió.

 _"_ _Blaine, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirte cerca? ¿Acaso me abandonaste?"_ – inhaló profundamente mientras seguía caminando – _"No, nunca harías algo así. Sé que no me dejarías" –_ se detuvo frente a la habitación donde su esposo había estado _ingresado – "Tengo tanto miedo"_ – sus pensamientos se centraron en su amado moreno al 100% mientras cerraba los ojos. De pronto escuchó una voz familiar que lo hizo mirar esperanzado.

\- Ahora vas a comer un poco, necesitas reponerte.

\- No tengo hambre Jordan. No tengo ganas de nada en realidad, lo único que deseo es ir a ver a Kurt.

El ojiazul observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Blaine no lucía bien, los golpes en su rostro ahora se notaban más y la hinchazón estaba en aumento, además de que su tristeza era muy evidente.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas subidas y estiradas. Jordan estaba sentado en la mesa central sosteniendo un plato con comida.

\- Quedamos en que te ibas a cuidar, descansarías y harías todo lo necesario para reponerte. Mientras, yo iría a ver a Kurt y te mantendría al tanto, pero no estás cumpliendo con tu parte del trato.

\- Necesito saber cómo está.

\- Sigue inconsciente, su estado no ha cambiado lamentablemente.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? No lo entiendo. Vivimos en un vecindario seguro, en el tiempo que llevamos aquí jamás había ocurrido nada malo. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces Kurt y yo solíamos salir a caminar o regresábamos de algún evento mucho más tarde de lo que era esa noche? Muchas y… – su voz se apagó.

\- Tal vez alguna nueva pandilla, no lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros? – empezó a llorar.

\- Blaine, no. Me duele tanto verte así – dejó el plato a un lado y se acomodó en el sofá abrazándolo de forma protectora.

El castaño sólo observaba. Estaba agradecido de que Jordan estuviese ahí para apoyar a su esposo y le diera el consuelo que necesitaba.

Luego de llorar afligidamente y sacar todo de su sistema, se estaba secando el rostro con un pañuelo mientras su mejor amigo le frotaba la espalda suavemente sin soltarlo del agarre y le hacía plática sobre diferentes temas para tratar de distraerlo y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la investigación?

\- ¿Qué?

\- En la empresa, la investigación que iban a hacer, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué descubrieron?

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, el Sr. Smith tuvo un contratiempo familiar y se vio en la necesidad de viajar. A su regreso retomará ese asunto.

\- Entiendo, pero los de seguridad podían haber ido trabajando y cuando el regrese le tendrían los resultados.

\- La verdad es que todos estaban muy alterados por lo que te sucedió y el jefe decidió darnos un par de días en lo que regresa. El viernes nos envió a casa y hoy no hubo trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces la empresa está cerrada?

\- Sí, hasta mañana cuando él vuelva.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- Sólo recordé que me robaron la cartera y ahí estaba la clave.

\- Mmm, tienes que ir a poner la denuncia para que canceles tus tarjetas y saques nuevos documentos. Lo de la clave para esos malandrines no es más que un trozo de papel inservible, por eso no te preocupes.

Luego de platicar por un largo lapso y conseguir que comiera algo, Jordan ayudó a su amigo a acostarse en el sofá y esperó hasta que estuviese dormido para disponerse a ir a atender algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Kurt de pie junto al mueble, contemplaba a Blaine recogido y abrazado a sí mismo. Se veía tan vulnerable y frágil – volteó la cabeza para mirar al rubio – gracias por cuidarlo – susurró antes de volver a posar los ojos sobre su esposo.

El celular de Jordan sonó y éste contestó de inmediato – _tú y yo tenemos que hablar personalmente porque hay mucho que me tienes que explicar_ – dijo furioso, lo cual llamó la atención del castaño – _No quiero excusas estúpidas, el trabajo lo tenías que hacer tú maldita sea. ¿Por qué llevaste a otras personas contigo?_

El ojiazul no entendía nada pero era más que evidente que el rubio estaba alterado y totalmente colérico.

\- _¡Voy para allá en este momento!_ – colgó y miró a su mejor amigo – Más tarde vengo a verte, lo prometo – avanzó hacia la puerta y salió.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt no dejaba de observar a Blaine. Pensaba en lo que había dicho sobre lo seguro que era el lugar en donde vivían, lo cual era una de las razones por la que se habían mudado a ese vecindario.

En algún momento la idea de un crimen de odio pasó por su mente, pero luego de analizar las cosas, la desechó. Cuando los atacaron jamás dijeron nada relacionado a su orientación sexual, además no eran la única pareja gay que vivía ahí y las otras dos parejas jamás habían sido agredidas de ninguna forma en los años que llevaban residiendo en el lugar.

Siguió pensando en otras razones, en todo lo que había sucedido y la forma en que acontecieron los hechos. Al ojimiel le habían quitado la cartera y a él el reloj, pero ambos llevaban otras prendas de valor como sus anillos de matrimonio, o la cadena de oro blanco que Blaine llevaba puesta, la cual fue un regalo de su abuelo cuando cumplió los 18, pero nada de eso les habían robado ni tampoco tomaron la cartera de Kurt, la cual tenía suficiente dinero.

¿Por qué atacarlos de esa forma para llevarse sólo dos objetos? ¿Cuál era la insistencia de los sujetos porque su esposo les entregara su cartera?

El moreno empezó a retorcerse en ese momento, jadeando cosas como _aléjense_ o _no les voy a dar nada_. Él sabía que Blaine estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no tenía forma de despertarlo, así que sentía una angustia terrible.

 _¡KURT! ¡NOOO!_ – gritaba mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Blaine, amor despierta, por favor despierta – trataba de removerlo de los hombros pero sólo lograba atravesarlo. Todas las emociones se agolparon dentro de él y volvió a intentar sacudir al ojimiel, logrando hacerlo en esta ocasión, para su sorpresa – Vamos cariño, abre los ojos, es sólo un mal sueño.

¡KUUURT! – despertó sobresaltado. Luego de unos segundos, recogió las piernas abrazándose a ellas, dando un pequeño grito de dolor al presionar sus costillas lastimadas. Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.

A Kurt le dolía tanto verlo así. Si alguien no merecía sufrir era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Daría cualquier cosa por evitarle todo ese tormento y se acercó lentamente para acariciarle los rizos revueltos – tranquilo cariño – susurró.

El moreno levantó la cabeza asustado al sentir el roce y miró hacia todos lados – ¿Kurt?

El ojiazul dio un par de pasos hacia tras, era la segunda vez que podía tocarlo, además Blaine lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tal vez su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, se cuestionó.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – sollozó el ojimiel – Te extraño y tengo tanto miedo de que te ocurra algo que empiezo a imaginar cosas – dijo para sí mismo.

\- No lo estás imaginando Blaine, aquí estoy contigo – quiso acariciarle el rostro pero lo atravesó, haciendo que soltara un sonido de frustración.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin cuando Jordan llegó y Kurt estaba agradecido porque se sentía singularmente agotado. Lo observó interactuar con su mejor amigo. Todo el tiempo abrazándolo, propiciándole alguna caricia de consuelo, tomándolo de las manos. Si no fuese porque sabía la clase de relación que había entre ellos o fuese otra persona, estaría furioso, aunque reconocía que hubo un pinchazo de celos por momentos, pero después se recriminó por eso.

Blaine y Jordan se conocían desde niños y casi al instante se habían vuelto mejores amigos, y en los años que él llevaba conociendo al rubio jamás mostró ningún tipo de interés diferente ni hizo nada indebido. Reconocía también que aunque ellos eran muy afectivos y físicos, sobre todo Blaine, nada iba más allá de la amistad que tenían.

Así que no podía estar pensando en cosas que no eran. Jamás le había cruzado esa idea por la mente antes, bueno, sólo cuando recién conoció a su ahora esposo y Jordan y él andaban a todos lados casi como siameses, pero después de eso nunca más.

Estaba nervioso y confundido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin contar que cada minuto que transcurría lo hacía sentir más y más extenuado y débil. Tal vez por eso su mente había decidido dejar correr esa clase de pensamientos… Sí, eso debía ser.

A su alrededor todo empezó a volverse de un blanco muy brillante, una luz lo cegó por completo y fue lo último que pudo divisar.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.

\- Amm, sí… entiendo.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Te parece si me quedo hasta que te duermas?

\- No Jordan, está bien. Tu vida no puede girar en torno a mí. Has estado aquí desde que me dieron el alta en el hospital.

\- No digas eso, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – se sentó a su lado – ya te dije que me quedo hasta que te duermas.

\- No tengo sueño, no quiero dormir tampoco porque sólo consigo inundarme de pesadillas.

\- Lamento eso.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Me voy a ir en este momento y trataré de hacer todo muy rápido, luego paso por mi casa recogiendo ropa, recuerda que mañana regreso a trabajar, y vengo para acá.

\- No es necesario.

\- Sí lo es. Si no, no me hubieses pedido que me quede. Sabes que estoy para todo lo que necesites.

El ojimiel suspiró cansadamente e inclinó el cuerpo hacia un lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Jordan cerró los ojos por un instante y antes de darse cuenta un par de lágrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas – no sé qué haría sin ti. Si te hubiera pasado algo más grave Blaine, Dios… si ese desgraciado te hubiese asesinado… eres toda la familia que tengo en el mundo. Tú y Kurt son las personas más importantes para mí – sollozó mientras se secaba las lágrimas – va ponerse bien, va a recuperarse, ya verás. ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El castaño no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con él antes, lo que era seguro es que al abrir los ojos estaba nuevamente en el hospital. Trataba de regresar donde Blaine, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo había llegado allá la primera vez, lo único que recordaba es que estuvo pensando en él con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto apareció en su hogar.

Tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en su amado. Fue bloqueando el ruido externo y concentrándose cada vez más. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba junto a la cama y Blaine estaba acostado de lado, abrazado a su almohada. En otras circunstancias se habría molestado porque el moreno le estaba aplastando la almohada y él detestaba eso, pero ahora lo entendía por completo. Blaine quería algo suyo a qué aferrarse, algo que gritara Kurt y la almohada olía a él, eso era seguro.

Jordan caminaba de un lado a otro en el extremo de la habitación, hablaba con alguien por teléfono y su rostro estaba rojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos reflejaban mucho coraje.

Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que el ojiazul lo observaba en un estado iracundo al hablar con alguien por teléfono. Tal vez era la misma persona, tal vez no, y no había forma de saberlo.

\- _¡Eres un idiota! No tenían por qué tocarlos_ – gritó haciendo remover a Blaine, pero sin lograr despertarlo – _Las cosas no van a quedar así_ – bajó la voz – _No, no me importa. Tú y tu gente lo van a pagar muy caro si algo le llega a pasar a Kurt._

Al escuchar su nombre, el castaño abrió los ojos en total estado de sorpresa. No entendía en lo absoluto y un puñado de preguntas sin respuestas llegó a él: ¿Con quién hablaba Jordan? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acerca de qué trabajo discutía? ¿Qué debía hacer aquella persona sola? ¿A quiénes no debía haber tocado? ¿A quién el rubio estaba amenazando? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo mencionó a él?

.

.

* * *

 *** ¿Creen que Kurt tenga razón al sentir esos pequeños celos de Jordan? ¿O será sólo su imaginación?**

 *** ¿De qué habla Jordan? ¿A quién amenaza?**

 *** ¿Qué creen que deba hacer Blaine para ir fortaleciéndose emocionalmente?**

 _Desde ya gracias a todas/os quienes responden las preguntas y comentan con sus opiniones o interrogantes._

 _._

 **ღ ღ**

Spoilers de los siguientes capítulos en el grupo de Facebook: **_Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**


	20. Cap 20: Experiencias Diferentes

**_Un capítulo cargado con todo tipo de emociones. En lo personal disfruté mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes lo hagan al leerlo._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Experiencias Diferentes"**

* * *

.

Jordan salió de la habitación y Kurt iba a seguirlo cuando Blaine empezó a retorcerse en la cama y él sabía lo que eso significaba: una pesadilla, así que decidió quedarse.

La angustia se apoderó de él al escuchar cómo su esposo sollozaba en medio del sueño y se acercó a él para tratar de calmarlo – por favor que pueda sentirme – rogó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y al poder tocarlo se mordió el labio. No entendía cómo a veces podía hacerlo y otras no, pero dejó de pensar en eso y se dedicó a su alma gemela.

 _Nooo, Kurt… Nooo_

\- Shh, tranquilo cariño. Todo está bien – seguía acariciándole el cabello. Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse por el cálido rostro y le limpió los rastros de lágrimas – Es sólo un mal sueño.

 _No me dejes Kurt. Te amo_ – sollozaba con desesperación.

El castaño se acercó y le susurró al oído – No me voy a ninguna parte. Te amo y tenemos todo un futuro por delante.

Blaine se levantó asustado y miró hacia todos lados – ¿Kurt? – su respiración estaba muy agitada tanto por la pesadilla como por lo que había escuchado y sentido – Kurt, estoy seguro que eras tú. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

El ojiazul se apartó mordiéndose el labio, ya bastante tenía su amado como para todavía creer que estaba alucinando.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Jordan discutía por teléfono y su voz se escuchaba hasta la habitación, así que Blaine se levantó para averiguar lo que sucedía con su amigo – ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh sí, lo siento. No quise despertarte.

\- Ya estaba despierto. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

\- Un idiota con el que hablaba, descuida. Ahora tienes que volver a la cama y descansar.

\- No tengo sueño. Tuve otra pesadilla y no pretendo dormir otra vez.

\- Entiendo, aunque eso no te hace ningún bien – se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro – ¿Quieres ver una película o algún programa?

\- Mmm, sí. Esa idea me agrada.

\- Perfecto, entonces ve por tu cobertor mientras busco algo bueno.

Kurt los observaba detenidamente y frunció el ceño cuando Jordan tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos y éste apoyó su cabeza con los rizos alborotados en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Su esposo además de tener el rostro inflamado y golpeado, denotaba preocupación, tristeza, agotamiento. Sus ojos apuntaban al televisor pero su mirada realmente estaba perdida en algún lugar.

Por su parte Jordan lo atraía más hacia él y apretaba el agarre mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo con una mano y era eso lo que al ojiazul no le gustaba. Pensaba que estaba siendo ridículo al estar molesto, pero algo en esa situación no le agradaba.

Luego de dos películas finalmente el ojimiel se quedó dormido. El rubio tenía más de 20 minutos enviando y respondiendo mensajes de texto y luego dejó uno de voz: _"Mañana a primera hora estaré ahí. Hoy se complicaron las cosas"._

Dejó el teléfono a un costado y se acomodó para quedar acostado, moviendo con cuidado a Blaine para que se acostara también y los cubrió a los dos con el cobertor antes de apagar el televisor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El castaño estaba dando vueltas por todas partes y decidió que lo mejor era salir para despejar la mente ya que no podía dejar de pensar en cientos de cosas a la vez.

Caminaba por el parque y cruzó al otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde él y su esposo habían sido atacados y se estremeció por completo. Por un instante revivió todo lo ocurrido como si estuviese viendo una película proyectada en frente suyo y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía mientras que las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de él.

Empezó a alejarse poco a poco sin apartar la mirada del sitio en cuestión hasta estar en otro sitio. Cerró los ojos por un momento y siguió sin rumbo fijo, total, si se perdía ya sabía la forma de regresar a su casa, eso si no aparecía en el hospital primero.

Un letrero de neón resaltaba en un pequeño local, en éste se podía leer "MADAME SANTANA", lo cual llamó su atención, así que avanzó hacia el lugar y entró para ver de qué se trataba.

Una persona de piel oscura, alta y robusta estaba frente a una mesa, utilizaba un traje estrambótico de varios colores, unos tacones rojos sumamente altos, lo cual le hacía preguntarse cómo podía mantener el equilibrio y si sus pies no estarían sufriendo. Además su cabello tenía muchos rizos y era bastante abundante, aunque Kurt no estaba seguro si era real o una peluca.

\- Vamos niña, apúrate. No tenemos todo el tiempo – le dijo a una chica de estatura baja y cabello rubio con mechones en diferentes tonos. Usaba un traje también de varios colores, aunque no tan llamativo.

\- No soy la única que debe apurarse, tú estás ahí sin hacer nada.

\- No me discutas niña atrevida y acomoda esas sillas y todo lo demás que voy a traer los implementos.

La rubia se quedó haciendo muecas mientras movía el mobiliario.

\- Kitty, ¿está todo listo? – se escuchó una voz de hombre del otro lado de la habitación.

\- Ya estoy terminando – respondió la rubia colocando un mantel blanco sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y los implementos?

\- Unique fue por ellos.

\- Bien – dijo un chico alto, fornido, que llevaba un mohicano de colores al ingresar del lado donde estaba la rubia mientras Kurt observaba.

El castaño empezó a cuestionarse si nadie les había enseñado a no usar tantos colores en su ropa o su cabello, porque los tres parecían como si se hubieran estrellado contra un arcoíris. Estaba seguro que eran más llamativos que el letrero de neón que estaba fuera y eso era mucho decir.

\- Puck conecta esto – dijo Unique entregándole unos cables.

En cuestión de minutos entre los tres habían dejado la pequeña habitación decorada de una forma muy extraña, sobre la mesa estaba una bola de cristal y varias sillas alrededor.

Una mujer rubia, alta de figura espigada entró apresurada – ¿Ya tienen todo? Santana terminó de atender a todos los que se estaban haciendo leer las cartas y hay varias personas esperando.

\- Sí Holly, todo está listo – contestó Kitty, dile que ya puede venir.

\- Holly salió y minutos después ingresó nuevamente acompañada de una mujer mayor y tres personas contemporáneas a ella. Puck los hizo sentar a todos alrededor de la mesa, dejando libre una silla con un espaldar rojo.

Unique haciendo reverencias exageradas aclamó: _Madame Santana, está aquí para atenderlos._

Una chica de estatura promedio, delgada, piel morena y aspecto latino entró y los saludó antes de ocupar la silla libre. Usaba un turbante de colores y su cabello largo y oscuro que sobresalía, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. Su atuendo estaba acompañado con una túnica roja con bordes dorados.

Kurt sentía mucha curiosidad por todos estos singulares personajes y lo que estaban haciendo y luego de escuchar atentamente entendió que la señora mayor quería contactar a su difunto esposo y se suponía que Madame Santana iba a ayudarla con eso. Unique, Puck y Kitty estaban colocados en diferentes ubicaciones y Holly estaba apoyada contra la puerta.

\- Gracias a mi ojo mexicano y mis poderes extrasensoriales podemos llevar a cabo este reencuentro entre Matilda y su esposo George que yace en el mundo de los que ya no están vivos.

El ojiazul vio como el hombre del mohicano apagaba y encendía las luces desde un pequeño botón junto a donde él estaba.

\- Esto es normal, no se asusten – dijo la chica latina cuando la mesa empezó a moverse y se escucharon ruidos extraños. Los clientes estaban realmente alterados, pero Kurt que había observado como preparaban todo y los veía accionar botones y demás de forma muy disimulada, sabía que todo era una farsa.

Luego de pronunciar varias palabras extrañas, Santana puso los ojos en blanco y se estremeció como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

\- Tranquilos – musitó Unique – es George quien va a comunicarse con ustedes a través de Madame Santana – Todos respondieron con unísono "¡Oh!"

Fingiendo voz de hombre la latina empezó a hablar – Matilda, amor. Has venido a hablar conmigo y eso me hace tan feliz.

La mujer mayor frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho – ¡Ese no es George! Al menos no el mío – gruñó – ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposo?

\- Uno te quiere tratar bien y eres mal llevada.

Todos se mordían los labios para no soltar la carcajada ante la ocurrencia de la chica con el turbante.

\- Ay sí, ese es mi George – dijo alegre la señora.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que _"los esposos"_ mantuvieron una pequeña charla y las otras personas, al parecer amigos o familiares también participaron, luego se despidieron y Santana salió del trance simulando estar muy agotada.

Todos al final le agradecieron y ella sonrió complacida. Cuando se levantaron para ser dirigidos por Holly, la chica agregó – Soy Santana la poderosa y mi ojo mexicano todo lo ve. Gracias a él puedo contactarme con todo ser vivo o muerto.

\- Mentirosa – bufó el ojiazul – estafadora.

\- ¿Quién mierda dijo eso?

\- ¿Puedes oírme?

La rubia espigada se apresuró a llevarse a las personas para poder cobrar los honorarios, dejando a los demás en la pequeña sala.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Kitty.

\- Juro que escuché una voz y no era de ninguno de ustedes.

\- ¿Realmente puedes oírme? Mi nombre es Kurt.

\- ¡Santa mierda! – la latina retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Puck.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No me digan que no lo escucharon. Hay alguien aquí.

\- Creo que tanto hacer esto te está friendo el cerebro, querida – dijo Unique con una sonrisa burlona.

\- He trabajado mucho, sí eso es. Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansada. Miren la hora que es y seguimos atendiendo personas.

\- No sé si estás cansada, pero soy real y mi nombre es Kurt.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Aquí espantan! – dijo Santana realmente asustada.

\- Kitty, ¿estás segura que le diste agua y no tequila? – preguntó Puck.

El ojiazul se acercó a ella y le habló al oído – Soy Kurt.

La chica con la túnica gritó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la sala – Juro que aquí hay alguien y se paró a mi lado, lo pude sentir.

\- ¿Me puedes sentir? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué me escuchas?

\- Lalalalalalalala – canturreó tapándose los oídos. Los demás la miraban intrigados – Me voy a mi casa.

\- No, no te vas. Tal vez tú me puedas ayudar.

\- Lalalalalalalalala.

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas – le puso la mano en el hombro haciéndola saltar – Tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Los muertos no regresan! ¡Los espíritus no existen! ¡Déjame tranquila!

\- No estoy muerto, aunque estoy en coma.

Ante esas palabras la chica se quedó estática mirando a los alrededores.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, puedes preguntar por mí en el hospital general. Mi esposo y yo fuimos atacados por unos delincuentes hace unas noches y ahora estoy en el área de Cuidados Intensivos en estado de coma.

Miró hacia arriba y suspiró – mamá, ¿esto es un castigo por burlarme de tus dones extrasensoriales?

\- ¿Tu mamá está muerta? – preguntó Kitty al observarla con la mirada fija en el techo.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Vive en el piso de arriba.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Les debo las respuestas a sus reviews, pero como la mayoría sabe, la próxima semana me voy de viaje por las vacaciones y estaré fuera un mes, así que no podré publicar ni actualizar nada, razón por la cual estoy tratando de escribir la mayor cantidad posible de capítulos para dejárselos antes de irme._**


	21. Cap 21: Necesito Tu Ayuda

_Como saben, por falta de tiempo no puedo contestar los reviews, pero los leo absolutamente todos y sí los voy a responder más adelante. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **Necesito Tu Ayuda"**

* * *

.

Santana estaba en la oficina encerrada tapándose los oídos y Kurt seguía molestándola, le hablaba, la tocaba, y empezó a pedirle que lo ayudase siendo la intermediaria entre él y Blaine, quería hacerle saber a su esposo que iba a luchar y que no debía preocuparse, porque lo amaba lo suficiente como para darse por vencido.

\- ¡Vete!

\- Tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¡No! ¡Sólo vete de aquí!

\- Necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¡Te dije que no! ¡Déjame en paz!

 _It's time to try defying gravity…_

\- ¿Qué rayos haces?

\- Canto. Amo cantar y ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, voy a cantar toda la noche.

\- ¿Estás loco? A ver quién te escucha, porque yo me voy a mi casa – salió a toda prisa del lugar, pero el ojiazul la persiguió.

.

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – bufó la latina y apresuró el paso. Cada vez que se destapaba los oídos Kurt estaba cantando.

.

 _And you can't pull me down_

.

Llegó a su casa desesperada, tres canciones después. Y no es que le molestaba la música ni la voz del castaño, pero si algo no soportaba Santana López eran los musicales de Broadway.

Se estaba bañando y forzosamente tuvo que destapar sus oídos y ahí en el baño resonaba…

.

 _He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed._

.

\- ¡Deja de cantar!

.

 _Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home._

.

\- Por lo que más quieras, sólo cállate.

\- Lo que más quiero es que me ayudes.

\- No, no, no. Yo no me meto en cosas de muertos, espíritus y todo eso.

\- Pero si de eso vives.

\- ¡Ah no! Yo engaño a las personas, que es diferente. Y sí, lo admito, porque si se me presentara un muerto o algo así, ahí mismo caía infartada.

\- Estás hablando conmigo.

\- Y me siento loca… ¿ves lo que provocas?

\- Por favor, realmente necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¡Te dije que no! Y a partir de este momento ya no existes.

\- Santana…

\- ¡Shh!

\- Santanaaaa…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- A mí nadie me calla.

\- Lalalalala qué bonita que es la vida… lalalala – lo ignoró olímpicamente y se fue a la cama. Un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la habitación, haciéndola suspirar feliz.

.

 _I'm the greatest star  
I am by far but no one knows it!  
That's why I was born  
I blow my horn_

.

La morena cerró los ojos y se puso la almohada sobre el rostro tratando de dormir.

 **15 minutos después…**

 _Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter_

.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor!

.

 _Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade_

.

Lanzó la almohada en dirección de dónde provenía la voz y se metió debajo del cobertor.

 **Una hora más tarde…**

 _Everything you bring me  
Got me dripping like a honeycomb_

.

Le lanzó las sandalias, con la esperanza de atinarle, pero no fue así.

 _If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home_

.

 **Transcurridos 30 minutos más…**

 _And you're shining  
Like the brightest star  
A transmission  
On the midnight radio_

.

Por favor, alguien máteme – exclamó desesperada.

 **Luego de hora y media…**

 _Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?_

.

\- ¿No te cansas? Deberías trabajar en un teatro. ¿Es que acaso conoces todos los condenados musicales de Broadway?

\- Por supuesto y no llevo ni la cuarta parte de ellos. De hecho, lo estoy disfrutando porque hace mucho que no cantaba.

La morena abrió los ojos con horror.

\- Mmm, veamos… ¿dónde me quedé antes de que me interrumpieras? ¡Ah sí! _Mamma mia, he I go again_.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a ayudarte! Sólo cállate por un momento. No puedo creer que estés casado, este chico debe amarte mucho realmente para aguantarte.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Dije que hicieras silencio, necesito un momento de paz antes de embarcarme en esta locura – luego de varios minutos se sentó en el centro de la cama – Cuéntame toda tu historia.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La luz del día iluminaba la habitación y el castaño se levantó intrigado. No tenía idea de en qué momento había regresado a su cuerpo, sólo sabía que mientras hablaba con la chica latina, se estaba sintiendo demasiado agotado y luego de eso no habían más recuerdos.

Ya con mayor experiencia sobre cómo trasladarse a los diferentes lugares, fue a ver a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas recogidas casi hasta el pecho mientras comía con desgano una manzana.

Le preocupaba que si lo tocaba o le hablaba lo fuese a sentir. No quería que creyera que estaba perdiendo la razón. Lo necesitaba lo más cuerdo posible y con gran claridad mental.

Jordan salió corriendo de la habitación, acomodándose el traje – me tengo que ir a la oficina. Deberías venir conmigo, no está bien que te quedes aquí solo todo el día.

\- No tengo ganas, pero ve tranquilo.

\- Ok, pero te voy a mandar mensajes y te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo.

\- No es necesario, pero te agradezco la intención.

El rubio se acercó y le dio un abrazo – nos vemos en la noche.

Blaine vio la hora y se quedó pensativo – Jordan, todavía es temprano para ir al trabajo.

\- Lo sé, pero debo hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos pendientes.

\- Lamento mucho haberte detenido anoche. No quiero causarte inconvenientes.

\- Jamás serás un inconveniente – le sonrió – Ahora sí me voy, cuídate y no dudes en llamarme o…

\- Vete ya – sonrió levemente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una vez a solas, el ojimiel se estiró y tomó el portarretrato que estaba en la mesa del costado. En ella Kurt y él estaban de pie, frente a frente mirándose con adoración. La mano del ojiazul reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo, al nivel del corazón, y éste se la cubría con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos desde atrás.

Blaine acarició la foto – mi amor, tienes que reaccionar por favor, necesito que despiertes. Te quiero aquí conmigo, te extraño tanto – varias lágrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio.

En ese momento Kurt supo que debía ir a buscar a Santana para que lo ayudase a ponerse en contacto con su esposo, así que se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar con el corazón estrujado al tener que dejar en ese estado a su ojimiel amado.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo?

\- Por ahora sí.

\- Bien, voy a marcarle, aunque estoy segura que va a creer que esto es descabellado.

El teléfono timbró una y otra vez, pero el moreno no contestaba, así que la latina siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente alguien del otro lado de la línea habló.

\- ¿Blaine Anderson?

\- Sí, el mismo.

\- No me conoces, pero mi nombre es Santana López y tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes mi número?

\- Blaine, escúchame con atención. Kurt quiere que sepas que va a luchar por ti, por él, por los dos.

\- Es una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- No es ninguna broma. Él habló conmigo esta mañana y me pidió que te dijera que no se quiere morir y está esforzándose para salir de ese estado, pero no es fácil.

\- Seas quien sea, más te vale que no vuelvas a llamarme.

\- Dame el beneficio de la duda. Voy a demostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad y que Kurt, de algún modo, logró ponerse en contacto conmigo.

El ojimiel respiró entre cortadamente y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Que tu esposo deje de atormentarme. Se la pasó persiguiéndome cantando temas de los musicales de Broadway hasta que accedí a hacer esto.

Las manos le temblaron. Sabía que Kurt hacía eso. A él en varias ocasiones así lo convenció para hacer una u otra cosa.

\- Él… él…

\- Si no fuese verdad, dime ¿cómo podría saber que su nombre es Kurt Hummel, tú eres Blaine Anderson y se casaron hace poco? También sé que luego de platicarlo, decidieron usar el Anderson-Hummel como su apellido de casados.

El moreno soltó el teléfono, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Luego de escuchar un ruido, Santana no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que asumió que el ojimiel le había creído y probablemente estaría en una especie de shock.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt salió del local de la latina y caminó un par de cuadras, entonces se quedó petrificado, su sangre se congeló y su respiración se volvió casi nula.

En la esquina estaba uno de los sujetos que los atacaron esa noche. Si algo tenía Kurt era una excelente memoria y jamás olvidaría el rostro de ninguno de esos hombres. Era evidente que el delincuente estaba discutiendo con alguien. Por un momento entró en pánico y quiso esconderse, pero luego recordó que no podían verlo, así que armándose de valor se acercó, pues la voz de la otra persona a quien no lograba divisar, le sonaba conocida.

Sintió que se volvería loco al tener en su campo de visión a aquel ser que discutía con el bandido. Observó que en sus manos sostenía la cartera de Blaine y su reloj mientras furioso le reclamaba al sujeto y lo insultaba.

Un nudo en la garganta lo estaba ahogando mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era posible lo que veía, un susurro casi mudo y lleno de dolor y confusión escapó de sus labios – Jordan…

.

.

* * *

 _Canciones y musicales en orden de aparición_ :

Defyning Gravity **–** _Wicked_

Bring Him Home **–** _Les Miserables_

The Greatest Star ***** Don't Rain On My Parade **–** _Funny Girl_

Sugar Daddy ***** Midnight Radio **–** _Hedwig Ant The Angry Inch_

Mamma Mia **–** _Mamma Mia!_


	22. Cap 22: Shocks

Como saben estoy de vacaciones, pero me tomé un tiempito para escribir este capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"** **Shocks"**

* * *

\- ¿Estás amenazándome?

\- ¡Tómalo como quieras! Fui muy claro contigo al decirte que no podías tocar a mis amigos, bajo ninguna circunstancia debías hacerles daño. Y eso fue precisamente lo primero que tú y tus estúpidos secuaces hicieron.

¡Sólo quítale la cartera! Esa fue la orden.

\- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te explique que tus amigos nos atacaron primero? Jamás mencionaste que supieran de técnicas para defenderse. Los sujetos que me ayudaron esa noche son criminales, reaccionaron por instinto. ¿O que esperabas? ¿Que se quedaran tranquilos mientras tus amiguitos les daban una paliza?

Si me hubieras avisado que ellos sabían de esa cosa de karate o lo que sea que fuese eso, entonces hubiéramos estado preparados y los hubiésemos sorprendido de otra forma, así que al final la culpa es tuya por no decir nada.

\- ¡Mierda! Ellos aprendieron juntos defensa personal. Había olvidado eso – bufó.

\- Entonces queda claro que mi culpa no fue.

\- El trabajo debiste hacerlo solo, no entiendo para qué llevaste a esos sujetos contigo.

\- Dos contra uno, eso no intimida a nadie. Me hubiesen dado una paliza antes de que pudiese quitarle la cartera. En todo caso, todo está hecho. Tienes lo que querías y ahora yo quiero la otra mitad del dinero que me ofreciste.

\- ¿Crees que te voy a dar un centavo? – bufó con ironía – Esos dos chicos son toda la familia que tengo y los golpearon salvajemente, ese imbécil le disparó a mi mejor amigo y si no fuese por su esposo, ahora él estaría en coma en el hospital o podría haber muerto.

Ellos no tenían por qué pasar por eso, Kurt no debería estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, maldita sea. Y todavía te atreves a decirme que te pague.

\- Lo que me diste era la parte de mis compañeros. Ahora quiero mi parte.

\- Confórmate con que no te denuncie con las autoridades. Recuerda que tienes todo un historial por el cual te refundirían en la cárcel por el resto de tus días.

El hombre palideció ante esas palabras. Sabía que el rubio no jugaba, y obviamente no le convenía que lo denunciara, así que con los puños cerrados y los labios fruncidos bufó un "está bien".

Kurt estaba totalmente atónito y confundido. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Jordan había mandado a que los asalten. ¿Por qué tanto interés en la cartera de Blaine? Era evidente que las cosas se habían salido de control y no era así como debieron ocurrir, pero aun así, se había atrevido a hacer algo tan terrible como contratar a alguien para que le robe la cartera a su esposo. No tenía ningún sentido, porque Blaine no acostumbraba llevar grandes sumas consigo y eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien, además, si necesitaba dinero podía haberlo pedido prestado.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, los dos hombres ya se habían ido, así que apresuró el paso hasta dar con su amigo y lo siguió hasta la oficina. Ahí todo transcurría con aparente normalidad.

El tiempo seguía pasando y el ojiazul se estaba desesperando, nada fuera de lo normal sucedía. Jordan realizaba su trabajo como correspondía hasta que escuchó al ex jefe de su esposo decirle algo acerca de que la investigación continuaría, pero no entendió a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, la actitud del rubio cambió por completo en cuanto estuvo a solas y Kurt abrió los ojos muy atento.

Se dirigió al baño mirando hacia todas partes y se encerró ahí. Por supuesto el castaño lo siguió y no dejó de observar lo que ocurría. Jordan sacó la cartera del ojimiel del bolsillo de su traje y luego de revisarla, extrajo un papel de ella, sonriendo triunfalmente – finalmente te tengo – exclamó, dejando al ojiazul más confundido.

¿Un papel? ¿Los había mandado a asaltar por un papel? ¿Él estaba en una cama de hospital en estado de coma por un estúpido papel? La ira empezaba a apoderarse de Kurt. Todo lo que pasaron esa noche era por un papel. ¿Qué rayos contenía dicho trozo de papel?

El rubio salió del baño y se dirigió hacia una de las computadoras. Luego de asegurarse que estaba solo, abrió el dichoso papel y empezó a digitar la información ahí escrita y fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

\- Jordan, necesito que…

\- En este momento no puedo. Tendrás que esperar.

\- Pero Jordan…

\- Ahora no, estoy demasiado ocupado – cuando su compañero se fue refunfuñando, siguió digitando a toda prisa, teniendo cuidado de no equivocarse. Presionó la tecla _Enter_ y golpeó el escritorio con el puño cerrado cuando leyó en la pantalla el mensaje "CLAVE INCORRECTA".

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna al ver el rostro de su supuesto amigo palidecer luego de leer el mensaje.

\- ¡No es posible! ¡Debe haber un error! – volvió a digitar recibiendo la misma respuesta del computador – ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No puede ser!

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta y salió complacido del lugar.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine daba vueltas por todo su hogar, sin su esposo todo se sentía tan vacío. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en la llamada misteriosa que recibió. ¿Realmente Kurt estaba tratando de contactarlo? ¿Era eso posible?

Desesperado, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al hospital y estaba buscando al Dr. Miller, quien lo recibió en cuanto le fue posible y le indicó con mucho pesar que la situación de Kurt no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, le pidió que le permitiera verlo y Miller arregló todo para que pudiese pasar por unos minutos.

El ojimiel se acercó a la cama donde yacía su esposo y lo tomó de la mano con cuidado, observándolo por varios segundos en completo silencio. Las marcas en su rostro ocasionadas por los golpes todavía eran bastante visibles, aunque la hinchazón había empezado a ceder, igual que en su caso. Un nudo cada vez más fuerte apretaba su garganta. Dolía tanto ver al amor de su vida en esa cama atado a toda esa cantidad de cables, sueros, máquinas monitoreando su pulso, respiración, latidos del corazón, actividad cerebral, etc.

\- ¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar copiosamente, liberando todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

El Dr. ingresó a la habitación para decirle a Blaine que el tiempo había terminado y debía retirarse. Al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentirse mal, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando el moreno. Era casi como estar reviviendo su propia historia.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto y te necesito aquí conmigo. Por favor Kurt, tienes que despertar y ponerte bien. Por favor, por favor.

\- Vamos Blaine – colocó una mano en su hombro – tienes que salir de aquí.

\- No quiero dejarlo así, no puedo.

\- Sí, sí puedes. Ven, ponte de pie. Estoy seguro que él no quisiera verte así.

El ojimiel se levantó y miró a Miller a los ojos – duele, duele demasiado.

\- Lo sé, recuerda que lo sé muy bien – lo abrazó consoladoramente y el chico de ojos color avellana se aferró a él con fuerza, a pesar de no tener la confianza suficiente, pero realmente necesitaba eso – Kurt es fuerte, va a salir adelante. No pierdas la esperanza. Su estado es muy grave, pero puede recuperarse y va a hacerlo.

Si me prometes que vas a estar tranquilo, voy a conseguirte un permiso especial para que vengas a verlo todos los días. Sentir todo tu amor va a ayudarlo. Muchos de mis colegas dicen que las personas en su estado no sienten absolutamente nada, pero estoy convencido de que no es así. Cuando mi esposa se recuperó, me dijo que sabía que había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo y nadie me quita de la cabeza el que eso fue parte de lo que la ayudó a salir de ese estado y empezar a luchar.

Quiero hacer eso con ustedes, que vengas cada día y estés junto a tu esposo por varios minutos, pero no puedes ponerte mal cada vez que lo veas. El objetivo es que le transmitas tu amor, seguridad, confianza. Que sepa que no te vas a dar por vencido y de esa forma lo instes a luchar también.

Sin embargo, creo que necesitas unos días para prepararte mentalmente y…

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Puedo hacerlo! Puedo venir y estar calmado. Quiero intentarlo, por favor. Quiero que Kurt sepa que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

\- Bien, podemos intentarlo desde mañana – el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza – Ahora vamos a mi consultorio para tramitar lo del permiso y establecer el horario de visitas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine iba caminando distraído, observando el horario cuando tropezó con alguien.

\- Sr. Anderson, ¡qué bueno verlo más recuperado!

El chico entrecerró los ojos al mirar al hombre frente a él – Estoy mejor, musitó entre dientes.

\- ¡Eso es bueno! Verá, nunca olvido un rostro y un nombre, a pesar de la cantidad de pacientes con los que trato a diario.

Blaine recordaba a la perfección a aquel sujeto que trató de destrozar todas sus esperanzas y le dijo que Kurt, su Kurt no se recuperaría y sería mejor que muriese.

\- Yo tampoco olvido, Dr. Harris.

\- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Mi esposo.

\- Sabe que no puede verlo.

\- Eso no significa que no pueda venir a saber sobre su estado.

Kurt llegó en ese momento, esperaba aparecer en su habitación, sin embargo estaba en medio de uno de los pasillos del hospital, lo cual le pareció muy extraño hasta que escuchó la voz de Blaine y entendió por qué había llegado ahí.

Lentamente se acercó, pues se sentía agotado y tenía una punzada en la cabeza que lo tenía algo atontado.

\- Realmente no entendió su terquedad. Sería más fácil que aceptara el hecho de que su esposo no va a salir del coma. Y en el muy remoto caso de que lo hiciera, su condición de vida será muy deplorable, dadas las condiciones en las que llegó aquí. Además, está lo del posible daño cerebral debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, y el que permanezca en coma no lo ayuda en lo absoluto. Mientras más tiempo esté en ese estado, su cerebro tiene menos posibilidades de estar bien.

"Eso no es cierto. No lo escuches, cariño. Estoy bien" – una nueva punzada en la cabeza lo atacó en ese momento. Era la tercera en ese día, pero estaba seguro que se debía a la fuerte impresión por lo de Jordan.

\- Sr. Anderson, usted es muy joven como para que se esté complicando la vida de esta forma. El Sr. Hummel puede permanecer en ese estado por semanas, meses o incluso años. ¿Va a esperar todo ese tiempo?

\- Por él esperaría por toda la eternidad.

\- Vamos, eso lo dice ahora porque todo es muy reciente, pero le aseguro que no pensará igual en unas semanas, y dentro de unos meses toda esta situación será extremadamente agotadora. ¿Realmente cree que podrá soportar tanto tiempo?

Supongamos que se recupera del ataque físico y los órganos que fueron afectados por los impactos de las balas logran sanar y funcionar sin problema. ¿Pero qué hay si despierta y el daño en su cerebro es grande? Si pierde el habla, la motricidad, la memoria, si sólo deja de ser la persona de la que se enamoró, ¿querrá seguir a su lado? ¿Qué pasa si se queda como un vegetal en una cama postrado para el resto de su vida? ¿Ha pensado en todas esas posibilidades? Recuerde que el cerebro rige cada milímetro de nuestro cuerpo por dentro y por fuera.

¿Estaría todavía con él? ¿Podría sobrellevar un matrimonio bajo esas condiciones? ¿Lo seguiría amando? – cuestionó en un tono frío y severo.

Kurt escuchaba estupefacto. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la magnitud de lo que le podía pasar cuando su cuerpo recuperase la conciencia. De pronto imaginó todas las posibilidades y empezó a llorar. Una vida llena de limitaciones y en el peor de los casos, atado a una cama. No soportaría vivir así.

\- ¡Nada va a hacer que deje de amarlo! ¡Nada! ¡Y sin importar qué, voy a permanecer a su lado y cuidarlo!

\- Blaine, te amo – susurró el ojiazul en un sollozo y el moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar esa voz.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Luego de una larga caminata, el ojimiel llegó a su casa y se acostó en el sofá con el cuerpo completamente recogido. Las palabras de Harris se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sabía que no dejaría de amar a su esposo, sin importar nada, pero sería tan duro verlo mal, postrado, sufriendo… no lo soportaría, eso rompería su alma. Y si Kurt no sobreviviera, él no podría seguir adelante. ¿Acaso estaba mal amar a alguien tanto, al punto de no poder vivir sin esa persona?

Amaba a Kurt más de lo que había amado a alguien en toda su existencia, pero ¿era justa una vida rodeada de sufrimientos y limitaciones?

Empezó a sacudir su cabeza frenéticamente, tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no podía dejarse vencer, no sucumbiría ante las ideas que ese mal llamado médico había querido plantarle en el cerebro.

Si a alguien debía escuchar era a Miller, él le había asegurado que haría hasta lo imposible porque su amado se recuperase… Pero el cerebro es tan delicado y una vez que se lesiona, jamás se recupera y…

 _"_ _¡NO! ¡BASTA BLAINE! ¡EL CEREBRO DE KURT ESTÁ BIEN_!" – se reprochó a sí mismo – " _Muchas personas sufren de golpes graves en la cabeza y no les pasa nada, tu esposo no tiene por qué ser la excepción"._

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el ojimiel no tenía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse a ver quién era, hasta que escuchó esa voz que lo hizo temblar.

\- Blaine Anderson, por favor abre, soy Santana López y tenemos que hablar de Kurt.

El timbre seguía siendo tocado con insistencia, haciendo que el moreno se sentase, cuestionándose si debía abrir o no.

Blaine, sé que estás en casa. Tienes que escucharme, Kurt está aquí conmigo y tiene un mensaje importante para ti.


	23. Cap 23: Momentos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"** **Momentos"**

* * *

.

\- Sólo vete por favor.

\- Blaine, abre la condenada puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- De ti, nada. Lo que quiero es que tu esposo me deje tranquila. Hoy me ha atormentado más que nunca y me insiste en que hable contigo.

\- Deja de jugar con mi sufrimiento. Es mucho por lo que estoy atravesando en este momento como para que tú…

\- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Sólo escúchame!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte?

\- ¿La información que te di por teléfono no te bastó?

\- Pudiste averiguarla de alguna manera.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Como el tiempo me sobra, fui a Google y empecé a buscar información sobre ustedes dos. Es más, soy fan de Wikipedia, ahí leí hasta la cantidad de hijos que van a tener en el futuro – rodó los ojos.

\- No me molestes, sólo déjame en paz.

\- ¡Eres tan obstinado como Kurt! Ahora entiendo por qué están casados.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó el castaño.

La chica se volteó tratando de buscar al ojiazul – Ya lo escuchaste. Quiere pruebas de que estás aquí.

\- Mmm, ya sé, voy a ver lo que está haciendo y te lo voy a decir, así tú lo repites en voz alta para que él te escuche.

\- No lo sé, tal vez podría funcionar. Hay que intentarlo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí contigo?

\- Ya te dije que tu esposo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- En este momento él está entrando a la casa y me va a decir lo que estás haciendo. Creo que esa es una buena prueba, porque no habría modo de que yo lo sepa.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo te vas?

\- ¿Por qué no sólo cierras la boca y me escuchas? Y tú Kurt, date prisa.

El castaño empezó a describir lo que veía y la chica lo repetía – dile que está arrimado a la pared. Está usando un jean azul oscuro, una playera negra con filos rojos, la que le regalé para su cumpleaños el año pasado.

\- ¿Ahora me crees?

\- Eso no es una prueba.

\- ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿Cómo podría yo saber lo que estás usando? ¿Crees que tengo visión de rayos X o algo así? Además, ¿de dónde sacaría la información de que la playera que estás usando te la regaló Kurt?

Blaine estaba totalmente confundido. Sabía que lo que aquella chica decía era cierto, pero no podía ser posible que estuviese diciendo la verdad, que Kurt la hubiese contactado… ¿Cómo?

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, vete por favor.

El castaño rodó los ojos – años de ver esos programas absurdos y ahora te da por no creer… ¡Eso es! – exclamó victorioso – Santana, Santana, dile que él siempre ha visto programas sobre ángeles, milagros, almas que abandonan sus cuerpos por diferentes causas en un estado crítico de salud.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dile sobre esos programas, a Blaine le fascinan y realmente cree en eso.

La morena suspiró y volvió a tocar la puerta – escúchame, Kurt me acaba de decir de esos programas que ves sobre espíritus, muertos, zombis y esas cosas.

El ojiazul se golpeó la frente con la mano y negó con la cabeza, observando a su esposo haciendo un gesto extraño.

\- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, jamás he visto esa clase de programas. Y eso es todo, déjame en paz.

\- Él me dijo…

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! – salió de la casa y se ubicó junto a la chica – Te dije claramente que eran programas sobre ángeles y milagros no sobre espíritus y toda esa barbaridad que dijiste.

\- No es mi culpa que no me hayas explicado bien.

\- Yo te expliqué bien, pero tú… – una discusión empezó y Blaine se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta para observar con quién debatía la latina, aunque no escuchaba a nadie más y sólo pudo verla a ella, lo cual se le hizo todavía más raro.

\- Quiero que te alejes de mi propiedad en este momento por favor, o voy a llamar a la policía.

Dichas palabras detuvieron la discusión y la morena le dio una mirada de muerte al castaño – Ni de broma voy a dejar que me lleven a prisión. Resuelve solo tu problema.

\- ¡No me puedes abandonar! ¡Prometiste ayudarme!

\- Hice lo que pude, pero no hay nada que valga la cárcel, así te la pases torturándome con tus musicales cada noche de mi vida, por lo tanto, adiós – se dio la vuelta y caminó decidida dejando al ojiazul de pie observándola abatido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine yacía en su cama acostado con la mirada hacia el techo y su mente vagando en medio de recuerdos.

 **~ FLASHBACKS ~**

El ojimiel estaba acostado junto a Kurt, tenían poco tiempo de haberse mudado a su nuevo hogar y él miraba el techo fijamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el castaño con curiosidad, rozando su nariz en el hombro de su esposo.

\- En que me gustaría hacer algo con ese techo. ¿Te imaginas estar aquí en nuestra cama y…

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Esos techos corredizos son alucinantes! Podríamos observar el cielo y las estrellas cada noche.

\- También eso sería una buena idea.

\- ¿También? ¿Y en qué pensabas entonces?

\- En poner un espejo gigante.

\- ¡Un espejo!

\- Sí, para poder observar desde otros ángulos cuando… – su rostro denotaba picardía.

\- ¿Cuándo qué? – inquirió el castaño levantando una ceja. El moreno se acercó y le dijo algo al oído de manera sugerente y muy sensual – ¡Blaine! – exclamó poniéndose rojo de inmediato.

\- Kurt, después de todas las cosas que hacemos en la intimidad y todavía te sonrojas por un simple comentario. Eres tan adorable.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Con que atacándome? – tomó una almohada y empezó a darle suaves golpes.

\- Blaine Anderson, madura.

\- Así me amas – le dio un golpe con la almohada, despeinándolo.

El ojiazul tocó su cabello de inmediato y le dio al moreno una de esas miradas marca Kurt – Esto no se queda así – tomó otra almohada y en cuestión de segundos había comenzado una pequeña batalla. Ambos chicos arrodillados en la cama soltaban almohadazos a diestra y siniestra.

\- Si gano, quiero mi espejo.

\- Insistes con el espejo.

\- Sería muy sexy y estimulante.

Ambos detuvieron la pelea, y el ojiazul lo observó por unos segundos, luego se le acercó hasta que sus cuerpos rozaron – No necesito un espejo para estimularme cuando tengo al esposo más sexy del mundo – soltó la almohada y cruzó los brazos por detrás del cuello de su amor besándolo fervientemente hasta que éste soltó un gemido ahogado y se separaron.

Rápidamente el castaño acomodó las almohadas y besando nuevamente al ojimiel, lo fue haciendo acostarse sobre ellas. Se puso a horcajadas en aquellos muslos que tanto le fascinaban y lo miró con adoración y deseo – Voy a demostrarte lo ardiente que pienso que eres y lo hermoso y sexy que estás.

 **~.~.~.~**

.

Kurt estaba sentado trabajando en un diseño cuando Blaine llegó y lo abrazó desde atrás, depositando suaves besos en aquel cuello tan blanco y suave y fue ascendiendo por la oreja y la mejilla – te amo – susurró.

El ojiazul dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y giró la cabeza para mirarlo dulcemente. El moreno movió la silla lentamente hasta que su amante quedó frente a él. Con una mano le acunó el rostro y lo besó dulcemente. Era un beso suave, sin ninguna prisa. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el mar de sensaciones que los inundaban. Blaine rozaba con suavidad los labios de Kurt con la punta de su lengua y seguía besando una y otra vez.

Ambos respiraban por la nariz y por segundos exhalaban sobre los labios del otro, pero sin perder contacto. La acción prosiguió por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

El rostro del ojimiel denotaba que esperaba más, aunque no presionaría. Apenas el castaño le había dicho que lo amaba en dos ocasiones y sabía lo difícil que era para él hacerlo. Y aunque lo ansiaba, por ahora se conformaría con esos ojos que lo estaban mirando completamente enamorados, con esos besos que le derretían las neuronas, con ese toque que lo llevaba al cielo y lo traía de regreso.

Kurt llevó una mano hacia el rostro del moreno y empezó a acariciárselo delicadamente, trazando cada milímetro con su dedo mientras sonreía y no dejaba de observarlo. Al final, juntó sus frentes y rozó sus narices. Así permanecieron por varios segundos.

\- Te amo Blaine.

Esas palabras aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. Escuchar al ojiazul pronunciarlas era la melodía más hermosa que podía existir y suspiró – Te amo tanto Kurt.

El castaño le acunó el rostro y lo besó de la misma forma que lo habían estado haciendo antes, suave, románticamente, sin apuros, expresándose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y entregándose el alma.

 **~.~.~.~**

.

Kurt lleó molesto a casa, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y bufó. Al escuchar ruido se quejó – ese banco era un desastre, más de dos horas esperando en una columna interminable para que me atendieran. Luego me mandaron a servicio al cliente, después a la ventanilla de… – vio cruzar a su esposo por el corredor e iba cojeando – Dios, Blaine, ¿qué te pasó? – se apresuró en ir a su lado y lo vio todo sucio y con la ropa hecha un desastre – ¿Qué ocurrió, cariño?

\- Acabo de llegar, me dirigía al baño.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- Estaba corriendo en el parque, tropecé y me caí. Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡Mira como estás! Vamos al baño – lo tomó suavemente por la cintura y le permitió apoyarse en él.

Al entrar, le empezó a bajar el pantalón con cuidado.

\- Kurt, estás travieso – dijo en broma para aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – negó con la cabeza y lo hizo sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro. Se agachó y le sacó los zapatos junto con las medias, luego le quitó el pantalón y observó las piernas todas lastimadas de su amado – ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Cómo te lastimaste así?

\- Te lo dije, amor. Me tropecé mientras corría. Fue todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y caí de frente. En el último momento alcancé a poner las manos, pero ya mis piernas se habían estrellado contra el pavimento. Pensé que la tela me había protegido, pero ahora veo que no – las piernas tenían raspones por todas partes y varios cortes. Uno de ellos sangraba todavía.

\- Espera aquí – se levantó y empezó a buscar en el botiquín. Regresó y se arrodilló, sacó unas toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado para quitar la suciedad. Blaine lo contemplaba y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del dolor que sentía.

La verdad era que mientras corría se había topado con uno de sus amigos y empezaron a platicar de diferentes cosas. Todo iba bien hasta que éste le mencionó que podía presentarle a alguien y que era tiempo de que se alejase de Kurt porque él no lo amaba realmente, o no lo suficiente por lo menos, empezando a argumentar.

Y fue en medio de esa discusión que no se dio cuenta de unos escombros que había en el camino y cayó estrepitosamente. El dolor que sintió fue inminente y todavía no se explicaba cómo había hecho para regresar a casa, pero ahí estaba y era atendido por su esposo.

El ojiazul comenzó a pasar alcohol para desinfectar, y eso lo trajo a la realidad.

\- Esto arde un poco, pero te va a ayudar mucho – empezó a soplar suavemente en cada herida hasta que el escozor fue disminuyendo. Se puso de pie y le quitó la playera, luego le bajó el boxer y dejó ambas prendas en el lavamanos – Vamos a la tina.

El ojimiel miró a un costado y pudo ver que estaba lista y no se explicaba en qué momento la había llenado. Sabía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al parecer lo hizo por más tiempo del que se imaginó.

\- Quiero acostarme.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero primero necesitas darte un pequeño baño para que el cuerpo no te vaya a doler más. Sujetándolo de la cintura lo ayudó a acomodarse dentro de la tina y se puso de rodillas a su lado – Sólo unos minutos, luego te voy a curar las heridas, tomarás un analgésico y podrás acostarte.

Metió las manos en el agua tibia y empezó a lavarle el rostro muy despacio – Vas a pasar el resto del día en cama, te voy a cuidar y asegurarme de que te sientas mejor, ahora inclina la cabeza, cielo – siguió lavando y empezó a correr el agua por el cabello.

Blaine cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente. ¿Qué Kurt no lo amaba? ¡Ha! Podían irse al diablo su amigo y todos aquellos que le decían que su ojiazul adorado no tenía sentimientos por él, y que si remotamente los llegaba a tener, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Si pudieran ver el amor y la devoción con la que lo estaba cuidando en ese momento, se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban y entenderían lo mucho que Kurt lo amaba.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**


	24. Cap 23: Emociones

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Divino, también te amo. Gracias por seguir apoyando mis historias!

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Esperemos que Kurt despierte y pueda ser feliz con Blaine. Lo merecen.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Muy cierto amiga! Kurt ama a Blaine, pésele a quien le pese.

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** El amor se demuestra de muchas formas y Kurt tiene las suyas.

 ** _* Lety BL_** Jajajaja, pero yo publiqué temprano, sólo que tú lo viste tarde :P

 _ *****_ ** _AdrianaBotero2_ ** Ellos han dejado de reunirse con esos supuestos amigos. Blaine estaba recordando diferentes momentos.

Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo al 100% Blaine no les presta atención a esos comentarios mal intencionados. Él sabe lo que tiene con su esposo y la hermosa relación que han contruido con el paso de los años.

 _ *** jeny**_ Porque no es algo fácil de creer.

 _ *****_ _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Ese par son terribles, jajajaja.

Los recuerdos siempre son hermosos =)

* **_andersonxhummel_ ** Exacto! No podrías haberlo expresado mejor! Ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro *-* y quien no pueda verlo o entenderlo, que se vaya a la punta del cerro.

 *** _ElizabethHummel_** Totalmente de acuerdo, ellos nacieron para amarse :')

Gracias! Así es, Blaine aunque quiere creer, le cuesta todavía hacerlo, pero eso va a cambiar ;)

Los recuerdos que tienen son tan hermosos, porque están llenos de todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y las experiencias maravillosas que han compartido.

Mientras permanece en coma, el espíritu de Kurt no va a estar tranquilo y andará haciendo de todo y molestando a Santana hasta el último momento, porque ella es su único contacto con los "vivos".

Igual cuídate y como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y alegrándome con tus increíbles reviews =)

Un fuerte abrazo.

* **_AndyDiazOlivares_ ** Muchísimas gracias! =) Me alegra tanto que te guste de esa forma esta historia!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"Emociones"**

* * *

.

El castaño estaba acostado junto a su esposo observándolo como tenía la mirada perdida y su mente estaba en algún lugar – ¿en qué piensas cariño? – respiró profundamente – Blaine, tienes que creerle a Santana. Yo estoy luchando, cada vez que entro a mi cuerpo lucho con todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo despertar, quiero estar contigo, que realicemos todos los planes que teníamos trazados, extraño dormir abrazado a ti y despertar a tu lado cada mañana.

Sé que a veces te decía que me sofocaba que me tuvieses abrazado toda la noche, pero ahora realmente extraño esos momentos. Poder besarte, sentirte, nuestras pláticas, cada cosa que hacíamos juntos…

Te amo Blaine, amo todo de ti, tus manos cálidas, tu rostro hermoso, tu cuerpo perfecto, tus ojos divinos y profundos en los que me pierdo, esa sonrisa que después de todos estos años me sigue produciendo mariposas en el estómago, tu ternura, tus ocurrencias, tu forma de ser, tu romanticismo a veces exagerado… todo, amo absolutamente todo de ti, todo, todo, todo.

Eres más de lo que siempre había soñado y no puedo concebir una vida sin ti. Cuando salga de esta situación, te voy a demostrar todo lo que significas para mí. Lamento si en alguna ocasión te hice dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti o si no supe demostrártelos como mereces, me he estado esforzando mucho por cambiar eso y lo voy a seguir haciendo, te voy a demostrar de todas las formas posibles lo mucho que te amo – empezó a llorar.

Te amo, dos palabras que nunca tuvieron importancia para mí, pero que se vuelven tan hermosas cuando salen de tus labios, y que me hacen palpitar fuerte el corazón cuando las pronuncio, porque sólo tú has sido capaz de hacerme sentir su significado.

Al mirar a su esposo, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cuidado – Te amo Blaine.

\- Te amo Kurt.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿Me escuchas? Dicen que el subconsciente percibe todo cuando estamos en un estado de sueño profundo. ¿Será cierto? ¿Realmente puedes escucharme? – lo observó durante unos segundos – Trata de responderme si me escuchas, por favor – se acercó más y le susurró al oído – Te amo.

\- Te amo.

\- Blaine, te extraño.

\- También te extraño.

El castaño sonrió – mi amor, escúchame bien, no quiero que estés triste por mí, no llores ni te sientas abatido, porque voy a despertar, me voy a poner bien y vamos a estar juntos como siempre. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y no dejaré de luchar hasta salir de ese estado. Lo que sea que ocurra después, lo superaremos juntos como todo lo demás.

Eres lo más importante de mi vida y te amo, grábatelo en el corazón, te amo, te amo. Eres mi todo.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por los costados de los ojos del moreno mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – Te amo mucho Kurt.

El ojiazul se inclinó y empezó a depositar suaves besos en los labios de su esposo.

\- Blaine, ya estoy aquí. ¿Blaine?

Aquella voz lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación y atravesó al ojimiel. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie al recordar lo que había descubierto en la mañana.

\- Blaine, Blaine, ¿estás bien? – entró en la habitación – ¡Blaine!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Oh! Estabas dormido, sólo me preocupé cuando no me contestaste.

\- Tuve un sueño muy raro. Kurt estaba aquí y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba luchando y que debía creerle a Santana porq…

\- Fue sólo un sueño. ¿Y otra vez lo de esa mujer?

\- Estuvo aquí, me dijo que…

\- ¡Son puras patrañas! Esa no es más que una delincuente que quiere sacar algún beneficio con todo esto.

\- No veo cómo podría beneficiarse cuando lo que quiere es que escuche el mensaje de Kurt y…

\- ¡No te dejes lavar el cerebro! ¡No hay ningún mensaje de Kurt! Lo único que ella quiere es llenarte de esperanzas, entonces empezará a pedirte dinero para seguirte dando los supuestos mensajes y antes de que te des cuenta te estará extorsionando.

\- No creo que sea así, luego del sueño que tuve, realmente creo que debería hablar con ella y escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

\- ¡Mentiras! Eso es lo que tiene que decir – exclamó en un tono bastante serio – Sabe que personas que atraviesan situaciones como la que estás experimentando son muy vulnerables y van a creer cualquier cosa.

Entiendo que estás tratando de aferrarte a la idea de que Kurt va a estar bien y que trata de comunicarse contigo para decirte algo. Yo también quiero que se recupere, diablos, es mi amigo y no debería de estar en ese hospital, eso nunca debió pasar, pero no debes… no puedes aferrarte a algo que es ilógico.

El ojimiel sintió una punzada en el pecho y rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca. No quería discutir al respecto, algo le decía que debía buscar a Santana, pero lo haría por su cuenta y no le diría a Jordan, así que cambió de tema – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mal día? Pareces muy molesto.

\- Pésimo día. Hubieron muchas complicaciones, demasiado trabajo, reuniones interminables. Además, como te robaron la cartera con la maldita clave, la cambiaron.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, es lógico que la empresa tome precauciones, aunque dudo que los ladrones hayan sabido lo que era ese papel.

\- Pero no es sólo eso, ahora incrementaron el nivel de seguridad para acceder a las cuentas.

\- Tú sabes mucho de eso, seguramente antes de que termine la semana ya habrás entendido todo y no tendrás problemas.

\- Sí, sí, claro – rodó los ojos y el moreno lo miró extrañado. En ese instante el celular del rubio sonó y éste salió de la habitación para contestar.

Kurt decidió seguirlo al darse cuenta de que se había puesto nervioso al ver el número.

 _¿Qué quieres?… Te dije que no tengo el dinero… Hubo un problema con la estúpida clave… Necesito que me des hasta el viernes… No, no hay modo de que lo consiga antes, no puedo arriesgarme… No… Es imposible… No voy a ir a la cárcel… Si sabes lo que te conviene sabrás esperar… Suponía que dirías eso, ¿de cuánto hablamos?… Bien… ¿Estás loco? No voy a apostar, no tengo dinero para hacerlo… Oh no, no quiero que me prestes más… Lo sé… No es de tu incumbencia… Adiós._

\- ¿En qué estás metido Jordan? No entiendo por qué necesitas dinero si siempre has tenido de sobra… ¿O es que acaso…

El castaño empezó a unir los puntos y entonces entendió que el rubio estaba en quiebra. Siempre había tenido un estilo de vida muy extravagante y era un despilfarrador absoluto, sin embargo la cantidad de dinero que tenía era irrisoria y la única forma en que podía haber terminado con una fortuna tal era… apostando.

No hay forma de reponerse de las apuestas, el dinero que se pierde, ya no se recupera.

Luego del accidente donde sus padres fallecieron, el rubio había caído en un estado de depresión absoluta y él junto a Blaine estuvieron siempre a su lado tratando de ayudarlo, al igual que otros amigos, pero el lazo que tenía con la pareja era más fuerte.

Un día simplemente dejó de llorar, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió a caminar. Nadie supo de él en horas, después de eso parecía estar bien, pero la realidad es que había cambiado la tristeza por otra cosa, algo en lo que trataba de desahogarse y eso eran las apuestas.

Blaine le había advertido cientos de veces que no lo iban a llevar a nada bueno, lo había aconsejado, le sugirió que buscase ayuda psicológica, le había tratado de hacer ver que habían otras formas de salir adelante, y el rubio lo intentó, pero nada funcionó, o tal vez él no puso de su parte totalmente y al parecer, ahora estaba padeciendo los resultados de sus malas decisiones.

Kurt no sabía si estar enojado o triste por Jordan, siempre había sido un buen chico, un excelente amigo, un gran ser humano… y ahora él estaba en una cama de hospital por su causa… ¿A qué grado puede llegar la adicción de una persona?, pensó. Porque sí, las apuestas se vuelven una adicción, y como cualquier otra, pueden salirse de control y es lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo.

Un sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba sentado en el piso, arrimado a la pared, con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho y lloraba amargamente. Eso impactó mucho al castaño, porque no lo había visto así se destrozado desde la muerte de sus padres.

Un mar de emociones y sentimientos cruzados reinaban en su ser. Luego de unos minutos en los que el rubio seguía llorando tormentosamente, se mordió el labio y respirando profundamente mirando hacia arriba, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó frente al chico, poniendo una mano en su hombro – No tiene por qué ser así, las cosas van a mejorar, sólo depende de ti. Puedes volver a ser quien eras, no es fácil, pero debes buscar ayuda. Estamos aquí para ti, Jordan.

El chico levantó la cabeza sobresaltado y miró desorbitadamente al frente, respiró agitadamente y con la voz apenas en un susurro pronunció – ¿Kurt?

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Santana despertó temprano por la mañana, se estaba alistando porque tenía que salir a encontrarse con Unique y Kitty, quienes le habían dicho que era algo importante y urgente.

Ya se había vestido y maquillado, lo único que le faltaba era calzarse, y cuando fue a buscar sus zapatos, no los encontró. Buscó por todas partes y no estaban en ningún lugar.

\- Ahí no están – dijo una voz proveniente de la sala, haciéndola sobresaltar. Gruñó y avanzó furiosa – ¿Qué hiciste con mis zapatos, Hummel?

\- Como estaba aburrido y no tienes nada realmente interesante para hacer aquí, me puse a jugar un rato con ellos.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo rayos los puedes sostener? ¿No se suponía que atravesabas las cosas? Al menos eso me dijiste.

\- Es verdad, pero hay ocasiones en que puedo tocar y hasta sostener los objetos. Todavía no me explico cómo lo hago, sólo sé que debo concentrarme mucho para lograrlo.

\- ¿Y no podías concentrarte en otra cosa que no fuesen mis zapatos?

\- La verdad, no.

\- Lo estás haciendo para molestarme porque no te quiero ayudar.

\- ¿Yo? ¡En lo absoluto! Si tú misma dijiste que no importaba lo que yo hiciera, no me ayudarías.

\- Kurt, dame mis zapatos.

\- No los tengo.

\- Dámelos o no respondo.

\- Encuéntralos – dijo en forma burlona.

La chica empezó a buscar por todas partes, hasta en los lugares menos imaginables y de pronto, cuando se estaba dando por vencida, levantó la mirada y los vio trepados en la parte más alta de una repisa y otros colgados de la lámpara de la sala.

Luego de una larga y extenuante discusión, el ojiazul le bajó los zapatos, pero luego de que la morena accediera volver a tratar de hablar con Blaine.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La latina estaba reunida con sus amigos y ellos le mostraban lo información que habían encontrado en internet. Luego de que ella les insistiese en que el espíritu de alguien que no estaba muerto la estaba persiguiendo, empezaron a investigar y habían recaudado datos muy interesantes que consideraban que ella debía conocer.

Kurt se encontraba ahí sentado escuchando todo con atención, porque también quería aprender sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Algunas de las cosas las había averiguado por cuenta propia, como que concentrándose en un lugar o una persona, podía trasladarse hasta allá, o que podía tocar objetos o personas y que igual requería de mucha concentración y de poner sus emociones al máximo y eso tenía el nombre de _intervención sobre la materia._

\- Es un fenómeno cuyo nombre es _experiencia extracorpórea_ – citó Unique – y se da cuando el alma abandona a su cuerpo por un tiempo determinado, ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente y por lo general sucede cuando la persona está pasando por un momento crítico debido a una enfermedad de gravedad, un accidente, etc.

Durante esta faceta, el espíritu mantiene su lucidez y es consciente de todo lo que le rodea… – siguió leyendo y Kurt se quedó pensando en todo lo que había escuchado antes y volvió a prestar atención cuando Kitty intervino – el alma no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de su cuerpo, porque eso lo debilita y puede provocarle la muerte inminente.

Mientras más tiempo permanezca fuera, será más difícil que la consciencia regrese y lograr una conexión.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Kurt? – preguntó la latina, un tanto preocupada – No puedes estar saliéndote seguido y quedándote fuera tanto tiempo, eso perjudica a tu cuerpo y tiene menos posibilidades de despertar del coma.

Un miedo lo recorrió por completo al ojiazul y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar como león enjaulado, tumbando varias cosas a su paso.

Kitty y Unique empezaron a gritar al ver las cosas caerse o salir volando y se abrazaron pidiéndole a Santana que se deshiciera del tal Kurt.

\- ¡Hummel deja de hacer eso! Sé que estás alterado, pero no puedes destrozar mi lugar de trabajo. Voy a ayudarte, hablaré con Blaine, pero tú debes procurar mantenerte dentro de tu cuerpo. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de aventar cosas! Sólo cálmate, hazlo por tu esposo.

El castaño respiró y se acercó a la morena – tengo mucho miedo – susurró y ella sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo – No puedo dejar a Blaine solo, tengo que cuidarlo de los sujetos que Jordan contrató y también debo vigilarlo a él.

\- ¿Crees que se atreva a hacerle algo?

\- No, de hecho estoy convencido de que él nunca quiso que nos hicieran daño, todo se salió de control y no se atrevería a hacernos daño, menos a Blaine. Pero sí temo por el tipo al que le debe dinero.

Estoy en conflicto, porque no quiero que le pague, pero sé que si no lo hace, podrían hacerle daño y…

\- Por su culpa estás en coma.

\- Está pasando por muchas cosas difíciles, no lo entenderías. Aunque definitivamente no justifico por ningún motivo lo que hizo – soltó el aire retenido – estoy hecho un lío.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a idear un plan, ahora siéntate.


	25. Cap 25: Avanzando

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"** **Avanzando"**

* * *

.

El castaño estaba con un dolor de cabeza cada vez más fuerte, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Conforme transcurrían los días la agonía aumentaba, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviese en su cometido. Al menos, esos eran sus planes, y esperaba seguir contando con la ayuda de Santana para llevarlos a cabo.

Quería evitar que Jordan consiguiese el dinero para dárselo a esos delincuentes, pero sabía que podría traerle graves consecuencias, así que todavía no decidía lo que haría al respecto, pero mantenía sus ojos sobre los movimientos del rubio y estaba obteniendo información valiosa. Al final de la semana se suponía que éste tendría la suma lista para entregarla y estaba haciendo varios movimientos para poder retirarla.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine había estado yendo cada día a pasar unos minutos con su esposo, tal como estaba planificado. Siempre con palabras positivas y llenas de amor y esperanza. Una semana había transcurrido cuando recibió una llamada del hospital para informarle del estado del ojiazul y pensó que estaba funcionando, pero cuando le dijeron que las condiciones habían empeorado, sintió que su mundo se rompía nuevamente.

No entendía lo que había ocurrido y el Dr. Miller no tenía una explicación tampoco. El ojimiel estaba completamente exhausto y abatido después de haberse desesperado y tratado sin éxito que le permitiesen ver a su castaño.

Ahora estaba de regreso en casa dando vueltas por todas partes, había aventado algunas cosas que se encontraban a su paso, había llorado, había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada lograba tranquilizarlo.

Cuando el rubio llegó se preocupó al ver a su amigo en ese estado y se acercó a él de inmediato. Blaine se desplomó en sus brazos, le contó lo sucedido y lloró hasta sentir que lo había sacado todo.

\- Siento que me voy a volver loco. Ya no puedo con esto Jordan, duele demasiado.

\- Creo que tienes que empezar a resignarte y avanzar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

\- A mí también me duele, pero es lo mejor. No puedes vivir atado a un recuerdo.

\- ¿Un recuerdo? ¡No te expreses como si Kurt ya no estuviese aquí!

\- No es eso, es sólo que… no puedes aferrarte a una falsa esperanza, eso te va a hacer más daño a la larga.

\- Mientras haya una posibilidad de que él salga del coma y se recupere, por muy pequeña que sea, me voy a aferrar a ella con todas mis fuerzas, y ni tú ni nadie va a arrebatármela.

\- No quiero arrebatarte la esperanza.

\- Es lo que haces y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

\- Blaine sólo busco que ya no sigas sufriendo. Te quiero mucho, sabes lo importante que eres para mí y me está matando verte mal.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Santana estaba en un cyber-café, había creado una cuenta de correo falsa y se disponía a enviar unos cuantos mensajes a cierto rubio, cortesía de Kurt, por supuesto. Quería darle una pequeña lección y un buen susto a la vez para ver si de esa forma reaccionaba y no volvía a caer en lo mismo.

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Sabemos lo que hiciste y no es correcto.

.

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Tus amigos están sufriendo por tu culpa.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Puedes detener esta locura, sólo depende de ti.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Las apuestas son peligrosas, no sigas con eso.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Sabemos lo del dinero en las cuentas secretas.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

Si realmente estás arrepentido, aléjate de los malos pasos.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

No eres una mala persona, pero has tomado decisiones equivocadas.

 **.**

 **Para:** _Jordan Fischer_

 **De:** _Los Ojos que te Vigilan_

El viernes te reunirás con los que te prestaron el dinero para las apuestas. Te estaremos observando.

.

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta un cyber para enviar estos correos? Pudimos hacerlo desde mi computadora.

\- Jordan sabe mucho sobre todas esas cosas de tecnologías, redes, y un largo etcétera. Para él es lo más fácil del mundo averiguar desde qué computadora le escribieron y hubiera dado contigo.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Pero sigo insistiendo en que lo vamos a alterar con todo esto, aunque no deja de ser divertido.

\- Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Santana.

\- ¡Por favor! Lo dice el hombre que se la pasa torturándome por diversión.

\- ¡No te torturo! Que no aprecies los musicales y no aguantes nada es otra cosa.

\- ¡Oh, cállate!

Un hombre que estaba sentado alado se la quedó mirando raro al igual que el dueño y otras personas que estaban en los alrededores.

\- Mejor vámonos, todos piensan que estoy loca al verme hablándole al aire.

Una vez fuera del local, se despidieron. Ella tenía que ir a buscar a Blaine y él iría a la oficina a esperar a Jordan.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La latina se retiró sin éxito luego de haber estado golpeando la puerta y tocando el timbre por más de media hora hasta que una vecina le dijo que el moreno había salido temprano y que seguro demoraría porque había dejado la luz encendida.

Por su parte, Kurt estaba sentado junto al escritorio del rubio esperando a que encendiese la computadora y revisase sus correos. Para su frustración, el chico sólo abrió aquellos que eran de clientes o relacionados con el trabajo. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido.

Las horas transcurrieron y el ojiazul regresó a la oficina. La mayoría ya se había ido y Jordan estaba hablando con alguien, así que aprovechó para acercarse a la computadora con la intención de abrir uno de los correos que le habían enviado, pero sabía de debía concentrarse demasiado para lograrlo y últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy débil.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo logró acceder a la máquina y colocó el puntero sobre el primer mensaje.

El rubio regresó y vio activa su pantalla, lo cual le llamó la atención. Se sentó y vio las direcciones que había obviado en la mañana – "Los Ojos que te Vigilan" ¿Qué rayos es eso? – exclamó sorprendido y abrió el primer mensaje. Con cada uno se iba poniendo más nervioso. Al terminar de leerlos hizo lo que Kurt había predicho, empezó a digitar y hacer varias averiguaciones hasta dar con la máquina de donde habían sido enviados dichos mensajes y buscó la dirección.

El ojiazul haría algo más, sólo en caso de que esos correos no hubiesen sido suficientes. Se acercó a su amigo y lo tocó en el hombro, haciéndolo brincar de un susto y mirar a todos lados en busca de alguien.

Al no ver a nadie se alteró más. Trataba de regular su respiración cuando sintió que le tocaban el otro hombro.

\- ¡No es gracioso! Quien sea que está molestando, ¡no es nada gracioso!

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – cuestionó la persona con la que había estado hablando minutos atrás – No hay nadie allí, eres el único en esa sección. Y a partir de ahora el único en todo el lugar porque ya me voy. Recuerda que las puertas principales se bloquean dentro de quince minutos.

\- Sí, sí… Ya me voy… Estoy recogiendo unos papeles.

\- Bien. Hasta mañana.

Cuando el rubio estuvo solo, la pantalla del computador se volvió a activar y en ella un mensaje empezó a ser escrito en letras grandes donde se podía leer: "JORDAN, NO SIGAS CON TODO ESTO"

El rubio pegó un grito y apagó la máquina antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El susto no parecía haber durado mucho o causado el efecto deseado, ya que al día siguiente, cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviese viendo, ingresó al sistema y movió todo el dinero de las cuentas virtuales que había creado a una física, la cual estaba a nombre de Nancy Blair.

Kurt, quien lo estaba observando decepcionado, sabía que ese era el nombre de una chica que había sido novia de Jordan años atrás y a quien había querido mucho, así que estaba seguro que ese era el pseudónimo para la cuenta de donde retiraría el dinero.

Leyó con atención la información y la repitió hasta asegurarse de que no la olvidaría, luego de eso fue en busca de Santana para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Entonces el dinero está en una cuenta en el Banco del Sur a nombre de Nancy Blair y quieres que yo lo retire, ¿correcto?

\- ¡Así es! Por lo tanto deberás hacerte pasar por ella. Ahora, debemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a hacer unos documentos falsos para ti, pero no podemos tardar porque…

\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo. En una hora tendremos todo.

El ojiazul la miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca! Se te va a meter una mosca.

La latina realizó varias llamadas y tal como lo anunció, en una hora apareció Unique con un sobre – Esto te lo envía Carl, dijo que tú ya sabes de lo que se trata.

\- ¡Exacto! Lo estaba esperando. Shuu.. shuu, anda a trabajar que estos son asuntos personales.

Haciendo una mueca y arremedándola, Unique se retiró dejando a la chica a solas con el castaño.

\- Vamos al banco. Ya sabes la historia, apégate a ella y al plan.

\- Sí, ya sé.

\- Nada de improvisar ni ponerte nerviosa.

\- Está bien, papá.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En cuestión de unas horas, la latina estaba de regreso en su casa con un cheque por cinco millones de dólares, y el ojiazul no podía creer que Jordan hubiese perdido tanto dinero en las apuestas, era una locura tan siquiera pensarlo. Estaba seguro que había algo más en lo que el rubio estaba involucrado.

De pronto varias cosas cayeron al suelo y la chica se sobresaltó – Oye, no me asustes, ya te dije que no voy a cobrar el cheque, pero tú me tienes que pagar una buena cantidad, porque no creas que he hecho todo esto sólo por tu cara bonita.

Unos libros cayeron también y Santana frunció el ceño – No es gracioso Hummel, deja de molestar.

\- No… no me siento bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Todo me da vueltas, casi no puedo respirar, la cabeza me va a estallar.

\- No, no, no. Esto no está bien. Sabes que no puedes estar tanto tiempo alejado de tu cuerpo, te está afectando demasiado y por ende a él también. Debes regresar en este instante y permanecer ahí por un tiempo.

\- Era necesario que…

\- Lo que es necesario es que te pongas bien y no que tú mismo te provoques la muerte. Escuchaste lo que Kitty leyó ese día.

\- Lo sé, es… es sólo…

\- Nada Kurt, sólo vete y quédate allá por lo menos hasta que termine la semana. Hazlo por ti y por tu esposo, ya no le causes más angustias.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Yo… es que todo me da vueltas.

\- Trata de concentrarte, sé que es difícil, pero haz un último esfuerzo.

Luego de eso ya no recibió respuesta y esperaba que el ojiazul lo hubiese logrado.


	26. Cap 26: Aclaraciones

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Me hace muy feliz que te gusten tanto mis historias C:

 _ *** Marierux**_ Muchas gracias! Ya estoy de regreso de mis vacaciones, así que vuelvo a escribir seguido ;)

Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** jeny**_ Algunas cosas se van a aclarar hoy.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Tú lo has dicho, Jordan anda en terribles pasos y Kurt pagó las consecuencias.

Hoy sabrás que sucede con él.

 _ *** KarenAlfaroA**_ Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando =)

 _ *** andersonxhummel**_ Jordan está metido en muchos problemas =/

Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me motivan para seguir adelante con esta historia.

Kurt no se va a dar por vencido hasta que Blaine sepa lo que tiene que decirle y Santana seguirá ayudando en todo momento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Aclaraciones"**

* * *

.

Santana estaba trabajando, había sido un día bastante ocupado y la clientela parecía aumentar, por lo cual estaba agradecida, aunque agotada. Al parecer cada vez había más personas a las que les interesaba contactar a sus difuntos o que les leyeran las cartas.

\- ¿Cuántos más faltan?

\- Sólo queda una persona – contestó Holly – aunque tiene una petición un poco extraña.

\- ¿Extraña? ¿Por qué?

\- Quiere ponerse en contacto con alguien.

\- ¿Y qué es lo raro en eso? Muchos vienen por esa misma razón.

\- No quiere contactar a un muerto sino a un vivo.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – expresó Kitty rodando los ojos – No vienes a lugares como este para eso. Existen tantas redes sociales en la actualidad. Es fácil encontrar a una persona.

\- No es precisamente a una persona lo que quiere contactar.

\- Ya me perdí – dijo Unique haciendo un gesto raro – Entonces, ¿a quién quiere contactar? Porque dijiste que a un vivo, pero no es a una persona.

\- Creo que es mejor que él mismo explique lo que quiere.

\- Todos a sus posiciones – dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su lugar.

Un hombre joven con un semblante triste entró sin prestar atención a las decoraciones raras ni a los vestuarios estrambóticos de los asistentes y sólo se sentó donde le indicaron.

Luego de la presentación correspondiente, la latina entró y se sentó frente al joven – Me dijeron que tienes una petición especial, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- No sé si esto es real o es sólo una farsa. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo que voy a pedir sea posible.

\- Me ofende tu duda, claro que es real. Además, no hay imposibles para Madame Santana.

\- Bien... Verás, mi esposo fue atacado y como consecuencia de aquel acto está en un hospital en estado de coma, sin embargo ha habido ocasiones en las que he podido sentir su presencia, su toque, hasta podría asegurar que he escuchado su voz.

Y también está una persona que me dice que él está tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo con su ayuda, pero no...

\- ¿Blaine Anderson?

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy Santana López.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La semana había transcurrido y Blaine pensaba en todo lo que la chica le había dicho sobre Kurt, y realmente quería creer en ello, necesitaba creer que él estaba luchando para despertar. Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba dando resultado porque la condición crítica en la que se encontraba no mejoraba.

En la mañana había sido citado por el Dr. Harris para indicarle que habían pensado desconectar los aparatos que mantenían con vida al ojiazul porque eso era lo mejor en esas situaciones, pero sólo él como su esposo, podía tomar esa decisión.

La reacción del moreno había sido terrible, un ataque de histeria y pánico se apoderó de él y tuvo que ser controlado por seguridad hasta que el Dr. Miller llegó y fue informado de lo ocurrido, razón por la cual tuvo una fuerte discusión con Harris, ya que Kurt era su paciente y nadie tenía por qué involucrarse, ni deberían haber llamado a Blaine para decirle algo tan terrible.

Luego de una plática extensa, Miller dejó al ojimiel ver a su esposo por un par de minutos y después le aconsejó que fuese a casa a descansar un poco.

El castaño había presenciado parte de la escena y le dolía ver así a su amor, pensaba que tal vez era su culpa por todo el tiempo que había permanecido ausente de su cuerpo.

 _"En lugar de mejoría, ha ido empeorando. No tiene ningún sentido tenerlo conectado a tantos aparatos Sr. Anderson, eso no es vida. No se confunda, su esposo no está viviendo, está sobreviviendo de forma artificial, es por eso que lo mejor en estos casos, para evitar seguir extendiendo la agonía, es desconectar al paciente"._

Las palabras de aquel médico retumbaban en su cabeza y estaba seguro que si él estaba tan afectado, Blaine estaría peor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El permanecer todos esos días en su cuerpo lo habían ayudado a recuperar las fuerzas, y aunque sabía que no debía alejarse por mucho tiempo, decidió ir a ver a su esposo ya que estaba muy preocupado por él.

Blaine se encontraba sentado en el sofá cuando tomó su celular y escribió sólo dos palabras antes de aventarlo a un costado.

El ojiazul se había acercado para ver lo que escribía y se sintió mal por ello.

 _Te necesito_

Dos palabras que significaban demasiado y sabía muy bien a quién se las había enviado.

Una hora después, Jordan entró a la casa y corrió a sentarse junto al ojimiel – vine tan rápido como me fue posible. El tráfico a veces se pone insoportable.

Blaine le contó lo sucedido y su mejor amigo lo envolvió entre sus brazos para consolarlo. Cuando el moreno estuvo más tranquilo, le empezó a hablar de diferentes cosas, buscando distraerlo y animarlo. La plática fue muy extensa, aunque quien más hablaba era el rubio y el ojimiel se limitaba a escuchar.

Con el paso de las horas se habían trasladado del sofá a la habitación para estar más cómodos. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro.

\- Gracias por todo. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, te quiero mucho. Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo – lo tomó de la mano.

\- También te quiero, lo sabes. Eres muy, pero muy importante para mí.

Jordan se acercó más y con el pulgar le limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que permanecían en sus mejillas.

\- No quiero que sufras nunca más, eres una persona extraordinaria y mereces ser feliz.

\- No puedo por...

\- Tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

Kurt observaba la escena con una ceja levantada. No le gustaba hacia donde iba todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y mientras el rubio más se acercaba a Blaine, a él más le hervía la sangre por los celos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La vida continúa – dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los del ojimiel. Sólo un roce de unos segundos y se separó para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo. Éste estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

 _"Blaine, no lo escuches, estás muy vulnerable y él se está aprovechando de eso. Sólo aléjate por favor"_ – gruñó el castaño con rabia y temor a la vez.

Por un instante se sintió egoísta, porque si él no iba a recuperarse nunca y los médicos aconsejaban que sólo lo desconectaran, no tenía derecho a querer que el moreno no rehiciese su vida, pero era su esposo y debía esperar por él... ¿o no? Tal vez... sólo tal vez quedaba alguna esperanza y Blaine... Dios, Blaine era su esposo y lo amaba demasiado, así que sí, estaba siendo egoísta y terriblemente celoso.

El rubio volvió a acercarse, depositando otro beso, pero esta vez empezó a mover los labios muy despacio.

El moreno luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos, y aunque no devolvió el beso, dejó que su amigo siguiese.

 _"¡Blaine no! ¡No me hagas esto!"_ – sollozó en un mar de confusiones – " _Yo... Mierda... Tal vez esto es lo mejor para ti, ya no quiero que sufras por mi culpa."_

El chico seguía besando y buscando que su amigo correspondiese, aunque todavía no lo conseguía.

\- No, no... – musitó el moreno apartándose.

Jordan lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y lo fue recostando suavemente sobre las almohadas – yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor – susurró antes de comenzar a depositar suaves besos sobre el cuello de éste – déjame hacerlo.

Kurt observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber si debía intervenir de algún modo o sólo dejar que Blaine siguiese adelante con su vida. Los dos chicos habían sido mejores amigos desde niños, se querían y siempre se cuidaban mutuamente y procuraban el bienestar del otro.

El rubio había estado pendiente del moreno todo ese tiempo, y en ese momento lo estaba tratando con tanto amor y dulzura. No era lujuria, no era sólo deseo, curiosidad o una calentura. Era obvio que tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo, aunque no los hubiese puesto en evidencia antes.

Miró a su esposo atentamente y notó como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados y corrían sin fin hacia el nacimiento de su cabello, además de que temblaba mucho.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, déjame cuidarte – le volvió a besar el cuello mientras comenzó a tratar de desabrocharle la camisa.

\- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! – se sentó violentamente, dándole un empujón que casi lo hace caer de la cama – ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

\- No te pongas así, por favor. Sólo quiero...

\- Sé lo que quieres hacer y no es correcto.

\- Mis intenciones son buenas.

\- Amo a Kurt y nunca podría hacerle esto.

\- Pero estabas...

\- Estaba en una especie de shock por todo y que me besaras sólo lo empeoró. De pronto no tenía ningún control sobre mí – sollozó – es como si mi cuerpo hubiese perdido toda voluntad.

\- No sé qué decir, pensé que querías tratar de...

\- Deberías conocerme mejor que eso. Sólo... no lo vuelvas a hacer Jordan, por favor.

\- Te quiero Blaine, más que quererte, te amo.

\- También te quiero y te amo, pero no de esa forma y lo sabes.

\- ¿Y si Kurt nunca se recuperase?

\- ¡No digas eso!

\- No es más que una pregunta. Te juro que jamás le desearía nada malo. Sólo quiero saber, si él no lo lograse, entonces...

\- No puedo verte de otra manera que no sea la de mi mejor amigo.

\- Hay ocasiones en que los mejores amigos se enamoran.

\- No siempre es así, y este no es el caso. No tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti y no entiendo desde cuándo tú...

El rubio alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza – Yo... Tú... No importa.

\- Creo que estás confundido por todo lo que ha estado pasando.

\- ¡Claro! Que me dejaras abrazarte por las noches o que te acurrucaras contra mi cuerpo no era nada, yo solito me confundí – respondió con sarcasmo.

El ojimiel lo observó confundido y triste por unos segundos – Admito que durante este tiempo que has estado aquí tal vez he buscado contacto físico, pero jamás ha sido con la intención de... Dios – resopló – Yo sólo necesitaba alguien que me abrazara, que me ayudara a sentirme más tranquilo, pero...

\- Entiendo, no sigas.

\- Lo lamento tanto Jordan. He estado tan deprimido que no lo vi de esa forma. Nunca quise darte señales incorrectas. Kurt es mi vida, mi todo y lo sabes. Es una locura que...

\- Blaine, sólo no digas nada más y vamos a pretender que nunca sucedió. Yo estaba consciente de que estabas mal y necesitabas amor, cuidados, apoyo, sentirte protegido, y quise darte todo eso. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho el uno por el otro, pero en esta ocasión arme toda una película en mi cabeza y no fue correcto, y tampoco fue tu culpa.

Sé todo lo que Kurt significa para ti, además es un gran amigo para mí, lo quiero como a un hermano y me pone mal que su situación no mejore... Creo que no eres el único que ha estado pasando por un mal momento.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No te disculpes, no hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por besarte y lo demás... No quiero que te enojes conmigo y decidas alejarte. No quiero ni puedo perderte, nunca. ¿Podemos continuar como si nada hubiese pasado y seguir siendo los mejores amigos?

\- Ahh... Sí, eso... eso estaría bien.

\- Gracias.

Jordan salió de la habitación y Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando sus manos varias veces por su cabello y rostro para luego negar con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo – Te amo Kurt – susurró a la nada – Te extraño demasiado. Siento mucho esto.

 _"También te amo Blaine". "Te amo más que nunca"_.


	27. Cap 27: Verdades

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Aww, muchas gracias Yamii. Siempre me motivas para seguir escribiendo C:

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Como siempre con las palabras exactas que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y dándoles más 3

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Yay! Eso es genial! Aquí una nueva actualización =)

 ** _* jeny_** Blaine y Santana finalmente hablaron.

 ** _* misaki-jeevas003_** ¡Gracias de aquí al cielo por tus hermosas palabras!

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Jordan piensa que la vida continúa y que Blaine se está deprimiendo demasiado. No tiene malas intenciones al decírselo, porque él ya pasó por la pérdida de sus padres y entiende lo mal que está su mejor amigo, pero definitivamente no está viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista del ojimiel. Kurt lo es todo para él y se va a aferrar a cualquier esperanza, por muy pequeña que sea.

Terrible situación ver a la persona que amas besándose con alguien más, aunque en este caso Blaine no le correspondió y finalmente salió de su estado de shock para aclarar todo y despejar cualquier duda que su amigo pudiese tener.

Aww, muchas gracias por eso :') Pongo todo mi corazón en cada cosa que escribo y me haces sentir especial con tus hermosas palabras 3

¿Quién eres en FB?

De seguro vas a escribir historias geniales, ponle todas las ganas y sobre todo tu corazón en cada cosa que plasmes ;)

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Ni quien pueda dudar lo mucho que Blaine ama a su esposo :3

Le ha dejado muy claro a Jordan como son las cosas!

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Jordan se dejó llevar por el momento.

Estoy de acuerdo, Kurt debe poner todo de su parte para que pueda despertar y volver con Blaine.

Santa rules!

 ** _* Marierux_** Kurt debe cuidar no estar tanto tiempo fuera de su cuerpo, ahora ya sabe lo que puede suceder.

¡Oh sí! Es una situación complicada. Me alegra que le vieras el lado romántico *-*

¡Aquí la actualización!

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_ ** Tan feliz de responder tus reviews nuevamente ;)

Jajaja, "review acosador" jajajaja XD

Como dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y es lo que le está pasando a Kurt. Habían muchas cosas, detalles que a veces le incomodaban o le parecían exagerados acerca de Blaine, pero que ahora que no los tiene, los extraña demasiado. Como el hecho de dormir abrazados. Poco a poco el hermoso ojiazul va abriendo más su corazón y dejando que sus emociones fluyan.

Tú lo has dicho, lo que ocurre con Jordan es complicado. Se aferró a algo que le "ayudó a salir adelante" de su dura situación pero terminó metido en algo peor. Con él todo es cóncavo y convexo.

Una vez más, tan acertada con tus apreciaciones. Eso es lo que ocurre, Kurt sabe que no debe alejarse por tanto tiempo, ahora ya tiene la información que se le corrobora, sin embargo le preocupa Blaine y quiere mantener los ojos sobre el rubio, así que está haciendo lo que no debe, pero que siente que tiene que hacer.

Kurt es un gran ser humano, y a pesar de lo que Jordan hizo, sabe que las cosas no fueron planificadas así y entre el coraje y la desilusión, todavía está ese cariño que se forma por tantos años de amistad.

Sin duda alguna será un golpe cuando Blaine se entere que quien planificó todo fue su mejor amigo y lo que ha estado haciendo en la empresa a sus espaldas.

El estado de Kurt decayó, pero es parte del proceso de lo que le está sucediendo.

Jajajajaja, esos correos lograron su objetivo y Kurt molestándolo sólo para darle una pequeña lección :P

Ay no, pobrecito, el Dr. Miller con todo lo bien que se ha portado y quieres mandarlo a los tiburones. Él se merece el altar que le quieres poner a Harris.

Jajajajajaja, aunque no lo creas, Jordan está mal por la situación. Él jamás quiso que pasara eso y que Kurt esté en coma lo mortifica. Ay no, ni l digas a Lety que ella está con ganas de usar ese bat desde hace tiempo XD

No paro de reír, sobreviviste a la "escena romántica" entre Blaine y Jordan... Corriste a leer todo el Klex de NE1DN jajajaja.

Otro abrazo inmenso para ti.

 ** _* TracyAnderHummel_** Lo va a hacer, pronto.

* * *

 _Mil disculpas por la demora. Problemas de salud, conflictos personales, situaciones familiares, un accidente... son los motivos por los que he tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero como dicen "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" y aquí sigo, "HERE I STAND, AND HERE I'LL STAY" (•^-^•)_

 _Sin más preámbulos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"** **Verdades"**

* * *

Blaine estaba junto a Kurt, no había forma en el mundo en la que pudiese agradecerle al Dr. Miller por permitirle verlo unos minutos. Después de que la condición del castaño empeoró, le prohibieron el ingreso a la habitación, sin embargo ahí estaba gracias a la ayuda de ese maravilloso ser humano que era el médico de su esposo.

\- Kurt, mi amor, recibí tu mensaje. Ahora tengo la certeza de que has estado visitándome porque estás preocupado por mí. No tienes que estarlo, estoy bien, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Quiero que permanezcas en tu cuerpo y sigas luchando por despertar, te amo, te necesito y no hay nada que desee más que el que vuelvas a mi lado. Eres mi mundo entero - tomó con sumo cuidado la mano de su amado y le besó los nudillos, acción que repitió en cada dedo y en el dorso.

Gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por ser mi esposo y por amarme tanto como lo haces - el ojimiel sintió una presión en su mano y respiró con dificultad - ¿Kurt? - lo observó detenidamente y lo vio abrir los ojos.

\- Kurt, bebé. ¿Me escuchas?

El castaño tenía la mirada completamente perdida y no respondía. Blaine quiso ir a buscar ayuda, pero su esposo apretó más el agarre de la mano, como si no quisiera que lo soltase.

Estirándose hacia un costado logró alcanzar el botón de emergencia y lo presionó. Segundos después una enfermera seguida por el Dr. Miller entraron corriendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Blaine?

\- ¡Kurt despertó!

El médico se acercó y observó al castaño, luego le dio una mirada al moreno haciéndolo girar la cabeza y vio que su esposo tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Él despertó, juro que abrió los ojos y estaba mirando al techo. Además, todavía me está sujetando fuerte la mano.

Miller revisó al ojiazul y luego de analizar la situación habló - No quiero desilusionarte al decirte esto Blaine, pero es algo que a veces sucede, es un reflejo.

\- ¿Cómo que un reflejo?

\- Que abriera los ojos, incluso que te sujete la mano no significa que Kurt haya despertado realmente, sólo son movimientos que su cerebro provocó involuntariamente. Sin embargo, es algo bueno porque significa que hay una mayor actividad cerebral en este momento.

\- Bien, entonces a eso me aferro. Yo sé que él va a salir de ese estado, está luchando muy fuerte para lograrlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sólo eso Dr. Miller, Kurt es un luchador, siempre lo ha sido, es una de las cosas que más admiro de él, y no se va a dar por vencido.

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Jordan estaba histérico y al mismo tiempo asustado y angustiado. Cuando fue a sacar el dinero del banco le habían dicho que este ya había sido retirado por la propietaria de la cuenta. No entendía cómo era posible, no tenía ningún sentido, sin embargo le mostraron los documentos que comprobaban que todo estaba en regla.

Ahora se encontraba en su departamento destrozando todo mientras gritaba y maldecía. De pronto su teléfono sonó y cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla no contestó, porque no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a aquella persona que el dinero había desaparecido y no podría saldar su deuda.

\- ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No es posible! ¿Quién lo retiró? ¿Quién mierda retiró el dinero? ¡Ese dinero es mío! ¡Mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - bufaba - Nancy... No tiene sentido, ella jamás podría haber sabido ni de la cuenta o el dinero y... Ok Jordan, cálmate, respira, sólo respira y piensa, ordena tus ideas.

El celular no dejaba de sonar, así que decidió apagarlo, a pesar de saber que eso disgustaría a la persona que estaba tratando de localizarlo, pero tal vez para cuando se comunicasen ya tendría el dinero de nuevo y no le importaría tanto que no haya contestado en el momento.

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Blaine se encontraba en el consultorio del Dr. Miller platicando con él. Realmente le había tomado un cariño grande a ese hombre. Sin importar lo difícil de la situación, siempre encontraba la forma de levantarle los ánimos y que no se dejase vencer. Debía luchar por él y por Kurt y eso estaba haciendo.

\- Vamos a mantenerlo en estricta observación durante las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas, si hay más sucesos como el de hoy sería fantástico. Una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, quiero, obviamente con tu consentimiento, desconectarle el oxígeno para comprobar si es capaz de respirar sin ayuda.

\- ¿Eso no es perjudicial?

\- Claro que no. Es la única forma de saber si sus pulmones se han recuperado lo suficiente como para funcionar por sí solos. En caso de que aún no estuviese listo lo volveremos a conectar. No te preocupes, yo seré el que se encargue de todo.

\- Bien - susurró con voz temblorosa - confío en usted. Amm... ¿puedo volver a verlo diariamente?

\- Por ahora no, pero luego del proceso de observación y según como reaccione, podría arreglar algo. No quiero alarmarte, pero recuerda que Kurt tuvo una recaída y tal vez vuelva a suceder, o simplemente haya sido la antesala a su proceso de recuperación.

\- Entiendo. ¿Puedo al menos verlo unos minutos antes de irme?

\- Blaine ya estuviste con él hoy.

\- Por favor. Sólo necesito estar a su lado un instante. Por favor.

\- Está bien, deja ver qué puedo hacer. Espérame aquí.

\- ¡Gracias!

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Jordan llevaba varios días sin ir a ver a Blaine y eso le pareció muy extraño a Kurt, así que decidió transportarse y averiguar lo que estaba tramando, pero su sorpresa fue grande al llegar y darse cuenta de que estaba en el Banco del Sur junto a un sujeto con un rostro severo.

El ojiazul se acercó lo suficiente a su amigo y se percató que tenía varios golpes en el rostro, los cuales trataba de ocultar con la mano. Estaba seguro que habían sido propiciados por el hombre a su lado. Observó con mucha atención todo lo que sucedía y tembló al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Estaban revisando junto al gerente el video de seguridad de aquel día en el que Santana retiró el dinero, y cuando éste dijo "esa es la señorita que vino, Nancy Blair" y la latina apareció en pantalla, un frío terrible le recorrió por toda la espalda.

\- Necesito una fotografía de ella - gruñó el sujeto.

\- No sé cómo una foto puede ayudarlo a localizarla.

\- Tengo mis métodos. Ahora necesito esa imagen.

\- Seguro, permítame un momento - luego de realizar varias acciones en la computadora, imprimió varias fotos de la chica desde diferentes ángulos - Espero esto le sirva.

\- ¡Puede estar seguro de eso!

\- Una vez más, lamento la confusión que hubo aquí, pero como comprenderá, la señorita llegó con todos los papeles y...

\- Sí, sí, entiendo - respondió con molestia y se puso de pie - Gracias por su cooperación.

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer, señor.

\- Vamos Jordan, hay varios asuntos que tenemos que tratar.

El rubio se levantó temeroso y salieron juntos del Banco. Kurt los seguía de cerca hasta que llegaron a un callejón en donde estaban dos hombres sumamente altos y fornidos esperando, lo empujó y empezó a golpearlo. El castaño estaba angustiado, no sabía de qué manera ayudar a su amigo.

\- Dime quién rayos es esta mujer y dónde localizarla.

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Cómo pudo ella saber que esa cuenta existía y la cantidad exacta de dinero ahí guardado? ¿Cómo obtuvo el número de la cuenta? - más golpes eran propiciados - ¿Me vas a decir que es una coincidencia?

\- Juro que no sé cómo eso sucedió. No la conozco, jamás la he visto en toda mi vida.

El ojiazul se sentía enfermo ante la situación que estaba presenciando, era su culpa por haber hecho que Santana retirase el dinero, pero no quería que llegase a manos de estos estafadores. Pero ahora estaba desesperado, sabía de lo que esa clase de sujetos eran capaces y no quería que le hicieran daño a su amigo. Observó los alrededores, pero no había nada con lo que pudiese ayudar realmente, así que sólo se abalanzó sobre el hombre y empezó a golpearlo en la espalda.

Asustado y sorprendido, soltó a Jordan y empezó a llamar a sus guardaespaldas. Estos ingresaron al callejón pero no vieron a nadie y no entendían qué hacía su jefe en el suelo como si estuviese peleando con alguien.

Kurt se quitó y se alejó rápidamente, esperando haber ganado tiempo y que el sujeto estuviese lo suficiente aturdido como para que dejase al rubio tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé, maldición. Fue como si alguien me hubiese atacado - lucía totalmente confundido - Vámonos - bufó - tenemos trabajo pendiente - se levantó sacudiéndose el traje y uno de los grandulones tomó a Jordan por el brazo y todos avanzaron hasta un auto negro de lujo que estaba estacionado a unas cuadras de ahí.

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

\- ¡SANTANA! ¡SANTANA! - entró gritando por todo el lugar y aventando lo que encontrase para llamar la atención de quienes estuviesen ahí.

Kitty entró y vio cosas por todas partes tiradas, rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en la cadera - ¿Crees que esto me va asustar? Unos cuantos objetos en el suelo no me impresionan. Si vieras como queda mi casa después de las fiestas de los fines de semana, entonces tú te asustarías.

La latina apareció ante los gritos y el escándalo de los objetos cayendo - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tu amiguito el semi muerto-enfermo, espíritu-alma, o rebelde sin causa que te debe estar buscando, supongo.

\- Bien Kurt, aquí estoy. Deja de causar tanto desorden.

\- Esto es muy importante y grave Santana, así que escúchame con atención y no me interrumpas. Me contaste que tu mamá vive en el piso de arriba, tienes que decirle que se vaya, no es seguro aquí. Tú también tienes que irte así como todas las personas que trabajan es este local contigo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- El sujeto al que Jordan le debe te está buscando. Estuvo en el banco y tiene imágenes tuyas del día que retiraste el dinero. Es un mafioso, a él lo golpeó y ahora viene tras de ti.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!

\- No lo es, por eso vine a buscarte de inmediato.

\- Esto me pasa por estarte ayudando.

\- Lo... lo sé... y lo lamento tanto. No creí que las cosas se complicarían de esta forma.

\- Mi mamá no está, se fue por una semana a visitar a mi tía.

\- Igual llámala y dile que no vaya a regresar antes, es más, si se puede quedar más tiempo allá sería mejor.

\- Esa es buena idea. Kitty comunícte con los demás y diles que no vengan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Kurt?

\- ¡Doh! Obvio que no lo hice.

La morena rodó los ojos - sólo diles que no vengan, no es seguro. Ya les avisaré cuando pueden regresar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no es seguro?

\- Hay un matón que me persigue y...

\- Ok, ok, entiendo. No necesito saber más. Ya les voy a avisar.

\- Quedarme en mi departamento encerrada no es la mejor forma de pasar pero...

\- ¿De qué hablas Santana? ¡No puedes ir a tu departamento!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Crees que sólo te buscarán aquí? ¡Van a ir a buscarte allá también!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad! ¿A dónde voy a ir?

\- Con Blaine.

\- Oh sí, voy a llegar a tu casa y decirle hola Blaine, Kurt me manda a que me quede contigo porque unos delincuentes me están buscando ya que literalmente le robamos un dinero a tu mejor amigo, el cual él se estuvo a la vez robando de la empresa donde trabajabas.

\- Bien, básicamente algo así. No sé cómo va a tomar lo de Jordan, pero es importante que él sepa, a estas alturas debe saber.

\- ¿Y se supone que yo soy la que se lo va a decir?

\- ¿Quién más lo haría? Él tiene que estar al tanto de lo que acontece, además en mi casa estarás segura.

\- No sé Kurt, esto es...

\- Vas a estar a salvo ahí, te lo debo por haberte metido en este lío. Blaine ahora confía en ti, te va a escuchar. Probablemente le cueste creer lo de Jordan, pero las cosas son así lamentablemente.

\- Y yo tengo que ir a romperle el corazón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu esposo es una de las personas más dulces y sensibles que he conocido en mi vida. Decirle lo que su mejor amigo hizo y que por su causa ustedes fueron atacados y como consecuencia tú estás en el hospital debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, ¿crees que no le va a afectar?

\- No tienes que decirle todo.

\- Todo está relacionado. Los puntos se conectan inevitablemente. No puedo decirle del dinero y ya. Va a hacerme preguntas, querrá saber de dónde salió ese dinero y por qué me hiciste retirarlo.

\- No necesitas decirle más.

\- Primero, no está bien que le ocultes cosas, aunque sea por no causarle daño. Segundo indagará el motivo por el cual tengo esa cantidad en mi poder y el por qué hicimos eso, la forma en la que te enteraste y una cosa llevará a la otra. Kurt, entiendo que quieras protegerlo y no causarle más tristezas, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, simplemente no puedes.

\- Lo sé... es que... Ya pensaremos en algo, ahora debemos irnos, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

\- Seguro, pero tengo que pasar por mi departamento recogiendo algunas cosas que...

\- No deberíamos ir.

\- El cheque por ejemplo.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- Bien, sólo date prisa.

\- KITTY, VOY A CERRAR.

\- ¿Tenías que gritar? Me duele la cabeza.

\- Sí, no sé en qué parte del local esté.

\- Listo - llegó corriendo - ya hablé con todos. Cuídate mucho.

\- Gracias - respondió extrañada.

\- ¿Qué? No soy tan mala persona. Además, si te pasa algo, luego quién me paga.

\- Eres una tonta - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora vete y no regreses hasta que te llame.

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

\- ¿Jordan?

\- Hola Blainey, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Dónde has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en varios días.

\- Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No suenas nada bien.

\- Estoy enfermo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Voy para allá.

\- No, no es necesario. Alguien está aquí conmigo - mintió.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, quédate tranquilo, sólo te llamaba porque quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Te escuchas mal. ¿Enfermo de qué estás? ¿Y quién está contigo?

\- Me duele la garganta. Creo que es una gripe muy fuerte. Una amiga vino y se ofreció a cuidarme.

\- ¿Qué amiga?

\- No la conoces. Pero todo está bien. Ella se está haciendo cargo de mí.

\- Mmm... ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, ya me tengo que ir, me cuesta hablar. Volveré a llamarte. Te quiero mucho.

\- También te quiero. Cuídate por favor.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Jordan se hundió en el sofá en donde yacía acostado. Estaba muy golpeado y terriblemente adolorido. Pensaba que Blaine debió sentirse igual luego de aquella fatídica noche. Él había lanzado un boomerang y la vida se lo estaba devolviendo.

Además, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo fuese ya que su departamento había sido destrozado. El sujeto al que le debía dinero se había marchado, pero con la advertencia de que lo tendría vigilado.

 **ღ** **ღ ღ ღ ღ**

\- Camina más rápido Santana.

\- Eso trato, pero con estos zapatos no puedo. Pero ya vamos a llegar - avanzaron un poco más y entraron al edificio de departamentos donde ella vivía. Al bajar del ascensor caminaron hacia la derecha y de pronto la chica se quedó congelada en su puesto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el castaño al notar dicha acción.

\- ¡La puerta está abierta! ¡No la dejé así!


	28. Cap 28: Enfrentando la Realidad

**_* Olga Moreno_** Falta muy poco para que eso suceda ;) Llegaron al departamento de Santana.

Quien dijo lo de la amiga que lo está cuidando fue Jordan, y eso fue sólo una mentira para que Blaine no vaya a verlo.

No, no tiene idea de que Santana va a ir a buscarlo.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Santana corre peligro, eso es seguro.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Esos sujetos van a perseguir a Santana hasta el último rincón del mundo para dar con ella =/

Kurt está a nada de despertar ;)

Muchas gracias por tus increíbles palabras que son siempre fuente de motivación C:

 ** _* jeny_** ¿Por qué Jordan le va a hacer algo a Santana?

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Gracias! Hoy sabrás por qué la puerta estaba abierta =O

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Eso es totalmente cierto, Jordan está pagando muy caro sus errores.

Oh sí! Fue maravilloso para él que Kurt abriese los ojos, aunque fuese sólo un instante. Y ahora que sabe que empieza a reaccionar, más se aferrará a ello.

Definitivamente el Dr. Miller ha sido como un ángel para los dos esposos =)

Los mafiosos no entienden de razones, ahora lo único que quieren es encontrar a Santana y hacerle pegar por haberse llevado el dinero.

Exacto! Tarde o temprano Blaine debe enterarse de todo lo que ha sucedido, es algo inevitable y que no podrán seguir ocultando.

Me alegra que cada capítulo te atrape más Rocío. Es un placer escribir por y para ustedes.

No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo te digo la verdad. Recuerda que puedes ser tan grande como quieras y llegar tan lejos como tu ser te lo permita. No hay límites, sólo los que nosotros mismos nos ponemos ;)

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** El peligro es inminente y está cada vez más cerca.

 ** _* Marierux_** Yay! Me alegra tenerte tan envuelta en la trama de esta historia C:

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Gracias! =) Disfruta la actualización.

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_** Tranquila, así sucede ;) pero ya estás aquí wiiii C:

Oh sí! Miller ha sido de mucha ayuda y apoyo para Blaine, además de todo lo que está haciendo por Kurt.

Cosechas lo que siembras cita el dicho y es lo que está sucediendo con Jordan ahora, porque la vida es un boomerang y todo vuelve, a veces con más fuerza, y en su caso su error le ha costado mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

Estos sujetos ahora están tras Santana y las buscarán por todas partes.

Kurt trata de obedecer, pero entre su preocupación por Blaine, Jordan, los delincuentes y ahora el peligro que corre la latina, no puede evitar salir y estar pendiente de ellos.

Jajajajaja, es que Kitty es tremenda XD

Jordan no la está buscando sino los sujetos a los que les debe. Ellos lo golpearon como recordatorio de que no son personas de juegos. Nunca se les ocurriría buscar donde Blaine, porque no hay forma que lo relacionen con Santana, aunque eso no significa que no estén fuera de peligro.

Lamentablemente a Blaine le toca afrontar esta turbia y triste realidad solo. Al final acordaron que no había forma de ocultarle las cosas y debía saber todo lo que sucedió.

Esta clase de personas no andan con rodeos, ya encontraron el lugar donde Santana vive y no van a detenerse hasta dar con ella y hacerla pagar por quitarles su dinero =/ Oh no! Ella es astuta y escondió bien el cheque.

Definitivamente ahor Kurt tiene un mayor sentido de apego por su esposo y lo extraña terriblemente. Muchas cosas han cambiado en él a raíz de lo sucedido y se verán reflejadas en su proceder.

Jajajajajajajaja así pasa cuando sucede XD Miller merece altar, Harris a los tiburones XD Jajajajaja, sal en el café jajajajaja. Ay no, yo no uso auto corrector, alguna vez lo puse y me volví loca cuando me cambiaba las palabras a su antojo, así que lo desactivé :P

Muchas gracias como siempre por tus espléndidas palabras. Un mega abrazo \\(•^u^•)/

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

\- ¿No hay alguna forma de que se abra, tal vez la cerradura está dañada o algo así?

\- No, absolutamente no. Alguien entró a mi departamento.

\- Quédate aquí, voy a ir a revisar. Yo te aviso, no te acerques antes.

\- Bien – caminó hacia unas grandes macetas que estaban en el corredor, tratando de ocultarse.

Kurt entró y vio con horror todo el lugar destrozado. Revisó con cuidado y cuando se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie y que no corriese ninguna clase de peligro, fue a buscar a la latina.

\- Son unos desgraciados, infelices, hij…

\- ¡Santana!

\- ¿Qué? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a insultar y maldecir. ¡Mira como dejaron mi departamento! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a costar reponer todo?

\- Ahora eso no es primordial, lo que realmente importa es el hecho de que ya saben de ti y te están buscando.

\- ¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vayan a regresar.

\- ¡El cheque! – exclamó la chica y corrió a buscarlo. El castaño la siguió y vio como buscó entre los recipientes que yacían en el piso de la cocina y tomó el que contenía azúcar. Lo destapó y empezó a vaciarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estos granujas, claro aventaron las cosas buscando entre ellas, pero jamás se les ocurriría buscar dentro – sonrió burlonamente. El cheque cayó junto con más azúcar.

\- ¿Guardaste el cheque en medio del azúcar? ¡Wow!

\- Soy una genio, ya lo sé – dijo con suficiencia mientras lo cogía con cuidado y lo guardaba en el bolso que cargaba – Ya que estoy aquí voy a tomar algo de ropa y unas cuantas cosas que necesito.

\- Está bien, pero no demores. No me gusta que estemos aquí por tanto tiempo. Voy a ir a vigilar los alrededores, date prisa.

\- Lo haré, yo tampoco quiero estar en este lugar por más tiempo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- _¿Cómo te sientes?_

\- _Blaine, me llamaste hace diez minutos. Te lo agradezco realmente, pero sin que lo tomes a mal, estoy cansado y quiero tratar de dormir un poco._

\- _Seguro Jordan, es que estoy tan preocupado por ti._

\- _Sólo necesito reposo y unas cuantas medicinas. Voy a estar bien._

\- _Pero… Están tocando el timbre._

\- _Ve a ver quién es. Yo voy a descansar._

\- _Bien_ – suspiró pesadamente – _Cuídate por favor, te quiero._

- _También te quiero._

\- Un momento, ya voy.

\- No estoy segura de si esto sea una buena idea Kurt. Nadie me asegura que me permitirá quedarme.

\- Ya lo hablamos, esta es la mejor opción.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Blaine, soy Santana.

\- ¡Oh! – abrió la puerta sorprendido – Ah… hola.

\- Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro – observó con detención que cargaba una pequeña maleta – Déjame ayudarte.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Vas a viajar?

\- No, pero tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Kurt?

\- No, no se trata de él directamente, aunque sí tiene que ver con él en cierta parte.

\- Vamos a sentarnos. ¿Quieres algo?

\- Por ahora no, vamos a hablar.

\- Bien – el moreno se sentó frente a ella y la miró expectante.

\- En primer lugar te quiero preguntar si me puedo quedar aquí contigo por un tiempo. Estoy en un problema muy grande y necesito un sitio donde refugiarme.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Unos sujetos me están buscando, probablemente para matarme. Ya estuvieron en mi departamento y lo destrozaron por completo. Estoy segura que deben estar camino a mi local, si no es que ya están ahí.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Por qué no pones una denuncia?

\- Ya te voy a contar y creo que sí te voy a aceptar algo. Probablemente ambos necesitaremos unos cuantos tragos. Pero antes dime, ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

\- Ah… eh… ¿por qué aquí?

\- Fue idea de Kurt, le dije que no pero él insistió y…

\- No dije que no, sólo pregunté por qué aquí.

\- Tu esposo piensa que aquí voy a estar segura.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, claro que puedes quedarte. Ahora yo necesito que me expliques qué tiene que ver Kurt en todo esto y por qué te persiguen.

\- Gracias. Ahora, antes de empezar, Kurt vete, has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de tu cuerpo y sabes el daño que te hace eso.

\- ¿Kurt está aquí?

\- Así es.

\- No me puedo ir, Blaine me va a necesitar mucho cuando sepa todo lo que le vas a contar.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, no seas necio. Él te necesita sí, pero ya recuperado, fuera de ese hospital, a su lado.

\- Es verdad mi amor, te quiero aquí conmigo, necesito que estés bien para que vuelvas a nuestro hogar. Por favor regresa a tu cuerpo ahora y sigue esforzándote para que despierte, lo estás logrando.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, ya escuchaste a tu hombre, ahora vete.

El castaño se acercó temeroso y angustiado por la verdad que su esposo iba a descubrir – le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició los rizos – Te amo.

El moreno cerró los ojos y sonrió ante la sensación – También te amo.

\- Si necesitan algo, por favor, avísenme. Cuídate Santana y cuídalo mucho – luego de eso se fue.

\- ¿Tan grave es lo que tienes que contarme?

\- Demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque involucra a estos sujetos que me buscan, pero también a ti, a Kurt…

\- ¿A Kurt y a mí? ¿Cómo?

\- No me dejaste terminar, también implica a Jordan.

\- ¿A Jordan?

\- En especial a él.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La chica empezó a contarle todo, sin omitir detalles pero tratando de no ser tan osca al relatar los hechos. El ojimiel negaba vehemente y se alejaba para no escuchar más. Ella le daba tiempo y esperaba a que estuviese listo para continuar con el relato.

Blaine la buscó nuevamente y ella siguió. Otro ataque de pánico llegó al chico de cabello rizado y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

En ese son estuvieron durante dos días hasta que finalmente Santana pudo terminar de contarle todo.

Ahora entendía por qué Kurt había querido estar a su lado, realmente necesitaba a su esposo, pero pensar que estaba hospitalizado por culpa de su mejor amigo le hacía hervir la sangre a la vez de doler con fuerza su corazón.

La latina lo observaba dar vueltas por todo el lugar, entraba y salía de las diferentes áreas, se sentaba, se levantaba, murmuraba para él mismo, le hacía preguntas a ella, caminaba en círculos, negaba con la cabeza, se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras trataba de encontrarle una lógica al asunto.

Finalmente se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida por varios minutos.

\- Blaine… Blaine – la morena lo movía del hombro pero él parecía petrificado – Blaine, sé que no es nada fácil absorber toda esta información, sin embargo…

El moreno levantó la cabeza y la miró por unos segundos. Sus ojos taciturnos fueron volviendo a la realidad y la tristeza mezclada con agonía se apoderó de ellos hasta que se convirtieron en un incontrolable mar vertiéndose sobre sus mejillas e impregnando su ropa.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la voz quebrada pero tranquila.

Sin estar segura de a qué exactamente se refería ese por qué, sólo se limitó a responder – No lo sé. Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

Blaine se puso de pie y le dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar a Jordan, tengo que hablar con él.

\- No puedes ir en ese estado. Pareces un zombi caminando así.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que llore? ¿Que me rompa? ¿Que grite? No hay sentimiento en este mundo que pueda expresar todo lo que hay aquí en este momento – golpeó con fuerza su pecho.

\- Sin importar qué, sólo libéralo. Sí, llora, grita, maldice, rompe las cosas, sácalo de tu sistema. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Ya sé que no soy tu esposo, pero aquí estoy para ti. Tal vez no es la misma magnitud de la situación, pero entiendo lo que es sentir que tu mundo se cae a pedazos por culpa de tu mejor amigo.

\- Santana… Yo… Jordan… ¿por qué?… No…

\- Sácalo Blaine, vamos, sácalo todo.

El moreno soltó un grito desaforado, una mezcla de dolor, cólera, desasosiego, decepción, tristeza. Cayó de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar amargamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba con intensidad.

La chica se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Era algo inusual para ella, sin embargo sabía que el hombre de ojos dorados lo necesitaba y por alguna razón que no se explicaba quería consolarlo y era lo que trataba de hacer.

Blaine se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza que casi no la dejaba respirar. En cuestión de segundos era todo un lío. Otro grito salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía como si alguien le estuviese desgarrando el alma en cámara lenta para hacerlo sufrir su agonía por más tiempo.

Fue un grito escalofriante, roto, haciendo estremecer hasta la médula de la latina.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

En el hospital el Dr. Miller estaba haciendo la revisión de Kurt cuando éste empezó a moverse de forma inusual. El médico tomaba nota de todo lo que acontecía, el ritmo cardiaco, pulso, respiraciones por minuto, etc.

El corazón del castaño se aceleraba cada vez más, así que el doctor llamó a las enfermeras para que fuesen con los implementos necesarios para cualquier emergencia. Estaban a punto de inyectarle un tranquilizante cuando súbitamente abrió los ojos y gritó "¡BLAINE!"


	29. Cap 29: Paso a Paso

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

 **"** **Paso a Paso"**

* * *

.

Le tomó al médico un tiempo poder calmar al ojiazul y explicarle dónde estaba y toda la situación por la que había atravesado. Luego de eso una serie de exámenes le fueron practicados para comprobar su condición, y cuando se aseguró de que se mantendría estable, se comunicó con Blaine.

El ojimiel al recibir la noticia no daba crédito de ella. Le contó a Santana y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. La latina aunque quería ir, sabía que no debía, así que se quedó en casa y aseguró bien las puertas y ventanas.

Cuando Blaine llegó, el Dr. Miller le explicó todo lo acontecido y los resultados de algunas de las pruebas. Por supuesto faltaban más, pero le explicaba lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento.

Una posible amnesia parcial podía presentarse, la cual podía ser temporal o permanente. Aun no estaba seguro, pero sabía que por lo menos la mayoría de los recuerdos de Kurt estaban intactos.

Le aclaró que debía tenerle paciencia y comprender si notaba algo raro o fuera de lo común. Por lógica no podía esperar a que su esposo despertase del coma después de un largo tiempo y fuera como si hubiese estado dormido. El moreno prestó atención a cada cosa que le fue informada y todas las indicaciones dadas, aunque lo que él quería era ir corriendo a la habitación de Kurt y abrazarlo con fuerza, sin embargo Miller le dijo que no sería posible porque eso podría alterarlo.

\- Pequeños pasos Blaine, todo con calma y al ritmo de Kurt.

Cuando iban saliendo del consultorio, el teléfono sonó, así que se detuvieron por un instante. Al terminar la llamada, le comunicó que los resultados de la resonancia magnética y la tomografía estarían listas en breves minutos, así que podrían revisarlos juntos cuando regresaran de la visita al castaño.

El moreno sentía que los nervios se lo comían vivo. Tenía miedo de que pudiese haber algún daño en el cerebro de su amado y no lo soportaría. Sería demasiado duro para los dos.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, no creo que hayan complicaciones – le puso una mano en el hombro – Hasta ahora Kurt ha reaccionado bastante bien, aunque con ciertas limitaciones, como ya te expliqué.

Tranquilo Blaine, lo que venga, lo van a superar juntos. Pero como te digo, las cosas no serán tan difíciles.

\- Gracias – susurró y soltó el aire contenido mientras se aproximaban a la habitación.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Santana estaba hablando con su mamá por el celular, recordándole que no debía regresar hasta que ella le avisase e inventando mil excusas para que no siguiera indagando.

Al terminar la llamada, fue en busca de algo de comer y se sentó en el sofá a ver las noticias. Al cabo de unos minutos el teléfono sonó y contestó murmurando un ¿Mmm? Ya que tenía la boca llena.

\- Blaine, qué bueno que estás en casa. Necesitamos hablar. He estado pensando en las cosas que sucedieron y hay algo que tengo que confesarte. Tal vez me vas a odiar por esto y sé que voy a sufrir, aunque lo merezca, pero no puedo más.

Tú y Kurt son mi familia, lo único real que tengo en este mundo y no los escuché cuando me dijeron en tantas ocasiones que lo de las apuestas me iba a arruinar. Me metí en un lío enorme y los arrastré a ustedes.

Sé que no es el tipo de conversación que deberíamos tener por teléfono, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ir a tu casa y que me vayan a seguir y que terminen haciéndote daño. Eres tan importante para mí y jamás me perdonaría que…

\- ¡Detén tu tren ahí!

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Una amiga de Blaine.

\- No reconozco tu voz y conozco a todas sus amistades.

\- Ya ves que no a todas… Las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y por qué Blaine no contestó? Necesito hablar con él.

\- A que a veces las personas de las que menos esperarías algo malo, te traicionan de la peor forma.

Blaine no está, tuvo que salir.

\- ¿Puedes decirle que llamé? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo que salió y te dejó en su casa? ¿Quién eres?

\- Lo que tienes que decirle, ya lo sabe y no tienes idea del daño que le hiciste. El resto, no es asunto tuyo.

\- Pero… de qué…

\- Eres Jordan, su supuesto mejor amigo. Y digo supuesto porque los amigos no hacen lo que tú les hiciste a él y a Kurt. En fin, como mencioné antes, él ya sabe toda la verdad acerca de tus problemas de dinero, la clave, que los mandaras a asaltar y como resultado su esposo en el hospital en estado de coma.

\- ¡Dios mío!

\- Ya les hiciste demasiado daño, mejor aléjate de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo? ¡Es imposible!

\- No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas. Y si tanto quieres hablar con él, tendrás que esperar a que regrese, lo cual no tengo idea de cuándo será porque se encuentra en el hospital. Además dudo que le interese saber de ti, al menos por ahora, porque tiene cosas más importantes que atender.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kurt?

\- Ya te dije que no te voy a dar ninguna información.

\- Sólo dime, ¿es algo bueno o malo?

\- Sí que eres insistente.

\- No tienes idea lo que ellos significan para mí.

\- Si fuese así no habrías mandado a esa gente… ¡Ash! No voy a discutir contigo, adiós.

\- Por favor, dime. Por favor, ¿qué le sucede a Kurt?

\- Despertó, ya. Y ahora deja de molestar.

\- ¿Despertó? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Quisiera poder ir a verlo.

\- Sí, sí. Adiós – colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, timbraba una y otra vez incesantemente y cansada contestó – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sé que no nos conocemos, pero necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

\- ¿Estás loco? Ni de broma.

\- Por favor, te lo suplico. Por favor… Por favor…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estuvieron a punto de matarme y no dudo que si no encuentran lo que quieren, lo hagan. Tal vez antes de que tenga tiempo de hablar con Blaine o con Kurt. Sólo diles que lamento todo lo que sucedió, que las cosas jamás debieron pasar de esa forma y que no hay día en el que no me arrepienta.

Sé que eso no cambia nada, pero ellos dos son las personas que más quiero en este mundo y no permitiré que les ocurra nada malo. No importa si tengo que ir a la cárcel o si me asesinan, esos sujetos no les volverán a hacer daño.

\- ¡Wow! Eso sí que fue cursi. ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

\- Les diré a estas personas que yo saqué el dinero y que lo gasté. Así dejarán de buscar. También voy a decirles que la chica que me ayudó no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, que le di una cantidad de dinero por su cooperación y eso es todo.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Ya lo perdí todo, no me queda nada más y mi vida es un desastre. Estoy seguro que Blaine me odia y cuando Kurt lo sepa, también lo hará y no soportaré el repudio de ellos… Así que ya no hay ninguna razón para seguir.

\- Jordan, no sabes lo que dices.

\- Por favor, sólo dales mi mensaje. Gracias.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Cuando Blaine vio a su esposo ligeramente sentado en la cama, apoyado en las almohadas, quiso aventarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría hacerlo.

Luego de varias pruebas de rutina. Miller mencionó que haría una más, ahora de reconocimiento.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Mi… mi… mé…méeedi…coo.

\- Bien, Kurt. No te esfuerces tanto. Recuerda que puedes escribir si es más fácil para ti.

\- ¿Sabes quién es él?

Lo miró fijamente como si estuviese tratando de recordar. Mientras tanto el ojimiel moría de la angustia y desesperación al pensar que tal vez su esposo no se acordase de él.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

\- Bl… Bla…ineee.

El ojimiel sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos estaban iluminados. El hombre al que tanto amaba lo reconocía, eso era muy bueno. No pedía más en ese momento.

\- ¿Sabes qué es Blaine para ti?

Se quedó pensando pero no respondió, así que el de cabello rizado decidió hacer otra pregunta y tratar de obviar la punzada en su pecho – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó acercándose un poco a la cama.

\- No… no séee… Alg…o con…fun… – gruñó.

\- ¡Hey Kurt! Tranquilo, no te esfuerces demasiado. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a tu cerebro le va a tomar un tiempo recuperarse y que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Por eso te di esa libreta, úsala para que expreses lo que desees.

Miller volteó al escuchar el sollozo – No, no, no. Blaine, verte así le afecta a Kurt – susurró lo más bajo posible.

El castaño escribió algo y se lo mostró.

\- No amor, no lloro de tristeza. Son lágrimas de felicidad porque por fin despertaste. Nada más importa – se secó el rostro y se acercó más – ¿Puedo? – el ojiazul asintió y el moreno lo tomó de la mano, a lo que éste sonrió levemente.

\- Mi… noo…vioo – dijo intempestivamente.

\- Blaine esbozó una sonrisa enorme – Tu esposo – lo corrigió con dulzura.

El castaño abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tomó la libreta que le habían dado. Sería más fácil responder ahí, así que empezó a escribir y al terminar le mostró lo anotado en la hoja:

 _¡NO, NO MI ESPOSO! ¡YO NO CREO EN EL MATRIMONIO!_

\- Entiendo que ahora estás confundido, pero sí eres mi esposo – con la mano libre rozó el dedo donde el castaño llevaba el anillo de matrimonio, y éste lo miró atónito.

\- ¿B?

\- Sí, porque nuestros anillos tienen detalles que nos representan y son nuestras iniciales en el centro. El tuyo tiene una B con bordes avellana, y el mío – se lo mostró – tiene una K con bordes azules, por los colores de nuestros ojos.

¿Los recuerdas?

\- Mmm… No.

\- Tú los mandaste a hacer y me pediste que me casara contigo.

\- ¿Y…o?

\- Sí – respondió con cierta desilusión.

\- Blaine, creo que es momento de que te retires. Kurt ha pasado por mucho en las últimas horas y eso no es bueno para su cerebro. Necesita descansar.

\- Pero... Sí, entiendo – trató de disimular su malestar por tener que irse.

El médico se giró hacia el ojiazul – ¿Quieres tratar de dormir un poco? – éste asintió – Bien, te vamos a dejar para que puedas hacerlo.

Antes de que salieran, se apresuró a escribir algo en la libreta y se lo mostró a su esposo, quien volvió a sonreír al leerlo y luego se lo entregó a Miller.

 _¿TE QUEDAS CONMIGO?_

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que Blaine se quede? ¿Te sientes cómodo con él aquí?

El moreno lo miró frunciendo el ceño y vio como Kurt estiró la mano para que le de la libreta nuevamente, en donde escribió…

 _ES MI NOVIO, ME ACUERDO DE ÉL Y QUIERO SE QUEDE._

Una lágrima rodó entre las espesas pestañas del pelinegro – Claro que me quedo contigo. Te amo mucho.

 _TAMBIÉN TE AMO._


	30. Cap 30: Avances

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_** ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Ahora ya puedes respirar ;)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! A mí me han cogido esas horas escribiendo o leyendo cuando una hstoria realmente me encanta, así que es todo un halago.

¡Oh sí! Kurt ha despertado, aunque todavía no esté del todo bien.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Gracias amiga! Sí, aunque Kurt está confundido y tiene pequeñas lagunas mentales, Blaine está presente :3

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** En el siguiente capítulo sabrás la respuesta, aunque te adelanto que Kurt ha sufrido ciertos daños en su cerebro por eso no recuerda a Blaine como esposo.

Jordan se ha metido en un lío muy grande realmente. Santana intentará hacerlo entrar en razón.

¡Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Que todo lo mejor llegue a ti este año.

Has sido un gran apoyo con cada una de las historias que he publicado. Personas como tú son las que me mantienen motivada para seguir escribiendo y ahora dándole con todo para tener los libros C:

Un inmenso abrazo del porte de la dulzura de Darren \\(*^-^*)/

 ** _* Marierux_** ¡Kurt ha despertado!

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Finalmente despertó, y recuerda a Blaine *-*

 ** _* jeny_** Afortunadamente lo recordó. Las cosas no son así de fáciles.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30:**

 **"** **Avances"**

* * *

.

Blaine observaba a su esposo dormir apaciblemente. Aún le parecía mentira que finalmente hubiese despertado del coma y que además del problema al hablar, su cerebro aparentemente no tuviese un daño grave. Claro que faltaban las últimas pruebas que serían realizadas en la mañana, pero hasta el momento había respondido bien.

Se levantó del pequeño sofá y se acercó a él, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarlo. Un "te amo" fue susurrado mientras se inclinaba para besarle la frente. Luego de varios minutos regresó al mueble y se acomodó para tratar de descansar un poco.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentía increíblemente agotado en todos los sentidos. Trataba de no pensar en nada y relajarse cuando escuchó unos quejidos y se sentó de inmediato.

Aquellos pequeños sonidos empezaron a convertirse en gritos.

De un salto salió del sofá y encendió la luz, lo cual le permitió observar el rostro agestado de su esposo.

NO… NOOO… ¡AYUUU…DAAA! ¡PO…R FA…V…R! ¡AYUUU…DE…OSS! NOO… BL…AIN…EEE

\- Kurt, mi amor – lo movía despacio de los hombros – Kurt, despierta. Cariño es sólo un sueño.

El castaño se despertó gritando y dando manotazos. El terror estaba pintado en su rostro y sus ojos teñidos en pánico.

Una enfermera entró apresurada al escuchar el alboroto. Al ver la escena corrió en búsqueda de un médico.

\- BLAAA…INEEE NOOO.

\- Shh, tranquilo. Aquí estoy – lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos – Mírame Kurt, estoy aquí a tu lado… Mírame cariño.

El castaño empezó a temblar – ¿Blaai…nee?

\- Sí, mi amor. Cálmate, estoy bien.

\- Blaai…nee… ellos… arma… tú…

La enfermera y el médico entraron a la habitación, ella llevando una inyección en la mano.

\- No – dijo el moreno con voz firme cuando se acercó a ellos – No lo necesita, sólo fue una pesadilla.

\- Sería mejor para…

\- No.

\- Blaai…nee… armaaa…

\- Tranquilo, fue un mal sueño, ya pasó – empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares – Mírame, estoy bien.

El azul se encontró con el avellana, sintiendo la calidez de esa mirada. El chico abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su esposo y Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos.

\- Sr. Anderson, el sedante será de ayuda – mencionó el médico que seguía en la habitación.

\- Discúlpeme pero no le van a administrar nada que no haya sido recetado por el Dr. Miller.

\- Entiendo que Miller sea el médico que se ha hecho cargo del caso de su esposo desde el comienzo, pero eso no significa que yo no sepa lo que es bueno para él. El sedante lo ayudará a dormir hasta la…

El ojiazul se removió violentamente de los brazos de Blaine, empezando a buscar algo con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué necesitas? – con la mano hizo el movimiento de escribir, el moreno se giró para tomar la libreta y se la entregó.

Kurt batallaba terriblemente para poder plasmar lo que necesitaba expresar debido al temblor de sus manos, pero finalmente terminó y extendió el papel hacia su amado…

 _NO QUIERO DORMIR, POR FAVOR. NO QUIERO TENER PESADILLAS_

\- Tranquilo mi amor – le susurró – no te van a inyectar nada – le sujetó una de las manos – Doctor, como le dije antes, mi esposo no necesita ese sedante. Todo está bajo control.

\- Pude comunicarme con el Dr. Miller – interrumpió otra de las enfermeras – dijo que vendría de inmediato.

\- Gracias señorita.

Sr. Anderson, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – se dio la vuelta y salió antes de que el ojimiel pudiese decir algo.

El de cabello castaño escribió algo en la libreta y se lo mostró.

 _¿TE ACUESTAS A MI LADO?_

\- No quiero lastimarte o incomodarte.

 _POR FAVOR, TE NECESITO_

\- Sí, sí. Seguro – luego de ayudarlo a acostarse, con cuidado se acomodó en la cama, poniéndose de lado para ocupar el menor espacio posible y empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

\- Graa…ciaaa…ss

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te amo, te amo tanto.

Tomó la libreta y quiso escribir, pero le resultaba difícil en esa posición y bufó, lanzando las cosas con frustración.

\- No te pongas así, cariño. Dime lo que sea – el castaño negó con vehemencia – No importa lo que tardes, inténtalo – volvió a negar.

Está bien, como tú quieras. ¡Tengo una idea! – se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la mesita que estaba junto al sofá y tomó su celular, una vez de regreso en la cama sostuvo firmemente el dispositivo en el aire pero lo suficientemente cerca de Kurt – Es más fácil si presionas las teclas.

El de ojos azules sonrió y empezó a recorrer el teclado con su dedo, cuando terminó miró al hombre que yacía a su lado – Te a…mo.

El corazón de Blaine latió fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando Kurt había expresado temprano que eran novios porque él no creía en el matrimonio, llegó a pensar que tal vez su cerebro lo había dejado atrapado en algún punto del pasado y que había perdido todo lo que ganó con el tiempo, sin embargo, cuando le escribió que lo amaba se dio cuenta de que no era así. Y que ahora se lo dijera era como música celestial para sus oídos.

\- También te amo, con todas mis fuerzas – le besó la mejilla y luego giró el teléfono para poder leer lo que estaba ahí escrito…

 _¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO POR MÍ!_

 _¿PUEDES CANTAR ALGO? ME FASCINA TU VOZ._

 _TE AMO MUCHO_

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, te lo he dicho antes, todo lo que hago es porque te amo. Y claro que cantaré para ti, sólo déjame pensar en la canción correcta – comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el cabello castaño y Kurt cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación que le producía.

 _Voy a amarte para siempre,_

 _Muy dentro de mi corazón_

 _Nunca me dejarás_

 _Incluso si tomas mi corazón,_

 _Y lo rompes_

 _Te seguiría amando para siempre._

.

 _Eres el sol,_

 _Eres mi luz,_

 _Y eres la última cosa en mi mente,_

 _Antes de ir a dormir por la noche._

 ** _._**

 _Siempre estás alrededor_

 _Cuando estoy en necesidad_

 _Cuando hay problemas en mi mente_

 _Alivias mi alma._

 _._

 _No hay nadie en este mundo_

 _Que me puede amar como tú lo haces_

 _Esa es la razón por la que_

 _Quiero pasar eternamente contigo_

 _._

 _Y ruego que no me dejes nunca_

 _Porque este es el mundo_

 _Donde los amantes a menudo se pierden,_

 _Pero si nos amamos_

 _No vamos a ir por ese camino._

 _._

 _Así que deja a un lado tus dudas_

 _Haz lo que sea necesario_

 _Para que las cosas funcionen_

 _Te amare por siempre_

 _Nadie puede separarnos._

 _._

 _Voy a amarte para siempre,_

 _Muy dentro de mi corazón_

 _Nunca me dejarás_

 _Incluso si tomas mi corazón,_

 _Y lo rompes_

 _Te seguiría amando para siempre._

 _._

Kurt se había relajado por completo, respiraba con calma y sus ojos estaban cerrados, aun cuando permanecía despierto. Su cabeza ahora se encontraba inclinada sobre el hombro de Blaine, quien seguía interpretando canción tras canción.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Miller ingresó a la habitación.

\- ¿Blaine? – le extrañó verlo en la cama del castaño – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó sobresaltado.

\- ¿Tú lo calmaste?

\- Sí. Querían inyectarle un sedante, pero no lo permití. No lo creí necesario.

\- ¡Perfecto! Lo mejor para Kurt es que su cerebro se vaya recuperando de forma natural. Lo menos que quiero es que lo pongan a dormir con químicos.

\- Kurt, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Me…jor – respondió con voz tranquila y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del ojimiel.

\- Qué bien. Me da gusto que ya estés más tranquilo.

¿Le hicieron la revisión de los signos vitales?

\- Una enfermera lo hizo. Todo está bien, sólo fue el momento en el que se alteró, pero ya pasó.

\- Eso es bueno. Le hace bien tenerte a su lado, pero ahora descansa, y Kurt, trata de dormir un poco.

\- No.

\- Tiene miedo de volver a tener una pesadilla.

\- Entiendo, pero es importante que duermas un poco. Trata de relajarte, y si el sueño llega no te resistas, no te hace bien. Blaine está a tu lado y yo voy a estar aquí también.

\- Umm…

\- Espero que eso sea un sí. Los voy a dejar para que reposen. Blaine, cualquier cosa estaré en recepción.

\- Gracias.

En cuanto Miller salió, Blaine volvió a cantar y Kurt se relajó nuevamente hasta que finalmente se durmió. El ojimiel lo vigiló por más de una hora, luego de eso lo abrazó y se permitió descansar.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _\- Jordan, escúchame_ _–_ decía Santana con decisión _– puedes salir de este lío. Debes denunciar a esos sujetos con la policía._

 _\- No es así de fácil, no puedo sólo denunciarlos._

 _\- Claro que sí. Te atacaron, destruyeron tu departamento, casi te matan. Tienes evidencia de todo eso. Te aseguro que han de tener un record policiaco, personas como esas cometen deben estar siendo buscadas._

 _\- ¿Y si no es así? Y si por alguna razón milagrosa consigo que los detengan, cuando sean puestos en libertad, ¿sabes lo que voy a conseguir? Me van a asesinar de todas formas._

 _\- Tiene que haber una solución._

 _\- Te agradezco realmente que estés tratando de ayudarme aun cuando no nos conocemos y que no lo merezca después de lo que hice, pero no hay forma de que salga librado de esto._

 _Para poder denunciarlos debo primero entregarme a la policía por robo y estafa._

 _\- No veo por qué tendrías que relacionar una cosa con otra. Simplemente ellos te han estado prestando dinero y ahora tratan de matarte porque no has podido pagarles. Son unos mafiosos._

 _\- ¡Exacto! Son mafiosos y con esa gente siempre sales perdiendo si no vas por el camino correcto._

 _\- No creo que haya un camino correcto cuando se trate de la mafia. ¿Cómo te fuiste a involucrar con esas personas?_

 _\- Honestamente no tenía idea de quienes eran. Un amigo me dijo que conocía a unas personas que hacían préstamos personales y como necesitaba el dinero le dije que quería conocerlos y fue así como me los presentó. Al comienzo todo iba bien, pero empecé a tener una mala racha con las apuestas y perdí mucho dinero por lo tanto no tenía como pagarles._

 _Ellos me dieron un plazo para hacerlo y encontré en el trabajo una forma de conseguir el efectivo. Sé que no hay justificación alguna, pero lo tomé de personas que tienen tanto en sus cuentas bancarias que te puedo asegurar ni siquiera han notado que les falta._

 _Gracias Santana, realmente gracias, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya._

 _\- ¿Y si les pagas? Te dejarían en paz, después de todo, lo que ellos quieren es su dinero._

 _\- ¿Qué parte de me robaron el dinero no entendiste?_

 _\- Supongamos que puedo ayudarte a conseguir esa suma para que canceles tu deuda._

 _\- Eso no solucionaría nada. Ellos seguirían haciendo sus negocios sucios por otro lado._

 _\- Sí, pero tú estarías tranquilo y libre de ellos._

 _\- No creo que sea la respuesta._

 _\- ¿Y presentarte con ellos, decirles que te gastaste su dinero y dejar que te maten sí lo es? ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió semejante idea tan brillante? Lo que quieres hacer es una locura._

 _\- Te lo dije antes, actué mal y toda acción negativa tiene su consecuencia. Además, no tengo nada que me ate aquí, ninguna razón por la que valga la pena seg…_

 _\- ¡Basta con eso! Tienes a dos personas maravillosas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti._

 _\- A quienes lastimé mucho. Ya les causé mucho sufrimiento._

 _\- ¿Crees que no será terriblemente doloroso para ellos saber que te asesinaron? Los dos son personas buenas y nobles, con el tiempo tal vez te perdonen y las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen._

 _\- No los merezco como amigos ni como familia._

 _\- Auto compadeciéndote no vas a lograr nada. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de encontrar una solución adecuada._

 _\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

 _\- En un comienzo creí que eras un cretino, un total idiota que merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo por ser tan despreciable y el peor amigo que pueda existir._

 _\- ¡Oh, vaya!_

 _\- Sí, es la clase de persona que soy. Siempre digo lo que pienso y no adorno las palabras para que suenen menos crudas. Acostúmbrate._

 _En todo caso, después de haber escuchado tu historia durante dos días, he llegado a comprender que sí, actuaste como un idiota sin dos dedos de inteligencia, pero lo hiciste cegado por la desesperación a la que te llevó un vicio enorme, del que por cierto, debes despojarte cuando todo haya terminado._

 _Nunca tuviste la intención de que ellos saliesen lastimados, las cosas se dieron de una forma en la que no fue planificada, y ha sido una verdadera tortura para ti._

 _No eres una mala persona, sólo necesitas ayuda, pero no de tus amigos sino de un profesional._

 _\- Eso no responde lo que te pregunté… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_

 _\- ¡Oh! Bueno… Creo que después de todo, Hummel con sus cantos de musicales logró freírme las neuronas – rodó los ojos._

 _Escucha, todos cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Claro, depende de lo que hagamos porque hay cosas que son imperdonables, pero como mencioné antes, eres sólo alguien que ha pasado por mucho y necesita la ayuda correcta._

 _\- Santana… yo…_

 _\- Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos en algún lugar para poder platicar bien. Esto de hablar con un aparato electrónico por tanto tiempo me empieza a hacer sentir rara._

 _\- No sé si esté bien que nos veamos. No quiero causarte problemas e involucrarte en todo esto._

 _\- Estoy más involucrada de lo que puedas imaginar._


	31. Cap 31: Conectándose

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Las cosas van bien a pesar de todo =)

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Klaine is eternity! Su amor es fuerte y podrán superar los obstáculos que se presenten.

Santana se ha conmovido con la historia de Jordan.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt le dijo te amo *-* Todavía falta para eso.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Blaine es un dulce y siempre va a cuidar a su Kurt :') ¡Yay! Le dijo que lo ama.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Divino, me alegra que mis historias te hagan compañía. También te quiero.

 ** _* jeny_ ** Sí, eso sucede.

 _ *** andersonxhummel** _ ¡Muchas gracias! Ellos se merecen un poco de tranquilidad por ahora.

Kurt no la tendrá fácil, pero Blaine está a su lado amándolo y apoyándolo.

Jordan y Santana se están metiendo en muchos líos.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** El proceso tomará tiempo, pero lo principal es que despertó y Blaine va a apoyarlo en todo.

Jordan ha pasado por mucho, y viene más en camino. Y Santana cada vez más involucrada.

 ** _* KLAINEISMYOTP_** Aww, muchísimas gracias. Que ames mis historias me alegra mucho en realidad *-*

Blaine es un sol, y destila amor en todo momento. Kurt es su mundo y siempre se va a preocupar por él.

Hay muchas lagunas mentales, pero lo importante es que no se olvidó del hombre al que ama y que lo ama.

Cada una de tus palabras es de total motivación para mí y me llevan a seguir dando lo mejor de mí al escribir.

Nunca desistas, si te gusta escribir hazlo, practica, crea historias, desarrolla tus ideas y verás que poco a poco irás logrando todo lo que te propongas.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Me hace más que feliz que hayas amado tanto el capítulo =3

¡Exacto! Kurt poco a poco se va recuperando y sus recuerdos van surgiendo. Lo principal es que no se olvidó del amor de su vida y que Blaine está a su lado para apoyarlo.

¡Oh sí! Jordan ha hecho muchas cosas y ahora está pasando por uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

 ** _* aandrear_** ¡Oh sí! Después de padecer tanto, algo de calma ha llegado a sus vidas. Kurt ha despertado y está recuperándose, aunque tome tiempo.

Ellos se aman y van a enfrentar todo juntos.

Santana cada vez tomando más participación en la historia.

* * *

 ** _Después de un bloqueo con esta historia, he regresado y les traigo un capítulo largo. Disfruten._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31:**

 **"Conectándose"**

* * *

.

Kurt se sentía frustrado, los días pasaban y todavía no podía hablar correctamente, a eso se sumaba el hecho de que le era imposible sujetar sus cubiertos para alimentarse sin echarse la comida encima.

\- Tranquilo, escuchaste al doctor, vas a necesitar un poco de terapia y eso te va a ayudar con los problemas de motricidad. No es lo mismo cuando escribes porque ahí apoyas la mano para hacerlo, que sostener el brazo en el aire y equilibrar un cubierto – el moreno trataba de confortarlo y animarlo en todo momento, aunque no era nada fácil conseguirlo.

Al comienzo no le había dado tanta importancia, pero con el transcurso del tiempo seguir en las mismas condiciones lo desalentaba.

Mañana te dan el alta y regresarás a nuestro hogar finalmente.

\- No… Nooo qui…eroo.

\- ¿No quieres ir a casa? – negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué? No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto.

\- Looo si…ento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

El castaño tomó la libreta y la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de empezar a escribir…

 _NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA PARA TI. ES HORRIBLE QUE TENGAS QUE DARME DE COMER COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO. LO DETESTO PORQUE ME HACE SENTIR INÚTIL._

 _AHORA ESTOY USANDO ESTA HORRIBLE BATA, PERO EN CASA, ¿PODRÉ VESTIRME SOLO O TAMBIÉN NECESITARÉ AYUDA?_

 _ADEMÁS, NO PUEDO HABLAR BIEN Y ES TAN FRUSTRANTE. NO PUEDO DECIR UNA FRASE SIQUIERA SIN DEMORAR UNA ETERNIDAD._

 _TERMINARÁS CANSÁNDOTE DE NO ENTENDERME Y DE AYUDARME Y BUSCARÁS A ALGUIEN QUE SEA NORMAL, ASÍ QUE QUIERO AHORRARTE TODA ESA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO Y TE DEJO LIBRE DESDE AHORA._

Luego de revisar varias veces el texto, le entregó la libreta y lo miró con atención mientras leía.

El rostro de Blaine se agestó de una forma que él nunca había visto y no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Esperaba que se enoje, tal vez que le reclame o que le diga que estaba equivocado, pero lo que sucedió lo dejó abrumado.

El moreno colocó la libreta sobre la cama, nunca lo miró y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Conforme los minutos pasaban observaba la puerta esperando verlo aparecer, pero no sucedió. Las horas transcurrieron y la opresión en su pecho era cada vez mayor. ¿Acaso eso había sido todo? ¿Blaine se había ido de su vida así de fácil? ¿Nunca volvería a verlo?

Sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios porque no tenía dudas acerca de no querer ser una molestia y atar al ojimiel haciéndolo padecer a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de perderlo era aterrador y dolía terriblemente tan sólo imaginar una vida sin él.

La noche llegó y su angustia seguía creciendo. Había permanecido aferrado a su libreta leyendo una y otra vez lo que dio por terminada su relación. Escribía con manos temblorosas y volvía a leer aquella hoja que lo atormentaba y que llegó a pensar en algún momento, jamás debió existir.

Las medicinas lo hicieron dormir finalmente y cuando despertó un nuevo día se había hecho presente.

El Dr. Miller ingresó a la habitación preocupado por lo que había sucedido el día anterior y cómo eso iba a influir en su recuperación. Estuvo platicando para tratar de distraerlo y dándole algunas indicaciones que debía seguir.

\- Al medio día podrás regresar a casa. Supongo que estás aliviado por salir de aquí.

 _\- NO TENGO A DONDE IR._

\- ¿Y tu hogar?

 _\- NO SÉ A DÓNDE VOY A IR. TAL VEZ A UN HOTEL._

\- Blaine vendrá por ti.

 _\- NO, A ÉL YA LO PERDÍ._

\- Estoy convencido de que no es así. Te ama demasiado como para dejarte. Entiendo que lo que estás pasando es difícil. Ya te conté la historia de mi esposa y lo que vivimos cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ella se sentía frustrada, desilusionada, intentó alejarme un montón de veces, pero yo la amaba lo suficiente como para permanecer a su lado y ayudarla con todo sin que me pesara o sintiera que ella era una carga.

Te puedo asegurar que será igual con Blaine y contigo. Él te ayudará con tus terapias y cuidará de ti hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo, y lo hará con todo el amor que te tiene.

 _\- SE FUE, PERO ES LO MEJOR._

Las lágrimas que había luchado por no dejar escapar finalmente encontraron la salida y empezaron a rodar sin control. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se sacudía por los fuertes sollozos y Miller consideró ponerle un sedante suave para ayudarlo a calmarse, puesto que estar así no era bueno para su condición.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

A las once de la mañana la puerta se abrió y alguien ingresó a la habitación, avanzando sigilosamente hasta la cama donde yacía dormido el ojiazul. Lo observó detenidamente, a su lado estaba la libreta que ahora se había vuelto en su compañera inseparable, la tomó y se percató que tenía muchas hojas escritas.

En cada una la letra era totalmente temblorosa y había manchas causadas por las lágrimas. Lo expresado era similar y era más que evidente que llevaba plasmado todos sus sentimientos…

 _BLAINE TE AMO._

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 _LO LAMENTO, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS A MI LADO._

 _LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO._

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 _NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA, NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAS COMPASIÓN O LÁSTIMA._

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 _TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO._

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 _TENGO MIEDO, NO QUIERO PERDERTE._

Asentó la libreta en la mesita y con cuidado se acostó a su lado. Después de mirarlo entre las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, le empezó a acariciar el rostro lentamente.

\- Kurt, despierta. Kurt, debemos ir a casa – siguió llamándolo hasta que éste abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión y sin poder evitarlo su respiración se agitó y empezó a llorar.

\- No te pongas así mi amor. No te hace bien.

Volteó asustado al escuchar su voz – Bl… Bla…ine.

\- Aquí estoy cariño.

\- Tú… Tú…

\- No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil.

El ojiazul lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego se abrazó a él – Blaa…inee.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte – le besó la frente – Te traje ropa. Ven, te ayudo a cambiarte.

\- ¿Dón…de…

\- Fui a casa. Necesitaba despejar la mente, aclarar mis ideas. Además, estuve arreglando un poco para que todo estuviera listo para ti.

\- Yo… – tanteó con la mano buscando algo.

\- Ten – le entregó la libreta.

 _\- LAMENTO TODO. NO DESEO MOLESTARTE PERO NO QUIERO PERDERTE. TENGO MUCHO MIEDO._

\- Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Recuerdas? En la salud y en la enfermedad. Te amo cariño y no me molestas, jamás serás una carga para mí. Vamos a superarlo y salir adelante.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Kurt miraba extrañado el lugar y frunció el ceño por un momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

 _\- ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS? ESTE NO ES NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO._

\- Nos cambiamos aquí antes de casarnos.

 _\- NO LO RECUERDO, LO LAMENTO._

\- No te preocupes, el Dr. Miller dijo que los recuerdos iban a volver paulatinamente. ¿Nada te resulta familiar?

 _\- NO. ESTO ES NUEVO._

 _¿Y SI NO TODOS LOS RECUERDOS REGRESAN?_

\- Construiremos nuevas memorias. Que estemos juntos es lo más importante.

\- Te a…mo.

\- Te amo también – se besaron.

Pasaron las siguientes horas recorriendo el lugar, viendo fotografías y videos, Blaine le relataba momentos que habían vivido y Kurt escuchaba con atención. Algunos le parecía recordarlos y pequeñas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, otros le resultaban ajenos, pero fue poco a poco fundiéndose en la familiaridad y calidez que era estar junto al hombre que amaba sin importar en donde estuviesen.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _\- GRACIAS POR ESTE DÍA, POR TODO LO QUE HACES. ESPERO NO ESTAR MOLESTANDO MUCHO._

\- Por favor amor, deja de decir que me molestas. Si la situación fuera al revés, ¿te importaría ayudarme?

\- No.

\- A mí tampoco – le sonrió – Hay algo en lo que estuve trabajando ayer cuando vine a casa, acompáñame – le extendió la mano y fueron hacia donde estaba el piano – Escribí esto para ti – empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

 _Veo las dudas en tus ojos_

 _Sé lo que perturba tu mente_

 _Puedes estar seguro de que lo sé._

 _._

 _Porque estaré_

 _A tu lado a través de los años_

 _Sólo llorarás lágrimas de alegría_

 _Y a pesar de que cometa errores_

 _Nunca romperé tu corazón._

 _._

 _Y juro_

 _Por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo_

 _Que estaré ahí._

 _Lo juro_

 _Como la sombra que está a tu lado_

 _Ahí estaré._

 _._

 _En las buenas o en las malas_

 _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_

 _Te amaré_

 _Con cada latido de mi corazón_

 _Lo juro._

 _._

 _Te daré todo lo que pueda_

 _Construiré tus sueños_

 _Con estas dos manos_

 _Colgaremos algunos recuerdos_

 _De las paredes._

 _._

 _Y cuando estemos los dos ahí_

 _No tendrás que preguntarme_

 _Si aún me importas_

 _Porque aunque pase el tiempo_

 _Mi amor nunca envejecerá._

 _._

 _Y juro_

 _Por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo_

 _Que estaré ahí._

 _Lo juro_

 _Como la sombra que está a tu lado_

 _Ahí estaré._

 _._

 _En las buenas o en las malas_

 _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_

 _Te amaré_

 _Con cada latido de mi corazón_

 _Lo juro._

 _._

Kurt lo tomó del rostro con cuidado y le sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro – Te a…mo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – lo besó dulcemente por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Cuando se separaron el castaño tomó su libreta y escribió con dificultad por sus ojos nublados…

 _HAZME EL AMOR._

\- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, hoy regresaste del hospital.

\- Quiee…ro. Te dee…seo – cruzó los brazos por el cuello de su esposo atrayéndolo más.

\- No quiero apresurar nada o lastimart… – el ojiazul capturó sus labios suavemente primero y luego empezó a profundizar el beso poco a poco.

\- No podré controlarme si vuelves a hacer eso – suspiró.

Le besó el rostro y se dirigió hacia la barbilla, luego al lóbulo de la oreja y fue descendiendo hasta el cuello.

Kurt…

Continuó hasta que Blaine dejó escapar un gemido, entonces siguió su camino hacia abajo tanto con sus labios como con sus manos. Ascendió y atrapó los labios de su amado, lo besó suavemente y volvió a profundizar arrancándole hasta el último de los suspiros.

Se separaron sólo cuando fue necesario respirar, envueltos en un éxtasis total se miraron. Blaine le acarició el rostro y le sonrió. Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Tee a…mo.

\- Te amo Kurt, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Comenzaron a prodigar caricias hermosas y frágiles con las cuales se transmitían todo el amor que sentían, haciéndolos desear ir más allá y entregarse por completo a la persona que amaban.

\- Vamos a la habitación – se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ya en su dormitorio continuaron con las caricias y besos llenos de amor y pasión. Blaine le besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello volviéndolo loco mientras deslizaba las manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul recorrió con sus manos la espalda de su amado a la vez que usaba sus labios por todas partes generando ondas eléctricas que los recorrían por completo.

La ropa empezó a caer lentamente, el moreno quería que fuese lo más dulce posible y que el momento transcurriese lento después de tantos meses de haber extrañado tener a su esposo entre sus brazos.

Cada roce de sus cuerpos era perfecto y producía tantas sensaciones haciendo que sus corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos se habían despojado de todo y estaban suspirando y produciendo diferentes sonidos por la embriagante sensación de sus cuerpos envolviéndose en el calor del otro, sintiendo tantas cosas que eran imposibles explicar con palabras.

\- Kurt, eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi razón de ser, mi todo.

\- Blai…nee – soltó entre gemidos – te a…mo tan…to.

El moreno adoró el cuerpo de su esposo milímetro a milímetro sin dejar de repetirle lo mucho que significaba para él, y el castaño no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente.

Estaban entregándose por completo y demostrándose todo su amor en una forma sublime, etérea, como sólo ellos sabían.

Varios recuerdos llegaron al ojiazul en medio del mar de sensaciones como si fuesen parte de una película que estaba siendo proyectada…

 _\- Quiero que puedas sentirte amado cada día de tu vida Blaine._

 _\- Kurt..._

 _\- Sólo déjame terminar, por favor. Mereces a alguien que de todo por ti, que te aprecie y te valore en cada momento._

 _Quiero que tengas a alguien con quien compartir tus tristezas y alegrías, fracasos y triunfos. Que se alegre por todo lo bueno que te ocurra como si le pasase a sí mismo. De igual modo que sienta tu dolor como si fuera el suyo propio..._

 _Alguien con quien puedas caminar tomado de la mano por el sendero de la vida y que cuando hayan pasado 30, 40, 50 años, sigas sintiendo que te ama más que a nadie y que tú lo ames en la misma forma..._

 _Alguien con quien envejezcas y que dentro de 50 años siga poniéndote como su prioridad y jamás te arrepientas de haber pasado todos esos años a su lado..._

 _Alguien que de las gracias por tu presencia en su vida cada día, así como tú des las gracias por la suya..._

 _Alguien que no necesite mirar a otro o estar con nadie más ni ahora ni en el futuro, porque tú le bastas, porque eres su todo y jamás podría reemplazarte... Y que tú no tengas que buscar en otro lado lo que no tienes en tu hogar con tu pareja..._

 _Alguien con quien puedas sentir que valió la pena todo lo que vivieron juntos a lo largo de los años y que se siguen perteneciendo como el primer día..._

 _Alguien que te llame con orgullo "mi esposo" y que sienta que estar casado contigo es una de las mayores bendiciones de su vida..._

 _Alguien con quien tengas esa boda con la que sueñas y que a futuro construyas un hogar a su lado rodeado de maravillosos hijos..._

 _Alguien que sea capaz de ver el extraordinario ser humano que eres, el hombre magnífico y perfecto que hay en ti..._

 _Alguien que te haga sentir seguro y que a tu lado se sienta invencible..._

 _Alguien a quien no le cueste demostrar sus emociones y sentimientos y te llene de detalles y palabras bonitas..._

 _Realmente mereces a alguien que te pueda decir que te ama tantas veces como quieras y en cualquier lugar o momento._

 _El rostro del ojimiel estaba totalmente bañado en lágrimas y su mirada clavada en el piso, él quería todo eso, definitivamente lo quería, pero lo quería con Kurt._

 _Lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a levantar la cabeza, pero le esquivó la mirada._

 _\- Quiero todo eso para ti Blaine, mereces más que nadie en este mundo tener a ese alguien en tu vida – hizo una pausa, tratando de pasar saliva a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta – y yo quiero ser ese alguien._

 _Los ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa y se movieron buscando a la persona en frente suyo logrando que sus miradas se encontraran. La expresión del moreno era indescriptible e indescifrable._

 _\- Me escuchaste bien, quiero ser ese alguien. Sé que no soy la persona idónea para ti, pero me voy a esforzar mucho para ser lo que necesitas y mereces, porque fueron horribles estos meses sin ti y no soporto la sola idea de no tenerte el resto de mi vida._

 _Voy a ganarme tu perdón y demostrarte que todo lo que estoy diciendo es cierto, eres lo más importante para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado y me aseguraré de borrar cualquier duda que puedas tener respecto a mí o a mis sentimientos porq…_

 _La frase no fue terminada porque Blaine lo sujetó por el rostro y unió sus labios en un beso suave, dulce y a la vez salado por las lágrimas de los dos. Sus labios no se movían y no era necesario, sólo el hecho de sentirlos juntos era suficiente._

El de cabello rizado se colocó encima del castaño, tomando con cuidado una de sus piernas y elevándola para colocarla sobre su cadera. Iba a ser extremadamente cauteloso puesto que habían pasado meses y no quería lastimar al hombre de piel nívea al que adoraba. Las palabras y los besos fueron eternos mientras se fundía dentro de su anatomía haciéndolo estremecer.

Se sentía tan bien la oscilación de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno solo y conectándose en todos los niveles. Los movimientos eran suaves sin dejar de ser apasionados, aceleraban y volvían a ralentizarse en un ritmo perfecto y totalmente sincronizado, lo que producía en ambos un placer absoluto.

Otro recuerdo lo golpeó en ese instante…

 _Los dos sintieron un inmenso calor recorriéndolos, estaban a nada de terminar – No tengo la menor duda de que quiero vivir siempre en la calidez de tu corazón – jadeó con fuerza – y es por eso que te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo._

 _El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Qué?_

 _\- Lamento no ser tan romántico como me gustaría, pero quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz siempre y amarte cada día de mi vida ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?_

 _El ojimiel no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A los pocos segundos llegó en un fuerte orgasmo, seguido por la culminación del castaño, quien se abrazó con fuerza a él._

Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la besó con ternura mientras se movía más rápido. Los sonidos que emitían creaban una melodía hermosa y perfecta. Eran dos almas reencontrándose y sabiendo que se pertenecían completamente.

El castaño lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo que lo amaba profundamente, y en esa fracción de tiempo supo que necesitaba a alguien que lo amara igual e incondicionalmente a pesar de las secuelas de aquel ataque, y ese alguien era Blaine.

El sentimiento de pertenencia y de estar en su hogar junto a la persona correcta lo inundó de forma abrumadora, empezó a acariciar los suaves rizos mientras sus lágrimas rodaban en silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Negó con la cabeza – Si…gue. Te a…mo – enredó sus brazos y piernas en el cuerpo del moreno. Toda la historia que tenían juntos era maravillosa y recordarlo hizo que más lágrimas siguieran escapando de sus ojos.

Blaine lo besó, disfrutando aquellos labios tan hermosos y perfectos. Lo miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro, limpiando la humedad que allí se alojaba. Amaba a ese hombre con su vida entera, más de lo que alguna vez pensó que fuera posible.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos experimentaron una sensación de paz en sus corazones que los hizo sentirse felices y más conectados que nunca.

Los "te amo" se volvieron presentes y resonaban por toda la habitación en medio del mar de gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas.

Kurt escondió el rostro en el cuello del ojimiel mientras un gran calor lo absorbía desencadenando en un gran y fuerte orgasmo.

Blaine llegó con fuerza segundos después entre suspiros y temblores. Luego de recuperar el aliento una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le besó la frente con ternura a su esposo, quien seguía aferrado a su cuerpo.

No necesitaban expresarse con palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo. Juntó sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que duró hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Luego de un capítulo lleno de Klaine, para quienes se hayan percatado de esto, ¿dónde creen que se fue Santana?_**


	32. Cap 32: Momentos Difíciles

_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Por motivos de salud (la mayoría ya lo sabe) me ausenté todo este tiempo, pero no he abandonado ni esta ni ninguna otra historia. ¡Jamás lo haré!_  
 _A continuación les dejo con la actualización correspondiente ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32:**

 **"** **Momentos Difíciles"**

* * *

.

Después de la noche maravillosa que habían vivido, Kurt se despertó sintiéndose en paz, feliz, enamorado y totalmente conectado a su esposo, a quien contemplaba mientras dormía y lo sujetaba con ambos brazos.

Suavemente le acarició el pecho y fue subiendo hasta trazar con sus dedos los contornos del rostro de su amado. Más recuerdos comenzaron a llegar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ellos.

Lo besó con cuidado en los labios, se removió despacio para no despertarlo y finalmente se levantó, poniéndose un boxer y una camiseta luego de salir del baño. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el mejor desayuno del mundo para el mejor esposo.

Todo iba bien hasta que necesitó hacer uso del cuchillo o sujetar algo con firmeza y su mano temblaba irremediablemente, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esa realidad en la que no estaba del todo bien físicamente y se sintió frustrado porque cada intento era en vano.

Estaba apoyado en el mesón mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo desde atrás por la cintura – Buenos días mi hermoso. ¿Cómo amaneció el amor de mi vida? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, lo cual lo extrañó. De pronto sintió el temblor del cuerpo del ojiazul y se preocupó – ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? – Lo hizo girar hasta que quedó frente a él y sus miradas se encontraron – Kurt, pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Lo… lo sien…to mu…cho. No no… no me de…jes.

Verlo tan mal rompió el corazón del moreno, quien de inmediato lo tomó del rostro, limpiando las lágrimas aunque estás no dejaban de fluir como un caudaloso río – No te voy a dejar. No sé qué te sucede, pero puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo haré. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

El castaño quiso creerle y aferrarse a esa esperanza, así que lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se permitió seguir derramando sus lágrimas sin control.

Blaine no entendía qué había ocurrido para que su esposo estuviese así, llorando desconsoladamente, temblando con fuerza y suplicándole que lo perdone y que no lo deje. Tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía y esperaría a que se calmase lo suficiente como para que le explicase.

Luego de llorar por lo que pareció una eternidad, con la respiración entrecortada se fue separando del hombre al que amaba y volvió a repetir con zozobra – Lo… lo sien…to mu…cho. Yo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes bebé hermoso? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Que… que… querí…a – la dificultad al hablar más todos los sollozos le hacían mucho más difícil expresarse. La angustia cubrió su mirada y Blaine supo de inmediato lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Quieres la libreta? – el chico asintió y el moreno corrió a buscarla. Cuando regresó con esta, vio como a Kurt le temblaba todo, e incluso le costaba escribir, así que esperó con paciencia a que terminara.

\- Bla…ine lo… lo lam…ent…o.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar amor – tomó la libreta preocupado y comenzó a leer.

 _QUERÍA PREPARARTE EL DESAYUNO Y ESTABA TAN FELIZ DE ESTAR A TU LADO QUE OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO QUE SOY UN INÚTIL._

 _ROMPÍ DOS PLATOS, SE ME CAYERON VARIAS COSAS AL SUELO… SOY UN DESASTRE. QUERÍA DARTE UNA SORPRESA Y NO PUDE, ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA!_

 _LO SIENTO MUCHO, POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES, NO ME DEJES POR ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA UN INSERVIBLE._

\- ¡Kurt, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo…? Jamás me enojaría contigo por querer hacer algo. Te amo más por lo que intentabas hacer y comprendo que no haya sido posible, lo entiendo en su totalidad. Eres tú quien debe recordar que recién saliste del hospital y todavía necesitas terapia para terminar de recuperarte.

Qué rayos importan unos platos o cualquier otra cosa que se haya caído. Ni eso ni nada podrá hacer jamás que te deje. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y te amo, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Y te admiro y valoro por todo tu esfuerzo.

No eres un inútil ni un inservible ni ninguna de esas cosas feas que piensas, y no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte.

El chico tomó nuevamente la libreta y escribió algo.

ME CORTÉ CON EL CUCHILLO, PERO YA DEJÓ DE SANGRAR.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te cortaste? ¡Dios! ¿Dónde te cortaste?

El castaño le mostró la palma de la mano con la incisión transversal que tenía y Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta. La herida era grande y se veía mal, así que trató de controlarse para no preocupar ni alterar a su esposo – Amor, necesitas lavarte bien para curarte. Vamos al baño para hacerlo, no queremos que se infecte – le besó la frente.

Una vez que terminó con las curaciones y se aseguró de que Kurt estuviese tranquilo y acostado, se dirigió a la cocina y por primera vez vio el desastre que ahí se encontraba. Se dio cuenta que antes no lo notó porque toda su atención estaba puesta en el hombre de ojos azules que era el dueño de su corazón, y respiró profundo.

Recogió los escombros, limpió, barrió y dejó el lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando volteó se encontró con la figura del ojiazul de pie a un costado observándolo con tristeza.

\- No te pongas así, a todos nos pasa. Son accidentes cotidianos. ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en la que quebré varios platos de tu vajilla suiza? ¿O cuando quise preparar una comida siguiendo una receta y terminé quemando todo? Ah, y también está la vez en la que quise ayudarte con un postre y regué harina por todas partes.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente y dio una respiración cansada – Te… a…mo. Graa…cias.

Blaine se acercó a él y juntó sus labios en un beso dulce – No tienes nada que agradecerme – lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo – Y no tienes por qué tener miedo. Sé que es duro y que habrá cosas que al comienzo te cueste hacer, pero vas a ir mejorando y con el tiempo todo será más fácil, sólo ten paciencia y no te desanimes ni vuelvas a pensar cosas inapropiadas de ti o que me voy a enojar contigo, mucho menos que voy a dejarte. Eres lo que más amo, eres mi oxígeno y sin ti no podría respirar, eres cada latido de mi corazón y si no te tuviera sería imposible vivir, eres… – al notar un gesto en el rostro del castaño se detuvo – oh, lo siento si estoy siendo empalagoso, sé que no te gusta mucho y… – Fue interrumpido por un beso tan lleno de entrega que era como una caricia en el alma.

El contacto de ese par de labios lo hizo sentir que estaba en el lugar adecuado con la persona correcta – Nun… nun…ca ca…m…bies – susurró cuando se separaron – Te a…mo ta…anto – volvió a murmurar sobre la boca del moreno, embriagándolo con su aliento.

\- También te amo, y no quiero volver a verte triste si algo te resulta un poco complicado al comienzo.

Kurt lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si fuese un salvavidas del que dependía todo su destino – No m…e su…elt…es por f…av…or.

Blaine lo sostuvo con fuerza y el castaño suspiró. La calidez de sus brazos se sentía tan reconfortante que no quería separarse de él ni por un instante. Lentamente se fue relajando y aflojó la camiseta de su esposo, la cual tenía apretada entre sus puños, abrió las manos y las extendió por aquella espalda tan fuerte.

"Te amo" susurró el ojimiel y Kurt sonrió. Movió la cabeza de su refugio y comenzó a besar a su esposo de forma lenta para ir profundizando poco a poco, dejando que sus lenguas bailasen al ritmo de esa melodía que ya conocían a la perfección.

Al separarse los orbes azules se posaron sobre unos avellana tan llenos de amor que lo hicieron comprender que sus anteriores pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido, porque ese hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos jamás lo culparía ni le recriminaría algo que él no podía controlar debido a las circunstancias, y menos aún que se atrevería a abandonarlo ni dejaría de amarlo, entonces volvió a sentir esa misma paz que lo inundó cuando despertó en la mañana.

Sabía que tal vez no sería fácil su camino a la recuperación y había una posibilidad de que a pesar de la rehabilitación, sus funciones motrices no volviesen a la normalidad en su totalidad, sin embargo tenía a Blaine para apoyarlo, su Blaine, el hombre al que adoraba infinitamente.

Y en ese momento entendió por qué a pesar de ser tan distintos, se había enamorado de él, o por qué no podía concebir un mundo sin tenerlo a su lado, y todas las razones que lo llevaron a pedirle que fuese su esposo aun cuando él mismo antes no creía en el matrimonio.

Había recuerdos y cosas que todavía no estaban claras en su mente, e ignoraba si esa revelación la había tenido antes de que su memoria se viese afectada o si era reciente, pero sin importar la respuesta, se sentía feliz en ese momento y estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podría acabar con esa dicha.

Blaine era todo y más de lo que alguna vez había soñado. Si bien era cierto ellos eran muy diferentes, pero por ahí dicen que los opuestos se atraen, y el moreno se había robado su corazón y lo había amado de una forma especial, total, con completa entrega y sin miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Y con el tiempo había aprendido a amarlo de esa misma forma, aunque tal vez no era tan expresivo, pero quería cambiar eso porque realmente deseaba demostrarle todo lo que significaba para él. Definitivamente nunca sería del tipo empalagoso, pero no volvería a limitarse al momento de mostrar su afecto.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos observando álbumes de fotografías y varios videos en medio de sesiones de besos y algunas caricias que les arrancaron más de un suspiro.

Al llegar la noche, Blaine preparaba la cena cuando sintió la cabeza de su esposo apoyada sobre su hombro para segundos después ser rodeado por unos brazos que lo sujetaban desde atrás.

\- Kurt, mi amor – sonrió. El castaño empezó a besarle el hombro y se dirigió hacia el cuello – ¿Qué haces?

\- Te a…mo – besó el otro hombro de su esposo y lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo.

\- También te amo. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Só…lo a ti. Qui…e…ro a…compa…ñart…e.

\- Seguro, será maravilloso tenerte aquí conmigo – fue girando hasta quedar frente a frente y unió sus labios en un beso suave y cálido. Al separarse los dos sonrieron y el ojimiel le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Pue…do a…yu…darte?

\- Claro cariño. Necesito algunas cosas de la nevera.

Mientras preparaban todo trató de no pedirle cosas difíciles que lo hicieran sentir frustrado, sabía lo importante que era para su esposo sentirse útil. Cuando terminaron el castaño tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y Blaine sólo quería que esa hermosa sonrisa nunca se desvaneciera.

Luego de comer mantuvieron una pequeña plática en donde Kurt se esforzó lo más que pudo hablando y el resto del tiempo escribió en su libreta, pero estaba tranquilo, feliz y disfrutando de la velada.

Después se dirigieron a la tina donde compartieron un momento íntimo y perfecto abrazados besándose, luego se bañaron y finalmente se acostaron para continuar con el romance.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 _Sus pasos eran lo más veloces que el frío penetrante de la noche les permitía. Unas pisadas detrás de ellos retumbaron en el pavimento, lo que los obligó a correr._

 _Estaban relativamente cerca de donde vivían, a lo lejos se veían personas caminando y pudieron divisar a algunos vecinos. Si lograban llegar estarían a salvo, sin embargo, tres sujetos enmascarados aparecieron de la nada tapándoles el paso._

 _Giraron para tratar de correr en otra dirección, pero otro sujeto estaba detrás de ellos sosteniendo un tubo metálico._

 _\- ¿Qué quieren? – inquirió Blaine._

 _\- Entréganos la cartera ahora y nadie saldrá herido._

 _\- No cargo dinero._

 _\- ¡Danos la cartera en este instante, desgraciado! – graznó en tono amenazante._

 _\- Ya les dije que no tengo dinero._

 _\- Ese reloj, parece costoso – dijo otro de los bandidos dirigiéndose esta vez al ojiazul – entrégamelo ya._

 _\- No – respondió tajante y tratando de sonar serio. Ese reloj se lo había regalado su padre y tenía un gran valor sentimental para él._

 _\- Entrega el maldito reloj si no quieres que te corte el brazo – se acercó con un cuchillo peligrosamente._

 _\- Y tú danos esa cartera ahora, es la última vez que te lo repito maldito infeliz._

 _Ambos esposos se miraron, habían estudiado defensa personal y sabían cómo salir de este apuro. Claro que en las clases el combate es uno a uno no cuatro a dos, pero tal vez correrían con suerte y podrían vencerlos, o quizá no era la decisión más inteligente, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder._

 _\- Pase lo que pase, te amaré por siempre, Kurt._

 _\- ¿Es una confesión?_

 _\- ¡Es una promesa!_

 _\- Suena a despedida._

 _\- ¡Jamás te diré adiós!_

 _\- Ni yo a ti, siempre estaré aquí contigo._

 _Con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones golpeando fuertemente en sus pechos, empezaron a luchar con los atracadores, lo cual los tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo estaban armados y por supuesto la situación no era pareja. Ellos sabían defensa personal pero estos sujetos conocían técnicas de pelea callejera y estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones._

 _En un momento dado, el castaño sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro._

 _Abrió los ojos con dificultad luego de un tiempo mientras un terrible dolor lo recorría por completo. Escuchó gritos, era tal vez una discusión, no estaba seguro por lo aturdido que se encontraba pero alcanzó a reconocer que una de las voces pertenecía a su esposo y miró en esa dirección._

 _Con horror vio como un sujeto tomaba sorpresivamente desde atrás al moreno, inmovilizándolo y permitiendo que otro de sus secuaces lo golpease hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas._

 _\- Te dije que me dieras la maldita cartera – lo golpeó en el rostro y se la quitó, luego le profirió varios golpes más dejándolo tendido en el suelo._

 _Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película de terror, pero él y el amor de su vida formaban parte de ella. Blaine estaba a su lado cubierto de sangre, quiso hablar pero le fue imposible, aunque abrió la boca no salieron las palabras._

 _Entonces pensó que tal vez era mejor, ambos yacían en el pavimento completamente golpeados, y si permanecían quietos tal vez los atacantes los darían por muertos y se irían, esa era su única esperanza._

 _Sin embargo, vio con angustia como el ojimiel empezaba a levantarse y tomaba el tubo metálico del piso con el cual golpeó a uno de los delincuentes haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer._

 _Con el alboroto, los vecinos se habían dado cuenta que algo ocurría y corrían en grupo para ayudarlos, lo cual hizo huir a los sujetos, menos al que había sido golpeado, quien con furia se levantó y de una patada derribó al moreno._

 _\- No te tengo miedo – espetó – no eres más que una escoria._

 _El enmascarado lo miró con cólera y le disparó a quemarropa y sin piedad directo al corazón._

 _Sin saber cómo, Kurt se puso de pie y cubrió con su cuerpo el de su esposo para tratar de protegerlo, no pensó en las consecuencias, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salvarlo. Se trataba del hombre al que amaba y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera más daño._

 _De pronto sintió un dolor indescriptible cuando cada bala lo atravesó con fuerza como si se tratase de proyectiles, entonces empezó a desvanecerse lentamente._

 _El bandido maldijo en voz alta y salió huyendo del lugar._

 _Sintió al ojimiel sosteniendo su cuerpo y volteándolo con mucho cuidado, de pronto empezó a gritar – ¡NOO! ¡KURT! ¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOO!_

 _Él se sacudía violentamente entre los brazos de su esposo._

 _\- Mi amor resiste. ¡AYÚDENNOS! ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE!_

 _Escuchaba voces, su mirada se nublaba pero distinguía siluetas alrededor de ellos, alguien mencionó una ambulancia, pero los sonidos eran cada vez más débiles._

 _Blaine lo sostenía contra su pecho llorando a mares – resiste Kurt, por favor resiste... No me puedes dejar... Por favor, no me puedes dejar... Tenemos muchos planes, la luna de miel, la casa en la playa, nuestros hijos... Vamos a envejecer juntos... Por favor... No me dejes... Te necesito._

 _Haciendo un último esfuerzo dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de su esposo y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos en medio de la desesperación – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kurt? – él temblaba y se retorcía entre los brazos del moreno._

 _Había tanto que le quería expresar, pero las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y al final todo se resumía en dos palabras que siempre le costaron trabajo decir, pero que en ese momento eran lo más grande y significativo del mundo – Te amo – logró pronunciar mientras perdía la conciencia, y escuchaba los gritos desgarradores del moreno._

 _\- ¡NOO! ¡KURT! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! ¡TE AMO! ¡KURT!_

\- ¡BLAINE! ¡NOOO! ¡AYUDA! ¡BLAINE!

El moreno se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos y encendió la lámpara del costado. El castaño temblaba y se retorcía mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

\- Kurt, mi amor – empezó a removerlo con cuidado – Cariño, abre los ojos, vamos – lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza hasta que despertó, pero seguía gritando – Shh, tranquilo, fue una pesadilla, todo está bien.

\- ¡BLAINE! ¡NOOO!

\- Mírame cariño, mírame a los ojos – lo tomó del rostro suavemente – fue una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo. Estamos bien y a salvo en nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Sí, mi amor. Aquí estoy. Sólo fue un mal sueño.

El castaño lo miró, volteó para observar los alrededores y se percató que estaban en la habitación. Con la mano temblorosa tanteó el rostro del moreno – Te…tenías s…san…gre.

\- No tengo nada, mírame. Estoy bien, no pasa nada, tranquilo.

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza y Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos susurrando palabras dulces hasta que logró calmarlo por completo. Con temor le preguntó qué era lo que había soñado y éste le contestó con pocas palabras. Le costaba más que nunca hablar, y su mano temblaba mucho, haciendo difícil que pudiera escribir.

El ojimiel le explicó que había sido un recuerdo de esa noche en donde fueron atacados, pero que estaban a salvo y no debía temer, ambos estaban bien y seguían juntos a pesar de lo ocurrido.

Permanecieron abrazados y Blaine empezó a hablarle de cosas agradables, le platicó sobre los planes que tenían para el futuro y trató de llenarlo de buenos recuerdos.

El ojiazul ya estaba tranquilo, pero no pudo volver a dormir, y aunque le pidió a su esposo que descansara, éste tampoco lo hizo y sólo siguió hablando hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine tuvo que salir a pesar de que no quería dejar solo a su amado, pero éste le insistió en que no podía dejar de hacer su vida. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo importante a la que no podía faltar sólo porque él tuvo un mal sueño.

Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en lo que le había ocurrido, la pesadilla que tuvo en la noche lo dejó mal y con los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día atormentándolo, pero fue algo que decidió callar, sabía que si le comentaba eso al pelinegro, éste hubiera sido capaz de quedarse a su lado.

Sin embargo, deseaba que regresara pronto porque se sentía nervioso estando solo.

El sueño trataba de apoderarse de él, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos una nueva escena del ataque aparecía haciéndolo temblar, y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había sido posible.

Vivían en un lugar muy seguro, jamás pasaba nada malo, todos en el vecindario se conocían… Varias preguntas rondaban su cabeza: ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Por qué los buscaron a ellos para asaltarlos? ¿A qué se debía la insistencia de aquellos hombres es que Blaine les entregase la cartera?, ¿De…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se puso de pie de inmediato, avanzando rápidamente al encuentro con su esposo, pero no fue a quien vio frente a él, sin embargo sonrió ante el rostro conocido – ¡Jor…dan!

\- ¿Kurt?


	33. Cap 33: Verdades Descubiertas

**_Este capítulo está dedicado a Domi Criss Colfer, Olga Moreno y Montserrat Pool. ¡Disfruten la lectura y gracias por el apoyo a cada una de mis historias!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33:**

 **"** **Verdades Descubiertas"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Ho...la! – dijo emocionado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?

El castaño tomó la libreta y empezó a escribir ante la incertidumbre y desconcierto de su amigo. Ahí le explicó a breves rasgos desde cuando estaba en casa y lo que le había sucedido.

\- ¿Có...mo e...es...tás?

\- Estuviste en coma por tanto tiempo y me preguntas cómo estoy... ¡Te extrañé tanto! Tenía miedo por ti. – Cortó el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Jor...dan! – Sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte bien.

\- Con e...est...os pro...ble...mas p...ero sí, bien.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

Kurt empezó a escribir y el rubio notó que la mano le temblaba mientras lo hacía. Al terminar le entregó la libreta y se dirigió hacia el sofá, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que fuese con él.

NO TENGO IDEA, ESTOY EN TERAPIA TANTO PARA EL HABLA COMO PARA LO DE LA MANO. NO HAY GARANTÍA DE QUE VOY A RECUPERARME AL CIEN POR CIENTO O DE QUE VAYA SIQUIERA A MEJORAR EN ALGO, PERO LO ESTOY INTENTANDO.

PUEDE LLEGAR A SER FRUSTRANTE, PERO BLAINE ME APOYA MUCHO Y ME AYUDA A NO DARME POR VENCIDO.

\- ¡Oh! – Sintió una punzada en el pecho por la culpa – Lamento saber eso, pero no te desanimes, verás que todo va a estar bien. Además, pase lo que pase, Blaine te ama mucho y siempre estará a tu lado.

\- Lo sé.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta que no había sido cerrada y una chica se asomó – ¿Qué te demora tanto?

Jordan se puso de pie y la miró con una expresión indescifrable. – ¡Es Kurt! ¡Está aquí!

\- ¿Kurt?

El ojiazul volteó y la miró por varios segundos. – ¿Te co...noz...co?

\- Algo así. – Indicó aturdida – ¡Es maravilloso por fin verte!

\- No en...t...ien...do.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así?

\- Son secuelas de lo que le sucedió. – Respondió el rubio.

\- ¡Oh! – Entró al lugar – ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí! – Caminaba a paso lento hacia el castaño. – Aunque voy a extrañar que me estés molestando.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Es una historia larga y muy loca. Pero ahora no es el momento para contártela, Jordan y yo debemos irnos, sólo vinimos porque él tenía que hablar con Blaine rápidamente.

\- ¿P...or qué?

\- Insisto, no es el momento. Si él no está es mejor que nos vayamos.

\- ¿Por qué está abierto? – El ojimiel entró a su hogar – ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Anderson.

\- Me sorprende, es todo. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en mi casa? – Espetó furioso.

\- Bl...aine, es Jor...da..n. – Mencionó extrañado ante la reacción de su esposo hacia su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Él no tiene por qué estar aquí!

\- Si me dejaras hablar. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

El de rizos estaba furioso y le reclamaba al ojiverde algo que el castaño no lograba entender. Por más atención que ponía, todo era demasiado impreciso. Las cosas que su esposo decía no tenían sentido, al menos no para él.

\- Poniéndote así no vas a conseguir nada, así que mejor cálmate. – Protestó la latina.

\- Tenemos un plan trazado, pero tienen que ceñirse a él. – Dijo finalmente el rubio para tratar de tranquilizar a su antiguo mejor amigo.

\- Espero que tu maldito plan incluya a la policía, porque esos sujetos son asesinos y han estado siguiéndoles la pista, y ahora por tu estupidez Kurt y yo estamos en peligro.

Al escuchar eso el ojiazul abrió la boca con asombro, varias imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a él. De algún modo su alma, espíritu o lo que sea había estado fuera de su cuerpo y ahí conoció a Santana, quien por alguna razón era la única que lo escuchaba...

¿Eso había sucedido realmente o lo había soñado en su estado de coma? Los recuerdos eran borrosos y sólo lograban confundirlo más.

\- ¡TÚ Y TU MALDITA AMBICIÓN SON LOS CULPABLES! – Bramó el ojimiel, y Kurt se estremeció por completo. Su dulce y cariñoso esposo estaba impresionantemente furioso, jamás lo había visto así, y francamente lo asustaba.

Alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta en ese instante y todos miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Son ellos! – Expresó Santana asustada – ¡Nos encontraron!

\- Shh, hay que permanecer callados. Silencien sus teléfonos. – Aconsejó el ojiverde.

El castaño miró fijamente a Jordan y a Santana mientras trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado hasta ese momento y otro recuerdo lo impactó. Ya antes había tenido fracciones de esa escena, pero no lograba entenderla... Hasta ese instante.

 _Kurt salió del local de la latina y caminó un par de cuadras, entonces se quedó petrificado, su sangre se congeló y su respiración se volvió casi nula._

 _En la esquina estaba uno de los sujetos que los atacaron esa noche. Si algo tenía él era una excelente memoria y jamás olvidaría el rostro de ninguno de esos hombres. Era evidente que el delincuente estaba discutiendo con alguien. Por un momento entró en pánico y quiso esconderse, pero luego recordó que no podían verlo así que armándose de valor se acercó, pues la voz de la otra persona a quien no lograba divisar le sonaba conocida._

 _Sintió que se volvería loco al tener en su campo de visión a aquel ser que discutía con el bandido. Observó que en sus manos sostenía la cartera de Blaine y su reloj mientras furioso le reclamaba al sujeto y lo insultaba._

 _Un nudo en la garganta lo estaba ahogando mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era posible lo que veía, un susurro casi mudo y lleno de dolor y confusión escapó de sus labios – Jordan..._

 _\- ¿Estás amenazándome?_

 _\- ¡Tómalo como quieras! Fui muy claro contigo al decirte que no podías tocar a mis amigos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debías hacerles daño y eso fue precisamente lo primero que tú y tus estúpidos secuaces hicieron._

 _¡Sólo quítale la cartera! ¡Esa fue la orden!_

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te explique que tus amigos nos atacaron primero? Jamás mencionaste que supieran de técnicas para defenderse. Los sujetos que me ayudaron esa noche son criminales, reaccionaron por instinto. ¿O que esperabas? ¿Que se quedaran tranquilos mientras tus amiguitos los atacaban?_

 _\- ¡Mierda! Ellos aprendieron juntos defensa personal. Había olvidado eso. – Bufó._

 _\- Entonces queda claro que mi culpa no fue._

 _\- El trabajo debiste hacerlo solo, no entiendo para qué llevaste a esos sujetos contigo._

 _\- Dos contra uno, eso no intimida a nadie. Me hubiesen dado una paliza antes de que pudiese quitarle la cartera. En todo caso, todo está hecho. Tienes lo que querías y ahora yo quiero la otra mitad del dinero que me ofreciste._

 _\- ¿Crees que te voy a dar un centavo? – Bramó con ironía – Esos dos chicos son toda la familia que tengo y los golpearon salvajemente, ese imbécil le disparó a mi mejor amigo y si no fuese por su esposo, ahora él estaría en coma en el hospital o podría haber muerto._

 _Ellos no tenían por qué pasar por eso, Kurt no debería estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, maldita sea. Y todavía te atreves a decirme que te pague._

 _Kurt estaba totalmente atónito y confundido. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Jordan había mandado a que los asalten. ¿Por qué tanto interés en la cartera de Blaine? Era evidente que las cosas se habían salido de control y no era así como debieron ocurrir, pero aun así, se había atrevido a hacer algo tan terrible como contratar a alguien para que le robe la cartera a su mejor amigo. No tenía ningún sentido porque Blaine no acostumbraba llevar grandes sumas consigo y eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien, además, si necesitaba dinero podía haberlo pedido prestado._

\- ¡TÚ! ¡F...FUIS...TE TÚ JOR...DAN! ¿CÓ...CÓMO PU...DIS...TE HA...CER...NOS E...ESTO?

Los tres voltearon al escuchar el grito furibundo de la persona que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión hasta el momento, a pesar de ser la más afectada por lo sucedido.

\- Kurt, cariño. Cálmate, no te hace bien ponerte así.

\- ¡NO B...LAINE! ¡CA...SI NOS MA...TA...N! ¡Y FUE S...U CUL...PA! ¡FUE JOR...DAN!

La puerta fue golpeada esta vez con más ímpetu, y se escucharon ciertos gritos de un hombre que por el tono de su voz parecía ser que profería amenazas.

\- La salida de emergencia. – Susurró el de rizos y los condujo hacia el lugar.

Mientras atravesaban por el corredor estrecho, miles de ideas cruzaban por la cabeza de Hummel. Siempre había criticado la loca idea de quien construyó la casa de poner una salida secreta de emergencia, ahora daba las gracias por ella. Aunque eso lo llevó a cuestionarse ¿por qué había tenido la necesidad de crearla?

Fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo halaban del brazo y se dio cuenta que ya habían salido.

No entendía nada, minutos atrás había estado conversando con Jordan y esta chica Santana, a quien se suponía que la conocía de una forma extraña, y ahora estaban corriendo por las calles porque unos sujetos armados los perseguían.

Sintió como lo tomaban de la mano y lo arrastraban hacia algún lugar y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de él. El recuerdo del ataque se hizo presente y empezó a temblar, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas.

Su sangre se heló cuando alguien le tapó la boca y le dijo que guardara silencio. Le costaba respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, hasta que la latina se acercó y le susurró que estaban fuera de peligro en ese momento, pero que era importante que mantuviese la calma y permaneciese en total silencio.

\- Suéltalo, sólo lo estás poniendo más nervioso. – Manifestó a la persona que lo sostenía por detrás, y éste obedeció.

\- Ya se fueron. – Musitó un chico a Jordan, entonces fue cuando el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que quienes fueran que los ayudaron, habían estado alerta y todo estaba planeado.

Miró hacia todas partes en busca de su esposo y... no estaba. ¡Blaine no estaba por ningún lado! ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Acaso lo habían atrapado? Los nervios comenzaron a hacer presa de él y empujó a todos los que estaban delante para tratar de llegar a la puerta.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces? – Jordan lo sostuvo del brazo – ¡No puedes salir!

\- ¡Bl...aine! ¡Bl...aine!

\- ¿Dónde está? – Indagó la latina al buscarlo con la mirada y no encontrarlo – ¿Alguien lo vio?

\- ¿Lo atraparon? – Cuestionó Jordan en un hilo de voz y con evidente terror en sus ojos.

\- Venía detrás de mí. – Santana manifestó preocupada.

\- ¡Oh! Se refieren al hombre de camisa azul, bueno cuando ustedes pasaron y lo insté para que entrara también, dijo que era mejor si esos infelices tenían a alguien a quien seguir para que no se detuviesen en los alrededores a buscarlos a ustedes, por lo que continuaría corriendo y así que lo persiguiesen a él.

\- ¡NO! ¡BLAINE NO!

\- ¡Kurt, cálmate! Pueden estar cerca todavía y te van a escuchar. – El ojiverde trató de sostenerlo pero éste lo empujó con rabia – ¡NO ME TOQUES!

\- Tranquilo, – la morena se acercó y lo tomó del brazo – Blaine va a estar bien, él es inteligente y habrá encontrado donde esconderse. – Internamente rogaba porque fuese así – No podemos permitir que esos sujetos nos encuentren.

Kurt, Blaine te ama y te está protegiendo, por eso lo hizo, y por tal motivo no debes ni puedes ponerte en peligro, de lo contrario el enorme riesgo al que se expuso al hacer que lo persigan no tendrá ningún sentido.

\- Pero...

\- Sería como si le dijeras que no te importa lo que hizo por ti. Sí, fue algo estúpido, nadie lo va a negar, pero lo hizo porque te ama y no quiere que te suceda nada malo.

Lo vamos a localizar, pero ahora tienes que calmarte y escuchar con atención el plan que tenemos trazado.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El tiempo parecía eterno encerrados en ese lugar, el cual lucía como una pequeña bodega. El ojiazul estaba sumamente nervioso y apretaba con fuerza los labios para intentar no llorar. El sólo pensar que su esposo estuviese en peligro era terrible, quería salir corriendo de ahí para ir a buscarlo y protegerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje? – La chica se sentó a su lado.

\- No ten...go mi celu...lar aquí.

Ella hurgó en su bolsillo y extendió la mano entregándole lo que sacó de allí. – Usa el mío.

\- ¡Gra...cias! – Le dio una mirada significativa y tomó el dispositivo para empezar a escribir lo más rápido que su mano temblorosa le permitía.

Habían transcurrido minutos desde que envió el texto y no recibía respuesta alguna. Su respiración empezó a agitarse hasta que la mano de la latina se posó sobre su hombro con firmeza – Él está bien. No pienses en cosas negativas. En cualquier momento tendrás noticias suyas.

Como si sus palabras fuesen mágicas, la pantalla del celular se encendió en ese segundo y el castaño se apresuró a revisar el texto recibido.

 ** _Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo puedo respirar tranquilo._**

 ** _Kurt cuídate por favor, eres todo para mí. Te amo._**

\- Está bi...en. – Susurró con alivio y soltó el aire retenido.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Anderson es muy inteligente y encontraría la forma de escabullirse. Hay algo más que sospechaba también y al parecer estoy en lo cierto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tal vez no lo has notado por la angustia, pero yo sí. Estás hablando mejor. Supuse que el problema podía haber sido causado por el shock emocional de lo que te sucedió, pero conforme fueras superándolo, el problema mejoraría. También estaba la posibilidad de que con otra impresión fuerte tu cerebro se sacudiera y...

No soy médico y definitivamente no sé de términos clínicos ni esas cosas, pero he leído artículos sobre eso, y muchas veces sucede. De hecho, la mayoría de los casos en donde hay algún tipo de problema físico después de un accidente o suceso grande que cause impacto, éste suele ser causado justamente por ese momento que se vivió.

Claro, como mencioné antes, es una posibilidad, porque la otra es que sí haya un daño en tu cuerpo o en tu cerebro, pero prefiero la primera opción, y no estoy tan equivocada porque luego del susto que pasamos con esos sujetos persiguiéndonos y la ausencia de Blaine, comenzaste a hablar mejor, hasta le gritaste a Jordan sin titubear siquiera.

El rostro de Kurt reflejaba total sorpresa ante lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, estaba demasiado preocupado por todo como para darse cuenta si tenía menos dificultad para expresarse.

El Dr. Miller le había manifestado que el lado derecho de su cerebro continuaba inflamado debido al fuerte golpe recibido y que aquello era lo que estaba afectando tanto el área del lenguaje como la parte motriz.

El logopeda al que asistía para la terapia le dijo que estaba sufriendo una apraxia como consecuencia de dicha inflamación, y aunque Miller estaba de acuerdo con el diagnóstico del especialista, coincidía con Santana en que parte de su problema era psicológico. Sin lugar a duda necesitaba la terapia de lenguaje, pero le había asegurado que en cuanto lograse recobrar la estabilidad emocional que le fue arrebatada aquella fatídica noche, le resultaría mucho más fácil recuperarse. No pudiendo aseverar lo mismo con el daño motriz, por lo que probablemente el problema de control sobre su mano sería algo con lo que tendría que aprender a lidiar por el resto de su vida.

Pero a pesar de todo, agradecía que el perjuicio no fuese mayor y que su cerebro no estuviese lesionado gravemente o sus terminales nerviosas hubiesen sido dañadas. El médico le había explicado todas las posibilidades de lo que le pudo suceder, y se sintió tan afortunado al saber que sus problemas eran mínimos en comparación con aquello.

\- ¿Kurt? – Una mano sacudiéndolo del hombro lo llevó a hacer a un lado los pensamientos en los que se había quedado sumergido y regresar al presente. – ¿Estás bien? Me estabas escuchando y de pronto fue como si te hubieses desconectado de todo.

\- Ah... Sí.

\- ¿Seguro? – El chico asintió con la cabeza – Te decía que llegó otro mensaje, seguramente de Blaine, pero estabas en otra parte definitivamente.

\- ¡Oh! – Miró con avidez al dispositivo en su mano y leyó el texto varias veces antes de mostrárselo a la latina a su lado.

 ** _Mi amor, ya puse la denuncia en la policía y ellos recomiendan que no regresemos a nuestro hogar, así que hice una reservación en un hotel cerca de la estación. Van a brindarnos protección._**

 ** _Avísame si pueden llegar hasta aquí, de caso contrario una patrulla irá por ustedes._**

\- ¡Hey, todos! ¡Atención! – Los tres chicos presentes, incluyendo a Jordan, voltearon a mirarla. – Blaine ya puso la denuncia, el plan está en marcha.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una vez en el hotel, Jordan y Santana estaban sentados en las sillas de madera alrededor de la pequeña mesa colocada en una esquina mientras que Blaine y Kurt se encontraban también sentados pero en el borde de la cama en dirección de ellos con las manos entrelazadas.

El castaño había colocado la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y estaba tan pegado a su costado que ni una partícula de aire podría cruzar por el medio. Luego del terror que sintió horas atrás cuando no lo vio en aquella bodega en la cual se refugiaron, no pensaba separarse de él ni a sol ni a sombra.

Ser tan empalagoso jamás fue algo que le agradó. Y en otro momento de su vida estar así aprisionado contra el ojimiel frente a varias personas era algo que jamás hubiese hecho, pero la realización de que Blaine era lo que más amaba en el mundo y que no soportaría una vida sin él a su lado lo había golpeado de una forma impresionante, a tal punto que no le importaba la mirada divertida que le daba la latina.

\- ¿Entonces vas a entregarte a las autoridades? – Indagó el de rizos con voz seca y fría, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en él.

\- Así es. No encuentro forma de disculparme con ustedes dos por lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepan que jamás fue mi intención que saliesen heridos. Nunca imaginé que las cosas se complicarían.

Hizo una pausa y los miró de frente. – Tal vez ahora para ustedes mis palabras no valgan nada, pero son lo más importante para mí, son mi familia, y la única manera que encuentro de demostrarles no sólo mi arrepentimiento sino la sinceridad de mis disculpas y el dolor que siento al saber el daño que les causé, es entregarme. Voy a confesar lo que hice y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- Irás a la cárcel, y la sentencia no será corta. Hay muchos atenuantes en tu contra.

\- Lo sé, Santana. Pero es lo correcto.

Blaine, Kurt, ignoro si algún día podrán perdonarme o si nos volveremos a ver... Es por eso que necesito decirles que no lo hice por ambición. Ya sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, me lo dijeron, pero no fue así. Reconozco ahora que tengo un problema muy grande y no busqué a tiempo la ayuda profesional que debía y que tantas veces me sugirieron.

Deposité todo mi dolor y angustia en las apuestas, y al final terminé enredándome con las personas equivocadas sólo porque eran las que podían solventar mi vicio, más no pensé en los resultados.

\- No es un vi...cio ya. Es...tás enfer...mo.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! – Acotó la morena. – Cuando llega al extremo al que tú lo has llevado, deja de ser un vicio y se convierte en algo más grande y grave. Es una adicción y necesitas ponerte en tratamiento.

\- Lo haré cuando salga de la cárcel. O tal vez me ayuden con eso ahí. Hay ocasiones en que parte de la sentencia es acudir a estos centros de rehabilitación. No sé lo que pasará conmigo en realidad, pero sí tengo en claro que le pediré al juez ese servicio.

\- ¿Por qué Jor...dan?

\- Porque fui un idiota, y lo lamento tanto Kurt. Jamás podré compensar lo que te hicieron por mi culpa.

Debí escucharlos, debí aceptar que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que yo no estaba bien.

\- No se puede cambiar el pasado. – Manifestó el ojimiel con un gesto claro de enojo – Y los "debí hacer esto o aquello" no sirven de nada.

\- Estoy consciente de eso también. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No sé ustedes, – interrumpió la chica de cabellera larga – pero estoy cansada y definitivamente no soy parte de esta plática, así que me retiro. Durante las siguientes horas no podemos hacer nada más que permanecer aquí y esperar las instrucciones de la policía, por lo tanto me voy a dormir.

\- Santana tiene razón, tal vez no todos podamos dormir, pero debemos descansar al menos para recuperar fuerzas, así que también me voy. Es imperativo que estemos alerta y con los sentidos funcionando a su máxima capacidad.

Dicho esto se levantó de la silla – Traten de descansar. Y una vez más, lo lamento mucho.

\- Como si con eso arreglaras algo. – Bufó Blaine.

Jordan y Santana se retiraron a la habitación contigua, dejando solos a los esposos.

Luego de asegurar la puerta, Anderson caminó hacia el ojiazul y finalmente se rompió. – Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo. – Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo. – Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Tam...bién te a...mo. Mu...cho. – Se aferró a su pareja con todas sus fuerzas, y así permanecieron por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente se acomodaron en la cama con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad hasta que se quedaron dormidos, pero media hora después el castaño abrió los ojos intempestivamente luego del sueño que tuvo, y se removió con cuidado para no despertar al hombre que yacía a su lado, bajando de la cama y buscando su libreta para poder escribir.

No recordaba en qué momento la había guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que cargaba, pero estaba seguro que había sido por hábito, debido a que se estaba acostumbrando a llevarla con él en todo instante.

Se encerró en el pequeño baño para no molestar a Blaine con la luz. Una vez que terminó, salió de la habitación con sigilo y se dirigió al cuarto que ocupaban el rubio y la morena. Tocó la puerta varias veces antes de que ésta fuese abierta.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede? – Sin decir nada el de piel clara extendió la mano y le entregó la libreta al ojiverde, quien la tomó extrañado. – ¡Oh! Ven, pasa.

Con la puerta asegurada, comenzó a leer y su rostro pasó por todas las expresiones con cada línea que sus ojos recorrían. Al finalizar, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y miró atónito al chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes Kurt? – Sollozó con dolor y profunda tristeza. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar otra palabra, el puño de ojiazul estaba aterrizando en su rostro.

* * *

.

.

* **_Logopeda:_** Es el profesional cuya función es detectar, identificar, evaluar y proporcionar tratamiento a las personas con alteraciones del habla, la voz, el lenguaje, la comunicación, etc.

 *** _Apraxia_ :** Trastorno de la programación motora del habla ocasionado por lesiones en el cerebro.

Las personas con apraxia del habla tienen problemas con la secuenciación de los sonidos en las sílabas y las palabras.


	34. Cap 34: Buscando el Fin

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34:**

 **"** **Buscando el Fin"**

* * *

.

\- Lo tengo bien merecido. – Pronunció con dificultad mientras tanteaba con su mano las áreas golpeadas por el castaño. – Ven, siéntate.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada Santana, vuelve a dormir.

Ella levantó la cabeza para ver con quién había estado hablando el ojiverde. – ¿Kurt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vino a hablar conmigo, así que sigue descansando.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Cómo si fuese a poder dormir ahora!

\- Kurt quiere cambiar el plan.

\- ¿Cómo que cambiarlo?

El castaño fue a sentarse junto a la chica y empezó a escribir en su libreta, mientras tanto el rubio volvía a leer aquel mensaje que estaba plasmado en la hoja de papel que sostenía en la mano…

 _JORDAN, HE ESTADO ANALIZANDO LAS COSAS DETENIDAMENTE Y TAL VEZ NO SEA CORRECTO ESTO, ES MÁS, ESTOY SEGURO QUE BLAINE SE VA A ENOJAR CONMIGO AHORA, SIN EMBARGO ESPERO QUE LUEGO PUEDA ENTENDERLO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ENTREGUES A LA POLICÍA. SÉ QUE DIJISTE QUE DEBES PAGAR POR LOS DELITOS QUE COMETISTE Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO, PERO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE DIGAS QUE CONTRATASTE A ALGUIEN PARA QUE NOS ASALTEN Y SE SEPA QUE CASI ME MATARON, TODO VA A SER PEOR PARA TI PORQUE NO SÓLO SE TRATARÁ DEL FRAUDE HACIA LA EMPRESA, LO CUAL YA ES UN DELITO BASTANTE GRAVE._

 _LO DIJE ANTES Y LO SOSTENGO, ESTÁS ENFERMO Y NECESITAS MUCHA AYUDA, LA CUAL DUDO QUE TE VAYAN A DAR EN LA CÁRCEL, Y SIENTO QUE CONFORME PASE EL TIEMPO VAS A IR EMPEORANDO Y TEMO QUE TERMINES COMETIENDO UNA LOCURA AUN MAYOR LLEVADO POR LA DESESPERACIÓN._

 _ESTOY TAN DOLIDO Y ENOJADO CONTIGO POR LO QUE NOS HICISTE. PUDIERON MATAR A BLAINE Y TODAVÍA ME ESTREMEZCO ANTE LA IDEA. PERO ME ALEGRA HABER PODIDO PROTEGERLO AUN A CUENTA DE MI PROPIO BIENESTAR PORQUE ÉL ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO Y SIENTO QUE ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PODÍA HACER LUEGO DE TODO EL AMOR QUE ÉL SIEMPRE ME HA DEMOSTRADO._

 _CASI CONSIGUES QUE NOS SEPAREN, Y TODAVÍA NO SÉ CÓMO ESTOY AQUÍ, PERO HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE AGRADECERTE, Y ES QUE ESTA EXPERIENCIA ME HIZO VALORAR MÁS A MI ESPOSO Y DARME CUENTA DE CUANTO LO AMO, LO QUIERO Y NECESITO A MI LADO. NO QUE ANTES NO LO SUPIERA, PERO AHORA ES DIFERENTE. TODO ESTE TIEMPO LEJOS DE ÉL A PESAR DE ESTAR CERCA (ES ALGO QUE TAL VEZ TE CUENTE ALGÚN DÍA… SI ES QUE SANTANA NO LO HIZO YA) ME HIZO EXTRAÑARLO DEMASIADO, ME ABRIÓ LOS OJOS A MUCHAS COSAS QUE AHORA ESTÁN MUY CLARAS PARA MÍ._

 _LA DENUNCIA EN CONTRA DE ESOS MALEANTES FUE PUESTA, PERO JAMÁS SE HA MENCIONADO TU NOMBRE, ASÍ QUE DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE QUE ELLOS SEAN DETENIDOS PERO QUE A TI NO TE PERJUDIQUE, RAZÓN POR LA CUAL DEBEMOS CAMBIAR EL PLAN TRAZADO._

 _JORDAN, SÉ QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO VOY A PERDONARTE PORQUE TUS ACTOS FUERON COMETIDOS BAJO LA INFLUENCIA DE TU ENFERMEDAD, Y EN NOMBRE DE LA MARAVILLOSA AMISTAD QUE TUVIMOS DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS QUIERO QUE SANES, QUE VUELVAS A SER UNA PERSONA FELIZ Y ENCUENTRES LA PAZ QUE TE HACE FALTA, Y ESO NO SUCEDERÁ EN UNA PRISIÓN._

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine despertó y al no encontrar a su esposo a su lado se preocupó. Lo buscó por toda la pequeña habitación y no halló rastro alguno.

Con la angustia a flor de piel, tal como estaba, descalzo y sólo en boxer, salió de la pieza y se dirigió hacia la puerta continua, tocando con desesperación.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el rubio intrigado.

\- Blaine.

Abrió de inmediato y lo observó con asombro. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el desasosiego? ¿Y qué haces así?

\- Kurt no está por ninguna parte y…

\- Está aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, está conversando con Santana.

El ojimiel entró furioso, cegado por la mezcla de emociones que lo ofuscaban. – ¿ESTÁS LOCO ACASO? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ESA FORMA EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE SIN AVISARME?

Todos estaban atónitos, en especial el castaño, quien sintió un nudo formándosele en la garganta al instante. Blaine jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

\- ¿P…or qué me gri…tas?

\- ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTOY POR TI? ¡PARECES NO DARTE CUENTA DE LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS! ¡PIENSA ANTES DE HACER LAS COSAS!

El ojiazul se puso de pie y dándole una mirada de tristeza salió del lugar.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡De verdad que eres muy cariñoso con tu pareja! – Expresó con ironía la latina. – ¡Qué envidia me da no tener a alguien como tú! Kurt me había contado sobre las formas en las que le demostrabas todo tu amor a diario, pero creo que tiene un concepto tan equivocado de lo que es ser el mejor esposo del mundo, como te llamaba.

El de cabello rizado se dio la vuelta mirándola con molestia.

\- En todos los años que llevan juntos, jamás le habías gritado. – Acotó el ojiverde, quien también recibió la muestra de enojo de su ex amigo.

Blaine salió con una mezcla de emociones camino a su pieza cuando vio a Kurt parado frente a la puerta revisando sus bolsillos mientras renegaba, y apresuró el paso, tomándolo del brazo en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

\- ¡No!

\- Lo lamento mucho. Cuando desperté y no te encontré, cientos de ideas terribles cruzaron por mi cabeza. Sé que no debí exaltarme, pero mis nervios se salieron de control. – Intentó abrazarlo por detrás.

\- ¡No me to…ques! – Lo empujó.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo. Te juro que lo lamento, la sola idea de que te hubiese pasado algo me desesperó y… – Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras trataba de respirar correctamente.

Kurt, no sabes lo horrible que fue para mí ver cuando tu cuerpo caía casi sin vida sobre el suelo luego de recibir los impactos de las balas, escuchar los diagnósticos médicos de que nos ibas a sobrevivir, los meses que estuviste en coma. – Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. – Ahora te tengo de nuevo conmigo pese a todo pronóstico y… Vivo tan aterrado de que te pase algo. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. – Esa noche no sólo se robaron nuestras cosas, se llevaron también mi tranquilidad.

Sé que nada de lo que estoy diciendo justifica que te haya gritado, yo…

Kurt cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Sabía muy bien por lo que pasó su esposo, lo vio sufrir por él día a día. La verdad, él también se hubiese exaltado si la situación fuese al revés… Lo había hecho cuando no lo vio en aquella bodega hace tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Sintió los brazos temblorosos intentar abrazarlo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no opuso resistencia y apoyó su cuerpo sobre aquel que estaba por detrás sujetándolo.

\- Bl…aine.

\- Lo lamento tanto mi amor. – Le dio varios besos en los hombros y la espalda. – Te amo tanto. Perdóname. No va a pasar otra vez.

\- Lo la…mento tam…bién.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No pen…sé que te i…bas a des…per…tar.

El ojimiel se movió hasta quedar frente a su pareja y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. – Kurt te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Juro que lamento haber…

Fue silenciado por los labios del castaño. – Lo sé. Te a…mo tan…to. Eres mi vi…da ente…ra. – Lo volvió a besar.

¿Te asus…tas…te mucho? – Susurró al separar sus labios. El chico de rizos asintió mordiéndose el labio. – Mí…rate.

\- ¿Qué co…? ¡Oh rayos! – Hasta ese momento fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su escasez de ropa.

\- Mi lla…ve. – Se soltó del agarre y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo esperase, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de alado.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Jordan al entregarle la tarjeta electrónica.

\- Sí. Ha…bla con San…tana. Lue…go volve…mos.

\- Bien. Cualquier cosa envíame un texto, tendré el celular a la mano.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante las siguientes horas que se vieron cubiertas por los rayos del sol, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, permanecieron abrazados en la cama dándose pequeños besos por momentos y repitiéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Kurt le había hecho prometer que después de que toda esa pesadilla terminase, asistirían a terapia juntos. Estaba consciente de que vivieron una experiencia muy impactante y si querían que sus vidas volviesen a ser las de antes, necesitarían ayuda.

Blaine no estaba tranquilo cada vez que tenían que separarse, y no quería que fuese a terminar enfermándose de los nervios. Por su parte él también vivía con miedo y angustia, además de que las pesadillas todavía lo perseguían.

Sin lugar a dudas los dos necesitan encontrar la forma de dejar aquella mala vivencia en el pasado, y al parecer no dependía sólo de que lo mucho que lo intentasen. Era obvio que un trauma se había creado en ellos, y si no hacían algo por superarlo, sus vidas terminarían convirtiéndose en un desastre.

Poco después de comer algo, estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones hablando sobre el plan. Tal como Kurt predijo, el ojimiel estaba irascible ante la idea de que Jordan no pagase por todo lo que hizo. Había traicionado su confianza de tantas formas y mandó a que les robasen, lo cual casi le costó perder al amor de su vida.

No, él no podía decir "está bien, te perdono, vamos a dejar todo en el pasado". Eso no era factible. Pero a la vez no podía desistir de pensar en lo que su esposo decía acerca de lo enfermo que estaba el rubio. Sabía que en prisión encontraría quien solventase su problema con las apuestas, toda clase de malhechores se encuentras tras las rejas, y a la larga terminaría metiéndose en un lío igual o peor que el actual. Podía ver a su ex mejor amigo tirado al final de un pasillo con un orificio de bala en la cabeza o con un sin fin de puñaladas por todo el cuerpo.

Todo un mar de emociones confusas y contradictorias lo embargaban y ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo correcto y qué no.

\- Por mí no se preocupen, lo importante es que la policía pueda capturar a esa banda de delincuentes.

\- ¡No, Jor…dan!

\- Debes hacer lo que hablamos anoche. – Acotó Santana y les explicó a los otros dos a lo que se refería. – Jordan debe alegar que estos sujetos lo chantajearon por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cometer el fraude contra la empresa, lo cual es cierto, y que a ustedes no podía acudir debido a que hacerles daño era parte de la amenaza con la cual lo tenían atrapado.

Probablemente ellos negarán todo, pero son estafadores, delincuentes probablemente ya buscados por varios delitos. No será difícil que la policía crea lo de la intimidación.

\- De hecho, sí me tenían amenazado. Pero eso ya no importa.

\- ¡Sí im…porta!

\- No, pero…

Todos hablaban exponiendo sus puntos cuando el celular del rubio empezó a sonar, haciendo que un gran silencio se formase de inmediato.

\- Son ellos. – Dijo con voz nerviosa antes de contestar.

\- Respira profundo. – Señaló la morena. – Y cíñete a lo que ya hablamos. No podemos hacer más cambios.

Luego de una conversación de varios minutos, Jordan acordó encontrarse con los bandidos en un determinado lugar, anotó la dirección y la hora a la que deberían verse. El hombre con el que habló exigió que la chica estuviese presente y le aseguró que nada les ocurriría si entregaban el cheque o el dinero en efectivo completo.

Blaine dio parte a la policía y todos emprendieron acción de inmediato.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Jordan y Santana habían salido de la habitación para dirigirse al encuentro con aquel personaje al que el rubio le debía dinero cuando Kurt se percató que el celular que utilizarían para mantenerse en comunicación estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba en la esquina.

La policía le había recomendado a Blaine que su amigo no usase su teléfono debido a que podría haber sido intervenido por los delincuentes de alguna forma y cualquier información que compartiesen entre ellos, sería descubierta.

Al comienzo el ojimiel pensó que era una exageración, sin embargo analizando la clase de delincuentes contra los que se enfrentaban, tal vez no estaba de más tomar precauciones, por lo que antes de encontrarse con su esposo y acompañantes, había decidido adquirir un par de _celulares descartables_ , sólo en caso de que el suyo también hubiese sido intervenido o que mediante el número del rubio diesen con él.

\- Blaine, ¿tie…nes el ce…lular nue…vo?

\- Sí, está encima de la cama. – Contestó mientras se dirigía al baño.

\- ¡Mier…da! – Exclamó al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado. – Jor…dan dejó el su…yo a…quí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?

\- Se lo voy a lle…var. De…ben estar es…peran…do el as…cen…sor.

\- Yo lo llevo.

\- No, yo voy. – Dijo ya fuera de la recámara, cerrando la puerta.

Caminó con prisa hacia el único elevador que había, al ver que ya estaba descendiendo, maldijo por lo bajo y corrió hacia las escaleras, viéndose forzado a realizar dos paradas para respirar. Por obvias razones, su condición física no era buena después de haber estado en coma varios meses.

Al llegar al lobby, se inclinó un poco colocando las manos sobre sus muslos. Estaba terriblemente agotado. ¿Es que Blaine no pudo conseguir otras habitaciones que no estuviesen en el último piso?

Cuando vio que una pareja se acercó al ascensor y luego de presionar el botón las puertas se abrieron, volvió a maldecir y emprendió la marcha hacia la calle. Miró en todas direcciones en busca del par, divisándolos a lo lejos. ¿Ellos iban muy rápido o es que él se había vuelto lento?

Sabía que gritar sus nombres no era opción porque los bandidos podrían estar en los alrededores y eso pondría toda su atención sobre el rubio y la morena. Así que corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, tomando su celular y marcando el número de la chica, suplicando esperanzado que ella no hubiese dejado su teléfono en el hotel.

¿Es que todo se ponía en su contra? Mientras refunfuñaba y le marcaba a Jordan, se le perdieron de vista. Se detuvo por unos segundos al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente desubicado. No sabía hacia donde ellos se habían dirigido y no tenía idea de cómo regresar.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la llamada, escuchó la voz preocupada del chico. – ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede?

\- De…jaste el te…léfo…no des…carta…ble en la habi…tación.

\- No, lo tengo en el bolsillo de… Se lo di a Santana para que lo revisara y cuando me lo entregó lo asenté en alguna parte. – Soltó un resoplido de frustración. – Ya no tenemos tiempo para regresar. Estamos lejos del hotel.

\- Yo lo ten…go, y los es…taba si…guien…do pero los per…dí de vis…ta en al…gu…na parte.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo! ¡Dilo más despacio! – Exclamó exasperado.

En momentos como ese le resultaba totalmente frustrante al castaño su problema para poder hablar con claridad, puesto que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Tomando una respiración profunda volvió a repetir todo. – Ya no los ve…o.

\- ¿Cómo que nos estás siguiendo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

¡Deja de gritar Santana! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No tengo idea de dónde se encuentre!

\- ¡Kurt, tú, pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre haber hecho algo así? – Se escuchó de pronto a la chica vociferando en la línea. – Entiendo tus intenciones, pero no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma. ¿En dónde estás?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

\- Me per…dí.

\- ¿Qué hay a tu alrededor? Trata de ser específico, y si puedes ver el nombre de la calle, sería de gran ayuda.

Una vez que el ojiazul le dio todas las explicaciones, se quedó esperando resguardado bajo el techo de un local. El frío viento que corría le helaba los huesos y la ropa que usaba no era muy abrigadora.

El timbre de su teléfono lo hizo sobresaltar y contestó de inmediato, sabiendo lo preocupado que su esposo estaría.

\- Kurt, ¿dónde estás? Estoy como loco recorriendo el hotel buscándote.

Explicarle todo era demasiado para hacerlo hablando, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sólo respondió con un "Te man…do un mensa…je". Escribía lo más rápido que su mano temblorosa le permitía cuando vio a Jordan acercarse. Envió el texto y se apresuró a escribir otro indicando que ya lo habían localizado.

Santana le dio las indicaciones para regresar. El castaño se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había alejado y pensó que lo más sensato sería tomar un taxi.

\- Cuídate. – Mencionó el ojiverde cuando una lluvia de balas se hizo presente rompiendo varios ventanales de los locales aledaños. Los tres por instinto se lanzaron al suelo para tratar de protegerse. – Agg… Ogg… – Gruñó logrando que los otros dos lo miraran.

\- Jordan, estás sangrando. – Titubeó la morena.

Los gritos y alboroto provocado por los presentes les sirvieron para poder levantarse y esconderse tras la multitud. Dados los acontecimientos decidieron dirigirse hacia el local de la chica que era lo que les quedaba más cerca. Volver al hotel no era una opción debido a la distancia, y en ningún establecimiento les dieron cabida debido al miedo que se generó y ver al hombre de cabellera rubia sangrando.

Una mujer horrorizada que había presenciado todo les lanzó la puerta en la cara alegando que un sujeto en un auto gris había asomado su mano sosteniendo un arma con la cual les había disparado a ellos precisamente, así que si les permitía ingresar, se estaría poniendo en peligro.

Luego de escuchar el relato se dieron cuenta que todo había sido una emboscada. Nunca se escucharon los disparos, por lo que se puso en evidencia que el individuo aquel usó un silenciador. Afortunadamente la bala había dado en el brazo de Jordan, quien aunque sangraba, decía estar bien mientras corrían por las transitadas calles.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ya estaban los tres encerrados en el local de Santana y llamaron a Blaine para que pudiese ponerse en contacto con la policía y explicarle lo sucedido.

\- Sr. Anderson, debe mantener la calma. – Proclamó en tono serio el oficial que estaba a su lado. – En ese estado no es de ayuda para nadie. Ya nuestros agentes han sido informados y se están trasladando desde el lugar antes pactado hacia la nueva ubicación.

\- ¿Cuándo van a llegar? Necesito saber que Kurt está bien, que todos están a salvo.

\- Les tomará un tiempo debido a la distancia y al tráfico. No pueden usar las sirenas de las patrullas porque eso alertaría a los delincuentes. Lo sabe muy bien, ya lo habíamos hablado.

\- ¡No puedo estar de brazos cruzados sólo esperando!

\- No hay nada que usted pueda hacer.

\- Puedo ir a buscarlos para ayudarlos a salir de ahí. – Pronunció mientras se alejaba.

\- Sr. Anderson, eso es una locura. Usted no tiene forma de protegerlos ni… – Cualquier cosa que dijera era inútil debido a que el de cabellera rizada había salido a toda prisa de la jefatura.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La puerta del local fue abierta a la fuerza y un hombre al que Jordan conocía muy bien ingresó ataviado con un traje elegante.

\- Fischer, no hagamos esto más difícil. Sólo entrégame el cheque y listo, asunto terminado.

\- Y luego nos van a asesinar. – Protestó el aludido escondido en alguna parte.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. Soy hombre de palabra. Te dije que si el dinero estaba completo, tú y la chica saldrían ilesos.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Me doy cuenta! – Expresó con ironía. – Por eso nos mandaste a asesinar.

\- Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Te lo aseguro, aunque me enteré del incidente que tuvieron.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió la latina armándose de valor. – ¿Y por qué estás aquí cuando se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos en otro lugar?

\- He de confesar que los mandé a seguir. Los rastreé luego de la conversación que tuvimos. Debía asegurarme que cumplieran con su parte del trato.

Mis hombres fueron testigos de lo sucedido y sé que estás herido Fischer, pero no tuve nada que ver con eso.

\- ¿Qué nos garantiza que dices la verdad? – Indagó el ojiverde.

\- En primer lugar, al saber dónde estaban alojados, que es un hotel de lo más corriente para mi gusto, podría haber enviado a mi gente para obtener lo que quiero, sin embargo no lo hice y respeté nuestro acuerdo.

Segundo, te garantizo que ninguno de mis hombres falla. Si uno de ellos hubiera tenido la orden de acabar contigo, no tendrías una herida en el brazo, simplemente ya no estarías en este mundo.

Tercero, somos profesionales. Haber causado tal caos provocando que inclusive alguien pudiese vernos y luego delatarnos, por favor… Eso es sinónimo de desorganización e incompetencia. Conmigo sólo tengo a los mejores elementos.

Quien intentó atentar contra ti fue por otras razones ajenas a nuestro asunto monetario. Y sí, fue contra ti, no contra tu amiga, porque mis hombres me informaron que el sujeto del auto te apuntó directamente. Así que algún problema has de tener con alguien, lo cual no me extraña dado lo que me hiciste.

Pero cada quien trabaja a su manera, y esa no es una de las mías. Ahora sólo sal y entrégame el cheque.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo cambié?

\- Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo. Estoy aquí siendo muy civilizado y lo único que estás logrando es hacerme enfadar. ¡Por supuesto que no lo has cambiado! Tengo contactos en todas partes y sé que ningún cheque a nombre de Nancy Blair ha sido presentado en los bancos.

Mientras los dos hombres discutían, Santana observó que Kurt sostenía su celular boca arriba en la mano. – ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Gra…bo todo. Pue…de servir…le a la po…licía.

\- ¡Eres un genio!

\- Blaine.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- No ha de…jado de lla…mar.

\- No veo que esté timbrando.

\- El otro te…léfo…no. En mi bol…si…llo.

\- ¡Oh! – Con cuidado metió la mano en el pantalón del castaño y sacó el aparato electrónico, dando gracias que estuviese en vibración.

 _Blaine, no podemos hablar._

 _\- No te escucho. ¿Quién es?_

La chica cortó la llamada y se apresuró a enviar un mensaje indicándole que los mafiosos se encontraban en su local.

El ojimiel corría a toda prisa por las calles atestadas de gente, el frío golpeaba severamente su rostro, dificultándole respirar y produciendo gran ardor en su pecho. Kurt, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, estaba en grave peligro junto a Santana y Jordan. Lo presentía y sabía que no era nada bueno que las cosas se hubiesen salido de control.

La policía estaba en camino, y tal vez no era la decisión más inteligente la que había tomado al dirigirse hacia el lugar, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuese salvar a su esposo. En las películas los agentes siempre llegan a tiempo para resolver los casos y atrapar a los delincuentes, pero en la vida real no es así, la mayoría de las veces aparecen cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, y él no iba a permitirlo.


	35. Cap 35: Enfrentamiento Mortal

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35:**

 **"** **Enfrentamiento Mortal"**

* * *

.

Las patrullas avanzaban lo más rápido que podían si hacer uso de las sirenas. El tiempo era apremiante y debían llegar al lugar indicado a la brevedad posible.

Según las investigaciones que habían realizado, las personas a las que Jordan les debía dinero pertenecían a una red de prestamistas que negociaban con cantidades exorbitantes de dinero y estaban involucradas en varios negocios sucios.

\- Acelera O'Hara. – Decía exaltado el policía a su compañero.

\- Hago lo que puedo, pero es imposible ir más rápido con el tráfico como está.

\- Es una estupidez que no podamos usar la sirena. Estamos lejos todavía y no hay manera de que alertemos a los sujetos esos.

\- Lo sé, pero es una orden superior y no podemos desobedecerla.

\- A veces es necesaria un poco de iniciativa. – Replicó el policía de cabellera oscura, encendiendo las luces y activando el sonido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Jordan y Santana se miraban nerviosos, así no se suponía que serían las cosas. Cuando entregasen el cheque la policía estaría lista para actuar y detener a los sujetos con la prueba en las manos.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento nada había salido según lo planeado. No sólo no estaban en el lugar acordado sino que la policía no se encontraba ahí, y nada les garantizaba que saldrían ilesos luego de que se llevase a cabo la entrega.

\- Es la última vez que te lo digo, dame ese cheque en este momento si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.

Si no lo tengo en mi poder en los próximos cinco minutos, lo siguiente que pasará es que mi gente te lo quitará por la fuerza, y te aseguro que no serán nada amables.

Las palabras de aquel hombre retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio sin cesar. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a la chica a su lado y mucho menos a Kurt, quien una vez más estaba en medio de una situación peligrosa en la cual no debía estar involucrado.

El dolor cada vez más fuerte en su brazo no le permitía pensar con claridad. Además de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido a pesar de que el ojiazul le había realizado un torniquete con un pedazo de su camiseta, lo estaba debilitando.

Empezó a temblar, sus manos sudaban, le estaba costando respirar y sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez con menos fuerza. Su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y tenía miedo porque todo terminase de esa forma.

Se apoyó contra la pared apretando con su mano la herida de bala que tenía. Segundo a segundo se volvía más pálido y era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de unos segundos. Estaba seguro de que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo no pasó desapercibido por la latina, quien respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia el hombre de traje que estaba esperando.

\- Jordan no está bien. Está débil por la pérdida de sangre y no puede mantenerse en pie. Pero yo voy a entregarle su cheque.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no es un truco?

\- Usted sabe que le dispararon. Además, ¿con qué objetivo lo engañaría? Sus matones están por todas partes seguramente. ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros dos para perjudicarlo?

\- Le voy a pedir que se refiera a mis hombres como matones, porque ese es un término corriente y que no se ajusta a las funciones que desempeñan. Ellos simplemente están velando por mis intereses.

Ahora, si podemos continuar con lo que nos tiene aquí a todos, estaría perfecto, ya que no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, y estoy seguro que ustedes tampoco porque necesitan ir a un hospital. Así que simplemente entrégueme mi cheque y daremos por terminada esta odisea.

Santana sacó el trozo de papel rectangular de la cartera del rubio y él la tomó del brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Lo lamento Jordan, pero no puedo dejar que te desangres hasta morir.

\- San…tana no.

\- Kurt escóndete y quédate callado. No te involucres más en esto. – Se fue levantando lentamente hasta quedar erguida por completo.

\- Miren qué tenemos aquí. Debo reconocer que las fotografías no le hacen justicia. Es usted más hermosa en persona.

La chica era rápida para aprovechar las situaciones e improvisar de la manera más efectiva hasta lograr engañar a los demás, así que es lo que haría, después de todo, eso era lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Iba a valerse de la aparente atracción que sentía el prestamista hacia ella, así tal vez podrían darle tiempo a la policía para que llegue.

\- Y yo debo decir que no es usted como lo imaginaba. – Usó un tono de voz sensual.

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo me imaginaba?

\- Por lo general, en las películas el jefe de una organización es poco atractivo y está lleno de complejos que trata de disimular con su dinero y poder, pero me doy cuenta que no siempre es así. Supongo que deberé dejar de creer en todo lo que aparece en la televisión. – Le sonrió.

\- Una mujer hermosa e inteligente. ¡Eso me gusta! Ahora, por favor… – Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que se acerque.

El ojiazul la sujetó por la pierna, pero ella trató de no mostrarse nerviosa y se llevó una mano al cabello, sacudiéndolo con gracia y tirando al suelo intencionalmente el cheque.

\- Lamento mi torpeza, usted me pone nerviosa. – Se agachó y le clavó la mirada como dagas al castaño.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

\- Te pue…de ha…cer daño.

\- Sé lo que hago. Ya no me hagas perder más tiempo. Y por lo que más quieras, que estoy segura es Blaine, escóndete ahí y no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro.

Kurt la soltó y ella se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Jefe, esto es absurdo, ella ni siquiera lo… – Exclamó uno de los hombres que se encontraban a un costado

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase ni a hablar mal de una mujer en mi presencia.

\- Pero jefe, seguramente es una cualquiera que sólo quiere… – El hombre sacó un arma del bolsillo de su saco y lo apuntó. – Creo que nunca te enseñaron que a las mujeres se las respeta. Bien, tendré que ser yo quien te de tan valiosa lección. – Sin más palabras le disparó directo a la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó la chica asustada.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Eso es lo que un insolente como ese merece por pronunciar palabras soeces sobre una dama.

Resuelto el problema, podemos continuar con lo nuestro. – Le sonrió.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles cada vez más llenas de personas, lo cual le impedía correr más a prisa. Una espesa lluvia se hizo presente volviendo más problemático ver con claridad por donde iba.

Con pesadez y casi sin aliento, Blaine suspiró, tragando saliva con dificultad por el gran nudo que tenía en la garganta. Tantas emociones lo invadían en ese momento y las lágrimas comenzaron a empañarle los ojos por lo que tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos.

Estaba completamente mojado al igual que el teléfono que cargaba por lo que ya no podía ponerse en contacto con nadie y empezaba a pensar que tal vez debió escuchar al agente de la policía. ¡Qué tonto había sido al creer que llegaría antes para salvar a su amado!

Kurt, su amor, le había enviado un último mensaje antes de que la lluvia se hiciera presente, y aquel texto lo tenía completamente alterado. Aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, impidiéndole razonar correctamente.

 ** _Blaine, por favor no vengas. Acaban de matar a un sujeto._**

¡Habían asesinado a alguien! Su esposo estaba en peligro inminente al igual que sus amigos. ¿Por qué tenían que sucederle estas cosas? La respuesta llegó como un fuerte golpe: Jordan. Él era el único culpable de que sus vidas se hubiesen tornado en una completa pesadilla.

Realizando una respiración profunda y apartando los rizos empapados que caían por su rostro impidiéndole ver, continuó el recorrido con determinación. No iba a permitir que le ocurriese nada al hombre al que amaba, así le costase su propia vida conseguirlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Santana avanzaba a paso lento hacia el jefe de la organización llevando el cheque en la mano y tratando de regular su respiración.

\- Por favor, no se asuste, no voy a hacerle daño. Jamás lastimaría a una mujer, y mucho menos a una tan hermosa como usted.

Ella siguió caminando mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer para ganar tiempo. Tragó con fuerza el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y empezó a mover las caderas seductoramente.

El sujeto empezó a recorrer con la mirada a la latina de pies a cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

\- Le voy a pedir que deje de verme de esa forma. Realmente me incomoda.

\- Lo lamento, pero me es imposible apartar los ojos de usted. Además, creí que nos estábamos entendiendo.

 _Rayos Santana, cálmate y actúa como si te gustara. No lo eches a perder._ \- Se recriminó mentalmente.

\- Sí, lo hacemos, pero no me gusta que nadie me vea como si fuese algo de comer que necesita devorar al instante. Tengo malas experiencias al respecto.

\- ¡Oh! Es lamentable saber que ha habido cretinos incapaces de respetar a tan bella mujer. Pero le aseguro que mi intención no es ofenderla en ningún momento ni traerle malos recuerdos.

Por la forma en la que la miraba, la pelinegra estaba segura de lo que aquel hombre quería con ella, y eso a más de asquearla, la aterraba, pero necesita mostrarse confiada y seguir el juego. A partir de ese momento debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que dijera y hasta con lo que hiciera.

Se paró frente a él con una sonrisa. – Es bueno conocer a un caballero para variar, porque al parecer cada vez hay más patanes en este mundo.

\- Una bella dama merece un caballero que sepa reconocer la belleza de sus atributos sin faltarle el respeto.

Ahora, si me permite el cheque, podríamos retirarnos a un lugar diferente para conocernos mejor.

\- Es una propuesta muy interesante. – Dijo con voz sensual y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bien, entonces entrégueme lo que me pertenece y nos podremos alejar de aquí.

Colocó el trozo de papel entre dos dedos y extendió la mano delicadamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros y penetrantes que seguían clavados en ella.

El sujeto tomó el cheque y lo revisó. – Todo parece estar en orden. – Sacó su cartera y lo guardó.

Ignoro como una mujer como usted terminó involucrada con un perdedor como Fischer.

\- La historia de mi vida. – Rodó los ojos pretendiendo indignación. – Cuando creo haber encontrado a un hombre bueno y decente, resulta que es otro infeliz que sólo busca sacar provecho de mí.

\- Eso puede cambiar a partir de hoy. – La tomó de la mano besándole el dorso. – Sólo depende de usted.

Las luces repentinamente fueron cortadas, dejando el local en una oscuridad casi absoluta, salvo por los reflejos que ingresaban del exterior. Segundos después la puerta fue derribada con violencia.

Santana se soltó y se lanzó al suelo de inmediato, arrastrándose a toda prisa para tratar de esconderse en donde estaban Jordan y Kurt.

Un grupo de hombres armados interrumpió en el lugar disparando a mansalva, pero fueron recibidos por una lluvia de balas por parte de quienes se encontraban en el interior.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Exclamó el jefe. – ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI EQUIPO?

\- Si te refieres a los sujetos que esperaban fuera, – gritó alguien con una capucha tapando su rostro – fueron aniquilados por mis hombres.

Rápidamente un par de sujetos protegieron al jefe creando un escudo humano y trataron de sacarlo llevándolo hacia el fondo del local.

\- ¡ENTRÉGANOS EL DINERO Y A JORDAN!

\- ¡NO VAN A QUITARME LO QUE ES MÍO! Y EN CUANTO A ESE PEDAZO DE BASURA, ¡PUEDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN CON ÉL!

Los guardias del prestamista seguían disparando mientras avanzaban buscando otra puerta.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ENCUENTREN UNA SALIDA! – Gritó el líder. – Al pasar junto a un mostrador hecho de granito, escucharon ruidos, y al voltear vieron a la chica llorando junto al rubio que estaba casi inconsciente.

\- ¿POR DÓNDE? – Gritó uno de los corpulentos individuos esperando que la latina le indicase si había otra forma de salir, pero ella no respondió.

\- Tú vienes conmigo. – El hombre de traje elegante se agachó y la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse, llevándola casi arrastrada mientras ella gritaba que no podía dejar a sus amigos.

El enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos se seguía llevando a cabo y un par de sujetos fueron tras la cabeza principal.

Santana y compañía corrían a toda prisa mientras trataban de esquivar las balas, y aunque había pensado soltarse y esconderse, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era mejor si seguía con ellos porque de algún modo podían resguardarla.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos hasta llegar al gran portón de madera que se encontraba del otro lado del local, el cual estaba cerrado.

\- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

\- ¡NO TENGO LAS LLAVES!

Con un par de tiros el sujeto voló los costados de la cerradura.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritó alguien de la otra banda. – ¡NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA! ¡QUÉDENSE QUIETOS O LOS LLENO DE PLOMO!

\- ¡A MÍ NADIE ME AMENAZA, MALDITO INFELIZ! – Respondió el prestamista y le disparó en la frente.

Sus dos guardaespaldas entraron en acción haciéndose cargo de los otros tipos que aparecieron súbitamente.

El jefe pateó la puerta para abrirla y salió del lugar corriendo, aun llevando a Santana sujetada por el brazo.

La patrulla tripulada por O'Hara y Morris fue la primera en llegar, sin embargo el policía de cabello oscuro golpeó con frustración el panel del auto al ver a aquel grupo de personas muertas en la calle principal.

\- ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡Cálmate Morris! Escucha, están disparando en el local.

Los dos agentes se bajaron a toda prisa llevando sus armas listas mientras recorrían el perímetro. Por una de las ventanas observaron la ubicación de quienes continuaban en medio de la gran revuelta.

Al escuchar una voz femenina desviaron su atención hacia dónde provenía y vieron como varios hombres corrían llevando a una chica con ellos.

\- ¡Es Dexter! – Exclamó O'Hara.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Por supuesto! He estado tras su pista desde hace mucho tiempo como para no reconocerlo. Y estoy seguro que la mujer que va con ellos no lo hace bajo voluntad propia.

Los agentes corrieron hacia su vehículo, alertando por la radio de lo sucedido a sus compañeros y salieron detrás del grupo que huía.

Las demás patrullas no tardaron en aparecer y organizarse. Se agruparon e ingresaron al lugar dando por terminado luego de varios minutos el enfrentamiento, arrestando a los pocos sujetos que lograron sobrevivir.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine llegó totalmente agotado, varios policías estaban en los alrededores evitando el paso a cualquier persona. Uno de ellos lo sujetó evitándole seguir avanzando.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡MI ESPOSO ESTÁ DENTRO!

\- ¡HAY UN GRUPO ENTERO DE AGENTES QUE SE ESTÁN HACIENDO CARGO!

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡MI ESPOSO ESTÁ AHÍ! Y MIS AMIGOS TAMBIÉN!

\- ¡NO VAS A ENTRAR! ¡Y SI NO TE QUEDAS QUIETO, VOY A ARRESTARTE!

Luego de forcejear por unos segundos, su cuerpo agotado no pudo seguir dando batalla, por lo que el oficial lo soltó y Blaine se sentó en el suelo.

Escuchaba gritos y disparos que hacían que su corazón latiese cada vez con más fuerza. Tenía que ingresar de algún modo. Sabía que era algo totalmente descabellado, pero no podía permanecer ahí sin hacer nada.

Vio como eran sacados a la fuerza algunos sujetos que estaban esposados. Notó también que los policías que permanecían en el exterior se estaban dispersando para tratar de mantener el orden y alejar a todos los curiosos.

Se mantuvo tranquilo para no llamar la atención y siguió observando lo que ocurría hasta asegurarse que nadie iba a impedir la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Y en el momento correcto, se fue deslizando lentamente por el suelo hasta lograr ingresar.

Se puso de pie y miró todo con horror. La escena parecía sacada de una película o de esos programas policiacos que solía ver cuando era adolescente. El lugar estaba destruido por completo y había impactos de bala en todas partes. Pero lo peor era la cantidad de cuerpos que yacían sin vida, cuyos rostros estaban tapados con cobertores blancos.

Vio a un policía cruzar a pocos metros de distancia llevando a un sujeto herido y esposado. Lo escuchó gritarle que debía salir de ahí. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar la advertencia.

Todo transcurría en cámara lenta mientras buscaba entre los vestigios a su esposo, sabía que los otros dos estarían a su lado. Estaba totalmente aterrado de pensar que entre tantos cadáveres podría estar… Sacudió la cabeza y la sujetó con ambas manos, tratando de desechar esas macabras ideas.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Amor, soy Blaine! ¿Dónde estás?

El chico de cabellera castaña, quien seguía escondido en uno de los compartimentos del mostrador, abrazado a sus piernas, al escuchar aquella voz salió apresuradamente.

\- ¡Kurt! – Exclamó con alivio cuando lo vio ponerse de pie. Pero el rostro de su esposo cambió por completo a uno de terror en segundos, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se escucharon varios disparos inundando el lugar.

\- ¡BLAINE! ¡NOOO! – Gritó desesperado al verlo caer hacia el frente y corrió velozmente para atraparlo entre sus brazos, descendiendo hasta quedar sentado entre los escombros.

Observó como la camisa celeste se teñía impresionantemente del líquido rojo y espeso que emanaba del cuerpo herido y sin conciencia de su pareja y se aferró a él.

Blaine, por favor. No me hagas esto. Por favor. – Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin control alguno a la vez que se aferraba completamente a éste.

¡Una ambulancia! ¡Necesito ayuda! – Gritó lo más fuerte que su voz débil por el llanto le permitió.

Blaine, cariño. No te puedes morir. Aún no hemos tenido nuestra luna de miel ni hemos cumplido las metas que nos planteamos juntos. Hay muchos sueños que debemos volver realidad.

Quiero recorrer el mundo contigo, subir a la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad, cenar en la Torre Eiffel. – Sollozó fuertemente, haciendo una pausa para respirar. – Pero lo que más deseo es que todos sepan que tengo el mejor y más perfecto esposo del que estoy locamente enamorado.

Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, ¿recuerdas? Y quiero que tengamos una familia. Unos hermosos niños que se parezcan a ti en todos los sentidos.

Un policía se acercó e intentó separarlo del cuerpo al que sostenía, pero el ojiazul se sacudió para alejarlo.

\- Señor, no hay nada qué hacer, debe levantarse.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi esposo! ¡Él nunca me dejó solo, y yo tampoco voy a hacerlo!

\- Pero señor…

Kurt lo ignoró por completo y acarició el rostro que tanto adoraba. – Mi amor, abre los ojos. Por favor… Te amo, te amo tanto, y no puedo seguir sin ti.

¡Blaine! ¡No puedes morirte! ¿Me escuchas? – Empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza. – ¡No te vas a morir! ¡No acepto que me dejes solo! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Tienes prohibido dejarme!

El pelinegro tosió un poco. – Me gusta cuando te pones mandón. – Susurró con algo de dificultad y los ojos todavía cerrados.


	36. Cap 36: Tenemos que Avanzar

*** _Veronica Rucci:_** Tuve un bloqueo, pero las ideas han vuelto a fluir.

Los chicos han pasado por muchas cosas que al final los han unido más.

Hoy sabrás lo que ocurrió con Blaine.

 *** _Maria Soledad Rodriguez:_** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

 *** _Nicol López Alcívar:_** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Estuve bloqueada, pero creo que lo he superado.

La situación es muy difícil, pasaron por una fuerte experiencia, cada quien a su mandera.

Blaine ama lo mandón que es Kurt =D

¡Qué raro que te haya así! Luego de que publico, siempre entro desde los links que les dejo para checar y FF me llevó al capítulo de IS4U. Luego de que comentaste aquello, revisé nuevamente y no me manda a STY.

Realmente no entiendo qué fue lo que ocurrió.

 *** _AdrianaBotero2:_** Me hace feliz saber que amas esta historia. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo ;)

 *** _LetyBL:_** Hoy se despejarán tus dudas.

 *** _CinthiaCeledon:_** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tus palabras me motivan :) Aquí está lo que esperabas.

 *** _nickitamas:_** Ya me imagino, sé como es eso.

 *** _Jeny:_ ** Hoy sabrás la respuesta.

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe:_** Muchas emociones estuvieron presentes en ese capítulo, y en este vienen más.

 ***** _ **Yamii Leguizamon:**_ El capítulo debía terminar ahí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36:**

 **"** **Tenemos que Avanzar"**

* * *

.

Kurt llevaba en la mano una botella que contenía un líquido rosado, iba caminando por la playa con la mirada perdida hasta que llegó a donde estaban sus cosas y se sentó.

\- Aquí está tu jugo. – Extendió el brazo para entregar la botella.

\- ¡Gracias! – Lo miró detenidamente. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada.

\- No puedes decir que nada cuando es obvio que estás triste. Has estado pensando otra vez en el pasado, ¿cierto?

Kurt, no puedes seguir haciéndote eso. Lo único que consigues es hacerte daño.

Comprendo que lo que viviste no fue nada fácil. De hecho fue una experiencia muy dura, sin embargo es importante que sigas adelante.

\- Lo sé, realmente lo sé. Me estoy esforzando mucho por superarlo y no he dejado de asistir a las citas con la psicóloga, pero no es fácil cuando los recuerdos llegan repentinamente y me sacuden.

\- Han pasado dos meses de aquello.

\- ¿Crees que en dos meses puedo olvidar la terrible sensación de tener entre mis brazos a mi esposo y verlo muriendo? ¡Fue algo horrible!

\- Sé lo que se siente porque pasé exactamente por lo mismo, pero Kurt… no estoy muerto.

\- Pudieron matarte. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. – ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando entraste al lugar?

Se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas. – En ti, en protegerte.

\- Eso fue una locura.

\- Lo sé, y sin embargo, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo…

\- No lo digas.

\- Cometí muchos errores ese día, lo admito, pero que la persona a la que amo más que a nada en este mundo estuviese en una situación de peligro, simplemente me ofuscó y no pude pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, dentro de todas las tonterías que hice, hubo algo que estuvo bien y fue haber escuchado cuando me aconsejaron que usara un chaleco doble antibalas.

\- Igual te hirieron.

\- Los chalecos no cubren todo el cuerpo, pero sí los órganos vitales que es lo importante.

\- Te cuesta hacer movimientos con el brazo.

\- El doctor dijo que con la terapia voy a estar bien dentro de poco.

\- ¿Y si la bala te hubiese dado en la cabeza?

\- Kurt, – se giró un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos – tienes que dejar de pensar en esas cosas que sólo consiguen atormentarte. Entiendo mejor que nadie lo que sentiste, pasé por la misma experiencia, y al igual que tú, hay noches en las que todavía tengo pesadillas, pero debemos avanzar y dejar de evocar los malos recuerdos una y otra vez analizando todo lo que pudo ocurrir, porque entonces no vamos a superarlo.

Ambos tuvimos experiencias difíciles, pero podemos seguir adelante juntos. Estamos vivos y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Disfrutemos el presente y enfoquémonos en el futuro que tenemos planeado.

\- Lo siento, debes pensar que soy absurdo porque tú incluso tuviste que afrontar que yo estuviera en coma y que no tuviera casi ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. En cambio yo tuve la fortuna de verte reaccionar minutos después. Claro que como no sabía lo del chaleco pensé que… Tuve tanto miedo y… Lo lamento, ya no voy a mencionarlo.

\- Mi amor, si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, puedes hacerlo, lo que no quiero es que centres tus pensamientos en cosas negativas. Es todo. Y que yo haya salido bien del incidente no hace menos difícil lo que pasaste dentro del local. Sé que fue algo muy feo.

\- Ya te pusiste triste.

\- Me duele verte así.

\- Lo siento mucho. No quiero arruinarlo.

\- No lo haces. – Le acarició el rostro. – El tiempo a tu lado siempre es perfecto.

\- Blaine, dime lo que quieres y voy a intentarlo.

\- Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, lo único que quiero es que la disfrutes.

\- Lo hago. Es sólo que no pude evitar pensar en eso. – Miró hacia un costado. – Hoy fue.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un día como hoy hace dos meses fue cuando sucedió. Estaba tranquilo hasta que vi la fecha en el periódico.

El de ojos como la miel suspiró y lo tomó de la mano. – Vamos a superarlo Kurt. Hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles y siempre hemos salido adelante, esta no será la excepción.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí, mi amor. Lo prometo. Vamos a lograrlo.

El ojiazul se inclinó hacia el frente juntando sus labios con los de su esposo, quien correspondió el beso de forma suave y dulce.

\- Te amo Blaine. – Susurró apoyando su frente a la de su amado luego de que se separaron.

\- Te amo mucho Kurt.

\- Quiero olvidarme de todo lo malo.

\- Lo harás, pero para eso tienes que enfocarte en otras cosas. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Dra. Brito? Debes traer recuerdos felices a tu mente. Y si un pensamiento de lo ocurrido llega, trata de buscar las cosas positivas de ello.

\- ¿Qué hay de positivo en lo que pasó esa noche?

\- Estamos más unidos que antes, por ejemplo.

\- Es verdad. – Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Hay algo más que salió de esa experiencia también.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ahora me dices mucho que me amas.

\- Me he vuelto más expresivo. Lo sé. Y es que no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento. Y quiero compensarte por todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas y te respondí con un "yo también".

\- No tienes nada que compensarme.

\- De todas formas pienso decirte que te amo tantas veces que vas a terminar cansándote de escucharlo.

\- Eso, mi adorado esposo, jamás va a suceder. – Esta vez fue él quien juntó sus labios.

\- Ayúdame a olvidar, ayúdame a enfocarme sólo en lo bueno.

\- Puedes contar con ello. Y ahora ven que quiero abrazarte.

\- ¡Ah no! No voy a presionarte el hombro, eso te hace daño.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Ya dije que no, además, – se puso de pie – tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte. – Avanzó hasta quedar detrás del moreno y se sentó separando las piernas para dejarlas a los lados del cuerpo de su amado. – Ven aquí.

El de rizos sonrió y apoyó la espalda en el pecho del castaño, cerrando los ojos al sentir como lo envolvía con sus brazos, los cuales cubrió con los suyos.

\- Me gusta esto.

\- A mí también. Quiero recordar siempre esta sensación. Te amo. Te amo mucho, Blaine.

El ojimiel giró la cabeza hacia un costado y se inclinó un poco. – Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. – Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

¿Sabes en qué me gusta pensar? – El de piel clara negó con la cabeza. – En la familia que vamos a tener. Recuerdo haber escuchado a un hombre maravilloso con los más hermosos ojos azules decir que quiere tener hijos conmigo.

\- Sí. – Sonrió. – Quiero unos pequeños Blaines corriendo por la casa, recordándome siempre el increíble hombre con el que me casé.

\- Mejor unos Kurts revoloteando por todas partes, tan llenos de esa magia que tienes.

\- ¿Has pensado en cuántos hijos vamos a tener?

\- No lo sé. Dos o tres, tal vez.

\- Cinco.

\- ¿Cinco?

\- Sí, quiero cinco hijos. Vengo de una familia pequeña, Blaine, y siempre anhelé tener varios hermanos para poder compartir muchas cosas con ellos, pero no fue así. Lamentablemente sólo éramos dos, y mi hermano y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación.

Pero a nuestros hijos les vamos a enseñar desde pequeños lo importante que es ser unidos, así como amarse y apoyarse en todo momento.

\- Vas a ser un papá maravilloso, Kurt. Nuestros hijos serán tan afortunados de tenerte.

\- Serán afortunados de tenerte también. Aunque estoy seguro que serás el consentidor y yo tendré que poner el orden.

Blaine rió dulcemente. – No te dejaré con todo ese peso, lo prometo. Nos compartiremos todas las responsabilidades.

\- Eso espero entonces. – Soltó una risita.

\- Sé que seremos buenos padres. Cometeremos errores porque es inevitable, pero a vamos a amar a nuestros pequeños infinitamente. Eso es definitivo.

\- Me encanta estar planificando nuestro futuro.

\- A mí también, Kurt. A mí también. – Empezó a besarlo, disfrutando de aquellos labios que tanto le fascinaban, prolongando el momento tanto como fuese posible.

Cuando se apartaron, sonrieron y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos supieron en ese momento que iban a estar bien.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El atardecer con la belleza de sus colores combinándose en el cielo mientras el sol se escondía caprichoso, era observado con maravilla por unos ojos azules desde el balcón de una habitación.

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura lo hicieron sonreír. – Es un hermoso espectáculo.

\- Lo es. Pero hay algo mucho más hermoso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tú. – Suspiró y giró la cabeza contemplándolo fascinado – Eres tan divino. – Se fue moviendo hasta quedar frente a su esposo y le acarició el rostro. – Y tus ojos son simplemente asombrosos. – Atrapó los labios de su amado en un beso suave que fue poco a poco profundizando hasta dejarlo sin aliento. – Te amo. Te amo mucho Blaine.

\- También te amo mi bebé.

\- Realmente te amo demasiado y no me canso de repetírtelo. Jamás pensé que fuese posible sentir tanto amor hacia alguien, pero aquí estoy, amándote más de lo que alguien jamás podrá entender, y es que eres más de lo que siempre había soñado.

En ese instante Kurt se sentía feliz y completamente enamorado, atrás había quedado el momento de tristeza que tuvo el día anterior. Su mirada estaba fija en los enormes y hermosos orbes del color de la miel y fue descendiendo hasta posarse en aquellos labios que siempre eran tan cálidos y tenían un sabor único, los que no pudo evitar besar.

Al separarse, Blaine lo observó preocupado. – ¿Estás bien?

El castaño le sonrió plácidamente. – Lo estoy. Son lágrimas de felicidad. – Colocó un brazo sobre el hombro del moreno y llevó la otra mano hasta sus rizos, enredándolos suavemente entre sus dedos.

Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste sobre encontrar cosas positivas en las situaciones que vivimos y me di cuenta que Santana tenía razón. Pero nunca se lo digas porque ya sabes como es y empezaría con "yo siempre tengo la razón", "jamás me equivoco", "mi ojo mexicano tal cosa" y un largo etcétera.

El moreno rió sonoramente. – Eso es cierto, pero ¿en qué tenía razón? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo positivo?

\- Aunque fui diagnosticado con apraxia, ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta que el problema que tenía al hablar era emocional o psicológico, producto del impacto de lo que viví, y que estaba segura de que con otro impacto igual de fuerte volvería a hablar con fluidez.

\- ¡Oh! El Dr. Miller también mencionó algo similar, ¿recuerdas? La apraxia se produjo porque tenías un área inflamada de tu cerebro, y para asegurarnos si el problema se debía o no sólo a aquello o si el factor psicológico estaba inmerso también, tendrían que realizarte más estudios cuando la inflamación hubiese desaparecido, pero era un proceso que debíamos seguir y sólo tener paciencia mientras esperábamos.

\- Bueno, me alegra que no fuera necesario todo eso y que el impacto de esa noche me haya ayudado, porque no tienes idea lo frustrante que era no poder expresarme con normalidad.

\- Podía verlo en tus ojos, y deseaba tanto poder hacer algo para ayudarte.

\- Lo hiciste. Me apoyaste durante todo el proceso y tuviste mucha paciencia cada vez que quería decir algo, aunque me tomase mucho tiempo hacerlo. Me hiciste sentir muy amado a cada instante y no permitiste que mis ánimos decayesen, y es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te amo con toda mi alma y siempre voy a estar para ti. – Limpió los rastros de lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de su esposo y lo besó. Amaba a ese hombre con su vida entera y lo que más anhelaba era verlo feliz siempre.

Kurt sonrió al verse entre los brazos de su pareja y continuó acariciándole el cabello mientras le daba pequeños besos.

La otra mano fue lentamente deslizándola por el pecho de éste y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la cadera presionándola ligeramente. En cuestión de segundos estaban besándose apasionadamente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar. Al separarse en busca de aire, llevó sus labios hacia la barbilla del ojimiel y fue descendiendo hasta el cuello, en donde con cada roce realizado con los dientes lo hacía estremecer.

Sus miradas se encontraron al final y ambos experimentaron esa sensación de estar conectados en todos los niveles.

\- Te amo Kurt, con cada fibra de mi ser. – Frotó sus narices a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. – Deberíamos entrar, empieza a hacer frío. – Lo tomó de la mano e ingresaron a la habitación.

\- ¡Me encanta este lugar! – Pronunció repentinamente el castaño.

\- Me hace feliz saber que es así. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel y es importante que te guste estar aquí.

\- Cualquier lugar en el mundo, mientras sea a tu lado, será perfecto.

¿Sabes con qué objetivo inventaron lo de la luna de miel?

\- No, pero apuesto a que vas a decírmelo.

\- Es sólo un pretexto para poder tener mucho sexo con tu pareja sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpa.

\- De todas las respuestas que pensé que podrías darme Kurt, jamás se me ocurrió esa.

\- Bueno, es sólo la verdad. Y ya que estamos de luna de miel. – Sonrió con picardía.

\- Entonces debemos aprovecharla. – Devolvió la sonrisa de forma traviesa y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Le acunó con las manos el rostro y empezó a besárselo con dulzura hasta que llegó a sus labios, los cuales acarició con su lengua.

Te amo Kurt, eres tan importante para mí y soy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo nada más importa y siempre me haces sentir tan completo. – Le volvió a besar los labios. – Cada día doy gracias por haberte conocido. – Suspiró embelesado.

\- También te amo Blaine, y no veo un solo día de mi vida sin ti. Eres tan maravilloso que haces que cada mañana al despertar a tu lado me enamore más de ti. – Juntaron nuevamente sus labios demostrándose de ese modo todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

El beso se fue volviendo apasionado y las caricias se hicieron presentes. Poco a poco la ropa fue despojada de sus cuerpos al comenzar a estorbar. No había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y querían aprovecharlo de la mejor forma posible.

Blaine besaba con adoración la blanca piel de Kurt mientras la recorría con sus manos. El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellos suaves y húmedos labios. Luego él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar un solo milímetro de la bronceada tez sin haber sido besada y acariciada. Después lo tomó por la cintura y empezó a jugar con el elástico del boxer, deslizándolo suavemente hacia abajo hasta dejar a su esposo totalmente expuesto. – Eres tan hermoso de pies a cabeza. – Prodigó caricias dulces y amorosas y otras muy íntimas y apasionadas que tenían a Blaine delirando de placer.

Luego de varios minutos y haciendo acopio de la poca voluntad que le quedaba, el ojimiel sujetó el boxer de su pareja y se lo fue bajando mientras sus labios recorrían la piel que estaba siendo descubierta. – Tan hermoso y perfecto. – Le susurró al oído.

Las caricias y los besos que se daban eran siempre tan precisos y perfectos que ambos anhelaban más a cada segundo. El roce de sus cuerpos producía toda clase de sensaciones logrando que sus respiraciones se agitasen y sus corazones latiesen al mismo ritmo.

Blaine tocaba cada parte de Kurt con ternura, deseo y pasión. Amaba sentir aquella piel tan suave bajo sus manos mientras exploraba la maravillosa anatomía que conocía a la perfección.

Pero no sólo sus manos prodigaron caricias, el roce suave de sus labios y dientes más el toque atrevido de su lengua hicieron estremecer al ojiazul hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Kurt se agitó cuando las manos de su pareja se posaron sobre su cadera amasando y hundiendo los dedos en diferentes lugares, y empezó a emitir toda clase de ruidos que resultaron totalmente estimulantes para el moreno.

Pronto él comenzó a saborear el cuello de Blaine mientras una mano se enredaba en sus rizos y con la otra lo acariciaba haciéndolo soltar varios gemidos.

En medio de todo el amor y la pasión que sentían y se demostraban, se fueron acomodando en la cama. El ojimiel reclamó la boca de su esposo de una forma tan espléndida que logró excitarlo más todavía mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Un intenso calor los recorría de pies a cabeza. Ambos gimieron al sentir la excitación del otro presionada contra la propia y empezaron a crear una fricción perfecta como respuesta.

El castaño fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos sobre la piel bronceada, acompañado de caricias atrevidas haciéndolo sentir que alcanzaba el cielo. Adoró milímetro a milímetro la anatomía de su pareja sin dejar de repetirle lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- ¿Qué desea hacer mi magnífico esposo? – Preguntó el de los ojos dorados, aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. Hacer el amor siempre era una experiencia maravillosa, y los años que llevaban juntos habían servido para conocer a cabalidad lo que al otro le gustaba y quería, pero sobre todo era siempre una forma de demostrarse que se amaban profundamente y que se pertenecían en todos los sentidos.

\- Muero por sentirte, Blaine. – Contestó dándole pequeños besos en el torso. – Pero también quiero estar dentro de ti.

\- Eso suena perfecto para mí. – Ronroneó en un tono sensual.

Después de un preludio extenso, el de cabello oscuro fue recorriendo con sus dientes las piernas de su amor, separándolas una vez más con cuidado y acomodándose lentamente entre ellas, llenándolo de besos mientras se fundía en su interior, haciéndolo gemir y aferrarse a la sábana con fuerza. Ambos suspiraban y producían diferentes sonidos embriagados por la sensación de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno solo.

Blaine seguía moviéndose lento pero cada vez más profundo mientras repartía besos por todas partes. – Te amo, Kurt. – Le susurró al oído al sentirse completamente envuelto en el calor y la estrechez de su pareja.

\- También te amo. – Respondió en medio de la oleada de placer que lo recorría por completo y cruzó sus brazos entre la cintura y la cadera de su alma gemela, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, provocando en los dos un mayor placer. Sus movimientos estaban totalmente sincronizados y sus labios hinchados degustaban el dulce sabor del otro.

Blaine envolvió con sus brazos por completo al castaño de una forma muy romántica a la vez que aceleraba sus movimientos. Kurt se aferró a la espalda de éste y siguió disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de su pareja dentro de él.

Lo que estaban viviendo no sólo era excitante, era también perfecto y sublime, porque sabía que su esposo no sólo estaba llenándolo con su cuerpo sino también le llenaba el corazón haciéndolo sentir tan amado, y le llenaba el alma con una cálida sensación de seguridad y la certeza de que estaba con la persona con la cual quería compartir no sólo el resto de su vida sino todas las vidas que existieran.

Se sentía tan bien la oscilación de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno solo y sus almas conectándose en todos los niveles que ambos hombres jadeaban mientras se entregaban por completo al otro, y sabiendo que estaban cerca de terminar, no dejaron de besarse y repetirse que se amaban hasta que llegaron a la cúspide con pocos segundos de diferencia, sintiendo que estaban en la cima del cielo.

El de ojos claros acariciaba el rostro del hombre al que amaba mientras descendía de su orgasmo y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de abrazarlo y poder así descansar un poco.

Sólo necesitaron unos minutos y varios besos para estar listos para continuar en una noche eterna, cómplice del amor y la entrega de dos almas que con cada acto reafirmaban lo mucho que se amaban.

Sus ojos estaban conectados diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de usar palabras. Y es que esa clase de cosas suceden cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, y sabiendo que han llegado al lugar donde pertenecen, se vuelven una.

Kurt empezó a repartir besos y caricias por el pecho de su cónyuge y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los pies. Realizó el mismo recorrido de regreso, sintiendo electricidad en cada centímetro de piel que tocaba y probaba con sus labios cálidos y húmedos.

No tardó mucho en colocarse sobre Blaine, recorriendo su cuello con la lengua hasta llegar a su boca e invadirla con ella, haciéndolo emitir gemidos ahogados.

El ojimiel lo observaba enamorado, pensando que no había nada más hermoso que ver a su esposo en control y así de excitado.

Kurt pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda del amor de su vida y los subió hasta enredar los dedos en los mojados rizos. Empezó a besarlo dulcemente y a repetirle cuanto lo amaba.

Blaine enterró el rostro en el pálido cuello y se aferró a la espalda del castaño al sentir como éste entraba en él lenta y profundamente hasta que volvieron a ser uno solo.

Ambos estaban perdidos entre el mar de sensaciones producidas porcada cosa que hacían de forma sincronizada y con total entrega, lo que producía en ambos el mayor de los placeres.

Blaine acariciaba toda la anatomía de su esposo y fue elevando sus piernas para engancharlas sobre las caderas de éste.

Era un momento tan íntimo con el cual no sólo se procuraban todo el placer mutuo entregándose en cuerpo y alma, sino que también se transmitían todo el amor que se tenían, haciéndolos sentirse completos en todos los sentidos.

Luego de un tiempo Kurt se sentó y el ojimiel se fue acomodando lentamente a horcajadas en sus muslos con la ayuda de éste quien lo sujetaba por la cadera, haciéndolo jadear mientras se fundía una vez más dentro de su cuerpo.

Los suaves besos se volvieron hambrientos y apasionados en tanto el movimiento que realizaban era cada vez más rápido y fuerte, lo que tenía a ambos hombres gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro.

Kurt movió con más intensidad las caderas a la vez que Blaine lo apretaba perfectamente hasta sentir que su culminación estaba cerca, entonces bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse y deslizarse para acostarse, instando al moreno a hacer lo mismo, quedando detrás de él y tomándole con cuidado una de las piernas para colocarla sobre las suyas.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello y el hombro, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su amado a la vez que continuaba empujándose a un ritmo ideal, logrando que ambos se retorcieran de placer.

Su mano libre la entrelazó con la de Blaibe susurrándole un "te amaré por siempre" antes de que éste girara la cabeza hacia tras para unir sus labios en un beso y alcanzar así un orgasmo tan fuerte que los dejó temblando por varios minutos.

Cuando terminaron de descender del climax, el ojimiel lentamente fue girando hasta quedar de frente al hombre que tanto amaba y se acomodó para que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan presionados contra sí como fuese posible.

Kurt movió una de sus piernas colocándola entre las del de rizos para entrelazarlas y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dándole besos perezosos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Blaine sabía que al día siguiente ambos estarían hechos un desastre, pero no podía importarle menos, porque la dicha que sentía al estar con el amor de su vida era lo único relevante en ese momento. Lo observó por unos segundos y suspiró sabiendo que su corazón había dejado de ser suyo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás porque se lo había entregado a ese espléndido hombre de cristalinos ojos azules que dormía entre sus brazos.

* * *

.

.

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a **Samanta Carmona (KBItsColdOutside)** y **Verónica (D'Criss VM)** que estuvieron pidiendo Klex. Espero les haya gustado =) _


	37. Cap 37: Momentos Trascendentales

_*** Klainey DS**_ Espero hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo =)

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** Me hace feliz saber que te gustó tanto. Así es, ellos son una pareja de ensueño que nos lleva a crear todo tipo de historias con las que podemos disfrutar en su totalidad.

¡Gracias por tus palabras y continuo apoyo! Otro abrazo de oso para ti.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Yay! Me alegra que te gustara. Ellos derrochan miel y necesitaban ya una dosis de puro amor y tranquilidad. Jeje, cinco hijos, ¿qué tal?

Mucho amor para ti, amiga

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Muy tiernos ellos.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias! :)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Siiii, amor Klaine por todas partes. Se lo merecían después de todo por lo que han tenido que pasar.

Jejeje, Kurt quiere una familia numerosa, y Blaine está dispuesto a complacerlo :)

¡Qué raro! La verdad es que no me explico que pasaría :/

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ ¡De nada! Espero te haya gustado mucho ;)

Fue una conversación en la que abrieron sus corazones y trataron de aligerar la carga.

 _ *** Roxi PM**_ ¡Sí! Kurt despertó y hay mucho que le tocará vivir ahora.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37:**

 **"** **Momentos Trascendentales"**

* * *

.

Santana se encontraba en el hogar Anderson-Hummel conversando amenamente con el matrimonio cuando les dio una noticia que no esperaban.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a mudar?

\- Sí, Blaine. Recibí una oferta de trabajo magnífica y no puedo rechazarla.

\- Nos alegramos por ti. – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. – Aunque te vamos a extrañar.

\- Yo también los voy a extrañar. Será diferente y raro vivir sola luego de haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo.

\- También se sentirá raro no tenerte por aquí.

\- Les agradezco mucho que me permitieran vivir en su hogar. Luego de lo ocurrido no podía estar sola. La verdad es que me sentía paranoica, pero ustedes fueron una gran ayuda y apoyo para salir adelante.

\- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti. – Respondió Blaine. – Tú ayudaste tanto a Kurt y fuiste médium entre nosotros. Además, pusiste tu vida en riesgo por él. Es una gran deuda la que tenemos contigo.

\- Si no lo hacía, Kurt me hubiera seguido torturando con sus musicales. – Rodó los ojos tratando de no mostrarse vulnerable.

\- Amabas escucharme cantar, aunque lo niegues.

\- Claro que no. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo! No tienes idea lo mucho que significas para mí. – El castaño se levantó y fue a donde estaba ella sentada, acomodándose a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Tú también para mí, Kurt. Siempre serás importante, al igual que Blaine. ¡Gracias a los dos por todo!

El pelinegro se sentó del otro lado de la chica, tomándola de la mano. – Siempre contarás con nosotros y tendrás un lugar en nuestros corazones.

\- Ustedes dos son tan cursis. – Rió mientras limpiaba una lágrima que escapaba caprichosa. – Pero los quiero, y espero que permanezcamos en contacto.

\- No podría ser de otra manera. – Respondió Kurt con un suspiro.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El castaño estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón de su habitación. Contemplaba el paisaje que se presentaba majestuoso frente a sus ojos. La combinación de colores cálidos pintaban el cielo y el trinar de los pájaros sonaba como una melodía de la que nunca se cansaría.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura haciéndolo suspirar, y sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo presionado contra el suyo.

\- Despertaste temprano. – Dijo Blaine con voz somnolienta, apoyando la mejilla en la espalda de su amado.

\- Deberías regresar a la cama.

\- Se siente fría y vacía sin ti.

Kurt giró hasta quedar de frente y vio con cariño el rostro plagado de sueño de su pareja. – Eres adorable. – Removió varios rizos que le cubrían las facciones. – Y te amo tanto.

Con un ligero esfuerzo los ojos avellana se abrieron un poco y fueron acompañados por una pequeña sonrisa. – También te amo. – Aprisionó sus cuerpos y enterró el rostro en el cuello del castaño.

Había momentos como ese en los que el de orbes azules se ponía a pensar en lo diferentes que ellos siempre fueron y como todos decían que jamás iban a durar, sin embargo, ahí estaban, juntos y con una relación muy fuerte que había superado toda clase de pruebas.

Las memorias de un Blaine que romántico, cariñoso, y hasta empalagoso, al que a veces trataba de quitarse de encima porque simplemente él no era de los que le gustasen tanto los arrumacos ni las demostraciones físicas o verbales, se hacían presentes, y le parecía increíble cómo algo que en ocasiones le resultó demasiado, era lo mismo que ahora tanto valoraba y apreciaba más que nunca.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a esos destellos de amor desbordante que tenía su pareja, había dejado de sentirse abrumado o sofocado al extremo, es más, empezaba a gustarle en cierta medida, sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, descubriendo que si no tuviese todo eso no podría vivir feliz porque nada sería igual.

El incidente que lo sumió en un estado crítico durante varios meses lo cambió en una forma que jamás creyó posible, y era una de las razones por las que estaba agradecido.

Decir "te amo" nunca había tenido un gran significado para él porque las consideraba palabras vacías que eran dichas muchas veces sin ser apreciadas, dos consonantes sin importancia ni trascendencia, ya que como cita un refrán, "a las palabras se las lleva el viento", es por eso que prefería demostrar con acciones sus sentimientos.

La primera vez que al escucharlas, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, fue cuando Blaine las pronunció en una de sus citas mientras estaban tomados de la mano contemplando las estrellas recostados sobre una manta.

Se había sorprendido tanto que tuvieran ese efecto en él. Y al voltear la cabeza y encontrarse con esos ojos tan transparentes y llenos de algo tan único y hermoso que jamás había visto en nadie más, supo de inmediato que era verdad. No se trataba de alguien diciéndolo al azar, por compromiso o por cualquier razón absurda, esas palabras eran verdaderas y denotaban el sentir de la persona a su lado.

A pesar de eso, su respuesta fue un "sí", seguido de un torpe "yo igual" al notar la ligera desilusión en el rostro de su pareja. Blaine le había dicho que entendía que no todos desarrollaban sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo y que no lo presionaría a que dijese algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Ya sucedería en el momento correcto.

Más el tiempo siguió su curso y no fue capaz de pronunciar aquellas dos sílabas que su novio tanto deseaba escuchar, pero trató de demostrarle todo lo que éste significaba para él. O al menos eso creía estar haciendo.

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

El castaño sonrió, se acercó y lo besó.

\- Te amo mucho Kurt, en verdad te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas? Siempre dices "y yo a ti" o "yo igual", pero en los años que llevamos juntos jamás me has dicho que me amas.

\- Blaine, sabes muy bien que no creo en algo trillado como decir "te amo". Todos lo usan como si fuese que estuviesen hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

\- Entonces cuando te digo que te amo…

\- Es distinto cuando tú lo dices, porque sé que es verdad, la forma en la que lo pronuncias, como brillan tus ojos cuando me miras, es todo. Sé que me amas y sólo en tus labios esas dos palabras suenan hermosas.

\- Me gustaría escuchar cómo suenan en tus labios.

\- Sabes que eres todo para mí. ¿O es que no te demuestro lo suficiente mis sentimientos? Estoy consciente de que tal vez no soy tan cariñoso como tú o detallista y todas esas cosas, pero es mi forma de ser, sin embargo trato de demostrarte a mi manera todo lo que siento por ti.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que decía que sabía que su novio lo amaba, pero que anhelaba por lo menos una vez en su vida escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras.

 **ღ** **ღ**

\- Te amo Kurt, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y no importa si no me lo dices nunca, tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que necesito.

\- Blaine, yo… si te… – Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron.

\- No tienes que decir algo que no quieres. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Sé que me amas y con eso me basta. Me lo dices con tu mirada, me lo dices con tus acciones, me lo dices por la forma en la que te preocupas por mí. Hay muchas formas de demostrar que amas a alguien, no sólo con palabras.

\- No es cierto. – Susurró. – Quiero ser más expresivo, es sólo que…

\- Shh, no necesitas decir más nada mi amor. – Sus labios se posaron sobre los de su amado de una forma suave y perfecta. Kurt correspondió el movimiento de inmediato en medio de un suspiro.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

Tuvo que pasar por tantas situaciones difíciles que lo hicieron sufrir, incluyendo su separación para finalmente decir esas dos palabras, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo en su interior cambió.

No podía explicar lo que era, pero su pecho se llenó de una calidez absoluta y su corazón se aceleró al pronunciarlas. De lo único que estaba seguro era que sólo Blaine había sido capaz de producir eso en él.

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

El castaño empezó a acariciarle el rostro y ambos se acomodaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave y delicado movimiento.

El tiempo transcurría y canción tras canción, permanecían envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose y prodigándose pequeñas caricias.

\- Vamos a la cama. – Susurró Kurt en medio de un beso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Hemos esperado todo este tiempo Blaine, creo que hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo.

\- Hoy cumplimos un mes juntos, y vamos a hacer el amor por primera vez desde que regresamos, es más que perfecto.

Se dirigieron hacia su habitación tomados de la mano y esa noche volvieron a unir sus cuerpos y sus almas de una forma sublime y etérea, sintiéndose más conectados que nunca.

Al terminar, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, el castaño apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras éste lo abrazaba y le recorría lentamente con sus dedos la espalda. – Blaine… te amo.

 **ღ** **ღ**

\- Te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora Blaine, tú eres más importante que todo. Ya habría otra oportunidad de ir. Lo único que quería era verte tranquilo.

\- Y por eso te amo más todavía. – Lo tomó por la barbilla haciéndolo elevar la cabeza para fundirse en un beso que duró hasta que la última gota de aliento había sido extraída de sus cuerpos. – Te amo, te amo. – Susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Y yo a ti.

Varios segundos después el moreno le acarició el rostro. – ¿Cuándo me lo dirás de nuevo? Sé que me amas, y ya sé que para ti debe ser espontáneo, pero me gusta escucharlo.

\- Blaine…

\- Lo lamento, ya sé que sin presiones, es sólo que cuando lo dices siento algo maravilloso que no puedo explicar. Sé que esas dos palabras no significan mucho para ti, pero…

\- Significan todo cuando se trata de ti y lo sabes, porque eres mi todo.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Yo no debí… lo sie…

Fue silenciado por los tibios labios del ojiazul. – Blaine… – Susurró en medio del beso a lo que el moreno sólo respondió con un pequeño ruido. – Te amo.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

No sabía cómo había podido estar tantos años sin pronunciar esas palabras, que con el tiempo se fueron sintiendo cada vez más fuertes y le resultaba más fácil decirlas. Pero en la actualidad, teniendo a su esposo abrazado a su cuerpo con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, razón por la cual lo único que podía ver era la marea de rizos oscuros despeinados, no le cabía la menor duda que jamás se cansaría de decirlas.

\- Te amo, Blaine. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Mmph… a…mo. – Respondió éste completamente adormilado.

\- Vamos dentro cariño. – Le besó la cabeza. – Todavía es temprano.

Caminaron a paso lento, el ojimiel aferrado a su esposo y dejándose llevar hasta que llegaron a la cama. Lo ayudó a acostarse y lo cubrió suavemente.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo? – Preguntó estirando un brazo hacia él.

\- Por siempre. – Respondió con una sonrisa antes de acomodarse a su lado y entrelazar sus cuerpos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo mientras leía un libro hasta que un pequeño ruido lo distrajo. Volteó hacia un lado y vio a su esposo durmiendo plácidamente, lo que lo hizo suspirar. Había sido una semana cargada de trabajo para el ojiazul, así que el hecho de que finalmente estuviese descansando, era muy bueno, y pensaba dejar que lo siguiera haciendo hasta que se recuperase por completo.

Kurt se movió en busca del calor del moreno, acercándose hasta donde estaba su pierna, cruzando un brazo por encima de ésta.

Era algo que hacía a raíz de los acontecimientos tortuosos por los que tuvieron que atravesar. Siempre parecía estar buscando la proximidad entre ellos, y a Blaine no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Al ver la sortija resplandeciente en el dedo de su pareja, sonrió y llevó su mano automáticamente hacia su propio anillo, el cual acarició por varios segundos.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Hacer el amor siempre era una experiencia maravillosa, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, cada vez era algo nuevo y diferente. Sentían que se amaban profundamente y que le pertenecían al otro en todos los sentidos.

Ardían de placer con cada oscilación de sus cuerpos, siendo delicados y cuidadosos sin dejar de ser apasionados, acelerando sus movimientos por momentos para luego ir despacio nuevamente y seguir un ritmo perfecto y totalmente sincronizado, lo que producía en ambos un placer absoluto.

Ambos sabiendo que estaban muy cerca, se besaron de una forma especial, Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la entrelazó con la suya, los sonidos que emitían creaban una melodía hermosa y perfecta. Eran dos almas reencontrándose una vez más, sabiendo que se pertenecían y se convertían en una sola.

El castaño atrapó los labios de su amado y lo empezó a besar suavemente para terminar profundizando el beso y sacándole hasta el último suspiro.

\- Blaine, eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi mundo, mi razón de ser, mi todo.

\- Kurt… – Soltó entre gemidos. – Eres todo para mí, te amo tanto.

Los dos sintieron un inmenso calor recorriéndolos, estaban a nada de terminar. – No tengo la menor duda de que quiero vivir siempre en la calidez de tu corazón, – jadeó con fuerza, – y es por eso que te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. – ¿Qué?

\- Lamento no ser tan romántico como me gustaría, pero quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz siempre y amarte cada día de nuestras vidas. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

El ojimiel no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A los pocos segundos llegó en un fuerte orgasmo, seguido por la culminación del castaño, quien se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y sus manos acariciaban el rostro del otro con amor. Blaine empezó a llorar y se aferró a su ahora prometido. Kurt lo besó suavemente y susurró a su oído "Te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas".

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

El ojimiel suspiró una vez más, dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se fue deslizando hasta quedar acostado para poder abrazar así a su esposo. – Te amo infinitamente. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y por siempre lo serás.

Por alguna razón, un recuerdo lo golpeó en ese instante, provocando que varias lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Durante todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti Blaine, por más que no quisiera hacerlo, estabas presente en todo, incluso te soñaba.

Estuve en un hotel todo este tiempo, los recuerdos me inundaban y me sentía fatal, luego pensaba en que tú estabas aquí, en nuestro hogar tan lleno de nosotros y se me partía el corazón al imaginar lo mal que estarías.

He pensado en lo malo que puedo ser para ti, porque no soy lo que necesitas.

\- ¿No crees que soy yo quien debe decidir eso?

\- Ahora lo sé. Pero me ha tomado mucho entenderlo. Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, que tuvieras a tu lado a una persona que te diera todo lo que sueñas, todo lo que anhelas de una relación.

\- Yo tenía eso contigo.

\- Pero tú mereces más de lo que te doy. Mereces el mundo entero, toda la felicidad y todo el amor.

Eres tan maravilloso que estabas dispuesto a cambiar por mí, por complacerme, por ser lo mejor para este tonto, y no Blaine, no tienes que cambiar, tú eres perfecto tal y como eres.

El problema soy yo, no soy muy expresivo. Vengo de una familia muy distinta a la tuya. Mi padre se aseguró de que nunca nos faltase nada, pero jamás fue del tipo cariñoso o expresivo y crecí con esa idea, para mí no es necesario mostrar de tantas formas lo que siento, en cambio tú eres todo lo contrario, y eso es, aunque no lo creas, una de las cosas que más me fascinan de ti.

He pensado en todas nuestras diferencias y en como hemos vivido con ellas durante estos años, la forma en las que nos han afectado y la influencia que tuvieron en nuestra relación.

Realmente he podido pensar y reflexionar sobre tantas cosas en este tiempo y había tomado una decisión, luego me enviaste esa canción y alteraste todo nuevamente y la confusión se apoderó de mi otra vez.

Estos últimos días me han servido para aclarar mis ideas y creo que por fin llegué a una conclusión lógica.

\- ¿La cuál es? – Preguntó con temor y la voz un poco rota.

\- Quiero que puedas sentirte amado cada día de tu vida, Blaine.

\- Kurt…

\- Sólo déjame terminar, por favor. Mereces a alguien que de todo por ti, que te aprecie y te valore en todo momento.

Quiero que tengas a alguien con quien compartir tus tristezas y alegrías, fracasos y triunfos. Que se alegre por todo lo bueno que te ocurra como si le pasase a sí mismo. De igual modo que sienta tu dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

Alguien con quien puedas caminar tomado de la mano por el sendero de la vida y que cuando hayan pasado 30, 40, 50 años, sigas sintiendo que te ama más que a nadie y que tú lo ames en la misma forma.

Alguien con quien envejezcas y que dentro de 50 años siga poniéndote como su prioridad y jamás te arrepientas de haber pasado todos esos años a su lado...

Alguien que de las gracias por tu presencia en su vida cada día, así como tú des las gracias por la suya.

Alguien que no necesite mirar a otro o estar con nadie más ni ahora ni en el futuro, porque tú le bastas, porque eres su todo y jamás podría reemplazarte… Y que tú no tengas que buscar en otro lado lo que no tienes en tu hogar con tu pareja.

Alguien con quien puedas sentir que valió la pena todo lo que vivieron juntos a lo largo de los años y que se siguen perteneciendo como el primer día.

Alguien que te llame con orgullo "mi esposo" y que sienta que estar casado contigo es una de las mayores bendiciones de su vida.

Alguien con quien tengas esa boda con la que sueñas y que a futuro construyas un hogar a su lado rodeado de maravillosos hijos.

Alguien que sea capaz de ver el extraordinario ser humano que eres, el hombre magnífico y perfecto que hay en ti.

Alguien que te haga sentir seguro y que a tu lado se sienta invencible.

Alguien a quien no le cueste demostrar sus emociones y sentimientos, y te llene de detalles y palabras bonitas.

Realmente mereces a alguien que te pueda decir que te ama tantas veces como quieras y en cualquier lugar o momento.

El rostro del ojimiel estaba totalmente bañado en lágrimas y su mirada clavada en el piso, él quería todo eso, definitivamente lo quería, pero lo quería con Kurt.

Estaba tan absorto en el momento y en las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño se acercó a él, hasta que sintió su mano tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándolo a levantar la cabeza, pero le esquivó la mirada.

\- Quiero todo eso para ti Blaine, mereces más que nadie en este mundo tener a ese alguien en tu vida… – Hizo una pausa, tratando de pasar saliva a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. – Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa y se movieron buscando a la persona en frente suyo logrando que sus miradas se encontraran. La expresión del moreno era indescriptible e indescifrable.

\- Me escuchaste bien, quiero ser ese alguien. Sé que no soy la persona idónea para ti, pero me voy a esforzar mucho para ser lo que necesitas y mereces, porque fueron horribles estos meses sin ti y no soporto la sola idea de no tenerte el resto de mi vida.

Voy a ganarme tu perdón y demostrarte que todo lo que estoy diciendo es cierto, eres lo más importante para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado y me aseguraré de borrar cualquier duda que puedas tener respecto a mí o a mis sentimientos porq…

La frase no fue terminada ya que Blaine lo sujetó por el rostro y unió sus labios en un beso suave, dulce y a la vez salado por las lágrimas de los dos. Sus labios no se movían y no era necesario, sólo el hecho de sentirlos juntos era suficiente.

Kurt se separó unos pocos milímetros, juntó sus frentes y sonrió en medio de un sollozo. – Voy a ganarme tu corazón nuevamente y…

\- Mi corazón es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

\- Blaine…

\- Te amo Kurt, no sabes cuánto te amo.

\- Aunque no lo merezca.

\- Jamás digas eso, porque mi corazón te eligió, y el corazón nunca se equivoca.

Esta vez fue el ojiazul quien lo tomó del rostro y juntó sus labios por varios segundos.

El moreno deslizó sus manos hasta rodearlo por la cintura y apegarlo completamente a su cuerpo. Sus labios empezaron a moverse en un suave compás que los dos conocían a la perfección hasta que Blaine buscó acceso a la boca del castaño y éste se lo dio de inmediato, permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Blaine, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué? – Miró desconcertado el rostro de su esposo.

\- Me desperté y estabas sollozando abrazado a mí.

\- No es nada. Sólo estaba recordando algunos momentos que hemos compartido.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué recuerdo estabas teniendo?

\- Luego de que nos separamos… Cuando regresaste y me dijiste que te al comienzo te habías ido porque no eras lo que yo necesitaba, pero que habías tenido tiempo de analizar mejor las cosas.

\- Eso fue cuando te dije la clase de personas que precisas en tu vida.

\- ¡Exacto! Y realmente me asusté porque creí que… te perdería para siempre.

Elevó la mano hacia el rostro del pelinegro y le limpió las lágrimas. – ¡Nunca! Sigo pensando que mereces a alguien que te de todo el amor y la felicidad de este mundo… Y espero estar haciendo bien las cosas, porque no voy a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¡Más que bien! ¡Nunca fui tan feliz, Kurt! – Lo tomó de la barbilla y empezó a besarlo dulcemente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Spoilers del siguiente capítulo en el Grupo en Facebook: _"Klainer Buttt3rfly Fics"_ **


	38. 38: Cerrando Círculos y Curando Heridas

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡De nada amiga! ¡Por supuesto! Nunca dejaré una historia incompleta ;)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_ ** Me alegra que te hay gustado.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** Me hace feliz que te haya emocionado =) Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Ellos son un amor.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_ ** ¡Gracias Nicol! ¡Qué bien! La he alargado un poco más por ustedes ;) ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

 _ *** Jeny**_ Muchas memorias.

 ** _* RoxiPM_ ** ¿Qué bien que te gustara tanto!

 _ *** Miss Invernal**_ ¡Gracias!

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_ ** Sí, son divinos (*^-^*)

 _ *** LetyBL**_ ¡Yay! ¡Gracias!

 _ *** Guest**_ Son divinos ellos. Me alegra que te encantara =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38:**

 **"Cerrando Círculos y Curando Heridas"**

* * *

.

Era raro no tener en la casa a Santana dando vueltas, interrumpiendo, o diciendo alguna de sus ocurrencias. Habían estado hablando al respecto durante el desayuno, y ambos coincidieron en que aunque la extrañaban, eso les permitía estar a los dos a solas todo el tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por ciertas situaciones como cuando tenían un momento apasionado repentino y la chica estaba alrededor.

En varias ocasiones fueron sorprendidos cuando la temperatura subía entre ellos y de pronto escuchaban algún comentario atrevido que los hacía apartarse de inmediato. Pero desde hace unos días tenían el lugar para ellos solos y habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión.

Y justamente por esa razón, Kurt no dejaba de pensar en cómo decirle a su esposo algo que estaba a punto de suceder. Había intentado hacerlo antes, pero terminaba olvidándolo al verse envuelto entre los brazos de éste o al sentir sus labios por todas partes haciéndolo perder la razón.

Reconocía que también había estado buscando excusas para retrasar el acontecimiento, sin embargo sabía que debía hablar, el tiempo había terminado y no podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Se encontraban en ese momento haciendo pausas para besarse mientras lavaban los platos cuando se armó de valor y se decidió a hablar finalmente. – Blaine.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Vas a ir conmigo? – Su voz sonó vacilante.

\- Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero ¿a dónde quieres ir? – Lo miró de esa forma especial que lo hacía estremecer, y le dio esa cálida sonrisa que ponía su mundo a temblar.

Realizando una respiración profunda, trató de no desviar la mirada. – A ver a Jordan.

\- ¿A Jordan?

\- Sí.

\- Kurt… No quiero. Ve a visitarlo y luego podemos…

\- No es día de visita.

\- No entiendo entonces qué vas a hacer allá. Además, no me gusta ir.

\- Me acompañaste en dos ocasiones.

\- Sólo porque prácticamente me obligaste. Sabes lo que siento respecto a él.

\- Es tu mejor amigo. O al menos lo fue… durante toda tu vida. Es cierto que cometió varios errores, pero ya sabemos lo que lo orilló a tomar aquellas decisiones.

\- ¿Realmente lo perdonaste?

\- Sí, lo hice. Y hoy es un día importante, por eso quiero que vayas conmigo.

\- No entiendo. ¿Por qué es importante?

\- Porque hoy se termina su sentencia y queda en libertad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

\- Es cierto. Y nos necesita más que nunca. Así que, ¿me acompañarás a recogerlo?

\- ¿A recogerlo?

\- No tiene a más nadie con quien quedarse.

\- ¿Pretendes decirme que quieres que se quede con nosotros, Kurt? Si es así, es una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- Blaine, si yo ya dejé en el pasado lo que sucedió, ¿por qué tú no?

\- Era mi mejor amigo y me utilizó, burló mi confianza para estafar a la compañía y luego casi mueres por culpa de esos hombres a los que contrató para que nos asaltaran.

\- Sabes que lo hizo porque no estaba bien. No lo estoy justificando, pero comprendo lo que sucedió y el por qué actuó de esa forma. Era un adicto, y la adicción es una enfermedad que lleva a las personas a hacer cosas impensables.

Sabes también qué fue lo que ocasionó esa adicción y que necesita apoyo, nuestro apoyo.

\- Muchas veces le ofrecimos ayuda y la rechazó.

\- Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estuvo bien hacerlo. Creyó que podía manejar la situación por sí mismo, sin embargo no fue así y todo se le salió de las manos. Ahora ha aprendido la lección.

Aceptó la responsabilidad de sus actos durante el juicio, pasó por todo el proceso tanto legal como clínico para determinar su problema y recibió una condena justa.

\- ¿Justa? ¿Crees que fue justa?

\- ¡Claro que sí! La grabación que yo tenía demostró que lo estaban extorsionando y lo tenían amenazado de muerte. Y las evaluaciones probaron su inestabilidad emocional así como la ludopatía de la que padecía. Lo sentenciaron a un año y medio, el cual pasó la mitad en un centro de rehabilitación bajo custodia y la otra mitad en prisión.

\- Eso no compensa lo que nos hizo.

\- ¡Blaine, basta! ¿Dónde está el hombre noble con el que me casé? Entiendo que pasamos por situaciones terribles y que estamos en terapia todavía, pero parte de avanzar es perdonar.

Yo estaba furioso, dolido, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados a causa de lo que ocurrió, pero luego de pensar mucho, recapacité y comprendí que Jordan actuó mal bajo los efectos de su enfermedad, y a pesar de eso, jamás fue su intención que nos dañasen de ninguna manera. Las cosas no salieron como las planeó y sí, salimos perjudicados en el camino, pero lo vi sufrir por lo sucedido y me sentí muy mal por él.

\- ¿Él sufrió? ¿Y qué hay de mí? La ansiedad por la que pasé cuando en la empresa los números dejaron de cuadrar y hubo grandes cantidades de dinero faltantes. La angustia al ser atacados esa noche por los sujetos que él contrató y que terminaron disparándome. La desesperación que sentí al verte caer frente a mí y sostener tu cuerpo mientras te desangrabas. Escuchar del médico que ibas a morir y que no había esperanza me desgarró por completo. Luego vino la agonía de verte en coma por tanto tiempo, con todos esos aparatos conectados a ti y tratar de mantenerme optimista aunque tu estado no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

¿Y qué me dices de lo mal que estabas cuando despertaste y toda tu posterior consternación y frustración al enfrentar la secuela de lo sucedido? Las pesadillas que tuviste cada noche y que no te permitían dormir, el miedo a salir de la casa. ¿Dónde dejas todo eso?

Como si fuera poco, tuvimos que huir porque intentaron matarnos. Viviste una experiencia terrible en el local de Santana, estuviste en medio de un tiroteo en el que pudiste salir herido o peor aún. ¿Quieres que siga?

¿Él sufrió? ¡Tú y yo pasamos por cosas peores y sufrimos en verdad!

\- Pero Jordan estaba enfermo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que…! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ve a buscarlo y ponle un departamento! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo! – Aventó al suelo el plato que había estado sosteniendo y salió furioso de la cocina. Poco después, la puerta principal fue lanzada con fuerza, haciendo estremecer al ojiazul.

Durante media hora Kurt estuvo dando vueltas por la casa, limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas. No sabía a dónde había ido el ojimiel, y la preocupación lo embargaba porque éste había salido muy alterado.

Llamarlo era inútil porque no tenía el celular consigo, y aunque así fuese, estaba seguro que no le habría contestado. No podía haber ido muy lejos porque no se llevó el auto, aunque había la posibilidad de que estuviese en cualquier lugar. A pesar de eso, decidido a buscarlo salió de su hogar rogando poder encontrarlo.

Al salir de la casa el silencio era abrumador, pero fue el mismo que le permitió escuchar un ruido proveniente de uno de los lados del gran jardín. Se giró en esa dirección y empezó a caminar lentamente. Al irse acercando, pudo notar que aquello que percibió antes como un ruido era en realidad un sollozo, y apresuró el paso hasta encontrar bajo el frondoso árbol japonés a su esposo ahí sentado.

Acortando la distancia, soltó el aire retenido y se acomodó a su lado. – Blaine…

\- Lo lamento. No quise hablarte de esa forma. Lo lamento mucho.

\- Lo sé. – Le secó las lágrimas y lo tomó de la mano. – Tenemos que hablar.

El pelinegro volteó y lo miró fijamente. – Te hice llorar. No fue mi intención. Todo esto es tan difícil.

\- Entiendo perfectamente. Y no me hiciste llorar, fueron las circunstancias. También he tenido mis momentos en los que he explotado, y es que lo que vivimos fue muy duro, pero para eso asistimos a terapia.

Aunque a veces los recuerdos regresen, nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y sostenernos. – Llevó su brazo hacia la espalda de Blaine, atrayéndolo hacia él.

El pelinegro apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y cerró los ojos. – Te amo mucho.

\- Te amo también. – Movió su mano libre, deslizando sus dedos entre los oscuros rizos de su pareja. – Vamos a superarlo. Pronto lo olvidaremos y dejará de afectar nuestras vidas.

\- Sí, lo lograremos. – Escondió su rostro y empezó a frotar la nariz en el cuello de su amado. – Lo haremos juntos y todo estará bien.

\- Así será. Pero ahora debemos hablar de Jordan.

\- ¿Quieres seguir con eso?

\- Blaine, es importante que lo hagamos. Sé que es un tema complicado, pero él nos necesita.

Siempre fue un gran amigo y nos ha apoyado incondicionalmente a lo largo de todos estos años. ¿Ya te olvidaste de las cosas buenas que ha hecho por nosotros? Nos prestó el dinero para tener nuestro primer departamento, me ayudó a establecer mi negocio, cuando tuviste la apendicitis que nos sorprendió una madrugada, se hizo cargo de todos los gastos médicos, aquella ocasión en la que…

\- No lo he olvidado. Fue mi mejor amigo desde la primaria, y por eso me duele que…

\- Abre tu enorme y hermoso corazón y comprende que actuó bajo los efectos de su enfermedad. Arriesgó su vida para que esos sujetos se alejasen de nosotros y nos dejaran en paz. Es tiempo de renunciar a los malos recuerdos y enfocarse en lo bueno. Céntrate en la amistad maravillosa que han compartido toda su vida, en todo lo bueno que ha hecho, en…

\- Entiendo. Sin embargo no me resulta fácil… Tengo emociones encontradas.

\- Yo estaba igual, pero con el tiempo tu mente va a despejarse y tus sentimientos se aclararán. Inténtalo. Dale una oportunidad.

\- Aunque lo perdone, no puedo creer en él nuevamente.

\- Permítele ganarse tu confianza. No digo que sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero te aseguro que antes de que te des cuenta, las cosas estarán bien entre ustedes.

\- Kurt…

\- Somos familia, y la familia permanece unida en las buenas y en las malas.

\- Bien. Voy a tratar, aunque no prometo nada.

\- Eres maravilloso. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacer lo correcto… Por escucharme… Por apoyarme… Por apoyar a Jordan ahora que lo necesita.

\- Espero no arrepentirme.

\- No lo harás. – Le sonrió. – Te amo mucho.

\- Te amo más.

Blaine respiró contra el cuello de su pareja, depositando varios besos suaves en esa área a la vez que éste le acariciaba la espalda. Ambos Cerraron los ojos por unos segundos, perdiéndose en la sensación presente.

\- Cariño, – susurró el castaño, – tenemos que dejar esto para más tarde.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En veinte minutos debemos salir para ir a buscarlo.

\- ¡Oh! – Resopló por la nariz. – Aunque no encuentro razón alguna para no besarte y permanecer abrazados hasta que nos vayamos.

\- Suena a un plan maravilloso.

El ojimiel levantó la cabeza y capturó los labios del ojiazul de una forma suave y acompasada. – ¡Rayos! – Expresó mortificado al separarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Santana se fue hace pocos días y justo hoy hablábamos de lo bueno que era tener la casa sólo para los dos, y ahora habrá otra persona nuevamente con nosotros.

\- Jordan no es como Santana. Él es muy discreto y respetuoso de nuestro espacio. A ella en cambio lo único que le faltaba era sacar el celular y filmarnos cada vez que nos besábamos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La hora había llegado y el matrimonio Anderson-Hummel esperaba en el auto. Kurt tomó de la mano a Blaine y le sonrió. – Estamos haciendo lo correcto. – Recibió un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta. Iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon el gran portón metálico abrirse y voltearon al mismo tiempo, viendo salir a un hombre bastante desgarbado del lugar, tenía una barba de al menos dos semanas y el cabello rubio muy corto y descuidado.

El ojiazul se bajó rápidamente y se acercó a él, abrazándolo cálidamente sin saber exactamente qué decir. Un pequeño "hola" salió de sus labios como un susurro.

\- Kurt, gracias por venir, aunque no era necesario.

\- No digas tonterías. Me alegra que esto haya terminado y finalmente estés libre.

\- Has sido muy bueno conmigo a pesar de…

\- Ya pasó. No vale la pena recordarlo. A partir de hoy, es un nuevo comienzo.

\- ¡Gracias! De algún modo voy a compensar…

\- No tienes nada que hacer. Ahora vamos a casa.

\- ¿A casa?

\- Sí. La última vez que vine te dije que te quedarías con nosotros.

\- No creo que deba. A Blaine no le va a gustar y…

\- Él está en el auto esperando.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para convencerlo? Sé que no le alegra verme. En todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, sólo vino dos veces porque lo trajiste a la fuerza, y nunca me dirigió la palabra.

\- No voy a mentir y decir que todo será una fiesta. Probablemente las cosas estarán un poco complicadas por momentos, pero poco a poco irán cambiando.

\- ¿Realmente lo crees?

\- Sí. Blaine y tú han sido mejores amigos desde que eran niños, y han pasado por todo tipo de situaciones buenas y malas pero las han superado. Y ésta no será la excepción. Sólo necesitan algo de tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como debe ser.

\- Eso espero. Lo extraño mucho.

\- Y él a ti, lo sé. – Puso una mano sobre su hombro. – Todo estará bien.

Ya de regreso en el auto, Kurt abrochó su cinturón y miró hacia un costado esperando que el chico subiese, notando la vacilación en su rostro.

Al cabo de un minuto, que se sintió como una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y el ojiverde ingresó al vehículo, sentándose con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. – Hola. – Dijo en voz baja.

Ante el silencio, el castaño presionó la rodilla de su esposo ligeramente y le hizo un gesto suplicante.

\- Hola. – Respondió el pelinegro secamente.

Durante el trayecto Kurt trató te mantener una conversación con ambos hombres, pero la tensión era demasiado fuerte y le preocupaba cómo iban a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y fue al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre a su lado y la fuerza con la que llevaba agarrado el volante que por unos segundos dudó haber tomado la mejor decisión al convencerlo de aceptar a Jordan en su hogar.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, el escenario seguía siendo el mismo y el ojiazul comenzaba a desesperarse. El rubio, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy alegre y un gran conversador, permanecía callado a menos que él le realizase una pregunta o que tuviese algo realmente importante que decir.

Se veía triste y abatido, y siempre estaba pensativo. Había notado también que lucía mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo visitó en prisión.

Por su parte, Blaine seguía sin hablar con el ojiverde a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, y cuando sucedía, no intercambiaban más de unas pocas palabras.

Cada vez que estaba en casa se notaba tenso e incómodo, y eso no era sólo en presencia de Jordan sino en general, lo cual estaba afectando la relación de ellos dos, incluso no habían tenido nada de intimidad en ese tiempo.

Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo aquello y pronto, porque la situación lo desesperaba por completo. Cuando su esposo llegase del trabajo, tendría una conversación extensa con él.

Sabía que también tendría que hablar con Jordan y averiguar lo que le ocurría, aunque era evidente que parte de eso era la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas.

\- Kurt, ¿estás ocupado? – Preguntó el de cabello como rayos de sol dando unos golpecitos en la puerta que estaba abierta.

\- Revisaba unos documentos. – Respondió dándose cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un largo periodo ya que seguía en la misma página desde hacía más de media hora. – Pero nada que no pueda esperar. ¿Sucede algo?

\- Quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos.

\- Seguro Jordan, pasa.

El joven entró en la oficina y se sentó frente al castaño. – Gracias, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Dime.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, te aseguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar, pero no puedo permanecer aquí. Y no me preguntes los motivos, porque los conoces muy bien. Mi presencia está causando estragos en tu matrimonio, y no quiero que tengas problemas con Blaine.

Tengo unas pocas cosas que voy a vender, y ya conseguí un motel bastante económico donde me voy a quedar.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a permitir que te vayas y pases dificultades! Aquí hay suficiente espacio y…

\- Sé que es así, pero no voy a permanecer por más tiempo, sólo hasta esta noche. Es lo mejor para todos, y lo sabes.

La plática se extendió unos minutos más y luego el de ojos verdes salió muy decidido del lugar.

Esa misma noche el castaño esperaba a su cónyuge para hablar durante la cena, pero éste no llegó. Dio vueltas por todas partes hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y decidió irse a acostar aunque no tuviese sueño.

Blaine llegó más tarde y bastante cansado, por lo que sólo se bañó y fue directo a la cama, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su pareja, enterrando el rostro en el brazo de éste.

Kurt se sorprendió completamente ante este hecho y llevó su mano instintivamente hacia el cabello de su esposo, empezando a acariciarlo. – ¿Qué tienes?

\- Pésimo día. Ya sabes cómo es, siempre al nuevo todos se le cargan. Me siento tan agotado.

\- Pronto pasará y te van a ascender, y tus compañeros se van a arrepentir.

\- Amo tu optimismo. – Se apretó más contra el castaño.

\- ¿Comiste?

\- No tengo ganas de nada, sólo quiero dormir.

\- Sabes que en realidad no tienes que trabajar ahí. Gano muy bien y tenemos nuestros ahorros, además de lo que nos dieron por nuestra antigua propiedad.

\- Con eso compramos esta casa.

\- Y nos quedó la mitad del dinero. Cariño, debes renunciar a ese lugar.

\- No puedes renunciar ante cada dificultad que se presente. Me extraña que tú digas eso.

\- Y a mí me ofende tu comentario. Si te lo dije es porque ni siquiera estás trabajando en tu rama, sólo buscaste un anuncio en el periódico, te presentaste en una compañía y te dieron el puesto de asistente.

Eres un contador muy reconocido, has trabajado con las mejores empresas, y ahora estás ahí haciendo algo que ni es lo tuyo ni te hace feliz. Si lo necesitáramos comprendería que…

Un pequeño ronquido lo detuvo de su discurso. – ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? – Suspiró. – Ya hablaremos mañana. Descansa, mi amor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante toda la semana había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo y el ojimiel llegaba agotado al punto de acostarse con el uniforme, en unas ocasiones se levantaba en la madrugada y ahí se cambiaba, en otras no se despertaba hasta el amanecer y era cuando corría a bañarse.

El sábado finalmente llegó y no se levantó de la cama más que para lo absolutamente necesario. Kurt se encargó de consentirlo y hasta lo dejó comer ahí, llevando su plato también para acompañarlo. Al terminar, disfrutaban de unos volteados de piña que el ojiazul había comprado por la mañana en la pastelería.

\- Dejaste a Jordan almorzando solo. – Dijo el de ojos dorados entre dientes.

\- Él no está aquí.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe?

\- A que se mudó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya no vive con nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

\- El martes. El lunes me comentó acerca de su decisión y al día siguiente se fue por más que le pedí que no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes por qué lo hizo. Su presencia te molestaba demasiado y dijo que no quería seguir causando estragos.

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- A un motel. ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¿No se supone que él no te importa? Al menos así es como has estado actuando.

\- Me he esforzado lo más que he podido, pero sabes que la situación no es la más fácil del mundo.

\- Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso porque no lo vas a volver a ver.

\- ¿Me estás culpando de…?

\- Oh no, no quería que sonara así. Sólo digo que vas a poder estar tranquilo y él también, incluso yo porque esa tensión entre ustedes dos me estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

\- ¿En qué momento? Toda la semana ha sido exactamente igual, te levantas apurado para bañarte, medio desayunas algo y te vas al trabajo. A veces vienes a almorzar y otras no, y cuando lo haces es en medio de quejas y mal humor, luego te vas y regresas tarde por la noche y lo único que haces es aventarte a la cama para dormir. A penas si nos vemos y hablamos.

Lo peor es que no se justifica porque no estamos pasando por momentos de necesidad como para que tengas que soportar que te exploten de esa forma.

En lugar de gastar tu tiempo y energía allí, deberías enfocarte en abrir tu propia consultoría, que hasta donde recuerdo, era tu sueño.

¿Sabes qué creo? Que aceptaste ese trabajo sólo para no estar aquí y así no tener que ver a Jordan. Pero ahora que ya no está, deberías desistir de esa locura.

Ante el silencio que recibió como respuesta, miró fijamente a su pareja, notando como los largos rizos le cubrían los ojos y que no se había afeitado en varios días. Dejó el pequeño plato sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó más, respirando profundamente para controlarse y acarició el rostro que tanto le fascinaba. Ya el ambiente había sido pesado y no quería añadirle una discusión, lo menos que deseaba era pelear con su esposo, así que decidió cambiar de tópico. – Deberías arreglarte, nunca te dejas la barba, aunque reconozco que luces sexy así. Pero esto, – agarró unos mechones de cabello, – sí necesita un corte.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Sí, pero si quieres traigo las tijeras y…

\- No, me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre la razón por la que acepté el trabajo. La verdad es que no me gusta lo que hago y sólo me tienen haciendo mandados y cosas absurdas de las que ya estoy fastidiado.

\- ¿Vas a renunciar?

\- Sí. El lunes lo haré.

\- Qué bueno. – Le sonrió. – Y espero que también estés considerando lo de poner tu consultoría.

\- Tal vez. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en esas cosas. Lo único que quiero es besarte.

\- Mmm… ¿Me preguntó qué se sentirá besar a un hombre con barba?

\- No tienes por qué seguir con la duda.

Al separarse, Kurt suspiró. – Es diferente, pero me gusta. Ahora quiero saber otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Tienes las suficientes energías para hacer el amor? Son ya tres semanas en las que no hemos intimado y quiero ponerme al día. – Lo miró de forma traviesa.

\- Lo lamento por eso. Y sí, para ti tengo todas las energías.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Varias semanas habían transcurrido y el ojiazul esperaba un mensaje importante, por lo que tenía su celular a un lado mientras escribía en la computadora, pero el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura y no dejaba de balancearse cada cinco o diez minutos cuando sus ojos se cerraban.

\- Kurt, bebé, deberías acostarte a descansar. Estuviste toda la noche trabajando en esos papeles. Luego los terminas. No los necesitas para hoy ni para mañana.

\- Sí, es verdad. Ya no resisto. ¿Puedes cerrar el documento, por favor?

\- Claro que sí. Levántate y ve a dormir, yo me encargo.

\- Eres un sol. Te amo. ¡Oh Dios! Estoy esperando que Natasha me envíe una información.

\- ¿A tu correo?

\- No, dijo que la mandaría por mensaje.

\- ¿Es algo urgente? ¿Te puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

\- Sólo revisa que la dirección y los datos que ella tiene coincidan con los que están aquí anotados. – Le mostró una carpeta amarilla. – Hay una lista que se debe comprobar y…

\- Yo me encargo. Hablaré con ella y tendré todo listo para cuando despiertes. Ahora ve a acostarte, te vas a caer si permaneces ahí parado.

\- ¡Gracias amor! – Le dio un pequeño y somnoliento beso antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Blaine se encargó de guardar los cambios del archivo, cerró el programa y apagó la computadora.

Estaba en la cocina preparando una bebida fría cuando un mensaje entró al celular de su esposo y lo tomó del estante donde lo había colocado. Siendo honesto, amaba la confianza que los dos se tenían. Había escuchado a tantas personas hablar sobre no permitir que su pareja revisase su teléfono, poner claves, ocultar carpetas y muchas cosas más. Simplemente no lo entendía, a Kurt y a él no les importaba que el otro tuviese su celular en su poder, al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos tenía nada que esconder.

Abrió el mensaje y revisó la carpeta amarilla con lo ahí enviado. Al ingresar otro texto hizo lo que el ojiazul le había pedido, y con lo que no estaba seguro, le preguntó a la chica indicándole quién era y que necesitaba ser más específica.

Un tercer mensaje llegó al cabo de veinte minutos, lo abrió y al empezar a leer se impresionó. Definitivamente no era de Natasha.

 _"Hola Kurt. No quisiera molestarte y me tomó mucho tiempo decidir si te debía escribir para esto, pero en realidad necesito algo de ayuda._

 _Me pagaron menos de lo que esperaba por mis cosas y el dinero se me terminó hace unos días y quería pedirte que me prestes algo. Sólo unos cuantos dólares para comprar comida, prometo que te lo devolveré pronto. En esta semana tendré una entrevista de trabajo y espero conseguir el empleo. Ah… soy Jordan."_

Blaine soltó el aire contenido y leyó varias veces el texto sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Poco después otra notificación se hizo presente, y abrió el mensaje con una punzada, sabiendo quien era el emisor…

 _"Más que el dinero, necesito tu compañía. A una cuadra de donde estoy viviendo hay un lugar donde hacen apuestas y… Sé que estuve en rehabilitación por unos meses, más tengo miedo de recaer. No es fácil"._

A los pocos segundos apareció el último texto…

 _"Te envío mi dirección. Ojalá puedas venir."_

El pelinegro hizo una mueca y se fue a la habitación, alzando el celular de su pareja sobre una de las repisas y luego se acostó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Un par de golpes en la vieja puerta de madera con el número 25 casi borrado, fueron suficientes para que ésta se abriese revelando el interior del lugar.

Un hombre que vestía un pantalón de color caqui y una camiseta gris tipo polo de algodón con mangas largas azules que combinaban armoniosamente con el bolsillo del mismo color, ingresó en la habitación notando el pequeño espacio en donde había una mesita de noche y una cama de una plaza que lucía bastante vieja.

Un par de metros más adelante se encontraba un tubo metálico incrustado en la pared con varios armadores plásticos donde colgaban un par de pantalones y tres camisetas. Unos pocos pasos después venía una puerta que estaba entreabierta.

El joven avanzó y escuchó murmullos acompañados de sollozos procedentes de lo que supuso era el baño, así que empujó la antigua pieza de madera y vio a un rubio sentado en el suelo, quien abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza y bisbiseaba algo que no podía entender mientras sostenía un papel arrugado en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Jordan?

Al escuchar esa voz, el ojiverde giró la cabeza luciendo asustado. – ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Leí tus mensajes.

\- ¿Cuáles? Yo no… ¿Los que le envié a Kurt?

\- Sí. Él estaba dormido y me pidió que revisase sus textos. – Hizo una pausa observando lo mal que lucía el chico. – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

\- Nada, sólo estoy cansado. ¿Puedes por favor irte?

\- Dijiste que necesitabas compañía. – Avanzó hasta donde estaba el joven sentado y se agachó, viendo como apretaba el papel con su mano. – ¿Qué es eso?

El rubio enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas y extendió la temblorosa mano que sostenía el anuncio. Blaine lo tomó y empezó a leer.

 *** . * . * . * . ***

 _ **Multiplica tu dinero de manera fácil.**_

 _ **¿Necesitas hacer crecer tu efectivo?**_

 _ **Con nuestro servicio de apuestas en línea lo lograrás de inmediato con tan sólo $5.00 dólares.**_

 _ *** Carreras – Casino – Juegos varios ***_

 _ **Si no cuentas con capital, solicita nuestro servicio de Créditos Personales.**_

 *** . * . * . * . ***

\- Sólo tenía cinco dólares. – Dijo con dificultad. – Y eso era suficiente para…

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

El ojiverde señaló un pequeño papel roto por sus pies, el cual Blaine tomó y vio que era un billete destrozado de aquella denominación con el que hubiese podido ir a apostar.

\- No quiero caer en lo mismo de antes. No quiero, no puedo. – Su voz se rompió y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jordan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pudiste ceder ante la tentación, sin embargo no lo hiciste. Se necesita mucha fuerza para luchar contra algo así.

\- Eso significa para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar. – Realizó pequeñas respiraciones para no ahogarse. – Por favor perdóname, ya no resisto este suplicio. Sé que lo merezco y que…

\- Estabas enfermo, aún quedan vestigios de la ludopatía y creo que necesitas seguir yendo a rehabilitación, pero lo vas a superar. Te vas a recuperar. Kurt y yo te vamos a ayudar.

\- Blaine…

\- No puedes seguir en este lugar.

\- No, está bien. Aquí yo…

\- Aquí vas a contraer alguna enfermedad por la casi nula sanidad que hay.

\- Sólo necesito que me perdones. Sé que es difícil pensar en tener nuevamente tu amistad, pero al menos quiero tratar de recobrar tu confianza. Por favor.

\- Trabajaremos en ello, lo prometo.

\- ¡Oh Blaine! Yo…

El ojimiel extendió el brazo y sujetó la mano temblorosa del chico. – Vamos a casa.

* * *

.

.

 ***** **_Ludopatía:_** Trastorno por el que una persona juega y apuesta debido a una urgencia psicológica incontrolable de hacerlo. Se caracteriza por la dificultad para controlar los impulsos de jugar que se manifiestan de forma compulsiva. De ninguna manera debe confundirse con un vicio ya que es una adicción clasificada como enfermedad crónica.

 _ ***** Las imágenes las pueden ver en Wattpad o en Facebook: " **Klainer Butt3rfly"**._


	39. Cap 39: Los Caminos de la Vida

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Jordan ha pasado por un mal momento, pero ahora cuenta no sólo con el apoyo de Kurt sino también con el de Blaine, aunque a éste le haya costado algo de tiempo comprender las cosas.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ Espero te haya gustado =) Blaine adora a Kurt con toda su vida.

 _ *** Victoria Chavarria** _ ;)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Gracias! Sí, Blaine es todo un amor.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Jordan ha estado mal, pero las cosas van a mejorar.

Sí, Blaine es un sol divino.

Claro que sí, siempre lo mejor para ustedes =)

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Yay! ¡Qué genial! Aquí tienes otro capítulo.

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ La situación de Jordan era bastante complicada, pero está en el camino correcto.

 _ *** CinthiaCeledon**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tan bonitas palabras! Personas como tú me mantienen siempre motivada para darles lo mejor :')

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada (•^-^•)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39:**

 **"Los Caminos de la Vida"**

* * *

.

Luego de haber pasado un par de horas con sus amigos, Kurt entró a su hogar bastante relajado, había logrado despejar su mente luego de los extraños acontecimientos que se suscitaron en la mañana, además, el saber que en la noche iría a cenar con su esposo a un restaurante exclusivo era algo por lo que estaba emocionado.

Una vez en la habitación, empezó a quitarse la ropa para ducharse cuando escuchó aquella voz que tanto amaba entonando una canción. ¿Qué hacía Blaine en casa a esa hora? No lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Cuando entró al baño se olvidó de su propósito al tener la más perfecta visión del ojimiel, quien estaba terminando de desvestirse, y una imagen del pasado cruzó por su mente de forma fugaz haciéndolo estremecerse. Sacudió la cabeza y en silencio se terminó de sacar la ropa para luego abrazar al amor de su vida desde atrás haciéndolo pegar un grito.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Quieres matarme de un susto!

El ojiazul empezó a reírse. – Lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenías puestos los audífonos. – Le besó el hombro. – Pero no entiendo por qué te espantas, es nuestro hogar, sólo nosotros vivimos aquí, ¿quién más si no yo podría aparecer y abrazarte? ¿Jordan?

\- Qué gracioso. Mmm, no lo sé. Tal vez alguien que se equivocó y se metió a la casa.

\- ¿Y un extraño va a llegar a abrazarte?

\- Tal vez al verme se impresione y quiera raptarme. – Dijo tratando de sonar vanidoso mientras ocultaba la risa, – y después te pediría un rescate. – Se dio la vuelta quedando de frente y observó de pies a cabeza la desnuda anatomía de su esposo, sonriendo de forma coqueta. – ¡Eres tan hermoso! – Suspiró.

Pero el castaño no notó el coqueteo ni la lujuria en la mirada de su pareja porque un recuerdo se hizo presente. Esa escena, y los diálogos aunque no iguales, lo llevaron de vuelta al pasado.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- No lo sé, hay cada loco suelto. Tal vez un bandido que se metió a la casa.

\- ¿Y el ladrón te va a abrazar?

\- Tal vez al verme quiera raptarme. – Dijo tratando de contener la risa y sonar jactancioso, – y luego te pediría un jugoso rescate.

\- Ay cariño, – expresó el castaño tratando de sonar serio, – si alguien te secuestrara, te regresaría al día siguiente y hasta envuelto en un lazo.

\- Kurt Anderson Hummel… – Se soltó del agarre y llevó ambas manos a los costados de la cintura. – ¿Estás insinuando que el bandido no me soportaría, que no lo valgo o qué?

El hombre con piel de alabastro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – Claro que no cielo, sólo bromeaba, es sólo que amo ver como arrugas la nariz mientras haces ese puchero tan adorable. Ven aquí. – Lo abrazó. – Que nada permita que eso pase, si te raptaran jamás te regresarían porque eres demasiado maravilloso y no hay dinero en el mundo que pueda cubrir lo que vales.

\- Kurt…

\- Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos y soy afortunado de tenerte. – Se fundieron en un beso que pasó de ser suave a apasionado, sin dejar de ser romántico. Al separarse el ojiazul lo tomó de la mano. – Vamos, entremos a la ducha. Quiero que nos bañemos juntos.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Kurt… ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

\- Es que… Tú y yo… Esto…

\- ¿Otro recuerdo?

\- Sí. – Enterró el rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

\- Todo está bien. Estamos a salvo en nuestro hogar. – Lo rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora. – Nada nos va a ocurrir. Vivimos en uno de los lugares más tranquilos y seguros.

\- No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Fue algo que dijiste… Que los dos dijimos… Me transportó en el tiempo. – Lo abrazó con más fuerza. – Pero tienes razón, nada nos va a pasar… Mejor vamos a bañarnos.

\- Claro que sí, amor. – Le acarició suavemente la espalda, dándole tiempo hasta que estuviese tranquilo. Sabía que Kurt por alguna razón en los últimos meses parecía estar retrocediendo todo lo que había avanzado y muchos recuerdos se habían hecho presentes. Incluso andaba nervioso, aunque siempre se ponía así cuando se acercaba la fecha en la que ocurrió el asalto.

Sin embargo, en las terapias le recomendaban no centrarse en lo negativo, y de ser necesario, hacer frente a las memorias.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Preguntó con voz suave.

\- No. Es sólo ese recuerdo que tuve, pero ya…ya pasó. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, gracias.

Cuando sintió que el ojiazul fue soltado el agarre, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la ducha, llenándolo de besos antes de abrir la llave a una temperatura adecuada y aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo.

Mientras el agua los cubría, Blaine besaba suavemente el cuello de su esposo hasta que logró que se relajase.

El castaño ya tranquilo y perdido en el momento, no tardó en seguir el ejemplo, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel de su amado.

Poco después el moreno empezó a lavarle el cabello con cuidado mientras seguía besando suavemente sus tersos labios.

Kurt hizo lo mismo lentamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ya que amaba enredar sus dedos entre los rizos del hombre que adoraba.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente y siguieron compartiendo besos tiernos cada vez que les era posible.

Todo lo que hacían era un acto de intimidad absoluto y perfecto. Era una experiencia extraordinaria en la que ambos se encontraban en un estado de éxtasis emocional.

Mientras se secaban el uno al otro, el ojiazul observaba totalmente fascinado el contraste de sus manos tan blancas sobre la piel bronceada y suspiró sintiendo que amaba a su pareja más a cada segundo.

Se estaban vistiendo cuando Kurt apegó su torso a la espalda de Blaine, acariciándole el hombro con su barbilla. Con movimientos suaves fue presionando el resto de su cuerpo al de éste, haciéndolo estremecer mientras lo recorría con sus cálidas manos hasta tenerlo jadeando y con los sentidos nublados.

El de cabello oscuro giró lentamente para acariciar a su esposo también. Los dos disfrutaban de cada toque que no sólo era realizado de forma física sino también en el alma.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban tan llenos de ese amor y adoración que sentía por él, que el corazón de Kurt comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. Saber que el hombre que lo miraba de esa manera lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía con éste, en algún momento de su vida fue abrumador, pero ahora simplemente era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

El castaño lo besó suavemente en la frente y le acarició el rostro con una mano, sintiendo una vez más como se quedaba sin aliento al recibir a cambio esa sonrisa amplia y perfecta que siempre le había fascinado. – Blaine, cariño… – Dijo en medio de un gran suspiro. – Hazme el amor.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Podrías haberlo dicho antes de que comenzáramos a vestirnos. – Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. – Aunque me fascina quitarte la ropa.

Con sus cuerpos enredados como si fuesen uno solo, los dos gemían en medio de los besos cortos que se daban. La oscilación entre ellos era perfecta y Blaine siguió empujando lentamente dentro de Kurt, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El castaño se aferró a la espalda de su pareja susurrando un "te amo" cuando sintió el éxtasis recorriéndolo por completo, y eso fue todo lo que el pelinegro necesitó para alcanzar su orgasmo también, desplomándose sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de Kurt.

Ambos respirando con dificultad y todavía temblando, permanecieron envueltos en el cuerpo del otro hasta que fueron recobrándose lentamente, colocando besos por todas partes y sonriéndose con dulzura mientras se regalaban miradas llenas de amor.

Estar juntos de esa manera era siempre como volver a casa. Era el encuentro de dos almas que se pertenecían y sabían que eran una sola.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que bañarnos nuevamente y tal vez perdamos la reserva en el restaurante. – Susurró el más alto acariciando los rizos húmedos de su esposo, a la vez que contemplaba aquellos ojos de miel líquida con destellos verdes y dorados, los cuales siempre había pensado eran los más hermosos que podían existir.

Blaine lo sostenía cálidamente, dándole una amplia sonrisa tonta y feliz. – Pero lo valió completamente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

A pesar de la demora, lograron llegar a tiempo al restaurante, del cual estaban disfrutando en su totalidad.

Durante la cena, Kurt observaba los alrededores y sabía que había algo particular allí pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Y de pronto lo notó al ver los elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo. El lugar era muy parecido a aquel al que habían ido la fatídica noche del percance. Al dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa, se formó un nudo en su garganta al recordar que esa vez habían pedido exactamente los mismos platillos, y se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Una mano sujetó la suya haciéndolo brincar ligeramente en la silla.

\- Ah… Nada. – Balbuceó.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- No luces nada bien. Te pusiste pálido.

\- Este restaurante me recuerda al que fuimos esa noche, Blaine.

\- Lo noté hace poco también.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué seguimos aquí?

\- Nuestra terapeuta dijo que para poder recuperar la normalidad en nuestras vidas es necesario que…

\- Sé lo que dijo sobre enfrentar los temores y todas esas cosas, pero haber venido aquí es mucho. Sé que no se trata del mismo lugar, pero la similitud es tal que…

\- Al notarlo te vi tan contento que no creí que te dieras cuenta, y si eso ocurría, no pensé que te fuese a afectar. – Acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano que tenía sujeta. – Pero no tenemos que permanecer aquí. Voy a pedir que nos traigan la cuenta y…

\- No. Quiero quedarme. Tal vez sea hora de dar otro paso un poco más grande. No va a suceder nada malo porque comamos en este restaurante, ¿cierto?

\- Kurt, no es necesario que…

\- Sigamos cenando, mi amor. Sólo necesito unos minutos y un poco de agua. El lugar es hermoso y no puedo ponerme paranoico… En verdad deseo olvidar y enfocarme en el presente.

\- Seguro. Pero en el momento que sientas que quieres irte, dímelo y…

\- Gracias. – Se mordió el labio. – Estoy bien. – Sonrió ligeramente.

\- Y yo estoy tan orgulloso de ti. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y lle dio un pequeño beso.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, en medio de una buena plática y el disfrute del show que se presentaba esa noche.

\- Todo fue maravilloso. Lo pasé muy bien. – Dijo Kurt mientras salían del local tomados de la mano. – ¡Gracias Blaine! Creo que si no te tuviese a mi lado tal vez jamás hubiese avanzado tanto en este proceso.

\- Lo habrías hecho. Eres tan valiente y mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

\- Eres el mejor esposo que alguien pudiese tener.

El moreno sonrió y llevó la blanca mano que tenía enlazada con la suya hacia sus labios, besándola varias veces. – Eres maravilloso y soy tan afortunado de estar casado contigo.

Poco después se embarcaron en el taxi que los llevaría a su hogar puesto que habían decidido no conducir esa noche. Durante el trayecto iban dándose pequeños besos por momentos y completamente envueltos en los brazos del otro.

\- Te amo, Blaine. – Le susurró al oído.

\- También te amo. – Le besó la mejilla. – ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque? Estamos cerca de casa ya y podríamos quedarnos por aquí.

El de ojos claros sonrió tratando de no mostrarse nervioso. Siempre amó caminar en el parque y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los malos recuerdos siguieran impidiéndole hacer lo que quería. – Sí, eso estaría bien.

Estuvieron recorriendo el lugar durante unos quince minutos aproximadamente antes de sentarse en una banca, regalándose miradas llenas de amor mientras disfrutaban de la brisa fresca que los rodeaba.

\- Kurt, hay algo de lo que hemos hablado antes y durante un tiempo dejamos de lado, sin embargo me gustaría retomar ese tema.

\- ¿De qué cosa? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Sobre formar una familia.

\- ¡Oh! Espero que no lo tomes a mal pero no creo que sea el momento. Aún tenemos muchos planes por cumplir, y sobre todo siento que necesito estar más estable emocionalmente para asumir una responsabilidad de ese tipo.

\- Comprendo. Y puede que tengas razón. Es importante estar bien y preparados para ello. – Su rostro decayó ligeramente. – Ya llegará el momento.

\- Algún día, amor. Lo prometo. Quiero un pequeño Blaine, una copia exacta de ti en todos los sentidos. Nada me encantaría más que verlo correr por la casa con su enorme sonrisa y los rizos alborotados.

\- Sigues insistiendo con eso. Pobre de nuestro hijo. Pero tú serás el encargado de peinarlo.

\- Lo haré más que gustoso. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dirigió la mano hacia el cabello de su esposo. – Sabes que amo tus rizos. – Comenzó a enredar los dedos en ellos.

\- Yo deseo unos pequeñitos o pequeñitas que se parezcan a ti. Serían tan hermosos con tu rostro y tus ojos azules. – Le sonrió con ternura.

El castaño cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su amado y apoyó su frente en la de éste soltando un suspiro. – Vamos a tener una hermosa familia. Dame un poco de tiempo y lo haremos.

El moreno asintió, tomando por la cintura al hombre al que tanto amaba y empezó a besarlo románticamente. – Te amo tanto, Kurt.

\- Te amo con todo mi corazón, Blaine.

El beso fue aumentando la intensidad a medida que los dos se vieron envueltos en el torrente de pasión que los inundaba, hasta que necesitaron hacer una pausa para regular sus respiraciones.

\- Creo que debemos ir a casa. – Dijo el pelinegro antes de depositar besos húmedos en el cuello de su pareja, con la confianza de que a esa hora estaban solos en el parque sin que nadie los molestase.

Un jadeo fue emitido por parte del ojiazul al sentir los dientes de su pareja dando pequeñas mordidas en diferentes puntos sensibles.

\- Sí… Oh Blaine… Tenemos que irnos ya. – Susurró extasiado.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado hasta que fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

\- Hay mucho viento y las ramas de los árboles y las plantas se mueven produciendo diferentes ruidos, es todo. – Lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo hasta que el sonido se produjo nuevamente.

Se separaron y Kurt empezó a respirar agitadamente, era otra escena ya vivida, justamente el día que los asaltaron, y un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No podía volver a pasar por algo similar. Simplemente no lo resistiría. Se levantó a prisa y dispuesto a irse de ahí corriendo. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón y era sólo producto del viento, pero prefería no quedarse para averiguarlo. – Caminemos rápido, tengo mucho miedo. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Tranquilo amor, no va a suceder nada. Comprendo que estés algo alterado pero…

\- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que todo este día ha sido un Déjà vu tras otro de aquella fecha en la que nos atacaron? – Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y sus ojos azules denotaban un temor absoluto.

\- Reconozco que ha habido varias coincidencias, pero eso no significa que…

Se oyó un crujido en ese instante, como si alguien hubiese pisado una fina rama en el suelo. – Blaine…

\- No voy a permitir que te suceda nada. – Lo tomó firmemente de la mano. Al escuchar otro ruido, los dos voltearon buscando en todas direcciones tratando de localizar a cualquier persona en los alrededores.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – Empezó a halarlo hacia el lado opuesto.

\- Espera Kurt, escuché algo.

\- ¡Claro que escuchaste algo! ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí!

\- No, es que… Sólo un momento. – Respondió antes de caminar en dirección de donde había provenido aquel sonido aunque su cónyuge lo estuviese tratando de arrastrar prácticamente para que se alejasen. Movió las ramas de unas plantas y un gran grito se hizo presente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Cuando Kurt despertó al calor de la luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación, extendió la mano instintivamente en busca de su amado y abrió los ojos al no encontrarlo a su lado. El lugar estaba frío, lo que indicaba que éste se había levantado hacía un buen tiempo ya.

Frotando su rostro con ambas manos, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observar en todas direcciones en busca de señales de Blaine. El sonido de la melodiosa voz de éste flotó repentinamente en el aire produciendo en él una sensación de calidez y paz.

Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación casi tropezando con el pelinegro, quien iba llevando una charola con comida mientras cantaba.

\- Amor, buenos días. Ya iba a llamarte.

\- Me desperté y no estabas. – Hizo un puchero.

Blaine sonrió ante lo adorable que lucía Kurt con esa expresión en su rostro y el cabello todo alborotado. – Fui a preparar el desayuno.

\- ¡Huele delicioso!

\- Vamos a la cama para que pueda servírtelo.

\- Primero bésame.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Una vez en la habitación, el castaño empezó a arrastrar una línea de besos húmedos por el cuello de su esposo y sus manos se volvieron traviesas, obligándolo a dejar la charola a un costado.

\- Pensé que tenías hambre. – Dijo en medio de una risita.

\- Tengo hambre, pero no de comida precisamente. – Susurró mientras le desabrochaba los botones del pijama.

\- Me encanta cuando te despiertas así. – Gruñó al sentir los dientes de Kurt en su piel, y en medio de suspiros estiró el cuello para darle un mejor acceso cuando éste volvió a colocar sus labios en esa zona.

\- Te deseo, Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Unas horas más tarde y después de haberse bañado juntos, ambos contemplaban con adoración aquel pequeño bulto que estaba bien envuelto en la cama y acomodado entre almohadas.

El hombre más bajo abrazó por la cintura a su pareja y le sonrió. – Todavía no puedo creer que esto sea posible.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió Kurt con un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. – Lo que estoy sintiendo no puedo ni siquiera expresarlo porque no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente porque me pasa lo mismo. – Le besó la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Blaine.

\- Sí, es como si fuese un sueño, pero no lo es, es la realidad. Nuestra realidad. – De pronto sintió al ojiazul tensarse y ponerse rígido. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tengo miedo.

La forma en la que lo dijo provocó un cierto temor en el ojimiel, pero sabía que debía mantenerse tranquilo por los dos y poder averiguar los motivos de ese cambio repentino.

Le acarició la mejilla y lo miró fijamente, notando la gran preocupación en los orbes azules. – ¿A qué le temes?

\- Es una enorme responsabilidad. ¿Estás consciente de eso?

\- Por supuesto, pero es una responsabilidad compartida, como con todo lo que hacemos.

\- Eres espléndido, dulce, cariñoso. No será un problema para ti.

\- ¿Sientes que es un problema?

\- No, claro que no. – Respondió con voz vacilante. – No es lo que quise decir exactamente. A lo que me refería es que a ti no te resultará tan difícil y sé que lo harás de maravilla, pero tengo miedo de yo no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

\- Te puedo asegurar que serás excelente. – Dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo y dejando un beso en su mejilla. – Y tú también eres muy dulce y afectuoso. Eres la persona más asombrosa del mundo.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y buscó la mano libre de su esposo, entrelazando sus dedos. – ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿O si tú lo haces y no lo noto? Una mala decisión y estaremos afectando algo tan hermoso. ¿Y qué pasa si después no podemos corregirlo porque es tarde y…?

\- Kurt, ambos vamos a dar lo mejor y nos apoyaremos en esta nueva etapa. Tal vez nos equivoquemos, es normal, pero aprenderemos y lo resolveremos. Estamos juntos en esto y sé que seremos muy felices. Ambos tenemos mucho amor para dar y eso es lo más importante. ¿O es que ya no quieres hacerlo?

El más alto dirigió su mirada hacia abajo observando por varios segundos su hallazgo, y sonrió con ternura. – Sí, sí quiero. Jamás podría arrepentirme.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El viernes por la tarde se encontraban reunidos en el hogar de los Anderson-Hummel la pareja junto a Jordan, quien estaba bastante recuperado y volviendo poco a poco a ser el de antes. Los acompañaba también Santana, que había aprovechado sus vacaciones para ir a saludarlos. Los cuatro compartían un momento agradable entre risas y anécdotas.

Antes de que la hora de la comida llegase, la latina pidió insistentemente ver la sorpresa sobre la que los chicos habían estado platicando, así que el castaño se dirigió a la habitación, regresando un par de minutos después y sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo hermoso que es! – Expresó emocionada. – ¡Es perfecto! Como una combinación de ustedes dos. Tiene la piel blanca, sin ser exageradamente clara, ojos azules bastante parecidos a los de Kurt. Y el cabello… ¡Mírenle el cabello! Negro lleno de rizos, tal como el de Blaine.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo Jordan con una gran sonrisa. – Su hijo es maravilloso.

\- ¡Lo es! – Respondió el ojimiel. Y estamos muy felices de tenerlo, aunque fuera algo totalmente inesperado.

\- Convertirnos en padres no estaba en nuestros planes inmediatos, sin embargo Camden llegó para traer más alegría a nuestras vidas. – Completó el castaño totalmente dichoso mientras abrazaba al pequeño nuevo miembro de su familia.

\- Camden Anderson Hummel. ¡Me gusta! – Dijo la latina.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayan dejado abandonado en el parque. ¿Qué clase de persona hace algo así? Fue una suerte que ustedes estuviesen ahí en ese momento y que Blaine lo haya escuchado. – Manifestó el de ojos verdes.

\- No creo en la suerte. – Replicó Kurt. Creo que fue el destino.

\- ¿El destino?

\- Sí, Jordan, porque ¿qué posibilidades había de que hubiésemos ido al parque a caminar a esa hora justo esa noche y que cruzáramos por donde estaba escondido? Me refiero a que el lugar es inmenso y pudimos haber estado en otro lado, sin embargo, fue exactamente por ahí por donde pasamos.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Expresó la morena con una sonrisa. – Y me alegra que lo hayan podido adoptar sin mayores complicaciones.

\- El que lo hubiesen abandonado en el parque, pienso que nos ayudó. – Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. – Y claro, el apoyo de Samuel que es un excelente abogado y estuvo a nuestro lado durante todo el proceso legal. – Suspiró. – Tal vez sí fue el destino. Quiero creer en ello porque con Kurt habíamos estado hablando justamente sobre formar una familia y luego Camden estaba ahí.

\- Así es como debía suceder. – Susurró el castaño y le guiñó el ojo.

El pelinegro miró a su esposo dulcemente, sabía que éste había manifestado aquella noche no sentirse listo para formar una familia, pero cuando vio al pequeñito se quedó totalmente prendado de él, y el niño parecía haber llegado caído del cielo justo para transformar sus vidas.

Y como si fuese poco, con tan sólo un año de edad y sin saberlo, se había convertido en la mejor terapia para el ojiazul, quien estaba tan centrado en éste que parecía haber olvidado completamente cualquier mal recuerdo y estaba todo el tiempo inmensamente feliz.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente y con el corazón cargado de amor, eso era lo que siempre había soñado, y Kurt lucía perfectamente adorable con Camden entre sus brazos.


	40. Cap 40: Decir Te Amo es

**_* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Amiga, una vez más gracias por el apoyo que le das a cada historia que escribo.

Ellos lograron vencer todos los obstáculos, el momento de ser felices ha llegado =)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** La vida les dio su recompensa.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

 ** _* Georgi G_** Son unos dulces. Me alegra que te encantara.

¡Gracias por estar apoyándome siempre!

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** ¡Ya son padres! Así es, la vida les puso muchas complicaciones en el camino, pero supieron superarlas todas gracias al gran amor que se tienen.

Todos están en paz y disfrutando como debe ser.

¡Gracias por el apoyo en todo momento!

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Ya tienen un bebé, y con éste una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡Muchas gracias Olga! Así es, Kurt le ayudó a darse cuenta de las cosas a su esposo y ahora todos están en paz consigo mismos y con los demás.

Su amor fue más fuerte que todas las adversidades, y la vida los está recompensando ahora.

¡Inmensamente gracias por todas tus palabras y por el apoyo constante!

 ** _* RoxiPM_** ¡Gracias! Sí, ya son papás *-*

¡Gracias por tu apoyo continuo!

 ** _* Catlyn_Agron_Funk_** Jejeje, pues en la canción me inspiré ;D

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** ¡De nada! Me alegra que te gustara.

¡Gracias por el apoyo a cada una de mis historias!

 ** _* KBItsColdOutside_** Lo que ellos merecían.

¡Gracias por el apoyo constante!

 ** _* Jeny_** Kurt sabe de la gran amistad entre ellos.

 ** _* CinthiaCeledon_** Palabras como esas me hacen feliz y me mantienen motivada.

¡Ya son papás! Y ahora... disfruta del capítulo final =)

¡Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia!

 ** _* LetyBL_** Muchas emociones estuvieron presentes.

¡Sí! Ya tienen un bebé.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

 ** _* Day7_Mst_** Jajaja una canción que me inspiró :P

Me alegra haberte sorprendido =) ¡Exacto! Camden llegó en el mejor momento para completar la vida de Blaine y Kurt.

* * *

 ** _Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias a quienes la apoyaron desde el comienzo a quienes se fueron uniendo a lo largo del camino._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40:**

 **"** **Decir Te Amo es…"**

* * *

.

 _ **Varios años después…**_

En su gran cama matrimonial estaban los esposos acostados, Blaine acariciaba la mano de Kurt, la cual no había dejado de temblar por un largo periodo, ya que no se había recuperado del todo del problema motriz, y aunque no era algo que le molestase frecuente, había momentos como ese, en el que el temblor se acentuaba.

\- Ya va a pasar, mi amor. – Comenzó a besarle la palma y avanzó hasta el dorso. Luego fue cubriendo con sus labios cada dedo.

El castaño lo observaba con ternura. El pelinegro sabía que él había aceptado su inconveniente y lo manejaba lo mejor posible, sin embargo, éste se preocupaba y lo llenaba de cuidados y atenciones cuando sucedía. Sin duda alguna, estaba casado con la persona más dulce del mundo.

\- Gracias mi cielo, pero… estoy bien. Te amo.

\- También te amo Kurt. – Empezó a besarle el antebrazo y siguió ascendiendo hasta encontrarse besándolo por todo el rostro. – Eres mi vida entera.

\- Lo sé. – Le sonrió. – Eres mi vida también, mi mundo, mi todo. – Unió sus labios en un cálido beso. – Y te amaré infinitamente.

El ojimiel lo tomó de la otra mano y acarició el anillo que ahí se situaba. – Eres mi sueño hecho realidad. Mi esposo, mi amante, mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo. Soy tan privilegiado al tenerte.

\- Blaine… Yo soy privilegiado de que compartamos nuestras vidas. – Se estiró y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de éste. Minutos después sintió como su mano dejaba de temblar poco a poco y la fue moviendo por el pecho de su pareja, empezando a trazar patrones sin sentido.

A lo largo de los años ellos habían compartido muchas formas de intimidad, y estar así acostados, sosteniéndose mutuamente, disfrutando del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos mientras respiraban sincronizadamente, era sin duda alguna una de sus favoritas. No importaba el tiempo que había pasado, siempre se sentía como estar en casa.

\- ¿Crees que podamos viajar para estas vacaciones? – Preguntó Blaine al cabo de una media hora aproximadamente. – Me gustaría ir a un lugar tranquilo.

\- Sí, eso suena muy bien. Necesitamos un tiempo de descanso, y qué mejor que hacerlo en familia. – Sonrió. – Aunque… Me gustaría tener unos días sólo para nosotros y… – Se mordió el labio con aprensión. – Espero que eso no haya sonado egoísta… A lo que me refería… Bueno, es que…

\- Tranquilo, también había pensado en lo mismo. No es ser egoístas, comprendo que necesitamos algo de tiempo para los dos. Y por eso quiero que planifiquemos juntos este viaje, y que lo hagamos en dos etapas.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron analizando todas las probabilidades, revisando en la computadora los posibles lugares para visitar, cómo se organizarían, etc., hasta que los dos estuvieron contentos con las decisiones que tomaron.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación por unos minutos, al regresar cerró la puerta con llave y sonrió con picardía hacia su esposo. – Bueno señor Anderson-Hummel, tenemos camino libre, con suerte, toda la noche.

El ojiazul hizo un gesto coqueto. – Sr. Anderson-Hummel, ¿me está haciendo algún tipo de proposición? – Levantó una ceja sugestivamente.

El pelinegro avanzó hacia su esposo, con movimientos suaves y provocativos. Se agachó un poco para tomarlo por la barbilla y lo besó. – Te amo.

El ojiazul cruzó sus brazos por la nuca de éste y volvió a unir sus labios en forma de caricias pequeñas, suaves y con pausa, luego fue profundizando hasta tener a su pareja derritiéndose y aferrándose a él mientras gemía dentro de su boca.

Los dos se quedaron sin aliento y se miraron de esa forma que al otro podía hacerlo estremecer.

Blaine fue descendiendo lentamente por el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en la suave piel.

Las manos de Kurt se posaron sobre el filo de la camiseta de algodón de su esposo y la empezó a empujar hacia arriba hasta retirarla por completo. En un ágil movimiento, sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico del pantalón y lo llevó hacia abajo en pocos segundos.

Blaine envolvió al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba con devoción, provocando que una corriente le recorriese todo el cuerpo. Al separarse, le fue quitando la ropa con cuidado y lo hizo acostarse, colocándose encima y repartiendo besos sobre la piel expuesta. Le fascinaba como olía y ese sabor tan único que siempre ha tenido.

Empezó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos claros y lo miró a los ojos. A su vez, el de piel clara llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y lo sostuvo con dulzura. – Eres la persona más hermosa de este mundo, y estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti.

El más bajo se sintió completamente abrumado ante tales palabras, y respondió con un "te amo" y la unión de sus labios.

\- Soy tuyo, por siempre. – Susurró Kurt al separarse.

\- Eso me vuelve el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

\- Eso es imposible Blaine, ya que el hombre más afortunado del mundo, soy yo, porque tengo la dicha de tenerte.

El moreno envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y empezó a repartir besos en todas direcciones.

El ojiazul cruzó sus brazos por la ancha y bronceada espalda, manteniéndolo pegado a él y haciendo lo propio con sus labios.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una sensación intensa fuese creciendo y ambos sintiesen como todo en su interior ardía como flamas. Las caricias se hicieron presentes en ese punto y el calor siguió aumentando.

Ambos empezaron a mover sus caderas a un ritmo que conocían bien, y Kurt no tardó en separar las piernas y colocarlas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Los dos estaban gimiendo, pero lo hacían con voz suave, conteniéndose en la piel del otro o dentro de su boca.

El castaño inclinó la cabeza, dándole mayor acceso a su cuello, sabe que Blaine empezará a besarlo y dejar pequeñas mordidas en esa zona. Los años juntos le han dado la experiencia y el conocimiento de los movimientos de su pareja.

Blaine deslizó una de sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo semi desnudo hasta el último de sus rincones. El conoce cuáles son las zonas más sensibles de su esposo, en donde debe trabajar más y en cuales con un solo toque hacerlo estremecer.

Kurt no se quedó quieto, y movió sus manos por toda la anatomía del ojimiel, deslizándolas dentro de la ropa interior y amasando las caderas, consiguiendo que se muevan con más fuerza contra él.

\- Blaineee… Síii… Así…

Éste gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a susurrarle diferentes cosas al oído. Otra de las cosas que aprendió con los años es que el castaño es muy auditivo, y con las palabras correctas se cae en pedazos.

Los dos en medio de los besos y las caricias que compartían, retiraron la última prenda que su pareja tenía, ya no había nada en medio de ellos. Cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, se entregaron por completo a cada sensación y al amor de su vida.

Ambos estaban cerca de alcanzar su liberación, podían sentirla construyéndose desde lo más hondo y provocando un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Respiraban con dificultad mientras continuaban repartiendo besos cortos, que es todo lo que pueden manejar debido a lo perdidos que se encontraban en el éxtasis que los rodeaba.

\- Te amo. – Profirió Blaine con un quejido, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su esposo mientras realizaba los últimos movimientos de su cadera y se hundía en lo más profundo de éste, siendo golpeado por su orgasmo.

Los dedos de Kurt se recogieron y se agarró con firmeza de la espalda de su pareja, elevando la cadera para el encuentro final, y ahogó su grito en el hombro del ojimiel, añadiendo un "te amo" con voz ronca y desmoronándose por completo.

Luego de varios minutos, consiguieron calmarse lo suficiente como para besarse y acariciar el rostro y el cabello del otro. Es lo que siempre hacen, y a los dos les encanta ese momento de intimidad post orgásmico.

Las palabras dulces y llenas de amor se hicieron presentes, así es como funciona con ellos, y se mantuvieron abrazados todo el tiempo que fue posible. Blaine finalmente se retiró con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, dándole un beso en la frente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La primera etapa de sus vacaciones había llegado, y la pareja se encontraba en una de las playas más fastuosas disfrutando de un tiempo para los dos. Cada día era mágico y reforzaba el amor que se tenían.

Kurt se despertó primero y decidió salir a contemplar el maravilloso paisaje. Estaba sentado en la arena cuando sintió a alguien acomodarse a su lado. Giró la cabeza y vio el rostro adormilado de su amado, lo que produjo en él una cálida sensación.

Blaine murmuró un "buenos días" y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul.

\- ¿Por qué te levantaste si todavía tenías sueño?

\- Extrañaba tu calor, tu olor, tu todo. – Frotó su nariz en el cuello de su esposo y lo hizo sonreír.

El castaño se removió un poco y lo abrazó, cepillando los dedos a lo largo de su brazo, y le besó la sien. – Eres hermoso. – Blaine se apretó contra él lo más que pudo y se puso mimoso. Así siempre era por las mañanas especialmente, y Kurt suspiró. – Te amo.

El de cabellera rizada gimió y le dio un beso perezoso. – También te amo.

Juntos observaban el gran espectáculo que es el amanecer con todos sus colores salpicando el cielo y fundiéndose con el ir y venir de las casi imperceptibles olas del mar.

Permanecieron ahí el suficiente tiempo como para estar besándose y repartiendo caricias por debajo de las camisetas, pero tuvieron que controlarse porque las personas empezaron a llegar, y jadearon con frustración.

Los rayos del sol provocaban el suficiente calor, y ambos habían ido a ponerse ropa cómoda y fresca.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, dejando sus huellas en la arena y sintiendo como por momentos las cálidas aguas humedecían sus pies.

Los siguientes días fueron de igual deleite para ellos, y los aprovecharon en todas las formas posibles.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Después de su tiempo en la playa, el cual fue posible gracias a que Jordan y su esposa Favre hicieron de niñeros, ahora se encontraban en la segunda etapa del viaje, en uno de los lugares más hermosos que alguna vez habían visitado.

La ciudad se levantaba deslumbrante en medio de la nieve, teniendo como fondo los más grandes y portentosos árboles, que lucían altivos, dando paso a impresionantes y hermosas montañas.

Blaine amasaba nieve y la colocaba en el muñeco que estaban construyendo. Era una de las cosas que siempre soñó hacer de niño, y no era hasta ese momento de su vida en que aquel anhelo se convertía en realidad, sin embargo, no podía ser más perfecto.

\- Papi, en este lado te faltó rellenar más. – Señaló Camden mientras colocaba lo que serían los botones.

\- Ya tengo la bufanda y el sombrero. ¿Te gustan, papi?

\- Éste muñeco va a estar mejor vestido que yo, Riley.

La niña de grandes ojos verdes rió. – Tú siempre te ves muy bien, al igual que papá.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Kurt con fingida altivez mientras vestía al muñeco más pequeño.

Todos siguieron hablando y trabajando felices hasta que el trabajo estuvo casi terminado. Sólo faltaban las narices que los mellizos Killian y Kayla colocaron.

Blaine contempló la escena con una enorme sonrisa. Aquella amarga experiencia que los atormentó por varios años después de sufrida, había quedado en el olvido, las lágrimas y la angustia se transformaron en sonrisas y momentos maravillosos. Y ahí se encontraba disfrutando de un lugar que parecía mágico junto al amor de su vida y a la hermosa familia que habían formado.

Camden fue el primero en llegar para llenarlos de dicha. Y aunque totalmente inesperado, resultó ser exactamente lo que necesitaban para darle un nuevo giro a sus existencias.

A sus diez años, se había transformado en un niño muy inteligente y maduro para su edad. Era como la mano derecha de sus padres, siempre cariñoso y con una devoción grande hacia su familia, aunque también tenía muchas ocurrencias.

Luego llegó la dulce Riley, una pequeñita de dos años y medio, con un cabello rubio ondulado y enormes ojos que parecían dos piedras preciosas. Ella había sido abandonada fuera de la casa de ellos en un día lluvioso. El proceso de su adopción no resultó tan fácil, pero finalmente cuando cumplió los cuatro, pasó a formar parte de los Anderson-Hummel.

Con tan sólo once, ya perfilaba para ser una gran diseñadora de modas. Y no desperdiciaba cualquier oportunidad para poner de manifiesto su arte.

Al comienzo les había resultado un poco complicado a los esposos hacerse cargo de sus hijos de tres y cuatro años, ya que estaban en edades difíciles, sin embargo, después de batallar por un tiempo, lograron encontrar un ritmo adecuado.

No fue hasta unos años después que decidieron que era el momento para hacer crecer la familia. En esa ocasión habían hablado de que el nuevo integrante sería biológicamente de uno de ellos. Quién sería el padre, no tenía mayor importancia, porque los dos lo amarían incondicionalmente.

Santana les presentó a una amiga que tenía experiencia en el área de la _subrogación gestacional_ *. Se conocieron y la empatía fue inmediata, por lo que empezaron con todo lo que implicaba el proceso.

En la clínica de fertilidad a la que acudieron, les aconsejaron intentar la fecundación con dos o tres óvulos ya que no siempre los resultados son positivos. También les recomendaron que para aumentar las posibilidades, los dos entregasen sus muestras.

Las primeras respuestas salieron negativas, lo cual los desanimó un poco, pero no dejaron de intentarlo. El día que recibieron la llamada del médico que los asistía citándolos con urgencia en el consultorio, supieron que les darían una noticia diferente, y no se equivocaron.

El doctor les había comentado que el proceso había resultado satisfactorio y los felicitó. Cuando mencionó que dos óvulos habían sido fecundados, no podían creerlo. Estaban conmocionados, y no reaccionaron hasta que la frase "los dos serán padres biológicos, siempre y cuando decidan conservar ambos…"

Si bien la idea de tener dos pequeñitos a la vez no había estado en sus planes, pensar en quedarse sólo con uno los horrorizó, porque desde ya eran sus hijos, y jamás se desharían de alguno. Si dos bebés habían sido concebidos, dos llegarían al mundo. Y fue así como meses después nacieron Killian y Kayla.

Disfrutaron al máximo de cada etapa del embarazo de la chica, y en cada ecografía no dejaban de maravillarse al ver crecer a sus hijos. Nunca creyeron que fuese posible que una mujer podría llevar en su vientre a sus bebés al mismo tiempo, pero ahí estaban presenciando lo que ellos consideraban un milagro.

El ginecoobstetra aclaró todas sus dudas, y les habló sobre la _fecundación heteroparental*_ , de la cual no hay muchos casos, al menos registrados, pero es por lo que estaban pasando: un embarazo de mellizos, con distintos padres.

Santana no perdía oportunidad para hacerles bromas como "claro, ya que no decidían quién sería el padre, los dos tuvieron que embarazar a mi amiga".

El día del nacimiento llegó, y todo fue una algarabía. Camden y Riley estaban emocionados y de cierto modo fueron quienes ayudaron a mantener la calma a sus padres.

Killian era idéntico a Blaine físicamente, pero tenía el carácter de Kurt, mientras que Kayla era el vivo retrato del ojiazul, pero con el genio del ojimiel. Lo único que habían sacado de su madre era el color achocolatado del cabello.

En la actualidad habían cumplido los cinco poco antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, y aunque sus personalidades eran distintas, cuando se juntaban se convertían en verdaderos huracanes, lo cual pasaba todo el tiempo ya que eran muy unidos.

El pelinegro suspiró y les tomó un par de fotos antes de acercarse a su esposo y abrazarlo por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empinándose para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Te amo tanto.

Kurt sonrió y cubrió con sus manos las de su pareja. – También te amo. – Sonrió. – Y soy tan feliz contigo y con nuestros hijos. ¿Puedes creer la fortuna que tenemos?

\- Lo sé mi amor, me siento tan bendecido y feliz como tú.

Varias risas se escucharon llenando el lugar, y el matrimonio observó con amor a sus retoños mientras jugaban en la nieve.

El castaño giró la cabeza hacia tras y capturó sus labios en un tierno beso. – Blaine…

\- Mmm. – Tarareó todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías?

\- Creo que no entiendo.

\- Esto… Lo que tenemos… ¿Es lo que soñabas?

\- Es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude desear. – Le besó la mejilla. – ¿Por qué?

\- Alguna vez prometí ser todo lo que querías y darte lo que anhelabas… Y bueno… pensaba en… si había cubierto tus expectativas.

\- Kurt, no sólo las cubriste, las superaste en todas sus formas. – Removió una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro mientras lo besaba.

\- ¡Hay niños presentes! – Gritó Camden con picardía, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Hay alguien que no va a recibir lo que pidió para navidad. – Dijo Kurt burlonamente.

\- Papi, – miró al de rizos, – controla a papá.

Riley soltó una carcajada y lo empujó con el hombro. – Mejor cállate o te quedarás sin regalo de cumpleaños.

Blaine aprisionó más a su esposo. – Ni siquiera se te ocurra quejarte, tú querías cinco hijos.

Los orbes azules se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de porcelana. – Dentro de un mes y medio tendremos a Axel con nosotros.

\- Será todo un reto volver a cambiar pañales, trasnochar…

\- Pero un reto que lo valdrá totalmente.

\- No lo dudo. – Sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Cinco hijos.

\- Siempre quise una familia grande. – Suspiró. – Gracias por hacerlo posible.

\- Gracias a ti también.

\- Papá… – Interrumpió Killiam agarrando de la pierna del pantalón al castaño.

\- Sí, cariño. Dime.

\- ¿Yo tampoco voy a recibir regalo de navidad?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque me comí la nariz del muñeco.

Todos empezaron a reír y Kurt se agachó para explicarle a su pequeño que sólo había estado bromeando. Cuando el niño respiró aliviado, retiró los rizos que le cubrían los hermosos y cálidos ojos color miel que brillaban con pequeñas estelas verdes.

\- ¡Yo quiero la otra nariz! – Expresó Kayla con una gran sonrisa y Blaine la alzó sobre sus hombros para que pudiera alcanzar al muñeco.

\- Te dije que no era buena idea poner dulces como parte de sus rostros. – Susurró Riley a Camden.

\- ¡Infantes! – Replicó el chico. – Son todo un desafío.

En medio de risas, pronto estaban divirtiéndose y jugando en la nieve. No tardaron en hacer ángeles, crear diferentes figuras, pasear en trineo y toda actividad que fuese posible.

Mientras los niños recogían sus cosas, Blaine apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y contempló una vez más a su familia, tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado al alcance de sus manos. Sus hijos eran lo más maravilloso que la vida le había dado, al igual que el hombre al que amaba infinitamente. Un hombre divino que también lo amaba, tanto así que alguna vez había ofrecido su vida para salvarlo, y que afortunadamente seguía a su lado.

Después de tantos años todavía se estremecía cada vez que lo abrazaba, y se quedaba sin aliento cuando lo besaba. Era la mayor de las dichas poder despertar entre sus brazos cada mañana, y perderse en el azul de su mirada.

Tenía un hogar tan lleno de amor que a veces le parecía un sueño, y no podía dejar de agradecer al ver que aquello que siempre anheló era la mejor de las realidades. Era feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Por su parte, Kurt no dejaba de dar gracias cada día de su existencia por lo que había recibido. Siempre fue una persona muy reservada y poco afectiva, quien no se visualizaba con una pareja de por vida y mucho menos con una familia. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo todo eso y sintiéndose más dichoso de lo que jamás pensó que fuese posible.

Hay quienes dicen que las mejores cosas de la vida llegan cuando menos se esperan, y pueden revolucionar el mundo de una persona de maneras insospechadas. No podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, porque jamás imaginó la vida que tenía, una vida rodeada de personas que eran lo más importante para él y por quienes daría todo.

Había encontrado una pareja hecha a su medida, y había descubierto que la palabra amor era más grande de lo que muchos pueden entender. Para él un "te amo" nunca tuvo ningún valor, importancia o trascendencia porque lo consideraba trillado, y no fue hasta que aprendió con hechos el significado de aquellas dos palabras, que comprendió lo que realmente implicaban.

Amaba a su esposo, amaba a sus hijos, y estaba rodeado de más amor del que podía pedir o del que pensó que podía existir. Un amor que expresaba plenamente y que no dejaba de demostrar en cada oportunidad que tenía, y eso incluía repetirles cuánto los amaba. Decir "te amo" era una frase que ahora encontraba sagrada y eterna, porque sabía que estaba ligada a los sentimientos más profundos del alma.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

 _ ***** Subrogación gestacional: Técnica de reproducción asistida mediante la cual una mujer lleva en su vientre al hijo de otra persona._

 _ ***** Fecundación heteroparental: Hermanos mellizos que no son hijos del mismo padre. Sucede cuando los óvulos fueron fecundados por dos hombres distintos._

 _* Las imágenes correspondientes a este capítulo las pueden ver en el grupo de Facebook: **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics** o en  Wattpad: **Klainer Butt3rfly**_


End file.
